An Ace's Journey Continues
by Ermac66
Summary: A story of an ex-ace pilot who rewinded time to live a normal life, but ends up going on another journey, with his gem friends.
1. Beginning

**(A/N - This is a crossover type story. There won't even be that much of it either, just elements and a few characters. This is my main fanfiction I am doing. Be sure to follow me on amino, as I am also going to be posting it on the amino called 'Homeworld Futuristics,' which is a Steven Universe amino community.**

**Okay, I know the diamonds in Steven Universe are Pink, Blue, Yellow, and White Diamond as they are the rulers of Homeworld, but in this story, they aren't the only diamonds that exist. They are all sisters, except for Orange Diamond, who is Blue Diamond's daughter. Blue still exists as she did not give up her form to create her.**

**Let the story begin! At last!)**

* * *

"Hit me again." Jarek said, slamming the glass cup on the table. He just finished his 8th glass of strawberry milk.

Marco (Green gem) and Robo (former corrupted gem) looked at each other, unsure of this decision.

"Dude, but this'll be your 9th glass! You're gonna puke!" Marco said.

"Just pour it dude. I'll be fine." Jarek said.

Robo refilled his glass of strawberry milk, then slid it to him.

"Thanks, bro." Jarek said and then he began chugging his milk.

"Chug! Chug! Chug! Chug! Chug! Chug!" Marco and Robo cheered, swinging their fists.

Jarek chugged half the glass before putting it back down quickly and then running to the bathroom.

(Vomiting sounds)

Marco and Robo laughed as they heard him throwing up in the toilet.

"Dude, you alright, bro?!" Marco called out.

"Oh shut up!" Jarek called out from the hallway.

[Toilet flushes]

"Dude, you made it to 8 and a half glasses. Not bad." Marco said.

"Not even I can get that far." Robo said.

"No shit? Let's go and get some Denny's." Jarek said, walking to the couch and grabbing his sweater.

"Dude, you sure? You just threw all that milk up. You can't drive like that." Robo said.

"Who said I was driving?" Jarek said, putting on his sweater.

"I'll do it. I could use a hamburger." Robo said.

"Keys." Jarek said, giving him the car keys. He opened the front door and went outside. The weather was very cold.

"Dudes, it's cold outside." Jarek said.

"I feel it." Robo said, exiting the house, with Marco following.

Jarek locked the door up, setting up the laser screen on the front door.

They walked to the car and got inside, Robo being in the driver's seat, Marco being beside him on the passenger side, and Jarek sitting behind them in the back seat.

Robo started the car and began driving.

"Put on 'call out my name' from my playlist." Jarek said.

"Sure thing." Robo said, tapping on the screen beside him.

Then the song began playing through radio speakers in the car.

"Hard to believe this hasn't come out yet." Marco said.

"I know, right? It's from the future, know what I mean?" Jarek said.

"Why did you come from the future again?" Marco asked.

"You know the whole story. Ouroboros and all." Jarek said.

"Yeah. Still, how'd you come back to being a human again?" Marco said.

"My surrogate dad restored me to this body and then Orange Diamond fused with me to stay with me forever." Jarek said.

"You seem like it's nothing. You're gonna live forever, you know that, right?" Robo said.

"Yeah." Jarek said. "I've already lost everyone I love. So I might as well be this way." Jarek said.

Robo turned right onto another street.

He drove forward.

"You know, ever since I befriended you guys, I feel like we've really gotten closer." Jarek said.

"Well, it seems that way. I mean, we gems have to stick with each other." Robo said.

"Yeah, that's very true." Marco said.

Then suddenly a meteorite crashed into the ground about an inch away from the front of the car.

The car lost balance and crashed, flipping in a circular motion.

* * *

**(An hour later)**

Jarek awoke to find himself, laying sideways in front of the back seat. He groaned as he got up and exited the car.

"Marco!... " He said, limping to the frontal passenger door. He opened it and saw that Marco's neck was broken all the way to the right. His head was literally sideways.

"Fuck." Jarek said as he tried to charge his hamón energy (orange power). "Dude, come on!.."

But it was no use, his power wouldn't work.

"Damn it!.. I have no choice." Jarek said, dragging out his body, making his head hang.

Then he lifted his shirt and tore the gemstone off of his lower abdomen.

(POOF!)

Then he went to the other side, the driver's side of the car. He opened the door, and saw that Robo was only unconscious, not as hurt as Marco was.

"Dude, wake up! Wake up! Robo!" Jarek said, trying to revive him.

Robo groaned, awakening.

"Dude, we gotta get outta here." Jarek said, helping him get out of the car.

"Jarek, are you okay?" Robo said.

"Yeah, don't worry about me. We need to see what the hell that thing is." Jarek said, pointing to the strange glowing object at the meteorite crashsite.

The two walked to the crash site.

"Dude, where's Marco?" Robo said, clutching his stomach.

"Right here." Jarek said, holding Marco's green triangular gemstone in his right hand.

"Damn. It's gonna take a long time for him to reform." Robo said.

"Yeah, like the last time." Jarek said.

They stopped at the glowing object.

"What do you think it does?" Jarek said.

"I don't know, but we should contain it." Robo said.

"I'll do it." Jarek said, walking up to it.

Then as he held it up, the light glowed brighter and consumed him.

"JAREK!" Robo exclaimed as he ran as fast as he could to him.

The light consumed him as well.

* * *

**(UNKNOWN DIMENSION ; Emerald City)**

"Dude, I think he's dead."

"You can't be sure. He has a gem just like this one!"

"Yeah, but are they friendly?"

"I don't know! Wait till they wake up!"

"Shut the fuck up.." Robo spoke.

"Dude, one of them is waking up!"

Jarek's snapped open, and his first reaction was to swing his leg up and kick whoever was standing above him.

The person with the wavy hair grabbed his leg and held it.

"Calm down, guy. We're not gonna hurt you." He said.

"Robo!.." Jarek said.

Robo got up and stepped back a few feet, dragging Jarek away from the two.

"Who are you two?" Robo said.

"We're gems, like you guys." The one with the wavy hair said.

"How do you know about gems?" Robo said.

The one with the wavy hair lifted his right shirt sleeve and showed him his light blue scalene-triangular prismarine gemstone, which was on his bicep.

"I can't really show mine, dudes." The other guy said.

"Boss, we're all men here." The one with the wavy hair said.

"Ugh." Boss said, unbuckling his pants and then pulling them down slightly, showing his square gemstone, which was on his lower abdomen.

"Oh, it's just there." Jarek said.

"What happened? Where are we?" Robo asked.

"We found you guys like this, (At Jarek) You had this ice thingy on you hands, and we got it off, then threw it away because it was ticking. But don't worry, it's gone now. You're in Emerald City and you must come with us." The one with the wavy hair said.

"Wait, why must we go? What's going on? Are you guys on the run or something?" Jarek said, alarmed.

"Unintentionally, this place is very dangerous for people like us. I know you two are gems, well I'm a hybrid. I'm sure you know this, but the gem placement project was declared illegal and since then, the authorities have been genociding our kind! We're lucky to have gotten away on time. You two are not safe here, that's why you must come with us." The guy said.

"No, I know for a fact that this isn't true. I have to still be asleep." Jarek said, not convinced.

"Jarek, he sounds like he's telling the truth. You're awake! Otherwise, how am I here?" Robo said.

"Robo, we're asleep. There is no project and we mustn't trust random strangers." Jarek said.

"It's all real! You're not dreaming! We have less than a minute before we get spotted! Please, come with us!" The guy said.

"Go with someone who won't tell me his name?" Jarek said.

"My name is Simpleton Crane. But you can call me Steve. Everyone does." Steve said. "And my associate, his name is Boss."

"... Like a video game boss?" Jarek said.

"Yes. Come on!" Steve said.

"Fine, but only because I value my life." Jarek said.

Jarek and Robo joined Steve and Boss in their hustle-getaway.

Boss got in the driver seat of his van, as Steve got in the passenger seat.

Jarek and Robo got in the back of the van, where they sat on the flat surface.

Jarek closed the loading door.

"So where is safe if not here?" Jarek asked.

"My contact told me to go to this place called 'Beach City' where she's working at her bakery. Y'all guys are gonna be coming us and getting jobs there like us." Boss said, driving the van.

"So we're going to Beach City? Like in the cartoon Steven Universe?" Jarek asked, confused.

"What's that?" Steve asked.

"Oh nothing, it's just a cartoon from our dimension about a kid who's mom is a gem, but his dad is a human." Jarek said.

"I don't watch cartoonies, kid. Never again since my wife left me." Boss said.

"Oh." Jarek said.

A few minutes passed.

"Hey Steve?" Jarek said.

"Yes?" Steve said.

"You said you were a half gem, right?" Jarek said.

"Well, yeah I am one. I can see you are one as well. Why?" Steve replied.

"I wanted to ask : aside from your gem, what were you before?" Jarek asked.

"Ever hear of ocean monuments?" Steve said.

"Like in minecraft?" Jarek said.

"Yeah, like that. I was a guardian underling, who was captured and then placed in a fish tank. Then I woke up in this body." Steve said.

"Oh dang. Wait, so how is it you have two eyes? Guardians only have one eye." Jarek said.

"I don't know. This human body I am in contains two eyes, so I gotta go with it." Steve said.

"Oh." Jarek said.

"Yo kiddos, ya hungry? I'm starving." Boss said.

"Oh yeah, totally." Jarek said.

"Yeah." Robo said.

"Let's go get some taco bell!" Boss said.

"Yay!" Robo said, happy.

"I'm down with it." Jarek said.

So then Boss drove to a nearby taco bell restaurant and ordered beef and chicken burritos for everyone.

* * *

**(A little while later)**

Boss was driving again.

"So how did your friend get poofed?" Steve asked, concerned.

"We were in an accident, and it nearly killed him." Jarek said.

"Oh shoot. Thank the stars you two made it." Steve said.

"Yeah. Hopefully he'll come back soon." Jarek said,

Soon they arrived near a city.

"Empire City! Remember to cover your gems, dudes." Boss said.

"Wait, empire city? We're supposed to be heading to Beach City!" Jarek said.

"Chill out, bro. We need better clothes. Luckily, we're entering a mall." Boss said.

"A mall? Good, I hope there are arcades here." Jarek said.

Boss parked the van, and then he and the gems exited.

They entered the mall, seeing several cops walking around.

"Hey, 'scuse me!" A male police officer said, walking to Jarek.

Jarek stopped.

"Guys, go on." Jarek said to Steve and Boss.

"Come on." Steve said, walking with them, away from the two.

"Can I help you?" Jarek asked the cop.

"Yeah, are you this kid in the photo?" The cop asked, holding up a 'WANTED' image of him, but with a mustache.

"Uh no." Jarek said, knowing it was him.

"Okay, you just looked like him. Don't worry about it." The cop said.

"Well I was by Emerald City and I saw that kid over there. Might wanna go check it out." Jarek said.

"Thank you sir." The cop said before walking away.

Jarek sped into the mall.

* * *

**(Empire City Mall)**

"Dudes, make like a whistle and let's get our clothes! I'm wanted for some reason!" Jarek said.

"Did you rat out yourself?" Boss asked.

"No but-"

"Then you have nothing to worry about." Boss said.

"Whatever, let's just hurry this up." Jarek said before he ran to look for clothes to buy.

Robo followed him.

...

"Dude, I'm scared. I don't wanna go to jail. I mean, I can easily kill everyone there, but still! I mean, to go to jail is to go to game over!" Jarek whispered.

"Calm down, Jarek. You're being hysterical. I'm just as scared as you are, but we'll be okay." Robo said.

"Okay. I just can't help but worry." Jarek said.

"Me too, but calm down. You're gonna give yourself away." Robo said.

"Okay." Jarek said.

"I wonder though : what are they gonna wear?" Jarek asked.

"They're gonna wear T-shirts and shorts. You?" Robo said.

"Let me choose." Jarek said.

"So what I chose was a black shirt, leather jacket, black jeans that were my size, white socks, and white shoes." Jarek narrated.

* * *

**(After ; Road)**

"Boy you look great." Robo said.

"What'd you get?" Jarek asked.

"White shirt, and a pair of blue jeans." Robo said.

"That'll work." Jarek said.

"Alright, we're nearing Beach City. Ally-oop!" Boss said as he pressed the gas, but then he moved his foot the wrong way and broke the break pedal.

"Boss! The brakes!" Steve said.

"What-what do you mean the brakes?!" Jarek said.

"Uhh, whoopsie!" Boss said as he shrugged without shame.

"Dude, now we can't stop! Robo, come on!" Jarek said, opening the back door.

"Nah, dude! You'll be fine! Just hold on tight!" Boss said, now insane.

"JUMP!" Jarek said, jumping out.

Robo jumped off too, and then Steve jumped out of his passenger seat.

They rolled on the ground, hurt.

Several cars honked loudly, crashing into each other, avoiding running the three gems over.

Jarek got up, grunting and groaning.

"Robo, are you okay?" He said.

"I'm cool, Steve?" Robo said.

"Yeah, so much for Boss. What a dumbass." Steve said.

..

Boss was pressing his right foot down on the gas, screaming.

"WHOO HOO!" He screamed.

The car crashed into a shop, breaking through the wall, window and then crashing to a stop, where the boiler was.

The van exploded.

* * *

**(With Jarek, Steve, and Robo)**

"WHOA!" Jarek said, seeing the explosion.

"Holy fucking shit." Robo said, watching the large fire.

"That's not good. Let's get outta here before we get in trouble!" Steve said, running.

Three female gems saw what happened.

"Holy cow! That was awesome!" Amethyst said, laughing.

"Who would do something like this?!" Pearl said, shocked and appalled.

"Bang." Garnet said.

"Ooh, cookie cats!" Steve said, seeing some inside of a store. He ran inside.

"Fuck, mate!" Jarek said, following him.

* * *

**(Mini Store)**

Steve was literally grabbing all of the boxes of cookie cats and putting them in his shopping cart.

"Dude, can you afford all this?" Jarek said.

"Fuck yeah I can! Get some beer or something!" Steve said.

"I'm underage." Jarek said.

"Bro, how old are you?" Steve asked, giving him a look.

"20." Jarek said.

"Seriously? Fine, I'll do it." Steve said. He went to the liquor fridges and started grabbing large bottles of

Just then Garnet, Pearl, and Amethyst came into the store.

"Oh, it looks like someone else got them already." Pearl said.

"What are we going to tell Steven?" Amethyst said.

Jarek heard them talking, so he grabbed six of the large boxes from Steve's shopping cart and handed them to Garnet.

"Here." He said.

"Thank you." Garnet said.

"Bro! Those are mine! You can't just hand stuff I'm about to buy to some random ladies!" Steve said.

"It's not polite to just buy all of everything and leave none for anyone." Jarek said.

Steve sighed.

"Fine, have it your way." He said.

"Thank you." Jarek said.

* * *

**(Outside)**

Jarek, Steve, and Robo were leaving the parking lot and heading away from Boss' big crash site.

"Dudes, do you think Boss'll reform?" Steve said.

"I don't think so." Jarek said.

"Tragic." Steve said.

* * *

**To be continued...**


	2. Introduction to Roxanne

**(****Boardwalk****)**

"So how exactly are you gonna be able to keep those cold?" Jarek asked.

"Simple. I put things in my gem like this." Steve said, placing the boxes of cookie cats in his gemstone.

"I have a phone for that." Jarek said, holding up his white inventory phone.

"Cool!" Steve said.

"Hey, give that back!" They heard a kid say from somewhere.

Jarek turned to where the voice was coming from and he ran.

"Jarek!" Steve said.

Robo followed suite.

Steve face palmed and followed too.

"Gimme the backpack, kid!"

"No, it's mine! You can't have it!"

"That statue is worth is millions!"

"It's not for sale!"

Jarek went to an alleyway, where Steven and a man were pulling a backpack, back and forth.

"What the fuck are you doing, brownie!" Jarek said.

The man immediately took out his pistol and aimed for Steven.

"HAND IT OVER!" The man shouted.

Then Robo grabbed the gun from behind the man, pulled it away from his hands.

Then Steven kicked the guy in his crotch, successfully yanking away the backpack and then running away.

Then Robo put the pipe of the gun in his mouth.

[GUNSHOT!]

The guy fell to the ground, dead.

"Whoa, nice one!" Steve said, cheering.

Robo then aimed for the large chunk of boardwalk and blasted lava, melting everything, including the gore scene.

"Yeah, we better run." Robo said as he fled first, then Steve.

* * *

**(Other Side)**

"Yo kid, hey!" Jarek said, catching up to Steven.

"Leave me alone!" Steven said, scared.

"Hey, I'm not gonna hurt you! You're safe now." Jarek said, stopping him.

Steven sighed.

"What do you want?" He said.

"I was trying to save you from that guy, but my friend Robo took care of it." Jarek said. "Look, what's in that bag that guy wanted so badly?"

"It's just an old statue, it doesn't even do anything." Steven said, taking out a dusty old statue.

Jarek examined it.

"It looks pretty old to me. Look, you watch yourself, okay?" He said, patting him on the shoulder.

"Thanks." Steven said before running again. "Bye!"

Jarek turned around, knowing Robo was there.

"Dude, what the hell? You murdered the guy!" Jarek said.

"And melted the evidence. You're welcome." Robo said.

"I didn't say 'get rid of him'!" Jarek said.

"You mean to take care of him, not fucking take care of him?" Steve said, about to laugh.

"Yes, I meant that!" Jarek said.

"BOYS!"

Everyone looked at the woman who said that.

"Yes mom?" Jarek said hopelessly on instinct.

"Come with me! You're late!" The woman said.

"Who the crikey fuck are you?" Jarek said.

"That's my contact!" Steve said, totally pooped now.

The woman walked to Jarek, offended.

"Well?" Jarek said, awaiting her answer.

"Roxanne, he doesn't mean anything by it! I swear!" Steve said, shielding Jarek.

Roxanne moved Steve aside.

"What?" Jarek said, not backing down.

"Raven told me all about you. But he never said you were this handsome!" Roxanne said, pulling his cheeks.

"Oi! Agh!" Jarek said, pulling her hands off of his cheeks. "Who are you and how do you know that name?"

"Raven's aunt. I'm surprised you don't know about me." She said.

"You're my great aunt?" Jarek said.

"Holy shit.." Steve said, shocked as well.

* * *

**(Roxanne's Bakery & Café)**

Roxanne was sitting on a chair, smoking her cigarette as she ate her eggs.

"So your dad never told you about me, is that it?" She said, blowing her smoke.

"No he didn't, He never said anything about you, nor did he even mention you existed." Jarek said.

"Wow. Shame on him." She said.

"No, shame on you for not coming to visit him. If you had shown your face, maybe I would have met you." Jarek said.

"I didn't come back on time. I was stuck on the planet you call 'ranvin' and when I came back, the world ended. How am I here, you ask? Dimensional rift." She said.

"Mine was through a meteorite." Jarek said.

"An icicle one at that." Steve added.

"That's beside the point, Roxanne. I'm glad I have some family left." Jarek said.

"Where's Raven?" She said, taking another puff.

"He's dead. He was murdered by my rival, Reiko." Jarek said.

"Damn. You're here now, kid. And since you're here, you're gonna be a waiter." She said. "All three of you."

"Sure! Can I have some eggs please? I've been craving eggs all day!" Steve said.

"Dude, you just ate six cookie cats earlier, you're gonna puke. I did that earlier with strawberry milk." Jarek said.

There was only 1 other person in the dining room besides them that heard that.

"Respect, bro! I did that with chocolate milk once!" The other person said.

"Yeah." Jarek said to him.

Roxanne laughed.

"You're laughing.." Jarek said.

"Yeah, because it's funny. What are you doing, drinking all that milk?" She said, smiling.

"We were doing a chug challenge. See how much strawberry milk he could drink before giving up." Robo said.

Then the gemstone in Robo's hand glowed bright green.

"Dude! Marco! He's awakening!" Robo said.

Everyone looked at the gem.

Robo moved the gem to a larger space in the café.

Then Marco reappeared, wearing a black and yellow homeworld uniform.

"What'd I miss? Where am I?" Marco said, confused.

"Marco, we're fine. We're about to begin working." Jarek said.

"Tomorrow, silly. Tomorrow, you three, now four will begin working as waiters. No, Marco was it?" Roxanne said to him.

"Yes, ma'am?" Marco said.

"You'll be cooking." Roxanne said.

"I am a master cook." Marco commented.

"Oh you are, are you? Splendid!" She said.

"Um, I think he exaggerated that a bit much, Roxanne. He's only cooked a few things in the past." Jarek said to Roxanne.

"I used to cook many many things before I met you." Marco said to Jarek.

"We shall see tomorrow." Roxanne said.

"Okay well uh, it was nice seeing you, I'll be going to an inn if there is one." Jarek said.

"Yes, the sun is setting and you guys must find a place to stay by nightfall." She said.

"We'll be on our way. Thank you, Roxanne." Jarek said.

The gems left the café.

* * *

**(Boardwalk****)**

"Let's go find that Inn." Jarek said, walking.

"You don't even know where that is." Steve said.

"That's why we're gonna go to the mayor and ask him where it might be." Jarek said.

Then they saw a large caterpillar like, bug like creature crawling by, leading a stampede to the beach.

Steve gasped.

"AMORBIS!" He said a bit dramatically, and distressedly.

"Amorbis? Where are we, Agon Wastes? Come on! We have to go and stop that thing before anyone gets hurt!" Jarek said as he ran ahead, towards the area it was roaming in.

"But dude, you can't just run in, guns blazing! This ain't no video game!" Steve said.

"After it!" Jarek said, insisted.

"That's not good! It's just like the one we fought the other day!" Marco said.

"They're called 'centipeetles'!" Steve said, chasing Jarek.

The two gems followed Jarek and Steve as they fought the centipeetles.

Jarek began blasting some of them with his laser cannon.

* * *

**(Crystal Temple)**

Just as Pearl, Amethyst and Garnet were entering the house, they saw the incoming stampede.

"Run away! Run away!" Jarek called out, warning them.

A centipeetle bit Jarek's right forearm.

"AAGH! You fuck!" Jarek said, hitting it.

Then he stabbed it in the head with his knife.

(POOF!)

A few more began crowding Jarek, trying to eat him alive.

Steve swung his spiky ball & chain at them, poofing them one by one.

Jarek kicked some two of them in eye, hurting them.

Pearl sliced the two in half and pulled Jarek up.

"Thanks." He said.

"Bro, these things are sick! They got acid on them!" Marco said.

A tail suddenly hit him. It was the mother centipeetle.

(POOF!)

"Help! Help! These things keep biting me!" Robo said.

"Robo!" Jarek called out, running to his aid.

Then the centipeetle mother slammed her tail at Jarek, throwing him to the ocean.

"Arrrrrghh!" He screamed.

(SPLASH!)

Steve kicked one of the centipeetle underlings in the eye, then extended his ball & chain and swung it.

(POOF!)

Robo then used his lava melt aura, which made his body as hot as lava. He began hugging the creatures, poofing them easily.

(SLASH!) (SLASH!)

Pearl cut open another underling.

The centipeetle mother saw Robo attacking and killing most of her gems, so she sprayed a large amount of acid at Robo, canceling his aura attack.

Robo trembled, as his clothing was melted. He wiped his eyes, trying to regain his sight from the acid also being on his face.

Then he opened his eyes and saw two large jaws about to eat him.

(CHOMP!)

(POOF!)

"Nooooo!" Steve said as he ran to the corrupted gem to begin attacking.

Then it sprayed more acid at the gemstone, melting it to nothing.

Garnet slammed her gauntlets on it's head, dazing it.

The ball & chain hit the centipeetle's eye gem, cracking it.

Garnet squeezed it's abdomen so hard, she popped.

(POOF!)

The centipeetle's gemstone fell and rolled to Steve.

Jarek swam to the sands, and then stood up.

"Steve! Robo!" Jarek said, running to them.

"He fell, Jarek." Steve said.

Jarek looked at the melted gem remains that belonged to Robo.

"No... " Jarek said, picking up the melted pieces of Robo.

"Damn." Steve said.

"Oh dude, was that another gem?" Amethyst said.

"He was my best friend." Jarek said, not looking at her. He fell to his knees and squinted his eyes.

"Here." Garnet said, handing him Marco's gemstone.

"Thank you." Jarek said, accepting the gem.

"No, thank you for helping us. You did a great thing today." Garnet said.

Jarek got up and began walking away, mad.

"What did we say wrong?" Pearl said.

"He just lost his friends. Probably forever." Steve said. "Look, I gotta keep an eye on him. Good on ya girls."

He began running after Jarek.

Steven came out of the house.

"Whoa! What's that?" He said, seeing Centipeetle's gem.

"Steven, don't touch that!" Pearl said, grabbing the gem and then sealing it in a bubble.

"I just wanna see it!" Steven said, reaching for it in a flailing arm manner.

"No, it's very dangerous! It almost made it to the house!" Pearl said.

"Oh, okay. Awww!" He sighed hopelessly.

"Steven what's wrong?" Pearl said.

"It's just that there's no more cookie cats at the big donut! They're all gone!" He said.

"Well, we got a sweet surprise for you. Come with us." She said, walking to the temple.

* * *

**(Streets****)**

Jarek was walking on the sidewalk, hanging his head in sadness.

"Marco.. if you're in there, please hear me : I love you man. You're all I have left."

"Jarek!" Steve said, panting.

Jarek ignored him and continued walking.

"Go away, Steve." Jarek said.

"But Jarek! You can't just walk off like that!" Steve said, stopping him.

"You didn't lose a friend, I did! Could you just give some alone time or something?" Jarek said.

Steve sighed through his nose.

"Sure, man." He said.

"Just go have fun at a bouncy castle or go ride a duck, something.. I'm too upset right now." Jarek said, wiping his tears away.

"Fine. I'll be around if you need me." Steve said.

He hugged him from behind.

"Thanks for coming with me." Steve said.

"Yeah, bud." Jarek said.

The hug didn't last too long though.

Jarek and Steve went their separate ways for the day.

* * *

**(Cemetery / Nighttime)**

Jarek walked to a tombstone and saw a skeleton laying there, holding a sign that said 'Gave up'.

"Damn right, pal." Jarek said.

Then he noticed a bronze quarter on the tombstone.

"A quarter?" Jarek said, confused.

Then it glowed brightly.

* * *

**(Johiren Graveyard ; Near Ocean Town)**

The time was day, and the graveyard appeared to be in ruins.

"Well this is pretty awkward. Out of one hole and into another." Jarek thought.

He walked forward, where there was an abandoned building.

The smell of decay got to him.

"OHH! That's horrible!" Jarek said, putting his fingers in his nostrils.

Then he took out a gas mask from his phone, and then put it on.

He breathed as he entered the building.

* * *

**To be continued...**


	3. Enter Jensen : Purple Diamond

**(****Building**** ; Top****Floor****)**

A diamond was sitting on her chair, smoking the last of the cigarettes she had in her carton. She was watching the security cameras.

"Oh good, a visitor." She said, running her fingers through her hair. She put out the cigarette and then straightened her outfit, which was a dark purple dress.

Jarek was passing through a room, level 18.

* * *

**(...)**

There were decomposing bodies in the hallway, creeping out Jarek enough as much as the scenery was.

"So many bodies.. guess they forgot to check their facebook.. heh heh, that's funny. My friend bruno made that mistake with two of his whores one time and.. (CRASH!) was never heard from again." Jarek said, hearing a crash in the background. He was only talking to himself, due to being really scared.

As he walked to the door, he felt a presence from behind.

"Don't open it." Orange Diamond spoke in his mind. "Get back!"

Jarek jumped back.

The door flew open fast, as if it were kicked.

Purple Diamond was there, now wearing armor similar to that of Yellow Diamond, but dark purple.

She dashed at Jarek, and then threw some punches at him.

He blocked each one, confused as to why she's engaging in a fight with him.

"You're a gem!" Jarek said, before kicking her roughly in the face.

She stumbled back. clutching her nose in pain.

"How rude! How could a human have laid a hand on a diamond like me?!" She said.

"I don't know, but it's very rude to just kick the door open and engage a scared human being!" Jarek said, in fight mode.

"Oh, you're scared? Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" She laughed.

"Okay, that's not funny and second : I like to think that you killed all these people in this building!" Jarek continued.

"No, they were already like that by the time I came here actually." She revealed.

"Huh, I find that quite easy to believe actually. But still, you tried fighting me and I don't take lightly to that shit!" Jarek said, preparing his orange aura.

"And how is it that you'll take my word for all this? What if I did actually kill everyone here?" She said with veins in her eyes.

"Because I knew this person who kept all these skeletons laying around in his cornerstore and he said they were fake, but I found it quite odd to see bugs feeding on them." Jarek said.

Purple Diamond was weirded out.

"Are we fighting or not?!" She said, trying to change the subject.

"Might as well." Jarek said.

(KICK!)

* * *

**(Outside)**

Jarek flew out the window, pulling Purple Diamond along with him.

He kicked her in the chest, hearing a clank from her armor.

(FOOF!)

The two landed in wet bushes, which was a soft landing.

Purple Diamond began hitting him in the face.

Jarek took out a spray from his pocket.

"NO! Don't use that spray!" Orange Diamond warned in his mind.

He sprayed Purple Diamond in the face, earning coughs and gasps from her in return.

He rolled to the side and began running.

Purple Diamond took a minute to breathe, then stood up and looked at him.

"Where you going, handsome?" She said.

"What the HELL?" A nearby skeleton said, watching the fight.

"You called me 'handsome?' What is wrong with you?" Jarek said, then he looked at his bottle of pink spray.

**(A/N - It was gem pheromones, which induce sexual arousal on whoever the fumes come in contact with.)**

Purple Diamond gave him a crazed look, approaching him slowly.

"Oh fuck. My bad." He said, examining his bottle of gem pheromones. "I see why it wasn't a good idea."

"Kid, watch out." The skeleton said, pointing to the incoming Purple Diamond.

Then Jarek looked and screamed, running away.

Purple Diamond waved her hands above her head, forcing the sky to start raining.

Jarek summoned his orange umbrella and lifted (titan fly) into the sky.

"Where do you think you're going?!" Purple Diamond said, grabbing his ankles.

"AaaaaaaaaaaahH!" He screamed like a little girl.

"You're coming back with me!" She said, climbing up to him.

Then using his free right hand, he reached for his pocket knife. But her hand got it first.

"Looking for this, sweetie?" She said, wiggling his pocket knife and then tossing it away.

"Let go! Help!" Jarek hopelessly called.

Then she held onto his neck.

"Using that spray was a bad idea!" He exclaimed.

"Oh hush up and kiss me!" She said, kissing his neck.

Then he farted loudly.

Purple Diamond gagged and let go of him, falling.

"HA HAAA!" He laughed, flying away.

Then as she fell to the ground, she swung her right arm outward, summoning a storm cloud.

It hit his umbrella, reducing it to just it's handle.

"Fuuuuuuuuuuu-"

(CRASH!)

Jarek fell through a roof, into someone's shed.

There were chainsaws, cutting tools, saws, a razor blade, hanging body that was still alive.

"First time?" It said.

Jarek stayed silent and lifted out of the shed.

"Nope, not today!" He said, flying away.

As soon as he was sure he lost Purple Diamond, he ran into the city.

* * *

**(Beach City)**

Roxanne had called the Inn to see if Jarek had made it there or not. Steve walked by outside, oblivious to crossing her house.

She saw him from inside her living room. She went outside and called to him.

"Steve!"

Steve looked over at her.

"Roxanne? How'd you know I was here?" He asked.

"I saw you from over here. Come in, I need to talk to you." She said.

Steve walked to her house, and entered.

"What's up?" He asked.

"I called the Inn to check on you guys and they don't have anyone named Jarek." She said.

"Yeah, after we left your café, we attacked these weird monsters that were heading to this kid's home and Robo lost his life in the process. Jarek's taking it really hard. He needed some alone time and he sent me on my way." Steve explained.

"And Marco?" She said, shocked.

"He was only poofed." He said.

"Oh, that's still pretty bad." She said.

"Yeah, tell me about it. But we handled those creatures with these weird girls. I think they might've been gems too." Steve said.

"What did they look like?" Roxanne asked.

"One was short and purple, the other was skinny and really pretty. The third one was big and hunky, she was cute as hell." Steve said.

"Hmm, those are the crystal gems." Roxanne said.

"The crystal gems?" Steve said.

"Yep, they protect this city from all sorts of monsters. The other day, they saved Beach City from some sort of giant crab." Roxanne said.

"Oh, that's awesome." Steve said. "Uhh, (SNIFF) (SNIFF) what's cookin'? He smiled with his teeth.

"Menudo." She said. "Want some?"

"Yes please." He said like a little kid. "I love menudo."

* * *

**(Ocean Town** ; **Ocean** **Clips****)**

Jarek was getting a haircut, making his hair short.

"So this crazy lady is chasing me all around, because I sprayed some perfume on her. I mean, she's not trying to hurt me like she was before either. I'm pretty scared." Jarek said.

"OH that's WHY you're here. You just wanna look good!" The lady said.

"And I feel weird, telling another girl about this." Jarek said.

"Don't, I was only being nice." She said, petting him.

His eyes widened, then he looked at the hands, which were light purple.

She leaned and showed her face to him.

"Well played." He said.

**(BLACK SCREEN)**

**(SMOOCH!) (SMOOCH!)**

**"Aaah!"**

**(Normal screen)**

Jarek was then seen running away from the barber shop, with Purple Diamond chasing him. He had lip prints on his face.

"Come back! Your hair's not done!" She said. (insert heart emoji here)

* * *

**(Ocean Town / Johiren Graveyard)**

Jarek was seen, running back to the tombstone he had spawned from.

"Alright, where's that quarter?" He said.

Then suddenly he pulled back by Purple Diamond.

"Hey! I don't know you, woman!" He said.

The two were now on the dirt.

"I am Purple Diamond. But you can call me Jensen." She said, smiling at him. There were was a bare tint of pink in her pupils.

"Get off me and I'll talk!" He said.

"No. I'm not getting off. What are you afraid of? Got a girlfriend?" She said.

"No!" He said.

"Then what's the rush?" She said, curious.

"The thing I sprayed you poisoned your thinking. Get off me so I can help you." He said.

She got off of him.

"What do you mean 'poisoned' my thinking? Were there human drugs in that?" She said.

"No, uhh... it was pheromones?" He said, shrugging hopelessly.

"Pheromones? Iugh!" She said as she gagged and tried making herself puke.

"You were trying to kill me!" Jarek said.

"Because you walked into my building uninvited! Didn't you see the sign?" She said, panting.

"You mean the sign with blood covering most of the text?" Jarek said.

"UGH!" She groaned, now upset.

"Look, things are starting out very weirdly for us. I mean, you're really pretty, I'm sure but don't try to kill me for walking in and not knowing I wasn't allowed to. Where's being a diamond in that?" Jarek said.

She sighed.

"You're right. I feel awful. My stomach hurts!" She said.

"Okay, let me help you." He said, walking to her.

Then she grabbed him and kissed him passionately, with him trying to break the kiss.

He pushed her.

"Got you! (insert heart emoji here)" She said.

"Oh you're so fucking bad!" He said.

"Aw, don't say that!" She said.

"Look, I don't know it happened, but last night I picked up a bronze quarter in a graveyard in Beach City, and then I ended up over here. Can you help me get out of here?" He asked.

"Oh sure! You must've picked up a lucky quarter!" She said, and then took out one from her gemstone.

Jarek held his bronze quarter in his hand.

"Yours is just like mine. How do I get back?" Jarek said.

"All you have to do is go back to the grave you came from." She said. "But you will have to take me with you."

"Take you with me?" Jarek asked, unsure.

"I'm very, very lonely. I want to go with you." She said.

"That was really fast, but... eh. Fine. Only because you spared my life in exchange for helping me." Jarek said.

The two walked to the tombstone.

"But wait, there's some people over there I am sure would fear seeing a diamond. You'll have to change your appearance so no one sees this." Jarek said.

"Why though? Am I not beautiful like you said?" Purple Diamond said.

"Well, yeah you are, but it's seeing someone who is about to kill you." Jarek said.

"Get to the point when we get to Beach City." She said before placing her bronze quarter on the tombstone.

Jarek placed his.


	4. Opening a can of worms 1

**(****Beach ****City****)**

Jarek and Purple Diamond reappeared, in front of the same tombstone in the cemetery.

"What I'm trying to say is, have you ever heard of the crystal gems?" Jarek asked, walking forward.

"Yeah, those rebel gems who did the right thing and rebelled against our home planet? What about them?" She asked.

"If they saw you as a diamond, their first instinct would be to attack." Jarek said.

"Well, I have one other form of appearance that I don't use very often. You won't like it." She said before placing her hand on her gemstone, and then her appearance glowed a bright white and purple.

Her form changed completely, her gemstone tilted vertically, so it was pointing outward like a horn, below her abdomen.

She had normal human skin, shorter dark purple hair, wore a purple shirt with torn jean shorts, and white tennis shoes.

"How do I look?" She asked, unsure of her appearance.

"You look great." He said simply, shaking his head.

"I don't look awful?" She asked.

"No, why'd you even think that in the first place?" Jarek asked, concerned.

"Because people used to say I looked ugly." She said.

"Well, ya don't. Let's get a move on before another weird thing happens." Jarek said.

Purple Diamond nodded.

"Hey, just call me Jensen from now on. I like that name much better than Purple Diamond." She said.

"Alright, Jensen." Jarek said.

"PSST!"

They looked over a grave, where there was a skeleton, trying to get out of the ground.

"You forgot this, purple woman." The skeleton said, holding a pair of lingerie underwear that belonged to her.

Jensen blushed beet red and snatched it from him quickly.

"You saw nothing!" She said to Jarek.

"Hey, I'm not judging." He said, exiting the cemetery.

"How'd you get these?!" She said to the skeleton.

"I have my ways." The skeleton said.

She kicked the skeleton's head, making it fly to the ground.

* * *

**(Neighborhood)**

Jarek and Jensen were walking on the sidewalk.

"So Jarek, how did you get here?" Jensen asked.

"Me and friends came through a meteor in my dimension. And then some jack hammerhead almost killed us by stomping on his gas pedal and crashing into a store." Jarek said.

"Oh my gosh, how'd you get out?" She asked.

"I jumped." Jarek said.

"Oh, and what about your friends?" She asked.

"Yeah they jumped with me. But the dumbass got himself blown up." Jarek said.

"Oh, it must have been traumatic for you." She said.

"Not really, since I only knew him for three hours, that was it." Jarek said.

Then Steve came out of Roxanne's house to throw away a garbage bag.

"I mean, it's not every day you find out you're kind is outlawed in a city. And it's not everyday you meet someone named Simpleton." Jarek said.

Steve heard all that from way behind.

"OI!"

Jarek paused and turned to face him. Jensen looked at him.

"Why you talking about me like this?" Steve said.

"Is that him?" Jensen said.

"Yyeah." Jarek said.

Steve walked to the two.

"Who's the girl?" He said.

"I'm his girlfriend!" She said, hugging his arm.

"Girlfriend? In one day? Damn, you gotta show me how you do it." Steve said.

"Eh, it involves being in a cemetery." Jarek said.

"A cemetery?" Steve said, confused and weirded out.

"Yeah. Anyway, where'd you come from?" Jarek asked.

"Roxanne's house. Come, she's worried sick about you." Steve said.

Jarek and Jensen followed him to the house.

* * *

**(Roxanne's House)**

"I called the Inn and they said you weren't there, then I called the police and told them look for you! Do you have any idea how worried I was?!" Roxanne said.

"Not that much, since we only met today." Jarek said.

"I panicked when they said they hadn't seen you! It's night time! Night time for pete's sake!" She said.

"Look, if you're just gonna bitch me for not going to the Inn under your expected time limit, then I'm just gonna go." Jarek said, getting up and walking to the door.

"She was looking out for you, Jarek. She's not getting mad at you." Steve defended.

"Then why are her eyebrows curled? Why is she yelling at me? Why is she treating me like I owe her something? I haven't done shit for her and she hasn't done anything for me. (Japanese) Well, then I am going." Jarek said, exiting with Jensen.

Steve shook his head.

"Something tells me he's been treated like this before." He said.

"I don't know what I did wrong! I was trying to make sure he was okay!" She said.

"Yeah I know. I know." Steve said.

Meanwhile, Jarek and Jensen were walking away from the house.

"Now I see why my dad never told me about her. Gosh, what a hysterical bitch." Jarek said.

"I hear that. So where do these crystal gems live?" Jensen said.

"On this beach, where a large temple resides. But it does look a bit late. Wanna see something amazing?" Jarek asked.

"Sure." She said.

"Alright, all I gotta do is find a really large space." Jarek said.

"Well, I've been in Beach City before, and I planted a warp pad that can take you a jungle, which has a large space." Jensen said.

"Excellent, could you please take me there?" Jarek asked.

"Sure." She said. "But only after we get something to eat."

"Okay." Jarek said.

So the two went for a walk in the city.

They went to Fish Stew Pizza.

* * *

**(Fish Stew Pizza)**

Steven was eating a large pizza with Amethyst, who was busy texting on her phone.

Then Jarek and Jensen came in.

"Oh, it's the guy from earlier!" Steven said to Amethyst.

"I know that guy! He gave us the rest of those cookie cats!" Amethyst said.

"Oh boy." Jarek said, rubbing his head.

"I didn't know Amethyst had a pet?" Jensen said.

"What? He's not my pet." Amethyst said.

"Then what is he?" Jensen asked, walking to the two.

"He's Rose Quartz." Amethyst said.

"May I take yo order?" Jenny asked.

"Uh, Jensen, whatcha want?" Jarek asked.

"A large pepperoni pizza." Jensen said.

"One large pepperoni pizza please." Jarek said to Jenny.

"8.50." She said.

Jarek paid the amount of money required.

Then he sat at a table next to Steven and Amethyst.

"Wait wait wait, he is Rose Quartz? That's impossible." Jensen said.

"Look." Steven said, showing his gem to her.

"Huh, it looks just like it." Jensen said. "But do you have any of her powers?"

"I've been having trouble summoning them." Steven said.

Just then Jarek received his pizza.

Then Jarek noticed there were dead flies in the cheese.

"I'm sorry, what is this?" Jarek said.

"It's the pepperoni pizza you ordered." Jenny said.

"Yeah I can see that, but what the hell are these flies doing in there?" Jarek asked, taking out a dead fly and showing it to her.

"Oh dear. Let me take this." Jenny said, taking the pizza from the table.

"Flies in your pizza?" Amethyst said.

"Ew! Now I feel sick!" Steven said.

Soon, Kofi came to them.

"What's wrong with this pizza?" He asked.

"There's dead flies in the cheese, didn't you see?" Jarek asked.

"That's just olives!" Kofi said.

"There were smashed wings on it, it was a fucking fly. You blind or something?" Jarek asked.

"Oh, I didn't know there were flies in the- (At Jenny) did you check all the olives? Mother!' Kofi said as he went to the back.

"I am so sorry, Iet me get you another one." Jenny said.

"Seriously." Jarek said.

Soon he was served another one. This time, there were no flies in it.

He tasted tested it.

"Better." He said. "Thank you."

"Yeah, we're sorry about that." Jenny said.

"So I never got your name, what was it?" Jarek asked Steven.

"My name's Steven and this is Amethyst." Steven said, gesturing to Amethyst.

"Is she your girlfriend?" Jarek said simply.

"No! What?" Steven said.

"We're not together, dude." She said.

"I was just asking. I mean, you two looked the type to be." Jarek said.

"Anyway, thanks for helping me earlier. That was really nice of you." Steven said.

"Yeah thank you for helping us fight that corrupted gem." Amethyst said.

"Yeah it was no biggie, except for my friend." Jarek said.

"What happened to your friend?" Steven asked.

"He was melted to nothing." Jarek said. "I had a chance to save him, and failed."

"You were like, in the ocean? How could you possibly have saved him there?" Amethyst asked.

".. I don't know." Jarek said.

"Some things are beyond our control." Jensen said.

"Yeah, but I feel like if I hadn't been so reckless, maybe he'd still be here." Amethyst said.

"Man, only Garnet could tell ya." Amethyst said.

"Garnet?" Jarek said.

(CHOMP!) (CHOMP!)

Jensen began eating the pizza without cutting slices.

"Well what could she do?" Jarek asked, ignoring Jensen's bad manners.

"She can tell the future. She has 'future vision'." Steven said, waving his hands in a manner.

"So she has the power to see the future? Like a fortune teller?" Jarek asked.

"Yeah, like a fortune teller." Steven said.

"Well, the past is the past. And now all I can do is go forward." Jarek said.

"Don't be down, dude." Amethyst said.

"Jensen, finish your pizza. I'll be waiting outside." Jarek said before going to the door.

"Wait, what's your name?" Steven asked.

"Jarek." Jarek said.

* * *

**(Jungle)**

Jensen led Jarek through a trail.

"So this jungle has no animals?" Jarek said.

"It does, but they're not in this part." She said.

They then entered the space that had less trees.

"Huh, this is it. Looks more like an abandoned construction site." He said.

"This is where I kill incompetent humans who cross me!" She said.

"Well I ain't an ordinary human." Jarek said.

"Wait, what do you mean?" She asked, stepping back.

He pulled up his shirt and showed him his diamond gemstone.

"Oh my goodness!.. you're.. " She paused.

"I am Orange Diamond. We're are one." Jarek said.

"Impossible! She went to this planet and was never heard from again by anybody!" Jensen said.

"Surprise." Jarek said.

"I'm afraid, You must hand her over!" She said. "I have to see her for myself!"

"No, you mustn't let her take me!" Orange Diamond said in his HUD screen.

"I won't let her hurt you." Jarek thought.

"That's why your eyes are orange! I should have known!" Jensen said, transforming back into Purple Diamond, increasing her size slightly.

"I can't let you have her!" Jarek said. preparing his fighting stance.

"Then you leave me no choice!" Purple Diamond said before charging at him with a dagger.

(GUNSHOT!)

The bullet traveled through her head, making a hole. Dark purple blood leaked out of her forehead.

Purple Diamond fell to her knees.

"JAREK! What did you do?" Orange Diamond said.

Jarek grabbed her diamond gemstone and ripped it out, making her purple body hit the ground.

He casted hamón at it, which kept it from poofing.

"Jarek, why would you do that to her? Couldn't you just poof her and then seal her away?" Orange Diamond said.

"So I could do this." Jarek said, absorbing the purple tint from the gem. Then his eyes had a purple and orange glow to it.

Suddenly, the sky started pouring massive amounts of rain.

"Great, now it's raining." Jarek said.

"Because you took her essence from her gem! Now her powers are ours, and they're too radical to control!" Orange Diamond said.

Then Jarek calmed down, taking deep breaths.

The rain lessened to a drizzle.

"There, that's not too bad." Jarek said, feeling the flow of his power course throughout his body.

"So now what? We're all alone with my sister's corpse and a rainy jungle!" Orange Diamond said.

Jarek began dragging her body away, to the bushes.

Then he took out a drill from his inventory phone.

"This'll solve everything for us tonight. My preset-ed castle drill. It still has all my stuff in it." Jarek said.

"But you said you'd never use it! You promised Raven you wouldn't!" She said.

"He's dead now. He wanted me to make smart decisions, well this is one of them." Jarek said before planting it. He ran to a safe distance as the drill did it's work.

"If he were alive, I would keep to that wish, but I don't have a choice. Fate won't end us here." He said.

"Whatever, I give up on being the voice of reason here." She said.

The ground began shaking.

A very large structure rose up from the ground, with four pillars, tearing down the trees and making them fall down like dominoes.

Once the castle was finished being formed, Jarek walked to it.

"It's just like before.." Jarek said.

"In all its glory." Orange Diamond said.

Then a wild piranha plant bit his leg.

"GiH! Get off me!" Jarek said, hitting it several times in the head, making it run away. "Dang piranha plants!"

The two entered the castle.

* * *

**To be continued...**


	5. Proper Introduction with Steven (Jarek)

**(****NEXT ****DAY****) - 4/05/2016 ; 11:06 A.M**

Jarek awoke from his bedroom, having had a peaceful sleep.

"Ahh, that was a great nap." Jarek said.

"I'm sure it was." Orange Diamond said, appearing beside him as a hologram.

"Oh, you're here too. Wanted to explore I assume?" He asked.

"It feels good to come out and be a part of myself in which I can move." She said.

"Nothing wrong with that. Welp, I gotta shower now." He said.

"Okay." She said.

He entered the bathroom, cleaned his teeth, bathed, and then shaved the stubble on his face.

Afterwards, he went to the fridge to find it empty.

"Okay, let's put all the food I have in here." Jarek said.

"Sure." Orange Diamond said, eating a bag of peanuts.

"Fool me one time, shame on you. Fool me twice can't put the blame on you. Fool me three times fuck the peace sign, load the chopper let it rain on you." He sang as he took out all the food in his inventory phone.

"Is that J Cole?" She asked.

"Mm hm. No role modelz." Jarek said.

"Huh, I remember when that song came out." She said.

"Yeah, I was a kid then." Jarek said. "Hey, did you even miss this place?"

"Of course I did. I just wish you had honored Raven's wish." She said.

"There are some things I have to do in order to help me, thus including you. Without me, you would be just a gem again. Purple Diamond was gonna take you away and hold you hostage against your own will, I couldn't let her do that to you. What happens around us happens for a reason. Just remember that." He said, putting a package of baloney in the fridge.

"Oh, I didn't know we had baloney." She said.

"Yeah, and it's not expired either. I'm lucky to have this inventory phone, I tell ya." Jarek said.

"Of course you are, Raven made it so you can hold anything in it." She said.

"Yeah, I don't know what I would do without it." Jarek said.

".."

"So now that that's out of the way, I'm gonna head to the bakery." Jarek said.

"Very well." She said. She disappeared from her holographic state and became him again.

* * *

**(Boardwalk)**

Jarek came out of the warp pad from a fence, and headed to the board walk.

Mr. Smiley was holding up a sign that said 'giving away prizes for free!'

"OOH! FREE STUFF!" Jarek said, entering the arcade.

"Hey hey, you gotta register yourself, kid!" Mr. Smiley said.

"Yeah yeah." Jarek said, signing his name on the paper.

After about 3 hours, Jarek came out pushing a shopping cart full of plushies. An alien plush, a spaceship plush, a tomato plush, and even a Pearl plush doll.

"Wow! I can't believe I got all these! Orange, this is so cool!" Jarek said.

"Mm hm. Yep, that's just like you, isn't it?" Orange Diamond said in his mind.

"Yeah, you know I love stuffed animals." Jarek said.

Then he saw several people laying on the wooden floor, badly hurt and some were even dead.

"What the hell? What went on here?" Jarek asked himself.

Then suddenly a tentacle flew right at him.

Jarek karate chopped it, slicing it in half.

A loud roar in pain was heard.

Then a large mascot came out of a building, with french fries on top of its head.

"Hey, it's the french fry guy from adult swim!" Jarek said, pointing to it.

"You mean frylock?" Mr. Smiley said.

"Yeah, that one. How'd you know?" Jarek asked.

"Jarek, this is no time to fool around!" Orange Diamond said.

Then the mascot extended its french fry tentacle and tried to hit Jarek.

"His name is Frybo!" Mr. Smiley said before he choked on his french fries and then passed out.

"Gee!" Jarek said, dodging the tentacle.

Then he made the rain fall, and then hit him with a thunderbolt.

Frybo trembled, stuck in place.

Jarek ran up to him and took out his scythe.

"Seriously, what is it with these fights?" Jarek said, slicing the mascot open, spitting a load of moist and gooey french fries.

"EW!" Jarek said.

Then Frybo grabbed him.

(SLICE!)

The top half of Frybo's head came apart, and fell.

Jarek saw a gem inside of it, and pulled it from the costume, which made it roar loudly in pain.

"Seriously, this isn't a video game." Jarek said, holding the gemstone.

"Wow! That was awesome!" Steven said. "You totally cut that thing apart!"

Jarek looked at Steven, who appeared unhurt.

"Steven! Are you okay?! Did it hurt you?!" Pearl said, checking him for any signs of injury.

"It's okay, ma'am. Your son's fine." Jarek said.

"Son?" Pearl said.

"Yeah, you're his mom, right?" Jarek said.

"No." Pearl said.

"What? But you two.. " Jarek said.

"Pearl's not my mom." Steven said.

"Oh, I didn't know that. I mean, you two look a little alike." Jarek said.

"We do?" Steven said.

"No we don't! Give that gem shard to me!" Pearl said.

"No! Finders keepers!" Jarek said.

'You don't know what terrible things it can do!" Pearl said.

"I beat it down, so I get to have it." Jarek said, sealing it in his phone.

"Pearl, let him have it." Steven said.

"But Steven! We can't trust a human to hold something deadly like that!' She said.

"But he did just beat it down and saved everybody from being eaten." Steven said.

"The boy speaks the truth, Pearl. Plus, if you really want to have it, then you gotta race me!" Jarek said.

"Race? I don't play games!" Pearl said.

"I do! I bet I can beat you in a race!" Steven said.

"Alrighty then. It's settled. If Steven beats me, you two can have the shard. That will be the trophy." Jarek said.

"I only want it to keep it contained!" Pearl said.

"And you probably won't get it. See, I can't just trust a random mom to hold such a thing." Jarek said.

"I'm not his mom!" Pearl said.

"That hurts, Pearl.' Steven said.

Pearl looked at him, then at Jarek again.

* * *

**(Beach)**

Jarek and Steven were positioned in track running positions.

"You don't stand a chance against me, kid." Jarek said.

"I bet I do!" Steven said.

Garnet held up the fireworks gun and shot it at the sky.

"GO!" Garnet said.

Jarek got a speedy start, with Steven being second.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" Jarek said, then he lost his breath from laughing. This slowed him down a bit.

Steven passed him.

"Eat my dust, Jarek!" Steven said, running ahead.

"Orange, what are you doing?" Jarek said.

"I'm slowing you down because I don't wanna hold that gem shard! You're gonna lose!" Orange Diamond said, slowing his breathing.

"Uh dude, I think he's having trouble breathing." Amethyst said to Pearl.

"He is?" Pearl said, not noticing.

Jarek pushed himself to run faster.

"Orange! Let go of my lungs! I'm gonna fall!" Jarek thought.

"Nope, not until you forfeit." Orange Diamond said.

"I give up! You win!" Jarek strained, falling to his knees.

"What?" Steven said.

"That was weird." Amethyst said.

Jarek took out the gem shard and threw it to Pearl.

Pearl caught it.

"Dude, you alright?" Amethyst asked.

"(WHEEZE!)"

(THUD!)

Jarek was unconscious on the sand.

"Jarek! Help! We need a doctor!" Steven said.

* * *

**(Orange Diamond's Gem)**

"Whoops. I guess I held it for too long." Orange Diamond said. Then she looked at his heart area, which had stopped.

"Oh dear!" She said, grabbing it and then pressing it several times to get it pumping.

* * *

**(Beach)**

Jarek awoke suddenly.

"Jarek, are you okay?" Steven asked.

"Yeah, does anyone have any jalapénos?" Jarek asked.

"Uh, I got some in the fridge. Hold on a sec." Amethyst said before running to the house.

Soon she came back with a jar of jalapénos.

Jarek began eating two of them.

"Amethyst, I thought I told you to throw those away!" Pearl said.

"What? What's wrong with them?" Jarek asked.

"They're over three weeks old." Pearl said.

Then Jarek looked at them, sitting up in the process. Then he shrugged and ate them anyway.

Amethyst laughed.

"Repulsive!" Pearl said.

"You forget, I am a gem too. So I do not find this gross." Jarek said.

The gems' eyes went big.

Then he stopped munching.

"Fuck."

Soon, he was inside the house, explaining himself to Steven and the gems. He left out the diamond part, as he knew that would terrify them and make him an untrustworthy fiend.

"So you came from a different dimension?" Pearl said.

"Yes, and my friend Steve with the ball & chain is my associate. We're both escaped subjects from that gem placement project." Jarek said.

"That sounds horrible." Pearl said.

"Humans and gems being forced together is wrong." Garnet said.

"That's why it was declared illegal and the genocide began. That's what Steve told me." Jarek said.

"Well you're in Beach City now." Pearl said.

"Yeah, I made a castle for me in case any of you wanna come over. Thanks for helping me and for.. taking the gem shard. What was it for anyway?" Jarek asked.

"It was a gem who could turn anything into a violent hostile creature. The shard you took from Frybo rendered it useless." Garnet said.

"Hm, what if I could try reviving this gem?" Jarek asked.

"It's not possible to restore a shattered gem. It's just not possible." Pearl said.

"What if it were? It'd be like trying to melt together a broken mirror? Maybe gluing it together?" Jarek asked.

"It wouldn't work. If we knew how to do it, then we'd tell you." Garnet said.

"Well, that's a real shame." Jarek said. "Thank you guys and I will be on my way." He got up to leave.

"Wait, (At gems) can he stay? I want to hang out with him." Steven asked.

"Sure." Pearl said.

"Yeah, now that they're fine with it." Jarek said. He took out his phone and saw that he had texts on his phone.

'**STEVE**

**"Jarek, are you okay?!"**

**"Roxanne is looking for you!"**

**"Dude, why'd you leave her like that?!"**

**"Are you mental or something?!"**

**"Dude, where are you, bro?"**

**"Who was that girl anyway?"**

**"Ugh, if you're not gonna answer me, then I'll come and find you myself."**

**"Do you like coca cola? I'm at the store right now."**

**TYPE YOUR REPLY HERE'**

"Who's that?" Steven asked, looking at his screen.

"Hang on a moment, kid." Jarek said, going outside.

He walked down the stairs and called Steve on his phone.

"Hello, Jarek. Finally you answered." Steve said on the phone.

"So your bright idea was to spam messages at me?! Seriously?! Roxanne is toxic, I instantly detected that from the way she was talking to me! And yes I like coca cola! Bring a whole fucking set of them to the temple, BYE!" Jarek ended the call.

"Whoa." Steven commented.

"Yeah, dude. You just blew up." Amethyst said.

"Forgive me for that rudeness, okay? Can we please just go back inside?" Jarek asked.

"Yeah." Steven said.

They went back inside.

"Jarek, what was inside your shirt?" Pearl said, freaking out.

"Oh no, here we go." He said.

There was a gem snake, slithering on the floor.

"Aw, it's a snake!" Steven said, picking it up.

"Steven, put it down!" Pearl said, smacking his hand.

"But Pearl, it likes me." Steven said.

"I didn't know I had a snake in my shirt!" Jarek said, relieved they didn't find out about his diamond.

"That was a decoy. Pearl was looking at me earlier, and she almost found out." Orange Diamond said in his mind.

"Phew! Say you wanna have him, Steven?" Jarek asked.

"Can I keep it, please Pearl?" Steven asked.

"No, you could get bitten by it!" Pearl warned.

"Aww, sorry Jarek." Steven said, handing the snake over.

"That's fine. Got anymore jalapénos?" Jarek asked, putting the snake in his phone.

"Yep, right here dude!" Amethyst said, going to the fridge.

"Wow, I didn't know your phone did that. What you got in there?" Steven asked.

"Well.." Jarek said, looking around in his phone. "As far as like.. games?"

"Yeah." Steven said.

"Well what do you play?" Jarek asked.

"Follow me." Steven said, going to the bedroom side of the house. Jarek followed.

"You got a Nintendo 64? Wow, I didn't think anyone remembered that." Jarek said.

"Yeah, got any games?" Steven asked.

"My personal favorites." Jarek said, scrolling to his N64 section on his phone.

He took out a few cartridges and placed them on the bed.

"Oh, I never played these before. Star wars shadows of the empire, tetrisphere, diddy kong racing, I've played Mario Party." Steven said.

"Need controllers?" Jarek asked. taking out four three controllers. The first one was a normal black one, the second one was an atomic (see through) purple controller, and the third one was an atomic light blue controller.

"Can I get the blue one?" Steven asked.

"Yeah, take it. I have quite a few things." Jarek said.

"Garnet, wanna play?" Steven said.

"No thanks." Garnet said.

"I'll join." Amethyst said.

"Ahem, may I speak to you for a minute?" Orange Diamond said in Jarek's mind.

"Where's the bathroom, I gotta go." Jarek said.

* * *

**(Bathroom)**

"What what?" Jarek said to himself.

Orange Diamond projected herself from the gem again.

"You're about to expose me! If you keep on taking out things from the phone, I'm gonna slip and reappear like the last time!" She said.

"Orange, relax." Jarek said. "Just use one of the forms you use as a disguise, you'll be fine."

"I can't tilt the diamond, your body can't handle the tearing it'll do!" She said.

"Well I'm gonna be shirtless soon, say like if I'm gonna go out swimming with them!" Jarek whispered.

"No! It's too risky!" Orange Diamond said.

"DO it! That's an order!" Jarek whispered.

"SHH! I hear something!" Orange Diamond said.

(KNOCK!) (KNOCK!)

"Tilt it!" Jarek whispered.

Orange Diamond sighed, worried he might die from what she was about to do.

Then she vanished and retreated back to her gemstone. The gem glowed brightly and tilted 90 degrees forward, now appearing as the bottom, but sticking out.

"((Worriedly) Does it hurt?" Orange Diamond asked in his mind.

"Push it in!" Jarek whispered, in pain.

The gemstone delved into his body, as if it were impaling him. Then it tilted sideways

He squinted, nearly crying while clutching his stomach.

"Jarek, are you alright in there?" Garnet said from outside the door.

"YEAH! I'm fine!" Jarek said. "Just.. expired jalapénos!"

"I told you to throw them away, Amethyst!" Pearl was heard saying.

"He said he wanted some more!" Amethyst argued back.

"I'm disabling some of the pain receptors in you abdominal area. It might make you faint, so brace yourself." Orange Diamond said.

"Okay." Jarek said to himself, sitting on the toilet.

He passed out for a brief three minutes, then reawoke.

He looked at his gemstone, which looked like a square gem. There was a bit of blood around it.

"Jarek, are you awake?" Orange Diamond said.

"Yeah, damn that hurts. It still hurts, but hey we did it." Jarek said, panting.

"Yeah, now you can't feel your belly." She said.

"Well, it's only temporary right?" Jarek said.

"No, it's gonna stay like that for a long time." She said.

"Fuck." He said, then flushed the toilet and washed his hands.

He exited the bathroom to see Steven watching the title sequence of Tetrisphere on his TV.

"Oh, you're playing Tetrisphere." Jarek said.

"Dude, what took so long?" Amethyst asked. "You sounded like you were fighting with someone in there."

"Oh no, it's nothing. I just.. needed to cry." Jarek said.

"Cry? Because of your friend?" She asked, eating a donut.

"Yeah, 'cause of that." Jarek said. "Wanna play Tetrisphere?"

"Nah, I'm good." She said.

Jarek went up to Steven.

"So how do you play this?" Steven asked.

"Play the tutorial and then you can begin rescue." Jarek said.

So Steven played through the tutorial and then played Rescue until he beat the first world.

"That was pretty fun." Steven said.

Then there was a knock on the door. It was Steve.

Jarek walked to the door.

"Bro, where you been at?" Steve asked, holding an ice chest.

"In here." Jarek said.

He let Steve in.

"Hi Steve!" Steven said.

"How's he know my name?" Steve asked.

"I told him about us." Jarek said.

"Oh, that's cool. I didn't know how many cokes you wanted, so I just stole a whole bunch of them." Steve said.

"**You WHAT?!"** Jarek said.

Amethyst laughed.

"Egh, who would drink that much soda?" Pearl said.

"I do, sweetheart. You're pretty cute, wanna hang with me?" Steve said.

"No! Ew!" Pearl said.

"Aw! Don't be like that." He said,

"Dude, you're a hopeless romantic." Jarek said.

"Says you, you had some girl's arms all over you yesterday. As a matter of fact, where'd she go? I asked you this earlier." Steve said.

"She got run over by a bus." Jarek quickly cooked up.

"I don't believe you." Steve said.

"Well it happened, believe it or not." Jarek said.

"Whatever." Steve said.

"Jarek, earlier you mentioned your a gem too. What kind are you?" Pearl asked.

"A Lepidolite." Jarek quickly cooked up.

"A Lepidolite?" Pearl said.

"Yeah, a Lepidolite." Jarek said.

"What kinds of powers do you have?" Garnet asked.

"Uhh, can we practice outside? I don't wanna break nothing." Jarek said.

"Mm." Garnet said.

* * *

**To be continued...**


	6. Truth Revealed

**(A/N - The bold words in the dialogue are gonna be Orange Diamond speaking to Jarek in his mind. Just letting you know the change I'm** **making.)**

* * *

**(Nightmare****)**

Jarek took off the shirt he was wearing, showing his white undershirt. It still had a few bloodstains on it.

"I heard everything in the bathroom. I know you're a diamond." Garnet said.

"He's a diamond?!" Pearl said, alarmed. "Which one is he?"

"I'm not a diamond, I'm Lepidolite. I will show you." Jarek said.

"I caught you already. There's nowhere to run." Garnet said.

"Garnet, which diamond is he?" Pearl asked, getting beside her.

"That's orange diamond inside of his body. She's controlling that poor human by attaching herself to his stomach. We must save him by removing the gem." Garnet said, summoning her gauntlets.

"I am not being controlled. I am willingly controlling myself, I assure you. If you knew, why didn't you say something earlier?" Jarek said, preparing his fight stance.

"I was watching your every move, Orange! Enough talk!" Garnet said before running to him and flying.

Her gauntlet collided with his wrist, which he grabbed her with his right wrist and then threw her to the edge of the arena.

Pearl then jumped at him.

He summoned his scythe and sliced her in half, watching her poof.

"I'm sorry, Pearl." Jarek said, remorseful.

"DUDE! What's going on?!" Amethyst said, running to the scene with Steven.

"PEARL!" Steven screamed.

"I didn't mean to, kid! It was just a reaction!" Jarek said, stepping back.

Then Garnet flew at him again, this time actually hitting his left cheek.

**(krushing blow)**

**Jarek's left cheek bone shattered, along with two teeth falling.**

**"HAAGH!"**

**(end of krushing blow)**

Jarek flew to the side, near the edge.

He then aimed his scythe at Garnet, and shot her with orange energy which struck Garnet and began reverting her to Ruby and Sapphire's gemstones.

"HEY! What the hell are you doing?!" Amethyst said, summoning her whips.

"Guys, I didn't mean to! They attacked me!" Jarek said, trembling. He looked at his hands and saw blood on them.

Steven was standing behind Amethyst, scared.

"JAREK!"

* * *

**(Reality)**

Jarek awoke, from the couch.

Pearl, Steve and Garnet were looking at him, concerned. Amethyst was waving her hand in his face.

"Dude, you just fell asleep suddenly. You OK?" She said.

"Yeah, just.. stomach problems. I guess I got tired." He said.

"From using the bathroom?" She asked.

"I took sleepy medicine earlier, cause I was trying to sleep but couldn't, then I came out here and thus, we talked." Jarek cooked up.

"Oh, so are you gonna fight Garnet?" Amethyst said.

"I'm really sorry." Jarek said to Garnet.

"For what?" She asked.

"I uhh, got scared of your third eye." Jarek said.

"I never took these off, how did you know I had three eyes?" She asked, taking off her visor.

"I can see through glasses." Jarek said.

"**Good one, Jarek.**" Orange Diamond said.

"Well, it's not so scary now. I mean, one two and three eyes." Jarek said, pointing at Garnet's eyes.

"Mm hm." Garnet said, putting her visor back on.

Steve sniffed in the smell.

"Ooh! What's for dinner?" Steve asked.

"Are you hungry?" Jarek asked.

"Man, I'm really torn." Steve said before he suddenly dropped load of a candies from his gem.

He got embarrassed and covered his gem.

"Sorry!" He said.

"CANDY!" Amethyst growled, taking a bunch of them.

"Candy? Hey I want some!" Steven said, running down his stairs.

"Hey! They're mine!" Steve said, trying to take them from Amethyst.

"OKAY! Guys, I'll just make something for everyone." Jarek said.

"OOH! Yay!" Steve said, clapping his hands like a kid.

"I don't eat." Pearl said.

"Garnet?" Jarek asked.

"Nope." Garnet said.

"Amethyst? I know you do." Jarek said.

"Sure, whatcha makin'? She asked.

"Meat and potatoes." Jarek said. "If it's okay with Garnet and Pearl."

"Oh, go ahead." Pearl said.

"I will." Jarek said.

So he and Steve went to the grocery store to get ground beef and potatoes.

* * *

**(Store)**

"So, what happened in your dream? I'm curious." Steve said.

"I fought Garnet, after she told me she knew I was Orange Diamond. It freaked me out, that's why I apologized to her. To see if she really knew I was her." Jarek said.

"I mean, what harm would it do if you told them the truth? 'Cause I know you didn't tell them the whole truth." Steve said.

"They would see me as a threat, and I would have to fight them. I don't want that at all. I like them, they're very cool." Jarek said.

"Yeah. I had this weird thought, but did I have a wife and kid? For some reason, I think I did." Steve said.

"Well, I'm sure if you did, they would be with you." Jarek said. "I have a daughter, but her mom is keeping her away from me."

"What happened?" Steve asked.

"A lot of shit. I meant to be with her, but she chose to hate me instead of love me. Okay, I had a memory erasure against my will, and when I regained the memory of her, she got mad and took it the wrong way." Jarek said.

"Damn, that's some serious shit. It'll be fine, dude." Steve said, patting him on the shoulder.

"Yeah, if I could reverse time again and just tell her how I really felt, maybe we'd both be together." Jarek said.

"Well, that's not how it goes. This girl chose to not love you, and you told her how you felt right?" Steve asked.

"Yeah." Jarek said.

"It wouldn't matter either way if you told her how you feel, she would just burn you again. Stay away from hoes like that. They dig deep in your feelings and leave you scarred for life, my friend." Steve said.

"Yeah." Jarek said, picking up a sack of potatoes from the produce section.

He then went to the meat section and grabbed 2 pounds of ground beef.

"I think it's really cool that you're gonna cook for Steven and the gems." Steve said.

"You're eating too, dude. This'll be the best pica dillo you ever had, I'll tell you that." Jarek said. He picked cayenne pepper, salt, pepper, and some tortillas.

* * *

**(Crystal Temple)**

Jarek stirred the meat and potatoes on his large orange pan.

Steve was heating up some tortillas on another pan.

Steven was busy playing beetle adventure racing with Amethyst, playing 'beetle battle mode'.

"HEAD FOR THE EXIT" The game said.

"Who's winning?" Jarek asked.

"Me!" Amethyst said.

Pearl came in to the smell of the food being cooked. The smell got to her and made her literally fly to Jarek.

He saw this and put his left hand up in 'stop sign,' where her face touched it.

She immediately opened her eyes and fell on the floor.

"I take it you want some too then?" Jarek said, smiling.

"No! Gems don't need to eat." She said.

Jarek looked where the Doritos he bought were supposed to be, which were no longer there.

"Hey, Steve did you finish all the Doritos already?" He asked.

"Nah bruh." Steve said.

"Steven, where are the Doritos?" Jarek asked.

"I put them back on the table." Steven said.

"Well they're not there." Jarek said. "Amethyst, did you have some?"

"Nuh uh." She said.

Pearl began walking away a bit fast.

"Pearl, where do you think you're going?" Jarek said, noticing her flee.

"Uh, I gotta go train! Yeah, train!" She said, nearly running away now.

"That dumb girl." Jarek said, shaking his head.

"Didn't she say she doesn't eat food?" Steve said, smiling with his teeth.

"Yeah, apparently she does." Jarek said before turning off the stove to let the meat and potatoes finish cooking.

He went to the warp pad, and then teleported after her.

* * *

**(Pearl's Room)**

Jarek saw several fountains of water, where Pearl was sitting on the very top, eating the bag of nacho cheese Doritos.

"**That sneaky bitch!"** Orange Diamond said.

"Yeah, no kidding." Jarek said to himself.

He hopped up the fountains and took out his phone, then took a picture of her eating the chips.

(SHK!)

Pearl looked over at him with wide eyes.

"Jarek! What are you doing in here?!" She said.

"Aww! You like food too!" Steven said, who had followed Jarek there.

"Dang it!" Pearl said before handing over the bag of Doritos.

Jarek took a chip out and munched on it.

"Join us for dinner." Jarek said.

Pearl tensed, then said. "Okay."

* * *

**(Living Room)**

Jarek, Steve, Steven, Amethyst, Pearl, and Garnet were eating the meat and potatoes.

"For my first time eating with you all, this is really good." Pearl said.

"I learned from my dad. He made the best food." Jarek said, munching.

"You finally opened up to eating, Pearl. And you got Garnet eating too." Amethyst said.

"Don't get used to it." Garnet said.

"This dinner is to thank you all for welcoming us into Beach City." Jarek said.

"You're very welcome." Pearl said.

"Jarek, even though Roxanne was very mean to you earlier today, you gotta go back and apologize to her for making her worry." Steve said. "Just a reminder."

"She acts like I owe her a million bucks. I only just met her and right away, because I was her long lost kin she feels like I am supposed to stick with her. Nevermind her, I don't mess with people like that." Jarek said.

"What was Roxanne like?" Steven asked.

"She's the calm before the storm in an old woman. Let's just leave it at that." Jarek said.

"Okay. Hey, why does your shirt have blood?" Steven said, noticing the darkened orange stains on his black shirt.

The gems looked at him.

"Oh, uhh I just scratched myself earlier, you know : 'cause of bug bites." Jarek said.

"That blood looks fresh." Pearl said, examining it closer.

"Pearl, stop. Okay, It's nothing. Look, I gotta go home, you can have the pan." Jarek said, getting up.

"Stop." Garnet said, walking to him.

"Garnet, do we really have to do this?" Jarek said.

"Yes. Follow me." She said.

"Garnet, you're really huge and really pretty. Just take me instead!" Steve said.

"No, I want to speak with Jarek alone." She said sternly.

"**Way to go, Jarek.**" Orange Diamond said.

* * *

**(Arena)**

The night sky was gleaming with stars shining down on the earth.

Jarek followed Garnet to the center of the arena.

"The sky looks really pretty, Garnet. Did you wanna talk or something?" Jarek said.

Garnet stopped walking and turned to face him.

"Take your shirt off." She said.

"Whoa whoa, that's really fast. Garnet. We barely know each other." Jarek said.

"Take off your shirt! I know you're in there, Orange!" Garnet said more aggressively.

Jarek took a deep breath.

"What do you mean 'Orange'? I am Orange Lepidolite." He said.

"You can't lie to us any longer! You're taking hold of an innocent human!" Garnet said.

"**Jarek, I'm scared. She's a hessonite type gem! We can't fight her without poofing her!**" Orange Diamond panicked.

"So if you knew, why'd you say nothing? Fine, I am Orange Diamond!" He said, tearing off his black shirt, and then taking off his undershirt.

There were dried blood on his abdomen.

"**Jarek, what are you doing?!**" Orange Diamond said.

"I heard everything you were saying in the bathroom. Why did you come here?" She said.

"Your body language is showing aggression and hostility. I will not submit to one who intends to hurt me." Jarek said.

"Tell me why you're here!" Garnet said.

Pearl and Steven came.

"JareK! Garnet!" Steven said.

"Steven, get out of here!" Garnet said.

"No, the cat is out of the bag, you might as well tell them." Jarek said.

"What do you mean? Were you hiding something?" Steven said.

Jarek turned to him.

Steven saw his wound, and gagged.

"Jarek, you're gem! It's forcing blood to come out! Did you do something to it?" Pearl said.

"I-"

"LOOK OUT!" Pearl said.

(PUNCH!)

Jarek flew to the stairway, and nearly fainted.

"Orange, engage!" He said to himself.

"(Systematic reverb) **ENGAGE**" She said.

Jarek stood up and then raised his hands to the skies, forcing rain to fall.

"Jarek! Are you okay?!" Steven said, running to him.

"Steven, go back! She's gonna kill me and if I die, I don't want you to see this." Jarek said.

"But you're my friend! You made a great dinner for us! You saved us from the centipeetle! Please don't do this!" Steven said.

"Steven, get out of the way!" Garnet said.

Then Jarek ran to her and roundhouse kicked her, making her fly to a water portal.

He turned around and saw her come out of another portal, leading to him.

He kicked her again, causing the loop effect.

Then Jarek grabbed Garnet and threw her to the center, causing her to the ground hard.

She groaned, trying to keep herself together.

"I'm sorry you have to see this, Steven!" Jarek said, floating up.

He grunted loudly as he forced his gem to revert back to its original position.

"**Let me restore the flesh around me, so the wound can close up!**" Orange Diamond said.

His body began repairing his wound on his head, and around his gem.

Then he descended back to the floor.

"Pearl, help her!" Steven said.

"I don't know if I should! Orange Diamond isn't bad!" Pearl said.

Garnet got up and then launched her gauntlets at Jarek.

He grabbed both of them and shocked them with his hamón energy, which then melted them.

Garnet looked at her palms.

"(Orange Diamond) You lose, Garnet. Give up, and I will pardon all of this!" Jarek declared in her voice.

Garnet was scared at this point.

"I... I give up." She said, dropping to her knees.

He walked to her and offered his hand.

She looked at it.

"(Orange Diamond) I am not your enemy. I too am hiding from homeworld. Take my hand, and all of this will go away." Jarek said.

After a moment, she nodded and took his hand.

He raised his right hand, and made the rain stop, showing the clear night sky.

"Why did you lie to us?" Garnet said.

"I didn't want for this to happen, but now that it's over.. you and I can put it all behind us. I'm a friend, not an enemy." Jarek said.

"That power, that's not yours." Pearl said, walking to the two while holding Steven's hand.

"I think it's best if we went back inside." Jarek said.

* * *

**(Crystal Temple)**

"After changing my shirt, and after explaining the diamond part to the gems, I had underestimated the reactions they would have. I thought they would freak out and try to hurt me again, but they didn't. I don't know how, but Pearl knew that Orange Diamond isn't bad. I ended up cleaning off the blood stains on my body after telling them the first part. The second part was about Jensen being Purple Diamond, and that she intended to take Orange Diamond away from me and then the kill I did." Jarek narrated.

"So that's why you can make it rain?" Pearl said.

"Yes, but rest assured I will not hurt any of you. I promise." Jarek said.

"This is a lot to take in." Steven said, putting his hand on his head.

"I don't blame you, but look at this for what it is : You have a former homeworld diamond as a new friend." Jarek said.

"Yeah. What is homeworld?" Steven asked.

"It's place where gems are forced to do the diamonds' bidding for them. If they fail or disobey, then they're shattered, you know dead." Jarek said.

"Oh my god. Is that why you left that place?" Steven said.

"(Orange Diamond) Yes, my history goes a very long way back with the diamonds. Mainly Blue Diamond." Jarek spoke.

"How did you do that?" Steven asked, fascinated.

"Voice mimic. I can mimic anyone's voice through Orange. For instance, I can collect data from people's voices like a terminator." Jarek said.

"I love that movie." Steven said.

"Which one?" Jarek asked.

"Part 1 and 2." Steven said.

"Yeah, I assume you guys showed it to him?" Jarek said to Pearl and Garnet.

"His father did." Garnet said.

"Where is he by the way? I'd like to meet him." Jarek said.

"He's out there, living in a van." Garnet said.

"Oh." Jarek said.

"Dude, we should really get going." Steve said.

"Yeah, we gotta get going. See ya guys later." Jarek said.

"Bye Jarek! Bye Steve!" Steven said, waving.

"Later." Garnet said.

"Bu-bye." Pearl said.

"Later, losers! Ha ha ha!" Amethyst said.

"Bye guys." Steve said.

Jarek and Steve exited the house.

* * *

**(Jarek's Fortress)**

Jarek and Steve approached the huge structure.

"Holy shit. You made all this by yourself?" Steve said.

"I used an old drill my friend Zim gave me before he died. This whole castle belonged to my father before he went too." Jarek said.

"Oh, it's huge man." Steve said.

"Now that I have this entire structure to myself, I am willing to let you crash here for the time being." Jarek said.

"Really? You'd let me be here?" Steve said.

"Yeah, us half gems gotta stick together." Jarek said.

"But what about Roxanne?" Steve asked.

"Fuck Roxanne. I'll treat you better than she did me." Jarek said.

"Yeah she was a total sore loser." She said.

The two entered the castle.

* * *

**(NEXT DAY \- 4/6/2016 ; 9:16 A.M)**

Jarek and Steve were in the bakery, cleaning tables.

"I see you decided to show up after all." Roxanne said.

"I'm not living with you. I'm just working this job." Jarek said.

"And what if I said you have to live with me?" She said.

"I don't gotta live with you. You're crazy if you think so." Jarek said.

"I have documents saying you're my kin and you're under my name." She said, holding up papers.

"Heh what, you right that yourself? Look, it doesn't even say 'gov' either." Jarek said, pointing out the proof of her fake paper.

"Oh he's good." Roxanne said.

"Roxanne, just let us do our job." Steve said.

"Fine fine. Just remember : I'm watching you." She said.

Jarek gestured to the cameras.

"I know." He said.

"Smartass." She said.

"Up yours, I'm sure." She said.

She growled and went to her room.

Steve laughed silently, and high-fived him.

* * *

**To be continued...**


	7. Meeting Connie and Lars

**(****4:00****P.M****)**

Jarek and Steve walked out the bakery.

"I hate that bitch. Did you see the way she was acting all high and mighty like that?" Jarek said.

"Yeah." Steve said.

"I'll find me something I'm really good at and then I'll teach you and then we can both do that instead of doing this shit." Jarek said.

"What would you be good at doing? Fixing N64 controllers ain't gonna cut it." Steve said.

"No, but drawing other people some art will." Jarek said. "Do you know how much people make drawing art?"

"A lot." Steve said.

'Exactly, and that's what I am aiming to do." Jarek said.

"How many credits do you have?" Steve asked.

"About 9000 left." Jarek said.

"Where'd you get all that from?" Steve said.

"Ranvin heist a long time ago." Jarek said.

"Oh shit." Steve said. "Wait, what's Ranvin?"

"You ever play minecraft?" Jarek asked.

"Oh yeah." Steve said.

"Basically a real life minecraft." Jarek said. "With a bit of a twist to it. There was an illegal weapons deal that went on in southern greenwood, and me and my friends crashed it. I stool the proceeds after murdering them too."

"Wow, you're pure evil aren't you?" Steve said.

"No, it was survival of the fittest on that planet. Kill or be killed. And I obviously chose 'kill'." Jarek said.

"Dang, so you just killed whoever sided with you?" Steve asked.

"No, these friends I killed, they were fighting over the money and the weapons. And I saw that they would then look at me as I tried taking the money. Money is very powerful. It gives off a powerful vibe." Jarek said.

"Yeah it does." Steve said.

"So you wanna go grab some chow and then go home?" Steve asked.

"Yeah, but not Fish Stew Pizza. Let's go eat some burgers." Jarek said.

"Where IS HOME?" Roxanne suddenly said, from behind them.

The two turned to see her there, eavesdropping.

"That's none of your business." Jarek said.

"I wanna know, since you don't want to be with me. Where are you living? Tell me!" She said.

"And I just said right now : that's none of your business!" Jarek said.

"Why? You scared?" She said, pulling up her shirt sleeves.

"Tch, let's go man. Not even worth my time." Jarek said.

"Tell me or you're fired! I mean it!" She said.

"Fired? And then what? I can call the cops and tell them of this operation." Jarek said.

"You wouldn't DARE!" She said.

"I DARE! So fire me so I can call the cops." Jarek said.

"Damn it!" She said.

The two friends walked away.

"But dude, you would be exposing us too!" Steve said.

"It would be me calling, and reporting Roxanne. She would be arrested for harboring illegal people, and for running a business filled with them." Jarek said.

"Damn, so you gonna snitch?" Steve said.

"Yeah, what's she gonna do?" Jarek asked.

"Probably nothing." Steve said.

"Yeah." Jarek said.

* * *

**(Beach \- 6:21 P.M)**

Jarek and Steve were playing rock, paper, scissors. Steve had the higher score so far. Best 7-8. Jarek was losing.

"Rock paper scissors!" They said, Steve had rock, Jarek had scissors.

"Damn it." Jarek said.

'Ha ha! I win again!" Steve said.

"Yeh yeh, whatever." Jarek said.

Then they noticed Steven talking to Connie. He seemed a bit shy while at it.

"Oh shit, look." Jarek said, pointing at the two.

Then the crystal gems were walking to him.

"Steven was so excited to meet you! (At Steven) Right, Steven?" Pearl said, smiling.

"Uhh!" Steven said, embarrassed.

"Damn son! She's momming him right now!" Jarek laughed to Steve.

"Yup, good ol' fashioned moms." Steve said.

"Hey! Don't mess with his funky flow." Garnet said, lifting Amethyst and Pearl.

"But Garnet!" Pearl said like a whining kid.

"Funky.. flow?" Connie said, confused.

"Hoh man! That was so funny to watch!" Steve said, having ran to the two kids.

"Dude! Don't make fun of him! He's talking to a girl." Jarek said, trying to pull Steve.

"He's very great at bubble blowing!" Steve said, being pulled away. "Hey, he has a whole collection of bubbles!"

"Steve, stop!" Jarek said.

"So, bubbles eh?" Connie said to Steven.

Steven laughed in an embarrassed way.

Steve pushed Jarek aside.

"Dude, you gotta show her! The purple ones, the green ones, the-" He continued.

"Leave them alone." Jarek said, shutting his mouth with his hand.

Then Steve slapped Jarek in the face.

He slapped him back.

The two began slap fighting.

Connie laughed at what was happening.

"So you wanna come by tomorrow?" Steven asked her.

"I don't know. What would my mom think of this?" She said.

* * *

**(Priyanka** **Residence****)** \- **5 hours earlier**

"No talking to boys!" Priyanka said, waving her finger at her.

"Yes mom." Connie said, hanging her head down.

* * *

**(NOW)**

"I'm sorry. I can't." She said.

"Aww!" Steven said.

"Hold up, hold up.. why can't you? Who's stopping you?" Jarek asked.

"My mom doesn't want me hanging out with boys." She said.

"So? You're what? 12? 13?" Jarek guessed.

"I'm 12." She said.

"Okay, then you're still a kid. I mean, what does she think you'll do?" Jarek asked.

"She just doesn't want me hanging out with boys." She said.

"Do you want to though?" Jarek asked.

"Yes." She said.

"Then don't be afraid. Come on, I'll buy some pizza." Jarek said.

"Are you sure? Garnet said she was gonna make pasta for me today." Steven said.

"Well, you can eat that if you want." Jarek said.

"Dude, those burgers we ate earlier were horrible. I'd go for pizza over that." Steve said.

"Alright. (At Connie) I didn't get your name, what was it?" Jarek asked.

"Connie Maheswaran." Connie said.

"Right, I'm Jarek. Nice to meet you." Jarek said, shaking her hand. "And this bobo here is my friend Simpleton Crane. But you can call him Steve."

"Dude, that's my line!" Steve said.

"Yeah right. (At Connie) Anyway, you want some pizza?" Jarek asked.

"Sure, I'd love some. I'm famished." She said.

"Alrighty then, I will return. I'll meet you guys at his house." Jarek said.

"Wait, you want me to go into his house?" Connie said.

"Yeah. Just wait there and I'll be right back. Go let the gems know of our arrival." Jarek said.

* * *

**(Fish Stew Pizza)**

Jarek entered, seeing Kiki looking at him with her elbow on the counter.

"Can I help you?" She said.

"Two large pepperoni pizzas please, hold the flies." Jarek said.

"Yeah, I'm really sorry about that." Jenny said. "My dad's so blind sometimes."

"I can tell, just make sure it doesn't happen again or I won't eat this food again." Jarek said.

"No, we got you." Jenny said.

"We cool." He said.

"$14.75." Kiki said.

Jarek paid her the amount required.

Then Lars came in, laughing loudly.

"Kiki, is this you?!" He said, showing her a picture of her bending over in a chicken costume.

Kiki made a distressed face, a look of shock and embarrassment.

"Hey." Jarek said, pushing the phone away. "That's not cool, bro."

"Who asked you? Mind you business." Lars said.

"Excuse me?" Jarek said, offended.

"What? No one's talking to you. Keep your nose where it belongs.' Lars repeated.

"I think you have the wrong idea, ma'am. That picture is really personal." Jarek said, snatching his phone.

"HEY! Give it back!" Lars said.

"Hey! It's okay, really!" Kiki said.

"No! No! I don't think it is okay. What would you mother think of you showing this to her?" Jarek said, holding the phone away from Lars as he reached for it.

"What do you know about my mom?" He said.

"Enough to know that she'd be really disappointed in you!" Jarek said before clenching his right hand, which crushed the phone, destroying it.

"HEY!" Lars said before he shoved Jarek back hard, making him knock over a few tables.

"LARS!" kiki scolded.

Jarek cracked his knuckles and got up.

Lars approached him and grabbed his shirt.

"Why did you break my phone?! Do you know how much that costed?!" Lars said.

Then Jarek headbutted him and then kicked him to the door.

The glass cracked slightly.

"HEY! What's all the commotion here?!" Kofi said, entering the room.

"This punk broke my phone!" Lars said to him.

Then Jarek slammed his head on the window pane, and then punched him twice.

Lars however didn't fight back.

Kiki stepped back quickly as Jarek brought him to the counter.

He slammed his face on the cash register twice.

(CHA-CHING!)

Lars fell to the floor, dazed.

"Put your fucking hands on me again, I'll kill you!" Jarek threatened.

"**Jarek, are you fucking serious right now?!**" Orange Diamond said.

"I want you out of my restaurant this instant!" Kofi demanded.

"Gimme the food first!" Jarek said.

"No, GET OUT!" Kofi repeated.

"Customer's always right, GIVE ME THE FOOD!" Jarek said.

"Dad, just give it to him." Kiki said.

Kofi growled and went back into the kitchen.

Lars' sobs were heard as he laid on the floor, beaten. He got up and left.

"What fucking bitch. (At Kiki) I'm sorry for that. I'll pay for the damage." Jarek said, taking out an additional $200 and then handing it to her.

"No worries. He's always harassing me, he deserved it." Kiki said.

"Who was that anyway?" Jarek asked.

"His name is Lars Barriga. He works at the Big Donut, and he's total jerk to most of the people here." Kiki said.

"Well he ain't gonna be a jerk to me, that's for sure." Kiki said.

Kofi came back into the room.

"Here's your pizzas! I already called the cops on you! Take these and get out!" Kofi shouted.

"Sure, tell them about the flies in my pizza yesterday." Jarek said, taking the pizza boxes and then exiting.

* * *

**(Beach)**

"Stupid motherfucker." Jarek said to himself.

"Hey! Did you do this to him?" Sadie said to him, pointing to Lars, who was crying while sitting on a chair.

"Yeah, why?" Jarek said.

"What is wrong with you? He can be a total jerk, but he didn't deserve that!" Sadie said.

Jarek set his boxes on the table.

"You want a turn too?" Jarek asked, popping his fingers.

Sadie growled.

"No! Just why did you hurt him that bad?!" She said.

"You never seen an ass kicking before?" Jarek said. "He was showing Kiki in there, a picture of her bending over in a chicken costume. What does that tell you?" Jarek said.

Sadie looked over a Lars in disbelief.

"I'm gonna warn you ONCE : Find out what happened first before you open you fucking mouth." Jarek said before grabbing his boxes and then walking off.

"LARS! I thought you said you wouldn't show that picture!" Sadie scolded Lars.

"I'm sorry!" Lars cried.

Sadie growled. "I'm taking you home, get up."

Lars and Sadie walked away from the boardwalk.

* * *

**(Crystal Temple)**

Jarek came in to hear Steve, Steven and Connie laughing at a video they were watching.

It was two cats fighting each other in a boxing ring.

"Ooh! You're here!" Steven said.

"Yeah, I uh.. pizza." Jarek said, setting the boxes on the counter table.

"Steven, dinner's ready." Garnet called out.

"Coming!" Steven said.

"Garnet, I have a question : why do you wear sunshades like that? I mean, it looks like you're from the future." Jarek said.

"I can see the future." She said.

"OH RILLY? How interesting! Can you tell me my future?!" Jarek said like a kid.

A minute passed.

"Hmm, I see happiness in yours." Garnet said.

"Come on, be serious. What's gonna happen?" Jarek said.

"You are going to outrun some cops." Garnet said.

"Cops? Jarek, did you do something wrong out there?" Pearl said.

"I just beat up some punk who sexually harassed the pizza girl earlier." Jarek said, showing them his bruised hands.

"Who was it?" Steven said, blowing his food.

"His name was Lars." Jarek said.

"Oh no.. that poor guy." Steven said.

"There ain't nothing poor about him, he's a jerk. He had to have his girlfriend step up to me just to say something." Jarek said.

"Was she blonde and short?" Steven said.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" Jarek asked.

"That was his partner! They both work at the Big Donut! Ohh, this is bad. This is really bad." Steven said.

"What are you worried about?" Jarek asked.

"You won't be able to buy donuts!" Steven said.

"I don't need them. But if you wanted me to buy some for you, I'm sure I can still do that." Jarek said.

"Yeah, and if he can't do it, I can do it!" Steve said. "I love the taste of a good donut!" Steve said.

"So you said I would outrun some cops, where would they be that they see me?" Jarek asked Garnet.

"They would be waiting for you at Fish Stew Pizza." She said.

"Alright, I got something up my sleeve." Jarek said, then reached out of his shirt sleeve to find a remote control.

"What's that for?" Steven asked.

"Just wait." Jarek said.

"DO IT!" Steve said with crazed eyes and a crazed toothy smile.

"Don't do it." Garnet said.

"What, what does it do?" Steven said.

Then Garnet summoned a gas mask and handed it to Steven.

"A gas mask?" Steven said.

"It's y fart remote! If I press it, everyone will be engulfed in a farty environment!" Jarek said.

"Ew! No! Give that to me!" Pearl said, trying to get it.

"Juice 'em?" Jarek thought.

"**Don't juice 'em.**" Orange Diamond said.

"Egh, fine." Jarek said, handing the remote to Pearl.

"Why would you have this anyway?" She asked.

"An emergency escape weapon." Jarek said.

"For like fights?" She said.

"Yes." He said.

So after Jarek finished talking with Pearl, he headed out with Steve to get back to the castle.

* * *

**(Neighborhood)**

Jarek and Steve were smoking cigarettes, walking on the sidewalk.

"Do you think Garnet was right? I mean, there doesn't seem to be any cops around." Steve said.

"She said at Fish Stew Pizza and we're far away from there. Perhaps maybe she miscalculated. Look, the fence!" Jarek said, pointing at the fence.

Roxanne was there, waiting for the two with a chain cutters.

"Where do you think you're going, boys?" She said.

"This bitch don't stop." Jarek said, shaking his head.

"You should know : I didn't want you to just run off. I was worried about you. You made me sick with worry, and even now you make it worse." Roxanne said. She reached for her bronze circle gem, which was on her right knee. She pulled out a pair of handcuffs.

"What is it with you and following me? I get that I'm the last of your kin, but you're acting over obsessive!" Jarek said.

"You're all I have left and if I offended you in any way, I am sorry. I was a bad aunt to my own nephew, and now to you!" She said.

Jarek took out his pistol and pulled the chamber back.

"Jarek, she's not gonna hurt you! Put it away!" Steve said.

Jarek aimed at her.

Steve tried taking it from him, but was pushed to a fence.

"You wanna take me to the cops, go ahead and try. Otherwise, put those away." Jarek declared.

"**Jarek, this isn't necessary. Put the gun down.**" Orange Diamond said.

Roxanne reluctantly put her handcuffs back in her gem.

"Now I want you to leave me alone. Stop following me already." Jarek said, putting his gun away, putting the safety back on.

She looked away, saddened.

"I am here, but that doesn't mean you have to be trying to take me to your home. I'm a grown man, I'm not a kid anymore." Jarek said.

"... Yeah." She said.

"Now go home. It's pretty cold out here." Jarek said.

"... Yes, Jarek." She said.

And with that, Roxanne began walking away.

Jarek approached Steve and the fence.

"For a second, I thought you were gonna shoot her." Steve said, patting his outfit.

"Yeah yeah, like I'd shoot my own family." Jarek said.

The two went into the warp pad, which then activated upon standing.


	8. The Sea Spire Anomaly

**(****Nether****)**

**(SLICE!)**

The two halves of the Ghast fell to the ground. The blade of the Naginata had black and red blood stains on it.

Shinnok growled, seeing more zombie pigman running to him. He grabbed his amulet and blasted darkness at the incoming crowd.

Meanwhile his flying demon companions were attacking the other Ghast creatures, that were attempting to invade his fortress.

After the nether slaughter was over, Shinnok panted of exhaustion.

"Miserable WRETCHES!" He shouted at the corpses.

"Sire! We received a message from Jarek!" Kip, the messenger said, holding a scroll.

Shinnok grabbed the scroll from him and opened it.

"Shinnok

I have written this message to tell you that I can't get back home and I am trapped in another dimension with a fugitive. I tried everything I could to try to reactivate the Meteorite shard that brought me here, but to no avail. In other words, I need your help.

Sincerely Jarek

p.s - did you take my plants AGAIN?!"

Shinnok snarled, throwing the scroll to the ground.

"Foolish Jarek. Doesn't he know I have bigger problems to worry about?" Shinnok said.

A burned piranha plant tapped his leg.

"Got any spare milk?" It asked nicely.

Then Shinnok shot fire from his right hand, incinerating it.

"And where did these piranhas come from?" He said.

There were piranha plants, eating the demons that were fighting the Ghasts.

Another little piranha plant came up to him and bit his leg.

"AIYE!" Shinnok said, yanking it off of his right shin, and then breaking its neck.

"Sire, he sent another one saying he's in Beach City, and now he's fine." Pip said.

Shinnok grabbed the second scroll and began reading it.

"Shinnok

I have written this to tell you that I am okay, despite being trapped in this dimension. I really hope you didn't try coming to my house again. 'Cause it's locked. Ha ha, that's funny. Hope you're doing well, see ya!

Sincerely Jarek

p,s - I am in Beach City as of right now and it's GREAT! They got a fresh hot dogs there!"

"At least he got out of that one." Shinnok said.

Two piranha plants were fighting each other over soul sand.

Then he charged his amulet and then blasted a beam of negative energy into the sky, which started spraying everywhere.

The piranha plants were being erased, one by one at a fast rate.

"What is this Beach City and how do I get there?" Shinnok said.

"I believe it is in America, sir. Want me to prepare the portal to go there?" Kip said.

"At once." Shinnok said.

"Right away." Kip said.

* * *

**(Beach City)**

Jarek was sitting on a chair, playing Jenga against Steve, with Garnet, Steven, and Pearl watching. Amethyst was holding a snowcone on her nose, trying to balance it.

"Okay, pull it out here." Steve said, carefully pulling a rectangular block and placing it on the top.

"Here, I got a whacky idea." Jarek said, with crazed eyes.

He grabbed the bottom of the tower.

"No don't!" Steve said.

Jarek pulled the block up, knocking over the tower and making it tumble over the table.

"JENGA!" Garnet said. "Steve wins again."

"What can I say, I love doing that." Jarek said.

"If you want to win, you have to stack the blocks up, not knock it down!" Pearl added.

"Thanks mom." Jarek commented.

"I am not a mom!" She reminded.

"I know, you just act like one. Like yesterday, when Steven was trying to talk to a girl, you just mommed the whole thing." Jarek said.

"He's got a point, P. You treat Steven like a baby." Amethyst said.

"Because he is just a baby!" Pearl said, hugging him close to her.

"Aw." Jarek commented, about to laugh.

"Garnet, you got any other games?" Jarek said.

"Go take a look in the closet." She said, pointing to the closet there.

Jarek opened the doors, and then saw Onion in there, stealing Steven's 'connect four' game.

Onion jumped out and tried fleeing.

Jarek grabbed his foot, making him trip on the floor. He dropped the box.

"Onion! Stop trying to steal my stuff!" Steven said.

"Got you this time, little shit." Jarek said.

"Dude, BUSTED!" Steve said with his arms crossed.

"Muh muh! Muh muh muh muh muh!" Onion said.

"You have no games to play at home? Really? Somehow I don't believe you." Jarek said.

"Muh muh muh muh muh muh muh muh!" Onion chattered.

"Enough with the muh muh language, you're outta here." Jarek said, holding Onion upside down by his leg.

Onion whimpered, trying to get him to let go.

"I can't feel any of that, kid. Don't even try." Jarek said, opening the door.

"Steven, why does he keep coming in here? He takes a lot of your things." Pearl scolded.

"He breaks in and I have to chase him around, trying to get whatever he takes!" Steven said.

"Well not no more!" Jarek said. "It's off to the dungeon for you, where you'll be eating MOSS!" Jarek said.

"Moss? That's unhealthy!" Pearl said, following him outside.

"Jarek, put him down.' Garnet said.

"Tch, fine." Jarek said, then he flipped Onion downside up.

He landed on his butt and then ran away, whimpering in fear.

"That kid stole my breakfast corn dog, I almost had him!" Jarek said.

"It's just a corn dog, Jarek. There's better foods out there." Pearl said.

"Speaking of food, I haven't eaten anything today. Steve is the one who chowed like a pig." Jarek said.

Steve let out a small burp.

"Sorry. So, have you shown the art you did?" He asked.

"Art?" Pearl said.

"Yeah, let's go back inside." Jarek said.

So he pulled out a picture of fan art he made of Pearl, Garnet, Amethyst, and Steven in anime style.

"Wow! You made that?" Steven said.

"Look at the other version I made." Jarek said.

He showed them a similar photo, but at the sky temple. There was Jarek and Shinnok standing side by side. Above them showed Evil Janitor wearing a Coolie hat. Boomerang Blade was flying in attack position on the left side and on the right side was Lonely Blade's brother who appeared to be alive.

"Wait, you've seen boomerang blade?" Steven asked.

"I fought alongside him, until he defeated the janitor. But like all heroes, he died because of him. The boomerang blade cut the janitor's head open, but he failed to catch the blade and was cut in half." Jarek said.

"Aww, so that's why he hasn't made anymore movies? What about that guy?" Steven said, pointing to Shinnok on the art.

"That's an elder god, who was a trapped by Evil Janitor." Steve said.

"Shinnok." Garnet said.

"Why is he in the picture?" Pearl asked, examining it.

"We are best friends. But he's usually beating up other demons or trying to conquer another world, so that's why it shows him holding a planet in his hands." Jarek said.

"Did you see mine?" Steve said.

He showed them a picture of himself, in an Ocean Monument with several Guardian creatures swimming around, behind him.

"Oh, those are guardians? Is that the other side of you?" Pearl asked.

"Yes, but for some reason, I can't pinpoint why I drew these two shadows." Steve said, showing them two silhouettes of Yellow Diamond, and another girl.

"I think I know who they are." Jarek said, already knowing who the first silhouette was.

"Who is it?" Steve said.

"Her name is Banana, leader of a million cosmos." Jarek said.

Steve face palmed.

"Jarek, I'm being serious!" He said.

"I don't know who that could be, honestly. Looks like a banana though." Jarek said.

"Whatev, probably just some person I dreamt of." Steve said. "Anyone?"

The gems shrugged, not knowing.

"Were they two girls you met before?" Steven said, scratching his chin.

"I don't think so. I guess I just drew them." Steve said.

"Oh... so who wants to go to Beach-a-Palooza today?" Steven asked.

"What's that?" Jarek asked.

"It's where people come to perform songs on stage in front of Beach City!" Steven said.

"I don't play music, kid. Well, not anymore." Jarek said.

"Did you even sing any songs before you met me?" Steven asked.

"Nah, bro. I only released two songs, and they were covers at that." Jarek said.

"Show us." Steve said.

"I didn't bring them with me." Jarek said.

"I can search it!" Steven said, searching on his phone.

"Let me go, by the Fray (Jarek Cover)." Jarek said, reluctant to even have them play his music.

"**So after listening to three minutes of Jarek covering the Fray, the crystal gems took Steven on a mission to the Sea Shrine. An old temple that resides at the bottom of the ocean.**" Orange Diamond narrated.

* * *

**(Sea Shrine)**

Jarek, Steven, Pearl, Amethyst, Garnet, and Steve were teleported to the large room, where all of the hourglasses were sitting on several structures.

"Okay, why are we here again? I lost track." Jarek said.

"We're here to remove the source of the time anomaly." Garnet said.

"But some things only started appearing as funny just a few minutes ago."

* * *

**(EARLIER - NOT MENTIONED)**

Jarek was watching crabs appear everywhere, on the floor.

"So these weird crabs keep dying and coming back. I imagine Kronika self revived." He said.

"No, titans can't reform after they've been killed." Steve said.

"Hm, you sure? Atheon couldn't have smashed her. Given its mass size of the Torch hammer." Jarek said.

"No, it's neither. These crabs came from the sea ocean. There is only one thing that could be causing those crabs to come back to life." Garnet said.

"What is it?" Steven asked.

"The Sea Spire. One of the hourglasses must be causing them to come back to life." Pearl said.

"I'm sure, it's not just my dark magic. Watch." Jarek said, then struck a crab with darkness.

The crab turned dark purple and then growled at Steven.

Jarek smashed it.

"Convinced?" Jarek said.

The gems were at the warp pad.

"Wait, can we come too? I don't wanna be alone here with these things. They're freaking me out." Jarek said.

"Hop on." Garnet said.

* * *

**(NOW)**

"Ohh, that's right. Okay, let's look for it." Jarek said, walking forward, ahead of everyone.

The gems began searching for the correct hourglass.

"So what are we supposed to do when we find it?" Steven asked.

"Seal it in a bubble and send it off." Pearl said.

"I got IT!" Amethyst said, grabbing a large hourglass.

"Wait, wait wait wait wait WAIT!" Jarek said, stopping Amethyst before she could lift it.

"What happens if we grab the wrong one?" He asked.

"Then the Sea Spire will collapse and it won't reform for another 100 years." Pearl said.

"See? So let go." Jarek said, moving Amethyst's hands away.

"Got it!" She said, quickly picking it up.

"D'oh!" Jarek said.

**BRUH**

The Sea Spire's ceiling began cracking, with some water pouring through.

"Put it back!" Jarek said, stealing it from Amethyst and then placing back.

Then the cracks began slowly restoring.

"This place is unstable as it is, one more wrong move and we'll be shark food!" Jarek said.

"Sorry!" Amethyst said.

"Guys, I think I found it!" Steven said, picking up a miniature hourglass.

It glowed in his hands and then zapped him, vanishing.

"STEVEN!" Everyone said.

* * *

**(Unknown universe)**

"Is he dead?" Jarek said.

"No. His heart's still beating."

"Ugh... huh?" Steven said, waking up.

"Kid, you okay? You almost drowned." Jarek said.

"Yeah, what happened?" Steven said.

"My friend and I found you drowning in that ocean right there." Jarek said.

Steven looked around him.

He was at the beach, nothing new. It looked much the same as always.

"Jarek, who's that?" Steven said.

"How do you know my name?" Jarek said, shocked.

"We were at the Sea Spire earlier." Steven reminded. "(At guy) What's your name?"

"Hanzo Hasashi." Hanzo said.

"Hanzo Hasashi?" Steven said.

"That's what the man said. Where's your mom?" Jarek said.

"I don't have a mom." Steven said. "Where's Pearl? Garnet?"

"Who are they?" Jarek asked.

"Come on, Jarek. You just met two days ago." Steven said.

"I don't know who they are. What's your name?" Jarek asked.

"My name is Steven! How do you not remember me?" Steven asked.

"Look, I don't know who-"

"Hold on, Jarek. He might be on to something. Is it possible you came from another universe?" Hanzo said.

"What gave you that crazy idea?" Jarek asked him.

"The Sea Spire has many hourglasses there, and one of them takes you through time and another one takes you to another universe." Hanzo said.

"Wait, so you mean to say that he knows a version of me?" Jarek said.

"Yeah! I think it happened when I picked this up!" Steven said, pulling out the mini hourglass from his right pocket.

"That's it." Hanzo said, holding it.

"Is it active?" Jarek said, examining it.

"No. You would have to speak to it and request to take you back where you came." Hanzo said, handing the mini hourglass back to him.

"Yo! What are you two doin' over there?" Pablo said, from afar.

"We just picked up a kid. He looks pretty hurt though." Jarek said.

"Oh shoot." Pablo said.

"Why don't you come with us for a bit?" Jarek said.

"Uh sure? Where are we going?" Steven asked.

"To my castle. Patch you up and then send you on your way."

"O-okay." Steven said.

* * *

**(Jarek's Fortress)**

Pablo was chopping vegetables, Hanzo was torching the sausages, Jarek was rubbing Steven's injured right ankle.

"Ow." Steven said, wincing in pain from the alcohol dabbing Jarek did.

"This'll kill the infection starting on your leg. Did I mention there was a crab clawing it while you were asleep?" Jarek said.

"No." Steven said. "It really hurts!"

"Well it's going to. So which verse are you from?" Jarek said.

"Uhh.."

"Well, more specifically : what's familiar to you here?" Jarek asked, applying a band aid wrap around his claw mark.

"Well, who's that amethyst over there?" Steven asked, pointing at Pablo.

"She's my girlfriend, Pablo. Did you say hello yet?" Jarek asked.

"Uh hi?" Steven said to her.

"Hi there, are you hungry?" Pablo said.

"Yeah, if it's not too much." Steven said.

"It ain't a thing, I mean I just saved your life. Well, Hanzo did, I just observed." Jarek said.

"He kinda looks like.."

Hanzo was busy, flaming two more sausages with his right hand.

"Like who?" Jarek said.

"Is he... Scorpion?" Steven said, nervous about his response.

"Yes, but he's not dead anymore. He's alive as Hanzo." Jarek said.

"Oh, cool. Another thing that's different, you don't have a girlfriend, and you're not friends with Hanzo." Steven said.

"Weird. Why would he not be my boyfriend?" Pablo said, putting the vegetables in the boiling pot.

"I don't know. He just doesn't know you in my universe." Steven said.

"Hm. Well, if I'm not friends with Hanzo and Pablo, who am I with then?" Jarek said.

"This person named Steve. He's half guardian and a half gem." Jarek said.

"I think I mighta met him once. Don't know though. How many eyes does he have?" Jarek asked.

"Two. He looks human." Steven said.

"Hm, the one I met had long, wavy hair like he's from the 90's and his skin was light blue. He had only one eye." Jarek said.

"I think that's the same Steve we know." Steven said.

"Jarek, can you come over here for a moment?" Pablo said.

"Sure." Jarek said, walking to her.

Pablo whispered to him.

"(Whisper) I'm worried about him, what if that hourglass doesn't work?" She said.

"Then I'll keep him here until it does. We gems stick together." Jarek said.

"Okay." She said, reassured.

"Uh Pablo?" Steven said, walking up to her.

"Yes sweetie?" She said.

"Where did you come from?" He asked.

"I came from the space. Why?" She asked.

"I've never seen another amethyst before." He said.

"You mean you've met another amethyst before?" Pablo said.

"Yeah, she's about as tall as me." He said.

"Oh, I think that one might be one from the kindergarten here on earth." Pablo said.

"Kindergarten?" Steven said.

"Yeah, that's where gems are made." Pablo said.

"What else is different here?" Hanzo asked. He finished flaming the sausages.

"I live at the Crystal Temple, with the Crystal Gems." Steven said.

"So you live with Rose Quartz, Garnet, Pearl, and Amethyst?" Hanzo asked.

"No, wait.. Rose Quartz? My mom?" Steven said.

"She's your mom? Show us." Jarek said.

"Well, all I have is her gem." Steven said, lifting his shirt.

The three friends examined his gem.

"Can you summon any of her powers?" Jarek asked.

"No, I can't. I tried really really hard though." Steven said.

"Well, you will learn eventually. Things will look up for you." Jarek said.

"**It was weird, seeing another half gem in front of me. I didn't think it was possible at first, but I was proven wrong. This kid is the son of Rose Quartz from another universe. I wonder, what goes on there?**" Orange Diamond narrated.

"So after dinner, Pablo and I sent him off with a bag of items so he would be prepared to leave." Jarek narrated.

"Hey Hanzo, even though we just met, I'm gonna miss you guys." Steven said.

"Don't. When you return, do NOT tell anyone of this encounter. It'll freak them out and then there will possibly be a dimensional trouble. Be safe on your travels, Steven. Farewell." Jarek said.

"Okay. Goodbye!" Steven said. He looked at the mini hourglass. "Take me back home!" He said to it.

Then the hourglass glowed brightly and in an instant, he vanished along with it.

"He seemed like a good kid." Jarek said. "I can't wait to have mine."

"Me too." Pablo said, patting his shoulder.

"That boy has much to learn, but he will succeed." Hanzo said.

"Say, what did you give him earlier? I saw you hand him something." Jarek said.

"I gave my signature spear, in case he ever needs to use it in battle." Hanzo said.

"But that's yours though." Jarek said.

"I have a spare. He needs it more than I do." Hanzo said.

"Hm, fair enough." Jarek said.

* * *

**(Regular universe)**

"Steven!.. Steven!" Pearl said, shaking him. Steven was still unconscious.

Jarek's orange aura glowed bright.

"Alright, stand back. Sunkist Amelioration!" Jarek said, channeling a stream of orange energy to Steven.

It revived him, healing whatever damages were on him.

"Steven!" Pearl said, relieved he was okay. She hugged him tightly.

"I'm back in the Sea Spire? Pearl? Pearl! You're back!" Steven said.

"I'm so glad you're okay! You had me so worried!" She said.

"Aw." Steve said, finding her behavior cute.

"I'm fine, I promise." Steven said. Then he remembered the hourglass. He pulled it out and bubbled it.

"What did you see?" Jarek said.

"You were this big amethyst's boyfriend, and you were friends with Scorpion!" Steven said.

Everyone was shocked at this.

"You were in another universe? Steven, did you get hurt over there?" Pearl said.

"Pearl, calm down. He's fine." Garnet said.

"Hanzo Hasashi... what did this amethyst look like?" Jarek asked.

"She was big and strong and really pretty. Her skin dark purple, and she was really nice." Steven said.

"Oh, well that ain't my girlfriend. I'm single, kid." Jarek said.

"Pfft! Yeah, 'cause Purple Diamond is gone." Steve commented.

"Dude, she was evil, big deal." Jarek said.

"Let's get back to the temple. You must be starving." Pearl said.

Steven burped loudly.

Every one made wrinkled faces.

".. or not." Pearl said.

Jarek, Steve, and Amethyst laughed.

* * *

**To be continued...**


	9. Lavender Pearl

**(****Johiren ****Graveyard****)**

Jarek and Steve appeared from the gravestone.

"So this is where you met Purple Diamond?" Steve said.

"Yeah, except this place was more ruined. Now it looks all brand new. We should investigate." Jarek said, walking to the building. He took out his cryo mask.

"**The smell of decay is gone. Someone was definitely here.**" Orange Diamond said through the speaker on his phone.

"You don't say." He said before putting his mask away.

"Hey Jarek, this skeleton seems to be trying to get out of his grave. I'm gonna go help him." Steve said.

"You go and do that. I'm gonna find out what happened here." Jarek said.

He entered the building while Steve tended to the half buried skeleton.

* * *

**(Building \- Level 28)**

Jarek looked around. There weren't any dead bodies like before.

"Maybe we should check the satellite room, restore some life to here." Jarek said.

"**I think most of that was taken care of.**" Orange Diamond said.

They opened the door that led to a stairway outside.

He went up to the top of the building, where a Peridot dressed in a homeworld outfit was tampering with an old statue. Her outfit features were black underwear, a black shirt that went up to her bust, which showed some cleavage and yellow diamond insignia around the middle. She wore limb enhancers from her ankles to her feet. Her right iris was light blue, and her left iris was black. Her gemstone was on her right bicep, much like Steve.

"Is there any point to me asking you to put that back?" Jarek said, causing her to gasp in shock. She didn't expect to be caught.

"Who the hell are you and why are you sneaking up on me?" She said out of being frightened.

"Let go of that statue. It belongs to this graveyard." Jarek said.

"Tsh." She said before she threw three robonoids at him.

Jarek shot each of them with his 9mm handgun. One shot each.

She put the statue down and ran to him, summoning her blaster weapon.

He quickly summoned a thunder, which struck her and made her shake. He unleashed three more thunder clashes, electrocuting her.

"AaaaH! Ahh! Aaaaagh!" She screamed.

Then he cancelled the thunder attack and grabbed her blaster. He kicked her left knee cap, earning a snap and a yell of pain. She fell to her knees, and was head locked.

"Normally I would kill you, but it seems you were taking that statue for a reason. Why?" Jarek said.

"As if I'd talk!" She said, struggling to get out of the trap. Her panting, and her grunts were heard.

"And why are you dressed in such a skimpy outfit?!" He said.

"I like wearing this! Why, you got something to look at?!" She said, grunting.

"Yeah, why the underwear and showing your chest?" He said.

She bit his arm.

"**I disabled the nerves so you won't feel anything there.**" Orange Diamond said.

She bit harder, seeing it wasn't hurting him.

"You've gone too far." Jarek said, then he twisted her neck and let go.

She fell to the floor.

(POOF!)

He grabbed her gemstone and stored it in his inventory phone.

"That was way easier than I thought. Seriously though, one day girls are gonna be walking around butt naked, in the streets at this rate." Jarek said.

"**I heard that.**" Orange Diamond agreed.

Jarek picked up the statue and saw a pearl gemstone.

"This one's lavender colored. I gotta free her from this. I think the peridot was responsible for this." Jarek said before grabbing the gemstone and pulling it. It was stuck to the statue like it was part of it. But then it started to move.

As the pearl gemstone started to detach, the whole building started to shake like it was crumbling.

"**Jarek, I think it's working!**" Orange Diamond said.

Then Jarek successfully removed the gem from the statue. The whole building started collapsing.

Not thinking, Jarek ran and jumped off the edge.

"TALLY-HO!" He said.

"**Seriously, what does that mean?**" Orange Diamond asked.

Jarek glided at the last second and performed a smooth landing on the ground.

The skeleton scratched his scalp, confused.

"That building just.. fell!" Steve said, shocked.

"Yeah, and it was in good condition too." The skeleton said.

Jarek held the pearl gem in his hands.

"It's okay. You're free now. No one's gonna hurt you, I promise." Jarek said.

The gem glowed brightly and floated.

Jarek stood back.

"What kind of gem is that?" Steve asked.

"It's a pearl. A light purple one." Jarek said.

The gem formed a skinny pearl with long shoulder length dark purple hair, with light purple skin, and a lavender dress and shoes.

She stood on the floor, rubbing her eyes.

"Pearl?" He said.

She looked at Jarek and freaked out with a scream.

"Wait wait wait! Calm down, it's okay! We're not gonna do nothing!" Jarek said.

"Who are you people?" She said, scared.

"We're half gems. My name is Jarek. I am part of Orange Diamond. We're friends." Jarek said.

"How do I know you're telling the truth?" She said.

"Would I have attacked and captured the peridot holding you hostage?" Jarek said.

"You beat her?! How?! Tell me! I wanna beat her up so bad!" She said.

"It wasn't hard, honestly. Might as well have been a rookie." Jarek said.

"You beat up a peridot? That's what that thunder was about?" Steve said.

"Yeah." Jarek said.

"I really have to get out of here." Lavender Pearl said.

"So anyway, what is your assigned name? I mean, I know you're a pearl, but pearls come in colors. What's yours?" Jarek asked.

"Lavender Pearl." She said.

"Lavender Pearl? Where are you from?" Jarek asked.

"I'm from my homeworld. Where many gems are made to serve the diamonds." She said.

"Yeah I heard of it, and frankly, you're better off on earth." Jarek said.

"But I have to serve my diamond. Do you know where she is? Purple Diamond?" She said.

"She is dead." Jarek said.

"What? No! That can't be true! It can't!" She said.

"It is, she was villainous and she had to go." Jarek said.

"You did it, didn't you?!" She said as she pulled out her knife.

"Look, she tried to remove my gem! I had no choice! Fighting me won't bring her back! Think about this, if you try and remove gem too, I will have no choice but to do the same for you!" Jarek said.

Lavender Pearl thought for a moment.

"She is an example of homeworld, the very reason why we are here." Jarek said.

"Okay. There is a warp pad, beyond that boulder right there. It'll take us out of here to the moon temple. Where I can put the statue back." She said.

"The moon temple? Let's take it there." Jarek said.

"Uh Jarek, I'm not going." Steve said.

"Why not?" Jarek said.

"Our route back to Beach City has been destroyed, because of the building you knocked down. I gotta fix it." Steve said.

"Then do so. I will return once the statue is back at the moon temple." Jarek said.

"Good luck you two. Be safe." Steve said.

Jarek and Lavender Pearl went to the boulder.

Jarek summoned his scythe and slammed it three times.

The boulder formed large cracks and split into pieces.

They got on the warp pad and teleported.

* * *

**(Homeworld)**

Jarek and Lavender Pearl reappeared on a warp pad.

There were several amethysts, and peridots there. They saw the two.

Yellow Agate was the one to react.

"Intruders!" She said.

The gems took out their weapons in attack position.

"Jarek?!" Lavender Pearl said, scared. She stood behind Jarek.

"Fuck." Jarek said.

* * *

**To be continued...**


	10. Black Diamond (Extended)

**(****Prison****)**

Jarek was thrown in the prison cell form the side.

He walked to the force field in front of him.

"There is no escape!" A hessonite prison guard said, zapping the force field with her gem destabilizer rod.

"Don't think about touching that force field. It's dangerous." Black Diamond said, sitting against the wall of the cell.

Jarek turned behind him and saw her.

She looked very much like White Diamond, but with long gray hair, and no make up. She was wearing homeworld prison uniform, which was very similar to the ones on earth, but black colored. She had pale white skin, and gray lips which were her natural color.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"I am Black Diamond. What's your name?" She said.

"Jarek. I am Orange Diamond." Jarek said.

Her eyes widened slightly.

He opened his prison uniform and showed her his orange gemstone.

"**My sister.. how did she get locked in here? Ask her!**" Orange Diamond said.

"How did you get locked up in here?" Jarek asked.

"I was here for spare parts from my old factory. You see, I am not a full diamond.. not anymore." Black Diamond said.

"What happened to your real form if this isn't it?" Jarek asked.

"I'm half machine under this shell." She said.

"So you're basically a terminator under living tissue?" Jarek assumed.

"Yes, exactly." She said.

"**That's strange. My sister was never a terminator before. Ask how she became one.**" Orange Diamond said.

"How did you become a terminator? Surely something must have happened to force you to change?" Jarek said.

"Ask me that in a little while. The guard just left." She said, standing up.

Jarek watched her walk to the force field.

She put her right finger tips to the force field, which forced it to malfunction and flicker until it deactivated completely.

Black Diamond unzipped her prison outfit and took it off.

She then changed her appearance to a black sparkle dress with black high heels, much like White Diamond's.

"You coming?" She said, noticing he stood there.

"Uh, yeah. Sorry." He said.

He followed her into the hallway.

The two ran through the halls, until they spotted three hessonite prison guards yelling at a particular cell.

"Shut your gob, you dumb rubies!" The first Hessonite said.

"You can't make me, you orange freak!" One of the rubies inside the cell said.

"Shut your fucking mouth, stupid!" The third Hessonite said.

"Ready, Black Diamond?" Jarek said.

"My name's Ulyssa." She said.

"Ready, Ulyssa?" Jarek corrected himself.

"What?" She said.

He blasted a stream of negative hamón at the guards, forcing each of them to revert to their gems.

"Holy shit! That worked! You're good!" She said.

"Thanks for the compliment." Jarek said as he then absorbed the powers of the hessonite gemstones, leaving them as powerless stones.

He looked at the force field, there were three rubies sitting there, scared at what he just did.

"Ulyssa?" He said.

"I can't do that again. It took a lot outta me." She said.

"There's gotta be a control panel somewhere." Jarek said.

The two searched for the control panel, only to spotted by several guards at once.

"Oh no!" Black Diamond said, frightened slightly.

Jarek summoned his scythe and began sword fighting with several of the hessonites, who were trying to shock him with their destabilizer rods.

He easily sliced them open in different places, each of them poofing upon being sliced.

They found the control room.

Jarek pressed the red button, which opened the lever hatch.

He pulled it down, which shut off all the power in the prison facility.

Gem screams and cheers were heard in the background.

"Feeling proud yet? You my friend, have started a prison break." She said before hugging him to her chest.

"Black Diamond, if this were any other time it'd be fine, but we gotta get outta here!" Jarek said, trying to escape the hug.

"Oh come on! You love this!" She teased.

"Look, if we get outta this in one piece, I'll take you out for dinner." Jarek said, suffocating.

"Okay! ❤ " She said.

"Yeah, let's get back to those rubies." Jarek said.

The two gems ran back to where the rubies were trapped.

Two Jade sisters were there, as well as a muscular male gem, which armor on different parts of his torso.

"Come on, the exit's this way!" The blue Jade said, pointing to a wall.

"But how? How are we going to pass through a wall?" Jarek said.

The muscular gem summoned a sand gauntlet and charged his power. It began glowing a brighter by the second.

"HA-AAH!" He yelled, swinging his gauntlet to the wall, which tore it down, showing an exposed exit.

"Damn playa, you're strong!" Jarek said.

"Come on!" Black Diamond said, running through and ahead of everyone.

Jarek followed the gems out of there, which led to the outside and some ruins.

* * *

**(Ruins)**

"So we just exit through a bashed wall? This is just too weird." Jarek said.

"Would you like to go back?" Black Diamond said.

"No, I wouldn't!" Jarek said.

"Then follow me. I know where I landed my freighter." She said.

"What is your name?" The muscular gem asked.

"Jarek. I am Orange Diamond." Jarek said.

"Kenny. I am a Chronocole gem, one who controls the sands of time." The gem said.

"Like Geras?" Jarek said.

"... Yes. Like him." Kenny said.

"Nice. Cool design by the way." Jarek commented.

"These were his design." Kenny said.

"Oh?" Jarek said.

"Oh." Kenny said.

Then Black Diamond pulled out a remote from her gem, and then pressed the green button.

The freighter became visible.

"Get in." Black Diamond said.

The gems got in.

Then Black Diamond sat on her throne chair, out of breath.

"What's wrong?" Jarek asked her.

"Nothing. I just need to catch my breath." She said.

"Oh, well I can't leave my Lavender Pearl behind." Jarek said.

"She's toast, kid. We can't risk going back there. Yellow Diamond is gonna catch us if we don't go. (At pilot) Start the engines!" Black Diamond said.

"Roger that!" Black peridot said, starting up the freighter's engines.

"No, I can't leave her behind! Go on if you'd like, but I'm going back." Jarek said, running to the ramp.

Then Black Diamond lifted her left index finger, which closed the doors and the retracted the ramp.

Black Peridot lifted from the ground and began flying.

"Hey! What are you doing?!" Jarek said.

"I am ordering you to sit down! Your pearl is gone! They shattered her! I couldn't save her!" Black Diamond said.

Jarek looked down.

"Those fucking bastards." He said sadly.

"Trust me on this, you're better off with me." She said.

"... Alright, fine." Jarek said.

"We're very sorry, Mr. Jarek." Blue Jade said.

"It isn't your fault. All of you. You were all captured and now you're free." Jarek said.

"You're gonna like where we're going." Black Diamond said.

"And where's that?" Jarek said.

"Peridot, take us to Spacey's." Black Diamond said.

"Got it. That's my favorite restaurant!" Black Peridot said.

Then a blast hit the ship.

"What was that?! [Realizes] Oh no, they're trying to stop us!" Jarek said.

"Go to the turrets, Jarek!" Black Diamond said, then she turned to a T-800 that was standing at the doors. "Run him over there!"

The machine ran to the hall, leading Jarek to the turrets room.

He sat on the seat and aimed the turret blaster and saw two ground targets on the screen. He aimed the cursor at the targeted turrets and fired plasma energy.

After several shots, the two turrets were destroyed.

"Nice one." Black Diamond said on the comms.

The freighter exited the planet's atmosphere, and entered orbit.

Jarek looked around, making sure there weren't anymore incoming enemies.

"We're clear, Black Diamond!" Jarek said.

* * *

**(Spacey's Restaurant)**

"So I ended up buying everybody lunch. Kenny got two chili cheese hot dogs, Black Diamond and I ordered the same : chicken strips with fries and toast. The Jades ordered the cheese burger combos, and the rubies were eating pancakes. The total came up to about 200 credits." Jarek narrated.

"I appreciate you taking me out on this date. ❤" Black Diamond said, giving Jarek a wink.

"Oi! This ain't a date!" Jarek said.

"I think it is a date. What was it you said earlier? You would take me out for dinner if we escaped?" She reminded.

"Ugh. Fair enough." Jarek admitted in defeat.

His phone rang.

He answered it. "Hello?"

"Dude, it's been six hours since you left! I already fixed the gravestone, and Steven's moms are asking where you are! Where are you, man?" Steve said.

"In space. Dating a diamond." Jarek said.

"WHAT? You're dating a diamond? Hey Roxa-aagh!" Steve was cut off.

"Jarek, you need to get back over here pronto! I will not let you put yourself in anymore danger than you're in! The cops are still looking for you, please.. just come back. Please." Roxanne said.

"Roxanne, it'd be better if I stayed out here for a bit, before returning. Besides, (Annoyed whisper) I'm really busy right now!" Jarek said to the phone. "I'll be back soon, probably in a day, I don't know! Look, don't call again, bye!"

He ended the call and blocked the number.

"Everything okay, momma's boy?" Black Diamond said, biting her chicken strip.

"Shush." He said, blushing red.

"So what made you machine?" Jarek asked.

"It was an attack, and my gem was severely damaged, which is why it is cracked like you see now. I couldn't maintain myself and I was about to die, so I was converted to being a half gem in order to survive." She said.

"Oh damn. Me, I was joined with my diamond, through a process." Jarek said.

"Is she able to come out of you?" She asked.

"No, she can only talk through me, or my phone. But that's if she chooses to." Jarek said.

"She and I were very close together. I'm thankful she's okay." Black Diamond said.

"Well I can say the same for you. For all of you, I mean." Jarek said.

"That's very nice of you." Black Diamond said.

"(To self) Spacey's. (To Black Diamond) I can't believe there _is_ such a thing as Spacey's. I thought that was just a joke." Jarek said.

"Oh it's real, Jarek. There's Pizza the Hutt, Kosmo's Fried Chicken, Lunar Burger, you name it." She said.

"Oh dang." Jarek said. He laughed a little. "So with Pizza the Hutt, you mean Jabba the Hutt works there?" Jarek said.

"No, his twin brother _Pizza_ does. Are you a Star Wars fan?" She asked.

"Yeah, totally. I grew up watching it. Well more like, I watched the other episodes before seeing Revenge of the Sith when I was six." Jarek said.

"I hate Revenge of the Sith." She said.

The gems gasped at Black Diamond.

"What?" She said.

"Revenge of the Sith was the best!" Green Jade said.

"It really wasn't all that. They hyped Anakin too much." The first Ruby said.

"I liked it. It was pretty darn good!" The second Ruby said.

"It would have been more fitting if they made Anakin's Sith lightsaber red instead of keeping it as blue." The third Ruby said. "Empire Strikes Back was better."

"Yeah, I loved that one. Phantom Menace, I saw bits and pieces of it, except for the Podracing scene, I loved that part." Jarek commented. "(At Black Diamond) What episodes did you like, if not Revenge of the Sith?"

"I liked the Original Trilogy. Episodes 4, 5, and 6. Force Awakens was alright." She said. "I have hopes for this Rogue One."

"I have it." Jarek said.

She dropped her toast on the plate.

"No way." She said with widened eyes.

"Yeah. Look, I'll explain myself so you guys know. I-" Jarek said.

"He was a criminal, and he erased it all in the year 2020, and reversed time back to 2016 to live a normal life." Kenny finished, sipping on his Sprite.

Jarek looked at him with a 'WTF' expression.

"How the hell did you know all that?!" Jarek said, freaked out.

"I saw it all through my hourglass, after Geras died." Kenny said.

"Oh shit. What now?" Jarek said.

"Hm?" Kenny said, looking at him with glowing blue eyes.

"Are you gonna turn me in?" Jarek said.

"I have no reason to. There's no proof Ouroboros exists, except for that tattoo on your arm, because you erased them." Kenny said, pointing to Jarek's right bicep.

"Yeah.. why'd I think that?" Jarek said, a bit stooped.

"We just got out, Jarek. We're not gonna send you back there." Black Diamond reassured.

"**Yeah, Jarek. Calm down.**" Orange Diamond said on the phone speaker.

"Okay, you seriously gotta stop that, Orange." Jarek said.

"Is that Orange? Let me speak to her!" Black Diamond said, grabbing his phone.

Then the phone screen changed to a background of the Electrosphere (Orange version), but showing Orange Diamond.

"Hi sis. We meet again at last." Orange Diamond said.

"Orange, I'm so happy to see you. Why did you take the form of this human?" Black Diamond said to it.

"I chose to join bodies with him. He told you already. We are one." Orange Diamond said.

"So you're a diamond?" The second Ruby said.

"Yup. Just like her." Jarek said, gesturing to Black Diamond.

"If it means anything, I am so sorry for not following you to earth. I should have listened when you were trying to tell me." Black Diamond said.

"It's okay. I'm not bothered by it anymore. Goodbye sis, I love you so very much." Orange Diamond said, and then the phone screen went back to home.

"Can I have my phone back, Black Diamond?" Jarek said.

"Yes." Black Diamond said as she handed him back the phone.

Jarek put it in his pocket.

"So how about showing us that Rogue One movie?" Black Diamond said, smiling at him.

"Uh, sure. After we're done eating." Jarek said.

"I'm so excited!" She said, clapping her hands.

"Me too!" Blue Jade said.

"Yup." Jarek said, nodding.

* * *

**(Tallon IV)**

The skies were grayish, due to massive cloudiness and gentle drizzling occurring.

The black freighter landed on the landing pad.

Two T-900 endoskeletons walked to the ship as the doors opened and the ramp extended.

Black Diamond was leading the gems behind her.

"Welcome back, my diamond. The parts recovery went well?" T-901 through it's speech system from within.

"No. I was arrested and then I broke us out." Black Diamond said. "Take our guests to the screening room." She walked ahead of everyone.

"Yes, my diamond." T-901 before turning to the gems to Jarek.

"Wait, where are you going?" Jarek asked her.

"I'll be right back." She said.

"Uhh, terminator? You're not gonna unload that blaster on us?" Jarek said to T-901.

"I wasn't given the order to." T-901 said.

"I am ordered to escort you and your gems to the screening room. Follow me." T-901 said, walking left.

"Screening room? Like a private cinema?" Jarek said.

"Correct." T-901 said.

"Oh. Uh, so you both serve Black Diamond?" Jarek said.

"Correct." T-9021 said.

"What happened to Skynet?" He asked.

"It is offline as of July 14th, 2002." T-902 said.

"Wait, who shut it down? Is that even possible?" Jarek said.

"Black Diamond did. Skynet failed to take Los Angeles, due to Black Diamond shutting off the core." T-902 said.

"Prevented Judgement Day.. wow. How are you guys even functioning?" Jarek said.

"We operate on a network on this planet, set up by our diamond." T-901 said.

"Oh, I think I get it now." Jarek said, scratching his head.

"Wasn't terminator just a movie?" The third Ruby said.

"It is more than a movie." T-901 said.

They were led to the Screening Room.

* * *

**To be continued...**


	11. Jarek and Black Diamond Part 1

**(****Abandoned ****Phendrana ****Drifts****)**

"**Jarek showed Black Diamond and the gems the star wars movie 'Rogue One,' which in my opinion was pretty good for another prequel movie after 2005. Then Black Diamond had us go and explore the planet a bit.**" Orange Diamond narrated.

Jarek and Blue Jade were looking at the ruined structures of Northern Tallon IV, a.k.a : Phendrana Drifts.

"So this really was all real. I can't believe it." Jarek said.

"What do you mean?" Blue Jade asked.

"There is a game called 'Metroid Prime' where this place exists. It's an old Nintendo game from the early 2000's." Jarek said.

"Oh, I love Nintendo! I think I might've heard of that game, I've never played it." She said.

"What games have you played before?" Jarek asked.

"Mario Bros, Donkey Kong, Super Mario Sunshine, Super Smash Bros, Paper Mario The thousand year door. Animal crossing, Mario Kart Double Dash.. I played a few games." She said.

"Oh, you've played some good games then. Yeah, I played those games, except for Animal Crossing. I played Pokemon as well, certain games though. Metroid Prime was about the famous bounty hunter **Samus** and her battle with a metallic dragon called **Ridley**. She fought him on this planet and defeated him." Jarek said.

"Wow. Sounds like a game I'd play." Blue Jade said.

"I think I might still have the Trilogy in my inventory." Jarek said.

"Trilogy? So there were three Metroid Prime games?" She said.

"Yeah, Part one is the first game. Part 2 is called 'Echoes,' and part three is called 'Corruption' the last metroid prime game as far as I know." Jarek said.

"Oh, were they really fun to play?" Blue Jade asked.

"Yeah, the first two lots of fun to play." Jarek said.

Distant roars were heard from beyond the mountains.

"Oh shit! Weapon!" Jarek said, summoning his scythe.

Blue Jade summoned a sword.

Two very large sheegoth creatures ran over the mountains and towards the two gems.

"**Jarek, don't panic. Just cut them!**" Orange Diamond said.

Jarek reacted a little too quickly and missed.

The sheegoth grabbed him with its teeth and ran off, prompting Blue Jade to chase.

"Hey! Give him back, you fucker!" She shouted before picking up an unused blaster and unloading whatever was left in its cannon.

The sheegoth tripped and fell, releasing Jarek from its jaws of life.

Jarek backed away, trembling.

Without much time to think on his next move, he took out his TMP and fired at its face, earning rapid roars, and then the head falling from the body.

Jarek panted.

"Thank you, Blue Jade." He said.

"I was so worried! I thought I would lose you!" Blue Jade said, helping him up.

"No, no. That was my fault. I reacted too soon, and got mauled as punishment." Jarek said.

"Thankfully, I stopped that sheegoth in time for you to shoot it dead." She said.

"Yeah, no kidding." Jarek said.

"You sure carry a lot of things in that phone of yours, don't you?" She said.

"Yeah, my father gave it to me before I went into a really big war with two companies. The biggest one that ever affect the earth, I tell ya." He said.

"What happened?" She asked.

"I ended up doing something really bad and the whole earth suffered greatly when I did it. Let's just leave it at that, I mean that goes with what Kenny was saying." Jarek said.

"Oh. I won't tell anybody. You can tell me anything." She said.

"I don't know, people who usually say that run off the first second they find out something really juicy." Jarek said.

"I'm not like that, I promise." She said.

"I almost ended the earth this year, several months from now. Where I would make a mistake that would end all life on the earth. I joined a mortal enemy and we killed everybody." Jarek said.

"Oh my goodness. Why would you do something like that?!" Blue Jade put her hands on her cheeks.

"Seriously, Jade. Come on." Jarek said.

"I'm serious! You nearly killed a planet!" She said.

"It was because I joined him in his company, and then later betrayed that company to join his coup d'état." Jarek said.

"I am beginning to wonder if you'll repeat the same type of thing." She said.

"No, no I won't. I mean, I'm not gonna damage the earth a second time. That's my home." Jarek said.

"How did you and Orange Diamond meet?" She asked.

"My father fused her to me, but before that she was my personal network assistant. I called her Nenocom." Jarek said.

"Oh. So you've known her for a very long time?" She asked.

"Yes now, since I rewinded time." Jarek said.

The two continued walking and conversing, until they reached an elevator.

"It says here that it leads back to Black Diamond's main base." Jarek said.

"Good, I feel (Yawn!) pretty tired!" Blue Jade said.

"Yeah, and not to mention I've had enough of fighting sheegoths and freezing my ass off." Jarek said.

"For real!" She agreed.

The two got on the elevator, and then went down.

* * *

**(Black Diamond's Base)**

Black Diamond was reading a report she stole from Yellow Diamond's database.

"Marble." She said.

"Yes, my diamond?" Marble answered, looking at her.

"Do you think Jarek likes me?" She asked.

"Possibly." He said.

"I think he's a good guy. He did show us rogue one, and bought me lunch." She said.

"Yes, that is what a date requires, does it not?" Marble said.

"A date doesn't always have to be about money and movies." She said.

"Yes, my diamond." Marble said.

Suddenly the door on the right side of the room opened.

Jarek and Marble came out.

"Back so soon?" Black Diamond said, smiling at Jarek.

"Uhh, was this a private elevator? We came from Phendrana Drifts right now." Jarek said.

"No, I routed the elevator's destination to come back here." She said.

"Oh, wait.. where did it originally go?" Jarek said.

"The mines, and I wouldn't go there if I were you." She said.

"Oh right, Phazon Mines. Got it." Jarek said.

"Yes, how'd you know?" Black Diamond asked, surprised.

"There's literally a game based off of this world, called 'Metroid Prime,' ever played it?" Jarek said.

"Yes I have. All three games." She said.

"Oh, that's awesome." Jarek said.

"Yeah, so what do you want to do next?" She asked.

"I want to go and explore space." Jarek said.

"But you can't. The diamonds will find you, and then you'll be back in prison!" Black Diamond said.

"Yes, but I can get out too." Jarek said.

"How?" She asked.

"Don't things pop out of nowhere all the time?" Jarek said.

"I guess so." She said.

"Hey, where are the others?" Jarek said.

"They're all boxing right now." Black Diamond said.

"BOXING? You got boxing?" Jarek said.

"Yeah, wanna fight me?" She said, with a hint of evil in her voice.

"You're kidding, right?!" Blue Jade said to Jarek.

"Nope, it'll be Jarek VS. Black Diamond." He said.

* * *

**(BOXING RING)**

Jarek was suited in orange boxing shorts, while Black Diamond wore a black sports bra, and black boxing shorts.

"**ROUND 1, FIGHT.**" Marble said, being the referee.

Jarek walked forward and laid the first three punches, hitting Black Diamond's wrists.

"Wait, so there's no boxing gloves?" Blue Jade said.

"No. Tallon IV Boxing matches don't use protection." Marble said.

Black Diamond blocked four more punches, before finally laying a surprise hit on Jarek's left cheek.

**(krushing blow)**

**Jarek's left cheek shattered with a tooth falling out.**

**"Ugghh!"**

**(end of krushing blow)**

Jarek stepped back two feet, and got punched in the ribs, then the abdomen.

He side stepped, trying to evade the punching fury she was under.

Then she uppercutted him, making him fly off the boxing ring.

**(TING TING!)**

Jarek got back into the boxing ring and spit out the loose tooth from his mouth.

"**ROUND 2, FIGHT**." Marble said.

Jarek laid two jabs, then a right cross to Black Diamond's face, actually hitting her right eye.

She blocked the next three hits, and then hit his chin twice.

He grabbed her fist and bit it.

"**DISQUALIFIED!**" Marble said, ending the match.

* * *

**(RESULTS)**

Jarek was sitting on a bench, spitting out some blood from his teeth,

"**Jarek, you want to tell me why you bit her in the fist?! That's not part of boxing!**" Orange Diamond said.

"It was a reaction, I didn't think that time. I'm sure she's not mad." He said.

She kicked open the two doors that led into the locker room.

"What the fuck was that?! Huh?! A fucking bite?!" Black Diamond said angrily. She walked to Jarek with sweat on her body and face.

"Chill, I thought it was funny, that's all." Jarek said.

"You're gonna pay for this!" She said, before grabbing his neck and choking him.

Then he conducted hamón and shocked her body with it.

She panted after letting go of him.

"Don't try and kill me, Black. Purple tried the same and ended up part of me." Jarek said.

"What?" Black Diamond said.

"She tried to cut me open, and I had to take her soul." Jarek said.

"Ugh, she was always the extremist." She agreed. "But still! You can't just bite other people!"

"Look, it won't happen again, alright?" Jarek said.

She sighed.

"It's okay. You suck at boxing!" She said.

"I held back. If I fought like I meant it, you would have definitely lost." Jarek said.

"When it comes to fighting, you have to put your morals behind you and fight the person in front of you." She said.

"Yeah, that's usually what I do." Jarek said. "Look, you fight good, okay? Good game."

The two shook hands.

"You still want to go to space? I can give you a ship to use." She said.

"Sure, you know.. meet some friends maybe. Maybe even return to earth somehow." Jarek said.

"Yes, you are only human. I understand you want to return over there." She said.

"Why don't you come over to my castle? I got plenty of room there and I do need some more defenses." Jarek said.

"... Take me there and I will determine if it's good enough for my taste." She declared.

* * *

**(Space Trip)**

The song ocean man was playing on the radio.

'Ocean man, take me by the hand, lead me to the land that you understand

Ocean man, the voyage to the corner of the globe is a real trip

Ocean man, the crust of a tan man imbibed by the sand

Soaking up the thirst of the land'

"This is my favorite song. I love it!" Black Diamond said.

"Mm hm." Jarek said, disliking the music as it played loudly.

He steered the ship to earth, and then flew above the clouds.

"Okay, the coordinates I put in will take me to the castle. I have another gem living with me right now, but he's friendly." Jarek said.

"Okay." She said. "So how did you make the castle?"

"It was my dad's but I had it turned into a drill by my Irken friend and so I kept it so it would never be demolished after he died. My dad wanted the castle to never be opened again after he died, but I need it more than he does." Jarek said.

"Oh, that's sad. How exactly did he die?" She asked.

"A rival of mine killed him, and he escaped." Jarek said.

"That sucks hard." She said.

"It does." He agreed. "I'll find him eventually and get my revenge on him."

"You shouldn't be bent on it. Revenge will not get you anywhere." She said.

He flew downwards, seeing the castle.

"Revenge is necessary sometimes." Jarek said.

"No it's not." She said.

"How would you know?" He asked.

"Because I nearly died, trying to get it. I don't want you to hurt yourself for no reason." She said.

"That's very nice that you're worried about me, but I can manage. We're here now." Jarek said, landing the ship.

"Oh boy! This is gonna be great!" Ruby 1 said.

"Ruby, it's just a castle. Probably an old one too." Ruby 3 said.

"Killjoy." Ruby 1 said.

* * *

**(Castle)**

"**After Jarek finished showing Black Diamond and the gems our castle, he thought it was a good idea to let them choose their rooms, like he was giving them away like candy! I mean, it's not that bad, but it's not his castle to just hand things away! ****But I understand he and the gems need safe refuge and Tallon IV isn't the best place to do that. There were a lot of sheegoths in Phendrana Drifts.**" Orange Diamond narrated.

Jarek sat on the couch, watching a TV show with Steve.

"Dude, I'm glad you came back to the castle. I was worried again. Roxanne had a heart attack, but didn't die." Steve said.

"How so?" Jarek said.

"Her gem revives her." Steve said, eating his slice of cake with his bare hands.

"Oh? And what are you doing, eating that cake with your bare hands?!" Jarek said, seeing his messy fingers.

Steve laughed as he got up and walked to the sink.

"Oh boy.." Jarek said.

* * *

**To be continued...**


	12. Before Easter

**(4/10/2016 ; 2:06) ; ****(****Beach ****City****)**

Jarek and Steve walked on the boardwalk, seeing several people hanging out. They were talking to each other, laughing, watching videos, etc.

"It's nice to see some restoration after the Frybo incident." Jarek said.

"Yeah. Good thing you came back when you did." Steve said. "Who was that beautiful woman you brought back?"

"You mean Black Diamond?" Jarek said.

"Black Diamond? Didn't know there was a black diamond. What other diamonds are there? Red? Green? Brown?" Steve said.

"Don't know, don't care." Jarek said.

"So those gems you brought back to the castle.. they're all from Homeworld?" Steve said.

"Yes. We were all prisoners, and I ended up paying for their lunch. Black Diamond called it a date." Jarek said.

"A date? How'd you get a hot date with Black Diamond?" Steve said.

"Uhh, long story short : she and I agreed to it. I was the one who wanted to date her." Jarek said.

"You lucky, bro." Steve said.

They continued talking until they reached the Crystal Temple, where Steven and Ronaldo were talking.

"Oh god.." Jarek said, cringing at the sight of Ronaldo.

"What? What's wrong with Ronaldo?" Steve said.

"The other fucking day.." Jarek said. "At the store.."

"Dude, it's been two days since I called you. You were in space for four days, as far as I can recall." Steve said.

"Well excuse me : a few days ago, I think when we were getting the pica dillo dinner, when you went to the restroom, I saw him singing some fucking anime song in Japanese, out loud as if he were at a concert." Jarek said.

"Must've been drunk?" Steve said.

"Not likely, I mean I remember when I heard my big headed uncle sang ani-maniacs because he had too much caffeine inside him. It can't be beer." Jarek said.

Then Ronaldo pushed Steven.

Jarek ran to the two, with Steve following.

"Hey! What the fuck are you doing to him?!" Jarek said.

"He just admitted his crystal gems are the reason earth keeps being attacked!" Ronaldo said to him, pointing at Jarek.

"That's not what I meant!" Steven said, getting up.

**(PUNCH!)**

**(krushing blow)**

**Ronaldo's nose busted open, some of the cartilage shattering.**

**"UAAGH!"**

**(end of krushing blow)**

Ronaldo slid on the sand.

"Dude, that was too hard!" Steve said to Jarek.

"Stay out of it, punk!" Jarek replied.

He dashed to Ronaldo, who was holding his nose in pain.

"Dude! He's endangering us all! You can't trust him! Why are you protecting him?!" Ronaldo said.

"Because he's just a boy and the so called 'reasons' the earth is being attacked continuously ISN'T his FAULT!" Jarek said before yanking his hands away and then laying down a few punches, giving him a cruel punishment to the face.

"**Do follow this example, kids. Violence isn't the answer to jerks like Ronaldo... AT ALL. Jarek just had a bad reaction to seeing his friends being hurt.**" Orange Diamond narrated.

"Jarek, stop! He's had enough!" Steven said, running to Jarek.

Jarek let go of Ronaldo, who now looked silly with two teeth missing and bruises all over his face.

He got up and ran away, crying.

"What'd that punk say to you? Where'd he hurt you?" Jarek said.

"He just pushed me. He just thinks the crystal gems are the reason weird things keep happening. You didn't have to beat him up." Steven said.

"You think I beat him up? You must really be young, 'cause that wasn't even ass kicking." Jarek said.

"Yeah but dude, you gotta handle things a lot better than that. The cops are still looking to bust you for beating up Lars in the pizza place!" Steve said.

"You gonna tell?" Jarek said.

"Nno, but-"

"Then you ain't got nothing to worry about. Besides, I ain't gonna hurt you guys." Jarek said. "This is more like a good return I made. I came in and saved the day."

"By attacking a grown kid in the form of a man, who pushed a little kid to the ground?" Steve finished.

"That's bullying right there! Steven didn't deserve that!" Jarek said. "I would know because I was bullied all my childhood!"

"Jarek, earlier you said 'return,' where did you go?" Steven asked.

"I came out of space prison." Jarek said.

* * *

**(Crystal Temple)**

"You went to homeworld prison?!" Pearl said.

"Yup, and I escaped with a few friends of mine." Jarek said.

"At least you're okay." Pearl said.

"Why are you suddenly worried?" Jarek asked.

"I'm not worried. Steven kept asking me where you went." Pearl lied.

"P, tell him the truth." Amethyst said.

"I am telling the truth!" Pearl defended.

Her nose extended slightly.

"Uh oh, Pinocchio." Jarek joked. "Ha ha!"

"Dude, she really missed having you around. She's got a crush on you, dude!" Steve whispered in his ear, a little too loudly.

Everyone in the room, literally looked at Pearl, and then made 'oooooooooh!' sounds.

Pearl blushed beet red at being exposed like this.

"It's not true! I swear!" She said.

"Oh no, I believe it is _so_ true! And what I gots to say about it is, come with me. I wanna have a talk with you." Jarek said, offering his hand to her.

Pearl was really reluctant to accept his hand, but she took it and followed him out.

"Dude, I think they gonna kiss!" Steve whispered to Amethyst.

"I gotta see this!" Amethyst agreed.

"They aren't." Garnet said.

"What?" Steve and Amethyst said at the same time.

* * *

**(Outside)**

Jarek and Pearl took a stroll on the beach,

"I went back to the graveyard where I met Purple Diamond, and found a bounty hunter peridot doing something to this." Jarek said, holding the moonstone statue from the graveyard.

"This belongs to the moon temple, who had it?" She asked.

"Some peridot bounty hunter, and there was a pearl stuck to it, I freed her, only for her to be shattered after we tried getting over here." Jarek said. "The warp pad we used took us to homeworld, and we were both arrested."

"Oh my stars." Jarek said.

"So that's what happened." Garnet said.

Jarek and Pearl turned around to see Garnet, Amethyst, Steven, and Steve following them.

"Seriously?" Jarek said, unimpressed.

"What was it like in homeworld prison?" Amethyst asked.

"Uh, kinda like being in a space movie. And I ended up escaping with other gems, whom are now my allies, including another diamond." Jarek said.

"Diamond?" Pearl said.

"Black Diamond, and her army of machines. Who are now protecting my home." Jarek said.

"Yeah, about that : where do you live?" Steven said.

"I think I told you guys already, I live in a castle." Jarek said.

"But where? Where is it?" Steven said.

"It's uhh... in a jungle." Jarek said.

"A jungle?" Steven said.

"Yeah, I'm still setting things up over there so I can't really let you guys come visit until things are looking better." Jarek said.

"Oh, that's okay." Steven said.

"So how 'bout that kiss?" Jarek said, looking at Pearl with dreamy eyes.

"What?" Pearl said.

"Yeah, that kiss you wanted so badly earlier?" Jarek said.

"I never wanted a kiss!" Pearl said.

Her thoughts were : "He's insane! I bet Amethyst told him to kiss me! That little brat!"

"Pucker up." Jarek said, leaning close to her.

"**I'm not saving him this time.**" Orange Diamond said.

**(PUNCH!)**

Pearl punched Jarek in the face, leaving him laying on the sand.

"I would NEVER kiss you! You pervert!" She said before kicking his crotch.

He let out a squeal of pain.

"Pearl!" Steven scolded.

Amethyst laughed.

"I was joking!" Jarek said, groaning in pain.

"That's that. How about some sugar?" Steve said, nudging Garnet's arm.

"Stop." Garnet said.

"sorry." Steve said.

"**So after that was over, Jarek and Steve ended up watching crying breakfast friends with Steven and Amethyst.**" Orange Diamond narrated.

* * *

**(Steven's Room)**

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to lie to you!" Pear said.

"It's okay, I forgive you, pear." Waffle said, hugging pear.

The two started bawling again.

"Okay, why do they keep crying? I mean, do you like watching fruits cry?" Jarek said.

"It's just a show." Steven said.

"Hm, I don't think I've ever seen this before though. So uhh, are you gonna do anything for easter tomorrow?" Jarek asked.

"Yeah, I'm gonna go to the beach city easter egg hunt." Steven said. "You should come." Steven said.

"Uhh, maybe." Jarek said. "I gotta go, see ya guys."

"Where you going?" Steve said.

"Back to the castle. I gotta check up on something." Jarek said, exiting.

"Oh, there he goes." Steve said.

"What's it like at the castle?" Steven asked.

"It's pretty big. You'd like it." Steve said. "What he meant was, some of the rooms, and wings of the castle are offline, and pretty messy and he doesn't want you guys to see that. So he's having the terminators clean up and reactivate the rest of the castle so he can give you all a proper tour."

"Oh." Steven said.

"But I'd love to join you for the easter egg hunt." Steve said.

"Great!" Steven said.

* * *

**(Jarek's Fortress)**

"Black Diamond, my friend Steven of the crystal gems wants me to join him for the easter egg hunt he's gonna have. Wanna join?" Jarek asked.

"Easter egg hunt? Sure, why not?" She asked.

Roxanne entered the room.

"What is with you and following me? And how'd you find this place?!" Jarek said, tensing up.

"I invited her over here. I made her a proposal." Black Diamond said.

"I'm opening a restaurant here, gonna call it the 'Strawberry Ranch' where tasty jam sandwiches are made." Roxanne said.

Jarek face palmed, shaking his head.

"Whatever, get her away from me. Please." Jarek said.

"Why? What'd I do?" Roxanne said.

"Go SET UP!" Jarek shouted at her.

Roxanne turned around and exited.

[Door closes]

"What's your problem?" Black Diamond asked.

"She's a nut job! She's obsessed with me! I can't get her to leave me alone and you just led her right to me! The place where I could be away from her!" Jarek said.

"She's not gonna be spending time with you. She's gonna be working for me, so why are you so mad? Go on and go play." Black Diamond said.

"Play? I ain't a kid, honey." Jarek said.

"Well you're acting like one!" She said.

"Ooh! You got roasted, son!" Blue Jade said, walking by and leaving.

"I ain't no snitch, that's for sure." Jarek said.

"Uh huh." Black Diamond said.

"I'm serious. Look, I just don't want her bothering me. Okay?" He said.

"And she won't." She said.

"I sure hope not." Jarek said.

From this point on, Jarek sat down and watched whatever was playing on the TV screen.

Black Diamond sat next to him and watched too.

* * *

**(NIGHT TIME)**

Black Diamond was sleeping on the couch, snoring the night away.

Jarek walked to her with a blanket.

"Nighty night, my diamond." Jarek said, covering her with the blanket.

He looked at the TV, which was showing the credits roll of a movie.

She awoke, yawning.

"Oh, did I fall asleep?" She said.

"I wasn't aware that machines needed sleep." Jarek said.

"We don't, but I am still a gem, and I do need to rest." She said.

"Well, I made some macaroni and cheese with some chicken if you want." Jarek said before walking to his kitchen.

"Sure." She said.

He served himself and Black Diamond.

"I don't know if going over there is a good idea. They might mistake me for White Diamond." Black Diamond said.

"We can tell them together when the time goes. Don't worry about it right now." Jarek said.

"But aren't they afraid of diamonds? You are one too." She said.

"I told them what happened already. There's nothing to worry about. We'll focus on that tomorrow." Jarek said.

The two sat down.

"You're right." She said, sighing.

"So you have a digestive system inside of you?" Jarek asked.

"Yes, when I became a machine, I had some artificial organs created and placed inside of me. That's why I'm able to eat." She said.

"Orange usually doesn't mind eating whatever I eat." Jarek said. "She is still me."

"That she is." Black Diamond said.

"I wanted to ask you earlier, but you were asleep : how did she know you were with me?" Jarek said.

"I told her when I saw her taking down some posters that said you were missing." Black Diamond said.

"..."

"She is a nice person, she was really worried about you running and away from her. She thinks she scared you." She continued.

"I saw an alternate future where I am living with my grandmother, and she was exactly the same way, but worse. I wasn't gonna let that become part of my actual life, okay? I can't take chances like that anymore." Jarek said.

"She's harmless, give her a chance." She said.

"Fine. Fine. I have no choice in this matter anyway." Jarek said.

The two finished their meal, and then called it a night.

* * *

**(1:58 A.M)**

Jarek was laying in his bed, trying to sleep.

There was a knock on the door, and in came Black Diamond.

"Sorry, I know this is gonna sound weird but.. can I sleep in your bed this time?" She asked.

"The couch too rough or soft?" Jarek said.

"No no, I.. I just can't sleep right on a couch. I've always preferred my bed, but I don't have one here." She said.

"Just take one of the rooms that aren't being used. I reactivated one so you could sleep in it." Jarek said.

"Okay." She said, closing the door.

"Wait." He said, stopping her as she was about to close the door completely.

"What'd you want? I know it's not the couch." Jarek said.

"... Nothing. Goodnight." She said.

"Tell me what it is." Jarek said.

She stopped and opened the door.

"I was lonely, and I was embarrassed." She said.

".. get in here." Jarek said.

Black Diamond closed the door and sat on the left side of the bed.

Jarek turned to his right side to sleep.

"Goodnight." Jarek said.

"Goodnight." She said.

* * *

**To be continued...**

**A/N - I know that last part looked a little weird, but I assure you : I wasn't gonna write any weirder shit than** **that.**


	13. EASTER

**(****Strawberry ****Ranch \- 4/12/16****)**

Jarek sat on the chair with a turkey sub sandwich sitting in front of him, on the table. One thing was odd however : there was jam in it.

"So this is my turkey and jam sandwich.. " Jarek said.

"Yes, try it! Tell me what you think." Roxanne said.

Without second thought, Jarek picked up the sandwich and took a large bite out of it.

Steve's eyes widened, he was dying to hear his reaction so he could try his sandwich too.

After several munches and a gulp, Jarek lifted his right finger up and spoke.

"This is pretty good. Are all the sandwiches this good?" Jarek said.

"See? What did I tell you? It was good, was it not?" Roxanne said.

"Yes yes, thanks." Jarek said.

Steve immediately tried his sandwich and had sparkles in his eyes.

"I wish I could express how good this is!" Steve said, tearing up.

"Is it that good?" Jarek said.

"I knew you two would like it." Roxanne said. "Enjoy your lunches, gentlemen." Roxanne said before she walked into her office.

"Dude, wipe your eyes." Jarek said.

Steve used his napkin and wiped his eyes, and then blew his nose loudly.

"Sorry. It's just so good! I haven't eaten a good sandwich in a long time!" Steve said.

"Okay, finish your food. I'ma go see Steven." Jarek said before leaving too.

* * *

**(Boardwalk)**

Connie appeared to be having a talk with Priyanka, who was scolding her for something.

"And I told you not to hang around people like that! They'll put you in harm's way!" Priyanka said.

"Steven's not dangerous! His friends keep him safe from monsters and creatures! They even protect me from them!" Connie said.

"WHAT?! They fight monsters now?! I thought they were doing some weird magic stuff that can hurt you!" Priyanka said.

"They're not trying to hurt me, mom! I mean yeah, they use magic powers, but not on me!" Connie said.

"I want you to come home with me this instant! There is a criminal on the loose and I don't want nothing happening to you!" Priyanka said.

"Connie? Is everything okay?" Jarek asked, walking forward.

Priyanka looked at Jarek and her eyes widened.

"Jarek, why are you eavesdropping?" Connie asked.

"You're speaking so loud, ol chummy can hear you from the bottom of the sea." Jarek said.

"Ol.. chummy?" Priyanka said. "Connie, do you know this guy?"

"Yes, my he's my friend." Connie said.

"He's the criminal! (At Jarek) Stay back!" Priyanka said.

"Look homey, I ain't got nothing against you. W-We cool!" Jarek said, pretending to be nervous.

"Are you calling me a homey? What do I look like to you? A street rat?" Priyanka said.

"No, dawg! I swear, we cool!" Jarek said, holding his hands up in defense.

"Then stop talking like that!" Priyanka said.

"Okay, ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" Jarek laughed, holding his chest.

"What's so funny?! Tell me!" Priyanka said.

"Maybe if you could be a better 'doctor' and not talk (more aggressive) about someone you don't even fucking know, maybe I'd be peeing my pants right now! I am not a criminal, I exacted justice on Lars, who was going off, showing a picture of the pizza girl, showing off her business in a bend over manner! Is it a crime to beat the shit out of someone for that?" Jarek said.

"... Yes it is, because you can't resort to violence on minors!" Priyanka said.

"Get outta the way." Jarek said.

"Mom, just leave him alone! He didn't hurt anyone on purpose! I swear!" Connie said.

"No Connie, let her take me to jail so's I can fix this once and for all." Jarek said, holding her wrists up in surrender.

"No, Jarek!" Connie said, getting in the middle.

"Connie, he's turning himself in. Move." Priyanka said, moving Connie to the side.

* * *

**(CAP)**

"**So instead of Jarek being given a sentence in jail, he was just let off with a warning and a slap on the wrist. But then when Jarek explained Lars harassing Kiki, Lars was given three weeks in ****juvenile. Glad this is out of the way.**" Orange Diamond narrated.

* * *

**(2:44 P.M)**

Jarek was walking with Black Diamond, eating ring pops together.

"Hey, thanks for getting these ring pops." Jarek said.

"No problem." She said.

"I remember eating these as a kid. I guess they'll never go out of stock." Jarek said, his tongue now blue.

"I hope not, or I'll riot." She said.

"Riot? Over candy?" Jarek said.

"Yeah. Did you know I rioted when the McRib got taken off of the Mcdiamond's menu?" She said.

"No, I didn't, but.. good to know." Jarek said, smiling, finding it humorous.

"Well now you know, what about you? Did you ever riot?" She said.

"Uhh, I didn't flip cars in the streets or anything. I almost destroyed the earth, as Kenny said." Jarek said.

"Boring! So what if you almost did that back then? You're not gonna do it again, right?" She said.

"No." Jarek said.

"Stop bringing it up. Look around you : life is flourishing, smell the fresh air, be happy you're have a planet to call home." She said.

"Don't you miss homeworld?" Jarek asked.

"No." She said.

"I can imagine, since you were in prison because of them." Jarek said.

"Yeah, hey aren't we going to that crystal temple? Where is it?" She asked.

"It's this way. Now, I'm gonna warn you, things might get a little intense. They tend to fight corrupted gems." Jarek said.

They walked toward the beach, where Steven, Connie and the gems were looking at a crowd of jumping bunnies.

"Aww, those bunnies are adorable!" Black Diamond commented.

"I'll get you one, my darling." Jarek said.

They walked up to them.

Steven saw them.

"Hi Jarek! Who's that?" Steven said.

"I am Black Diamond." Black Diamond said.

Garnet, Pearl, and Amethyst turned their attention to her.

"She's my friend and current girlfriend." Jarek said.

"?" Was their expression.

"Uhh, Pearl? Wasn't Black Diamond the creator of a bunch of machines?" Amethyst said.

"Yes, but she didn't try to hurt any gems." Pearl told her.

"Why are you here?" Garnet said.

"My (nudge!) 'boyfriend' wanted me to meet you guys." Black Diamond said, Jarek's right arm.

"Uhh, yeah. And I thought we were doing an Easter egg hunt." Jarek said.

"We are, if we can round up all these bunnies." Pearl said, holding a basket.

"So you're not afraid of me?" Black Diamond said.

"No. Why would we be?" Pearl said.

"He said you'd be." Black Diamond said.

Jarek shrugged. "They were when they saw I was a diamond."

"Only because you didn't tell us before." Garnet said.

"I didn't know how to do this. But, since this is all good.. I guess it's bunny catching time." Jarek said, picking up a black bunny, which was wiggling it's arms and feet.

"**Not everything is gonna go badly, Jarek. They accept Black Diamond, like I said they would. If it were White, that's a different story.**" Orange Diamond said.

"..." Jarek muttered, handing over the black bunny.

"Aw thanks!" Black Diamond said.

Steven started grabbing and placing bunnies in the basket.

Pearl and Garnet were helping with that.

Then Jarek picked up a pink bunny.

"Don't pink bunnies have batteries?" He said.

"No, what made you think that?" Connie asked.

"I don't know, I saw this commercial for energizer batteries and usually they have a pink bunny playing a drum set, as their mascot. I just thought." Jarek said.

"It's just a commercial, Jarek. Bunnies don't dispense batteries." Pearl said.

Then the Pink Bunny laid an egg, which hit the sand.

Jarek put the bunny on the sand, and examined the egg.

He cracked it open, and revealed two energizer batteries.

"BATTERIES?" Jarek said, weirded out.

"What the?" Pearl said.

"How is that even possible?" Connie said.

"I don't know." Black Diamond said.

"I better keep this bunny, get it looked at by a doctor." Jarek said, storing the bunny in his inventory phone.

* * *

**(Inventory** **Phone)**

Orange Diamond caught the bunny with her hands and then began petting it.

"Aw, isn't it just the cutest?" She said, instantly in love with it.

* * *

**(Beach)**

The gems finished rounding up the bunnies in the basket.

"Okay, so now that the bunnies are in the baskets, what will you do with them?" Jarek said.

"I'm gonna give them away." Steven said.

"Steven, all these bunnies?" Pearl said.

"Yeah! The people of beach city would love these little guys! They need good homes." Steven said.

"I could take one home." Connie said.

"Sure!" Steven said.

"Jarek, can I speak with you?" Black Diamond said.

"Yeah, come on. (At Steven) I'll be right back." Jarek said.

"Okay!" Steven said.

The two gems went to a nearby large boulder.

"So.. girlfriend, huh?" Black Diamond said with her left hand on her hip and a smile crept on her face.

"Yeah, I choked right there." Jarek made up.

"Uh huh, best friend too? Am I really those things to you? After last night?" She said.

Jarek inhaled.

"I.. I'm sorry." He said, completely hopeless at this point.

She gave his chin a scratch with her black fingernails.

"(Scratching) Now why would you be sorry for saying we're a couple? Hm?" She said.

"I didn't mean to, really. (Cowering) Don't hurt me." Jarek said, shrinking as Black Diamond appeared tall and mighty.

"You think saying sorry for telling them we're a couple is necessary? I think not." She said, before stroking his right cheek.

"This is really creepy. Why are your eyes black like a robot?" Jarek said, noticing her eye color turning black with her pupil turning into a white dot.

She kissed him.

"**I knew she was gonna do this. I feel sorry for him.**" Orange Diamond narrated.

Amethyst's gasping was heard.

Black Diamond and Jarek looked at her, seeing Pearl, Garnet, and Steven watching. Steven had stars in his eyes.

"We shoulda done this in my room." Jarek commented.

"Agreed. Let's when we're done here." Black Diamond replied.

"Aight." He said.

"I knew you guys were gonna kiss! I called it!" Steven said.

Then a piranha plant grabbed Steven's leg and hugged it.

"Huh? [Sees] Aw, it likes me! Pearl, can I please keep this? I promise to take care of it." Steven said.

"Another one? How many are we gonna have?" Pearl said.

"Amethyst ate the last one." He replied.

Amethyst burped, a leaf coming out of her mouth.

"At least now we know where it went." Jarek said.

"(Sigh) You can keep it, but you have to feed it." Pearl said.

"Okay." Steven said.

Suddenly a tentacle grabbed Jarek's ankle and pulled, dragging him into the ocean.

"Jarek!" Black Diamond said, grabbing onto his wrist on time.

Jarek was stuck between the ocean and Black Diamond.

Pearl summoned her spear and chopped the tentacle in half, earning a faint, distant roar of pain from the ocean. The severed tentacle slid into the water.

Jarek got up, panting.

"I think I'm getting sea sick!" He said.

Then a giant ocean worm monster rose from the ocean.

"Uhh! Guys?!" Steven said, afraid.

"Dude, summon your shield!" Jarek said.

"I can't! Every time I try, it doesn't work!" Steven said.

"Don't you got a sword or something?" Jarek said.

"I just have this." Steven said, taking out Hanzo's spear. "I think I do this."

He threw the spear, which got stuck in the worm's eye.

"Come here!" Steven said, yanking back. Though the yank did nothing.

The worm moved around crazily, wiggling left and right in pain. The chain pulled Steven, as he held onto it.

"STEVEN!" Pearl and Garnet said.

"I got him." Black Diamond said before running up to the worm.

She jumped up and summoned her scythe.

(SLICE!)

The worm roared again.

(POOF!)

Steven fell to the ocean.

"Don't worry, Steven! I'll catch you!" Pearl said, running to where he was falling.

A green square gemstone fell, and landed on Black Diamond's right hand.

Pearl caught Steven, who was panting.

"Are you alright, Steven?" Pearl said.

"That was awesome! I gotta use this again!" Steven said, holding up the spear.

"Steven, it's not a toy. Come on, let's get you inside." Pearl said, walking back to the sands.

"Thank you, Black Diamond." Jarek said.

"Anytime. (Stomach growl!) Boy, I'm famished." Black Diamond said.

"We're gonna get going now." Jarek said to the gems and Connie.

Then he noticed Connie's expression, which was that of awe.

"That giant thing was that gem right there?" She said, examining the gem in Black Diamond's hand.

"Yes." Black Diamond said before tossing it to Garnet.

Garnet bubbled the gem and then tapped it, sending it away.

"I think we should hang out more often, Steven." Jarek said.

"Well said." Steven said.

"Well, we're off now. See ya." Jarek said, walking.

"Bye Jarek!" Steven said. "Bye Black Diamond!"

"Goodbye, Steven." Black Diamond replied.

The two gems walked to the city.

* * *

**To be continued...**


	14. Underground Wrestling Gone Wrong

**(****Nether**** ; ****Shinnok****'****s ****Palace****)**

Shinnok was sitting on his throne chair, looking at scrolls he had received just recently.

"All these love letters.. they must be desperate." He said, reading a love letter from a Vixen.

"I am sure these came from the Northern side of Veinhula." Squire said, standing beside him.

Shinnok groaned in disgust and tossed the love letter in the fire beside him.

"Let me see that letter from Jarek." Shinnok said, reaching his hand outward to him.

Squire handed him a black scroll, which said 'from Jarek' on it.

Shinnok opened the scroll and read from it.

"Hi again, I am writing to warn you of something you have that will blow up momentarily. Get out of the palace NOW!

Like.. RIGHT NOW! There is a mole inside, and he is looking to overthrow you, his name is Squire."

Shinnok looked at Squire.

"Did you read this?!" Shinnok said.

"No, I don't read your scrolls, my lord." Squire said.

Shinnok took out his amulet, and then Squire pulled out his knife and lunged at him.

Shinnok blasted his face, making a large hole in his head. Squire fell to the ground.

"That kid.. he knew this would happen. I must get to him." Shinnok said.

"But sire, the gate to Earthrealm is locked, we can't open it." Light Blue Marble said.

Shinnok snapped his right fingers.

Appeared Merlock, a locksmith.

"He will open the gate for me." Shinnok said.

* * *

**(Jarek's Fortress)**

Jarek was sweeping the living room floor, with black lipstick all over his face.

Steve walked by, holding a can of Sprite. He noticed the lip prints on his face and stopped in place.

Jarek looked at him.

"Pfft!-Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" Steve laughed.

"Shut up, ass wipe." Jarek said.

"Dude, yo face is covered in LIPSTICK!" Steve said a little too loudly.

Blue Jade, Green Jade, Rubies 1 & 2 looked at him.

"No way!" Ruby 1 said.

The gems ran to him.

"Guys, it's nothing. I was messing with some makeup, that's all." Jarek said.

"Tell 'em the truth, Diamond lover!" Steve said.

"You and Black Diamond?!" Ruby 1 said.

"Okay, stop guys. Seriously, I'm busy here. Go on and go continue y'all's businesses." Jarek said.

The gems walked away, each mumbling an insult.

"Yeah yeah, whatever." Jarek said.

"Dude, I think you got a good chance with her. Take it." Steve said.

"Yeah, ya think so?" Jarek said.

"Yeah, alright man, I'ma go score me a bag of doritoes! Ha ha!" Steve said, walking away.

"Ugh." Jarek said.

Soon, when he was finished, he went into the bathroom and washed off the lipstick marks on his face.

After that, he went to the living room to lay down and rest.

* * *

**(Underground Wrestling Ring) - 5/3/2016**

Jarek was dressed up in a red ninja attire, resembling Ermac. He levitated and threw the Green Lion wrestler out the ring.

"Ermac! Ermac! Ermac! Ermac!" The crowd cheered.

He did a victory pose, accepting the praise he was being given.

"Next up, Tiger Millionaire and Purple Puma!" Mr. Smiley said.

Amethyst entered the ring, who was dressed up as a humanoid puma wrestler and was taller and more buff than before.

Steven was wearing a feline nose and had his hair in a ponytail.

They saw the way Jarek was dressed.

"Dude, that guy looks kinda like Jarek." Amethyst said to Steven, who then looked closer.

Jarek's eyes widened at seeing who his oppoi

"(Ermac mimic) Feline fools." Jarek said.

**(A/N - When the dialogue says '(character mimic),' the character is literally using the character's voice they are voicing. Just letting you know for a better understanding of that. Some characters are capable of doing this.)**

"Ooh, they are in a stare off, ladies and gentlemen!" Mr. Smiley said.

"**Jarek, what are we going to do?! We can't hurt them, that would be against the crystal gems. We should give ourselves up and leave this fight.**" Orange Diamond warned.

"No, we can take them. I won't kill them, just knock them silly." Jarek said.

"Round 1!.. Fight!" Mr. Smiley said.

Amethyst ran to Jarek, preparing to hit him.

He was met with three punches to the abdomen, he successfully blocked each punch and kicked her in the face, sending her sliding back on the floor.

Jarek ran to her, and then laid down three punches to the face, Amethyst blocking each hit.

She grabbed him by the throat and tossed him up in the sky, and flew up to him and locked her hands together. She slammed her locked fists on his chest, sending him flying to the floor.

Jarek grunted, getting up from the impact he took. Then he noticed Amethyst falling straight to him.

He raised his hands towards her, using his soul powers. He levitated her and slammed her the ground behind him.

**(krushing blow)**

**Amethyst's ribs collided and crushed into the ground, several veins appeared outside on her body.**

**"Gaiigh!"**

**(end of krushing blow)**

Jarek then slammed her on the opposite ground from behind him. He let go of his hold on her.

Amethyst trembled, getting up slowly.

"Ooh! Ermac slammed Purple Puma and nearly crushed her body! What will she do next?!" Mr. Smiley said.

"Tag me! Tag me!" Steven said, reaching for Amethyst.

"No, I can take him!" Amethyst said, trying to hold herself together.

"Get him with the pile driver, Purple Puma!" Lars called out from the crowd.

Jarek looked at Lars, seeing he was sitting in the crowd.

Amethyst climbed onto the ring corner, and then jumped for him.

"I guess I should let her have a proper landing." Jarek said to himself.

Amethyst jumped straight for Jarek, who then strafed to the right side and getting out of the way.

She landed on the ground with a thud, increasing the damage on her ribs.

"auugh!" She yelled, trembling.

"Amet-.. Purple Puma!" Steven said as he then entered the ring.

"Oh, what's this?! Tiger Millionaire enters to defend his partner! I feel sorry for Ermac, folks!" Mr. Smiley said.

Jarek looked at Mr. Smiley in confusion.

Then Steven kicked him in the crotch, catching him off guard.

He began slapping and punching Jarek in the abdomen.

"(During fury of punches) Awgh! Oogh! Igh!" He grunted, receiving damage.

Then Steven uppercutted him in the chin.

"Aaguh!" Jarek grunted.

"Don't hurt my Amethyst!" Steven said before jump kicking him in the chest.

Jarek slid on the floor, taking in the kick.

"Ermac is down, folks! Start the count down! One.. two.. three.. four.. five.. six.. " Mr. Smiley said.

Jarek got up, pumped up.

Steven was frowning at him.

"Step up." Jarek said.

Steven knew this wasn't good. He wanted to back out as soon as he said that.

"Scared kid, you've messed up now." Jarek said, walking towards him.

"Uhh, you can have all my money!" Steven said, scared.

"Money is of no importance." Jarek said.

He reached for Steven's shoulder, but then he grabbed his mask and tore it off.

"OH! Tiger Millionaire took off Ermac's mask!" Mr. Smiley said.

"Jarek?! I knew it was you!" Steven said, pointing at him.

"(More clearer Ermac mimic) Sleep!" Jarek said before grabbing his wrist, pulling him and then karate chopping his neck.

Steven was knocked out in an instant from the neck attack.

"And Ermac wins the tournament!" Mr. Smiley said.

Jarek set Steven down on the ground.

Amethyst growled, trying to get back up.

"Steven!.. " She said.

"You are the new champion of the Beach City wrestling tournament!" Mr. Smiley said, handing the golden belt to Jarek.

"No, Prince Puma and Tiger Millionaire let me win this time. (At Camera man) They let me win this time, they remain undefeated." Jarek said, before lifting Steven over his shoulder. He lifted Amethyst by her arm and helped her exit the ring.

* * *

**(Outside)**

Jarek was casting orange particles to Amethyst's body, healing her wounds.

"I have healing powers too. But as spit." Steven said, rubbing his head.

Jarek looked at him.

"..."

"You never told me you were fighting in the tournament. Why didn't you say anything?" Steven asked.

"Because this is an activity for grown ups, not little kids. I could've kill you in there. That chop was the only way I could subdued you without causing permanent damage to your neck. If I had used all my strength, you'd be paralyzed right now." Jarek said, rubbing Amethyst's rib cage.

"Ahhh, that feels great." Amethyst said, moaning slightly.

"Hey." He said.

She looked down at him.

"None of that, alright?" He said.

"None of what?" She said, confused.

"So can you teach my those moves?" Steven asked.

"Do you remember Shang Tsung from Mortal Kombat?" Jarek said.

"You mean from the movie?" Steven asked.

"Yeah, I mastered his sorcery and I have Ermac's power power to manipulate souls. That explains why Purple Diamond is part of me now." Jarek said.

"You mean you took her soul? From when she tried to kill you?" Steven said.

"You summed it all up." Jarek said.

"Seriously, your hands are really warm." Amethyst said, grabbing his hands.

Jarek let go of her.

"You should be able to walk." He said.

"Oh, I still have Scorpion's spear, I haven't used it since that ocean monster got you." Steven said.

"You'll learn, I will teach you. But don't use it on Pearl or anybody, just your foes." Jarek said.

"I know." Steven said.

"It's a very dangerous weapon. Why'd he even give it you?" Jarek asked.

"He said so I would need it on my journey, whatever that means." Steven said.

"Maybe you are meant to have that." Jarek said. "I mean, adventure brought me here."

"Mm, I'm starving! I can really go for some pizza!" Amethyst said.

"I'm game. Let's go see Pearl first." Jarek said.

"Sure." Steven said.

* * *

**(Crystal Temple)**

Pearl was sitting on the couch.

"I wanted to give this to you." Jarek said, taking out a canister from his phone that said 'Pocco's Jellybeans!' on it. He handed it to her.

She twisted the lid, but it didn't open. She tried again, it still didn't open.

"Pearl, need help?" Amethyst said.

"No, I got it. I got it." Pearl said.

Then she grabbed the lid and twisted it really hard.

The lid came loose.

"Ah! Success!" Pearl said.

...

**(Outside)**

The house spit out a large thing of rubber snakes.

The sky began raining rubber snakes, spreading everywhere.

...

**(House)**

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha!" Amethyst laughed, covered in snakes.

"Ohhhh! What the flip, Jarek?!" Pearl said, freaking out.

"That was awesome! Jarek, where'd you get that?" Steven asked.

"The gag factory." Jarek said.

"Just go! Leave this house!" Pearl said.

"Ugh." Jarek said, walking to the door.

"Aww, Pearl! Come on, let him stay!" Steven said.

"Steven, I have to clean all this up and he just lied to me by giving me a fake container of jelly beans!" Pearl said.

"Ever hear of a joke, Pearl?" Amethyst said.

"Come on, Amethyst. I'll get you some better food than pizza." Jarek said.

"Cool." Amethyst said, getting up and following.

Steven growled as he followed her.

* * *

**(Castle)**

Jarek, Amethyst, and Steven entered the living room, to see Black Diamond laying on the couch, watching something on the TV.

"I'm gonna make some burgers." Jarek said to her.

"Kay." She said. "Hey guys."

"Hi Black Diamond." Steven said.

"Hey." She replied.

"So if you're black diamond, then is there a white diamond?" Amethyst said, sitting on the other couch opposite of Black Diamond's.

"Yes, she my twin sister, and the ruler of homeworld." Black Diamond said.

"What was she like?" Steven asked.

"She's like a terminator, can't be bargained with, can't be reasoned with. She doesn't feel pity or remorse or fear and she will not stop until she gets her way. She believes everyone is supposed to be like her, she's a perfectionist." Black Diamond said.

"Oh, that's terrible. And she was going to shatter you?" Steven said.

"No, Yellow was. She, Blue and White are the leaders of homeworld, while us other diamonds who didn't make it as part of the authority, were deemed as outcasts and targeted for shatter." Black Diamond said. "I feel bad for the off colors. It's only a matter of time."

"Off colors?" Amethyst said.

"Yes, they're gems who don't fit in or who are made wrong." Black Diamond said. "Rejects."

"Am I an off color?" Amethyst said.

"No." Jarek said.

"Yes." Black Diamond said at the same time he spoke.

The two looked at each other.

"You're not off color. You're just... short. But that's not bad. There are humans who are born that are short. People call them 'midgets,' and they pick on them because of their height." Jarek said.

"Oh, thanks." Amethyst said.

"Midgets? How do you know?" Steven asked.

"Because I used to pick on one, and he didn't forgive me for three years. That's why I wouldn't and won't make fun of Amethyst. Height doesn't define who you are, actions do." Jarek said.

"That's right." Black Diamond agreed.

"Thanks, Jarek. Wait, so if I'm short.. how tall was I supposed to be?" Amethyst said.

"I assume you showed him the kindergarten?" Jarek said.

"Yeah, it looked very dark and gloomy." Steven said.

"You think that's gloomy, try enduring the pit of 100 trials. Anyway, that place is where other amethyst gems were incubated (planted into the earth ground) and then they came out into existing gems who were nourished from the earth's energy." Jarek said. "Let me be frank : Amethysts are meant to be tall and strong. (At Amethyst) I can make you taller, and probably a lot stronger, if you want to be."

"... I don't know. Am I really wrong?" She said.

"No dear, you're fine." Black Diamond said.

"It's up to you though." Jarek said.

"... No." Amethyst said. "I'm fine the way I am."

"Alright. So what kind of burger would you all like?" Jarek asked.

"Do you have cheese?" Steven said.

"What kind? Provolone? Mozzarella? Colby Jack?" Jarek said.

"Cheddar?" Steven said.

"Coming right up. Want Jalapeños?" Jarek said.

"No." Steven said.

"Yes! Gimme some!" Amethyst said.

"Ulyssa?" Jarek said to Black Diamond.

"Jalapeño and Colby Jack." She said.

"Got it." Jarek said.

"That's your name?" Steven said.

"My real name is Ulyssa. But everyone calls me Black Diamond." Black Diamond, getting up and putting her slippers on.

"Tell him why you told me to call you that." Jarek said, smiling.

"No! He's too young to hear it!" She said, defensive.

Steven chuckled a little, looking away.

"Ew, that's gross." Amethyst said.

So Jarek made Amethyst three burgers, Steven one burger, Black Diamond two burgers, and himself two burgers.

* * *

**(Dining Room)**

"You three fought each other in the wrestling ring? Why didn't you say anything earlier?" Black Diamond said with her mouth full.

"I didn't know they were going to be in the tournament. Had I known, I wouldn't have fought in it." Jarek said.

"What are you guys thinking? You're both just kids! (At Amethyst) You not so much." Black Diamond said.

"We've been doing this since two weeks ago." Amethyst said. "We've never lost."

"But Steven could've gotten seriously hurt." Black Diamond said.

"I'm okay, it's fine." Steven said. "Amethyst and I got our backs."

"Yeah, when I beat up Amethyst, he came running to her and he kicked my butt a little. Admittedly." Jarek said.

Black Diamond laughed at him.

"I'm so sorry! It's just.. you got beat up.. by a little kid-ha ha ha ha ha ha!" She said.

"I'm sure it was funny for you too, Steven." Jarek said to him.

"You hurt Amethyst." Steven defended.

"No no no no no no no no! Tell her what you REALLY said that time." Jarek said.

"I said that!" Steven said.

"No, you said 'don't hurt my Amethyst!,' as you laid down a fricking combo on me." Jarek said.

"You said that?" Amethyst said to Steven.

"No! I swear!" Steven said, shaking his head and sweating rapidly.

"Aww! I love you, Steven!" Amethyst said, hugging Steven by the neck.

Steven's head turned red with embarrassment.

"Aww!" Jarek and Black Diamond said, touching their hands together.

"Um, are you gonna eat your fries?" Black Diamond asked Jarek, pointing to his waffle fries.

"Yes.. I am." Jarek said. "But I'll share some with you. Open your mouth."

She opened her mouth and Jarek placed one in her mouth.

"Ew!" Steven said. "Stop hand feeding her!"

"Why? Here, hand feed me." Amethyst said, opening her mouth. "Ahhhhh."

Steven placed a pickle in her mouth.

(CRUNCH!)

Pickle juice flew at Steven's face.

"Amethyst!" Steven said in a tone.

"Hm?" She replied, munching on her pickle.

".. Nothing." Steven said, grossed out by her eating with her mouth open.


	15. Things take a turn for the worst

"The next morning turned out pretty dramatic. Shinnok, of all people, came to my castle in a pissed off mood, and ended up scaring Steven and Black Diamond." Jarek narrated.

* * *

**(5/4/2016)**

Shinnok stood there, holding his amulet.

"I see you're alive and well, surviving from the mole I told you about." Jarek said.

"How did you know he was trying to kill me, and what the hell is going on?! You sent me four scrolls, one saying you're in trouble, then suddenly you're safe and sound, then there is a mole in my palace! You tell me what that's about!" Shinnok said.

"I didn't want you to worry or go out looking for me and get mad again, but this only made sure THAT happens." Jarek defended.

"Lay off with the damned scrolls, would you?" Shinnok said.

"Sure, now leave my palace. I'm not invading yours, don't invade mine." Jarek said.

"Tff, just keep your messages to a minimum." Shinnok said. "You did have me concerned."

"Yeah sure, whatever." Jarek said.

Then Shinnok teleported away.

"What was that about?" Steven said, before yawning.

"I spammed messages to him, saying hello, trying to start a conversation and then I told him I was in trouble, then that I was okay." Jarek said.

"He seemed really, really mad." Steven said.

"Yeah, he's always grouchy when it comes to shit like this. Anyway, let me go and get some breakfast tacos." Jarek said.

"Tacos? I haven't had that in forever!" Steven said. "I loved your pica dillo tacos."

"I bet you did, kiddo." Steve said, entering the room in his boxing shorts and dark blue sleeveless shirt.

"Hey Steve-O." Jarek said, greeting him.

"So you say you're getting tacos? Let me come with you." Steve said.

"Dude, your breath stinks!" Jarek said, covering his nose.

"So?" Steve said.

"Go brush, dude! I did already." Jarek said.

"Aight." Steve said as he headed to the bathroom.

"And don't use my toothbrush, use yours!" Jarek called out.

"I will! Ha ha!"

[DOOR CLOSES]

"Has he used your toothbrush before? Ew." Steven said.

"Yeah, and I made him buy me a new one and he messed that one up too." Jarek said.

"Oh yeah! I remember that!" Black Diamond said, smiling. "He bought a pink one for you and then he called you a little girl."

"Yes yes, it was very funny. I still use it." Jarek said.

"Why? You can always go and get another one." She said.

"Because there's no sense in wasting a good toothbrush. I hate that he got me a pink one, but it works well." Jarek said.

"Mm." Black Diamond said. "If you're getting breakfast tacos, get me some bean and carne guisada tacos."

"How many exactly? Last time you got mad that I didn't get you three." Jarek reminded.

"Three this time. They're so good." She said.

"Amethyst? Steven?" Jarek said.

"Get me some too!" Amethyst said.

"I'm good.' Steven said.

"You sure?" Jarek said.

"Yeah, my stomach hurts a little." Steven said.

"Okay." Jarek said.

So he ended up taking Steve, Steven, Amethyst, Black Diamond with him in his black SUV van he also had.

"**He doesn't use the van very often. Just when he's taking a lot of people somewhere.**" Orange Diamond narrated.

* * *

**(Ronnie's Taco House)**

The five friends were eating together.

"What's your dad like, Steven?" Jarek asked.

"He's great. He plays a guitar, and works at a car wash." Steven said.

"That run down car wash by the city?" Jarek said.

"Yeah." Steven said.

"Maybe I can advertise the car wash in Empire City, get some people to come over there. I know there aren't a lot of people in Beach City that own a car." Jarek said.

"Thanks?" Steven said.

"You and the gems should move to Empire City, make a home over here." Jarek said.

"Nah, I like Beach City. That's my home. My dad lives there, and there are a lot of places I love over there." Steven said.

"Understandable. Just an idea. I might traverse space again. Getting a little low on stuff." Jarek said.

Kenny walked up to Jarek.

"The generators in the Eastern and Southern Wings of the Castle are offline. There's no fuel in them. I suggest you and I go explore the northern side of space to get some." Kenny said.

"My dad did say that those generators ran on Quali-fuel. Alright, after breakfast." Jarek said.

"You mean space? Can I come?" Steven said.

"Ehh, I don't think that's a good idea. Pearl will squawk at me if you even ask her that." Jarek said.

"Yeah. I know." Steven said, a little let down.

"Look.. stay in Beach City and I'll bring you a souvenir or something." Jarek said.

"And what about me? You'll need someone to guide you among the stars." Black Diamond said.

"No. No offense, I'm not gonna put you in anymore risk. You got arrested in homeworld, that's likely a place we need to go. They're not gonna care about me, I'm just a human to them." Jarek said.

"YES THEY WILL. Humans have gone there and never came back! Are you crazy?" She said.

"I was crazy enough to fall for you." Jarek said.

"Not now, Jarek. I mean, do you understand what I'm trying to say here? That place is dangerous!" Black Diamond said.

"You're already gonna stay, so don't worry. I almost destroyed this place, remember? Meaning, I'm not gonna die easily." Jarek said.

Several people looked at him, having heard that last statement.

"Movie. Movie, guys. Minecraft?" Jarek reminded.

The people staring, continued to mind their businesses.

"You should really watch what you say in public." Black Diamond said.

"Look, end of discussion. I'm trying to activate the rest of the castle here." Jarek said to her.

"We should go." Steven said.

"In what? I brought you guys here." Jarek said to him.

"It seems like you two are gonna argue." Steven said.

"He's right. So let me come with you and then it's the end of the discussion." Black Diamond agreed.

"No, I'm not gonna let you risk your life for me." Jarek said.

"And neither will I! Why won't you let do this for you?!" Black Diamond said, raising her voice.

Amethyst, Steven, and Steve's eyes were big at this point. They were shook by the heating argument. Steve handed Amethyst his half eaten chili and carne asada taco, she began eating it.

"This is bullshit, you know!" Jarek said.

"No, you're refusing to let me help you! People get lost in space all the time!" Black Diamond said. "Is that what you want?!"

"So now suddenly you're concerned about getting lost in space? A minute ago, it was about Homeworld!" Jarek said.

"Excuse me, is there a problem here?" The waitress asked, having come up to them.

"WE"RE FINE!" Jarek and Black Diamond said to her at the same time, sending her walking away.

"I'm not letting you come and that's it!" Jarek said.

Black Diamond growled, walking to the exit.

He looked at the three gems, who stared at him.

"What?" Jarek said, sitting down.

[DOOR OPENS]

[BELL RINGS]

[DOOR CLOSES]

"You shouldn't go alone on this. She just wants to help." Steven said.

"I'm not letting her go, for the same reason I'm not letting you : space is dangerous! Galactic criminals, harbors, pirate ships, cargos, space isn't for everyone." Jarek said.

"I advise we let Black Diamond join us." Kenny said.

"What?" Jarek said to him.

"She has the power to control other gems, she could very much help us." Kenny said.

Jarek sighed through his nose.

"... Fine." He said.

"Bro, you blew up at her. I've never seen you this mad before." Steve said.

"You finished already?" Jarek replied.

Amethyst burped.

"Scuse me." She said.

"Ew! Amethyst!" Steven said, grossed out.

"How much can you eat?" Jarek said.

"A lot." Amethyst said.

Jarek finished his food, and then they left the restaurant.

* * *

**(Outside)**

The black van was gone.

"She must've hacked in the van." Jarek said.

"Aw! Now how are we going to get back?" Steven said.

"We're all going now." Jarek said.

"Really?" Steven said.

"Dude, Pearl's gonna be mad!" Steve said.

"Maybe. I just wanted you guys to be safe." Jarek said.

"It's not time for safety. Kid's gotta live a little. (At Steven) How old are you?" Steve asked.

"13." Steven said.

"Yeah, (At Jarek) you were in the war at what? 17? 18?" Steve said.

"16." Jarek answered.

"Dang. Yeah, (At Steven) space will be great." Steve said.

* * *

**(Crystal Temple)**

"**So how did we get to the temple, all the way from Empire City? Kenny teleported all of us across the world, and we landed back at the temple.**" Orange Diamond narrated.

"Absolutely not." Garnet said.

"But Garnet!" Steven, Amethyst, and Steve said at the same time.. like children.

"No, I forbid Steven leaving this house until further notice." Garnet said.

"What did I do? Tell me what I did wrong!" Steven pleaded.

"Pearl and I went looking for you, and you didn't tell us where you went." Garnet said.

"I'm sorry! Please let me go with them! I promise I'll be good!" Steven said.

"Steven, she said you're grounded. No is no." Greg said, who had his arms crossed.

"Welp, I'm off." Jarek said, walking to the door.

"Stop." Garnet said.

Jarek stopped walking away and looked at her.

"You're part of this too." She said.

"I'm sorry?" He said in disbelief.

"Pearl told me she saw everything, how you beat up Amethyst and you knocked out Steven." She said.

Jarek looked at Pearl, who was stern as well.

"I can't believe you two would sneak off to some of circus of violence!" Pearl said.

"It's the one thing I get to do without you ruining it for me! Why can't I ever do anything I want?!" Amethyst said, getting angry. She shapeshifted into Purple Puma.

"Run away!" Steve said, grabbing Steven and running to the door.

"Aaaaah!" Steven screamed on the way out.

"Hey! Let go of my son!" Greg said, chasing him.

Jarek stepped out of the way.

Purple Puma punched Pearl in the face, sending her flying to the microwave.

Jarek played a clip from his phone.

**(MK11 Shao Kahn - FIGHT)**

Amethyst ran for Pearl, but Garnet blocked her path and summoned her gauntlets.

"Sit down, Amethyst!" Garnet said.

Amethyst punched her in the abdomen, then swung at her face and missed.

(PUNCH!)

Amethyst flew out the door, crashing through and accidentally landing on Greg, causing him and her to fall onto the sand.

"Dad!" Steven panicked, jumping off of Steve and off the balcony.

He licked his hand.

"I got you, dad!" He said, before landing on the sand and then smacking his back.

Amethyst groaned, laying beside Greg.

"That hurt.." She said.

"Okay, this isn't what I came for, I mean yeah, this is really funny, but don't hurt each other over something I prevented!" Jarek said.

"In what way did you help stop them from fighting?! You fought and hurt them!" Pearl said.

"What'd you do about it, 'mom'? Abandon Steven and Amethyst!" Jarek said.

"I didn't abandon them! Steven knows he's supposed to stay in the house after dark!" Pearl said, running down the stairs.

"So that's why they were there then, huh?" Jarek said.

"Jarek, be quiet. Go away. I don't want you here anymore." Garnet said.

"That's right. Stay away from Steven, or we will be forced to attack!" Pearl said.

Jarek looked at the two in disbelief.

"Very well. (At Steven) See ya round." He said.

"Pearl!" Steven said, upset.

"Bro, I'm way behind you." Steve said, following Jarek.

As soon as Jarek and Steve were gone, Steven got mad at Garnet.

"Garnet, why did you do that?! They didn't do anything wrong!" He said.

"You were fighting each other and you didn't come home last night! You made us search everywhere for you!" Pearl said first.

"He didn't even hurt us that bad! He healed us after and made us hamburgers! Hugh!" Steven said, face palming.

"Steven, what's done is done. Let it go." Garnet said.

"Just listen to them, Steven." Greg said. "I don't think your friend meant to hurt you, but he did still fight you."

"Not you too.. " Steven said.

* * *

**(Boardwalk)**

Jarek was angry about the fact that Garnet had forbid him from seeing Steven again.

Ronaldo saw him. He had a cast on his body, and on his left arm was wrapped up in a bandage.

"Hey! You!" He said.

"Oh shut up, you fat piece of shit." Jarek said, waving his hand in dismissal.

"Hey! I want to talk to you!" Ronaldo said, following him.

"Dude, you should stop and talk to him." Steve said.

"No, he's a geek. Worse than some I know of." Jarek said.

"Dude, STOP." Steve said, pulling him to a stop. "You drove away Black Diamond, and now Steven. Don't make anymore mistakes."

Jarek patted his shoulders and arms.

Steve frowned at him.

Ronaldo caught to the three.

"Hey. I wanted to apologize for the way I acted few weeks ago. I realized I was bullying Steven." Ronaldo said.

"Well, what are you telling me for? Go tell him. I don't care." Jarek said, dismissing him again as he continued walking.

"I came to tell you because my dad wanted me to apologize to you and Steven." Ronaldo said.

"Well thanks, but no thanks." Jarek said, as he continued to walk.

Steve and Kenny followed.

"We should head to the warp pad and prepare the shuttle." Kenny said.

"Yes, and then find some rocket fuel at the nearest fuel plant." Jarek said.

* * *

**To be continued...**


	16. Criminal on board

**(****Castle** **; ****Courtyard****)**

Jarek's black van parked at the parking space it was reserved in.

Black Diamond got out.

"So that's your gimmick, huh? Steal my van and just leave us there?" Jarek said.

"Yes, you mad?" She said.

"At the way you're acting right now. You're arguing with me about something that I'm trying to do for you." Jarek said.

"It's the other way around! Just go to space." She said, walking away. She entered the gates, which led into the courtyard.

"Women." Steve said.

"Yeah, I know. Can't take a hint." Jarek agreed.

They headed to the launch site, where a silver shuttle was awaiting lift off.

"So this shuttle will take us to space?" Steve asked.

"Yes. If I remember correctly, it still has a full tank of fuel." Jarek said.

"And the nearest fuel station is where?" Steve asked.

"It's next to Mercury, which isn't too far from here." Jarek said.

"I will fly us there, you two be my passengers." Kenny said.

"Hey, we ready?" Blue Jade said. Green Jade stood beside her.

"The Jades are coming?" Jarek asked.

"Yes, the shuttle is ready for lift off. Get in." Kenny said.

* * *

**(Space)**

The shuttle known as 'R-Wing,' flew through the stars.

"Well this is going well." Jarek said.

The two Jades were working on the computers, maintaining the shuttle's engines, drives, and the radar.

"Kenny, the radar is disabled." Green Jade said.

Kenny pressed 'autopilot,' and walked to the engine room.

Steve groaned, holding his stomach.

"What's the matter with you?" Jarek said.

"I hate going to space! I just remembered why!" He groaned.

"Why?" Jarek said.

"I get space sick." Steve said.

"Then why'd you come?" Jarek said, appalled.

"I wanna help you!" Steve said.

"Dude, go to the trashcan!" Jarek said.

Steve burped loudly.

"Ahhh, much better." He said, patting his stomach.

Jarek landed on the floor, twitching.

Blue Jade and Green Jade gagged at the smell.

"Refrain from overeating for the next three days." Kenny said, popping from the stairway to the engine room.

"Good idea." Steve said.

Soon, Kenny fixed the cables to the radar system, which brought it back online.

Kenny sat at the pilot seat.

"Sir, we're near Mars!" Green Jade said.

"Let's boost this thing." Jarek said, about to push the lever.

"That is not a good idea." Kenny said.

Jarek pushed the lever, which made the shuttle boost forward.

"Whoa! This is fast!" Jarek said, holding onto his seat.

"Dude! I'm gonna puke!" Steve said.

Then Jarek pulled the lever back, stopping the boost.

They arrived at Mercury, where there was a space station, and several gems with their own space ships as well as other alien species.

Kenny landed the shuttle.

"Okay, instead of refueling this dump, let's just get another one." Jarek said.

"How much you got?" Steve asked.

"About 77,000 left." Jarek said.

"You got more?" Steve asked.

"Yeah, don't ask where I got it. I just got it." Jarek said.

Then there was thumping from the back.

He looked to the door, and then held his handgun.

He slowly walked to the door, and then opened it, showing Steven.

"Steven?!" Jarek and Steve said.

"Uhh, hi?" Steven said, nervous.

"How'd you get here?" Jarek said. He was confused, but relieved he was there.

"I brought him here. He really wanted to go." Kenny said.

"But what about Pearl?" Jarek said.

"I took care of her." Kenny said.

* * *

**(MEANWHILE...)**

Pearl had hearts in her eyes, sighing dreamily.

"Pearl? You okay?" Greg said.

"Yeeeah!" She said, stuck in her daydream.

"Garnet, how long as she been like this? And where is Steven?" Greg asked.

"Kenny took him to space, and then sprayed Pearl with a bottle of purple water." Garnet said.

"Steven's in space?! How could let this happen?!" Greg panicked.

"Kenny will protect him while he's there. I have faith in Kenny, he's never let us down." Garnet said.

"I've barely seen him one day and you let him take my son!" Greg said angrily.

"**I altered time so that they remember me as a hero of their rebellion. And I made Pearl fall in love with me.**" Kenny narrated.

* * *

**(Space Shuttle)**

"Ohhh!" Everyone oh'd.

(NEEDLE SCRATCHES RECORD!)

"Wait! You took my purple spray?!" Jarek said, shocked and weirded out.

"Yes, you can have it back." Kenny said, handing the bottle back. It was empty.

Jarek examined it carefully, and saw just a drop of purple water left inside.

"How much did you use?!" He said, very concerned.

"The rest of the bottle." Kenny said.

"Oh my gosh. You're lucky you didn't use the pink one." Jarek said.

"What's the pink one got?" Steve asked.

"Uhh, I'll tell you later. (At Steven) Well, you're with us now. We're in Mercury, and about to change ships." Jarek said.

"Okay, I'm excited to see what Mercury is like." Steven said.

They exited the shuttle.

Several gems were walking around, going about their daily business.

"Whoa, it's amazing." Steven said, gazing at the bright light of the sun.

"Yup." Jarek said.

He purchased a 'Starline' freighter, and sold the shuttle they had arrived in. He was given 55,000 credits since the shuttle was a vintage one.

* * *

**(Starline Freighter)**

"This is pretty cool! I'm in a space shuttle! I have to send this to Connie!" Steven said, uploading and sending a picture of himself in the Starline freighter, to Connie.

"Hey remember the bunnies?" Jarek said.

"Yeah?" Steven said.

"What did you do with them?" Jarek asked.

"I gave them away. I told you." Steven said.

"Oh, I forgot. Sorry." Jarek said.

"It's okay. Where's the black bunny?" Steven asked.

"Black Diamond still has it. I gotta show you some pictures of it." Jarek said.

"Yeah.. I feel kinda bad about you and her. You seemed like you really love her." Steven said.

"I do, she's the girl of my dreams. But right now she and I are going through a hard time. I mean back at the restaurant, that was the start of it. I'm sorry you had to see that." Jarek said.

"I feel like it's my fault." Steven said.

"It's not, you didn't say anything to get her mad. I just didn't want her to get hurt." Jarek said.

"I get it." Steven said. "And.. I really wish Garnet hadn't told you to leave."

"Don't feel bad. If she doesn't want me to come over, then that's just fine. I'm not gonna stop seeing you just for her. She ain't nothing to me." Jarek said.

"She's just mad about what happened last night. She'll get over it." Steven said.

"I'll bet. Anyway, I didn't introduce you to the Jades. Did you say hello?" Jarek said, gesturing to Blue Jade and Green Jade.

"We already met while you talked to the dealer." Blue Jade said.

"Yeah, they're pretty great. I've never met another gem before.. besides the crystal gems." Steven said.

"Well, we gems have to stick together. The whole point of us traveling is to get more fuel, by any means necessary." Jarek said.

"What do you mean by that?" Steven asked.

"There is specialized fuel that the generators in the Southern and Eastern sides of the castle take. Regular gas won't power them for long. It's like running a car for days on end, about two days until the fuel burns out. The fuel required lasts 60 years." Jarek said.

"Wow. That's amazing." Steven said, amazed.

"Do you like space yet, Steven?" Green Jade said, petting him.

"I've always liked Space." Steven said. "There's so many stars, I think we're passing by Uranus!" Steven said.

Green Jade looked away with big eyes.

"Uhh, never say that again. Thank you." She said.

"What's the matter, Uranus is a pretty planet." Jarek said.

"She thinks you're saying the other word." Blue Jade said.

"He's not saying that, geez." Jarek said.

"Saying what?" Steven said, confused.

"Nothing. Just a butt joke." Jarek said.

"What is it?" Steven said.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" Steve laughed. "Oh this kid is so little and innocent!"

"What?" Steven said, still confused.

"Pay no mind to their immaturity." Kenny said, steering the freighter.

Then Steven received a text.

"WOW! You're in space?! That's awesome!" Connie's text said.

"I know! My friend Jarek took me and I met his friends! They're cool!" Steven texted back.

"Hey, I think I see my mum's house." Green Jade said, looking at the planet Uranus.

"Your mom lives there?" Jarek said.

"Yeah! Totally!" She said.

They neared the hyperspace expressway.

"Fasten your seat belts." Kenny said, inputting the command for light speed.

They complied and the freighter zapped through time in an instant.

* * *

**(Northern Sector)**

The freighter landed at a central facility that was as big as six planets combined.

"This is where they have it." Kenny said. "Let's just get it and get out of here."

"What's wrong?" Jarek said.

"There are people who despise me that come here often. I am trying to avoid them." Kenny said, getting off of his seat and opening the door.

Cold wind blew into the ship.

"Wait, there's people you enemies with?" Jarek asked.

"In a word, yes." Kenny said.

"Who would you be enemies with?" Jarek asked.

"Alligators, and Snake people." Kenny said.

* * *

**(MEMORY)**

"Sneople? You're serious?" Jarek said.

"It's a conspiracy within itself. No one else has figured it out, but I did. Everyone thinks I'm crazy, but I'm not! Please, you gotta believe me!" Ronaldo said.

"Yeah yeah, next you're gonna say that anime weaboos are fighting the rainbow flag? Come on. Get real." Jarek said, walking off.

"You can't hide from the truth forever! You will believe me one day!" Ronaldo said, then sighed upsettedly.

* * *

**(NOW)**

"Yes. Snake people exist." Kenny said.

"Oh my gosh. I'll get some photos for the geek boy, Ronaldo." Jarek said.

"Hey. About Ronaldo, he came to me and apologized. He said he was very sorry for pushing me and bullying me." Steven said, walking up to Jarek.

"Oh he did? Well, that's nice. Seeing as he wants to see Snake people so badly, I'll give him what he wants." Jarek said.

"How? What if we don't see them?" Steven said.

"Then I'll still bring him a souvenir." Jarek said.

They entered the facility.

* * *

**(Central Ward)**

The place seemed to have been abandoned, with many crates and boxes, and destroyed pillars.

"I sure hope the quali-fuel is here, or we're screwed." Jarek said.

"I am uncertain about this trip now." Kenny said. "This place looks bad."

"Well, we can't lose hope. The castle and the gems are counting on us." Jarek said.

"How many gems are there?" Steven asked.

"Three others, and they're all rubies." Jarek said.

"Rubies?" Steven said.

"Yup that's what I said." Jarek said.

"I wanna meet them." Steven said.

"Sure, after we're done here, we'll go back and watch some zombie rush 3." Jarek said.

"Cool." Steven said.

A rat was seen running, and then a cat chasing it.

They noticed the two running around.

Then an alligator warrior in leather and metallic armor chased after it, appearing from a database stand.

Kenny's eyes widened.

The alligator warrior stopped chasing the cat, and looked at the gems.

"Kenny the Chronocole. Long time." He said, approaching him slowly.

"What do you want?" Jarek said.

"My captain and the rest of our crew were looking for you. Why you go missing like that?" The alligator said.

"I am done fighting as a galactic war criminal." Kenny said. "I paid my dues. Have you?"

"You mean you snitched?!" The alligator shouted, his voice echoing slightly.

About four more alligator warriors came out of different places, readying their weapons.

"Uhh, Jarek!" Steven said, afraid.

"Stay close." Jarek said to him. "(At Kenny) Kenny, what's he talking about?" Jarek asked.

"Nothing." Kenny said.

"Tell him the truth, Kenny. You've nowhere to run. Boss told me I would have a 50,000 credit reward and a paid vacation at Satolwa." The alligator said, taking out his knife.

Kenny then swung his hand and stopped time.

Time stopped, excluding the gems.

"Kenny, what's he saying?!" Jarek said, pushing him.

"For a long time, I was with them and a group known as 'The Valiant Rose,' a group of thugs that were rich among other groups. The most respected gang in the galaxy. But then I got tired of doing the same thing everyday that I quit and abandoned them. There was a very large price on my head and I turned myself in to Homeworld, so that I would escape and the bounty would be off." Kenny said.

"I knew you were a criminal. Look at you, you just stopped time. You could go and successfully rob banks, steal groceries, clothes, anything you want. I'd very much do that too, you're lucky." Jarek said. "Let's just kill these dudes and find the fuel."

"No." Green Jade said, taking out a green saber blade. She swung at Kenny.

"No!" Steven said, running to Kenny.

(CLANG!)

Steven was squinting, then he opened his eyes and saw a pink shield in front of him. He gasped when he saw it.

Green Jade trembled.

"Jade! What are you doing?!" Blue Jade said.

"He used to be one of them! How do we know he's not still with them?!" Green Jade said.

Jarek summoned his orange scythe and approached Green Jade.

Blue Jade got in front of her in defense.

"No, Jarek. Please. Don't hurt her!" Blue Jade said.

"Listen here, Jade! Perhaps you didn't hear the (About alligator) scumbag over here, but Kenny abandoned them!" Jarek said.

"Jarek! Leave her alone!" Blue Jade defended.

Steven's shield disappeared.

Green Jade dropped her weapon, and then it disappeared.

"I'm.. sorry, Kenny." She said to Kenny.

"You are forgiven." Kenny said.

"Now if you no one objects.." Jarek said. He ran to the surrounding, immobilized alligator warriors, and began slashing them.

(SLASH!)  
(SLISH!)  
(CHSS!) x14

Kenny resumed time, and the alligators fell on the ground, cut up so bad they fell into pieces.

The alligator that spoke earlier fell to his knees.

"Why did I spare him?" Jarek said to Kenny.

"I want to speak to him." Kenny said, approaching his foe.

"You.. you used your time thing on me.. again. God, I can't feel my legs." The alligator said, practically sobbing through his pain.

He fell to his side.

"The quali fuel here, where is it?" Kenny said.

"There's none left. We came here looking for some too.. god, aagh. Why couldn't you just stay with us? I was gonna plan a surprise party for you." The alligator sobbed.

"Because I've done too much to go on with you and your friends. I'm free." Kenny said, summoning two of his sand gauntlets.

"No, don't hurt him! He's down, he doesn't deserve to die! Look at him, he's sorry!" Steven pleaded. "You can't do this!"

"The galaxy lost its balance, and I must restore whenever I can." Kenny said.

"You're in the wrong this time, Kenny. I'm deciding for the good of this group, he's coming back." Jarek declared.

"No... I can't." The alligator said, clutching his legs.

"Yes you can. Everyone deserves a chance to be free." Jarek said, offering his hand to him. "Don't pass this up."

"I can't get up." The alligator said.

"No, he works for the gang and he would bring them to our home. This is a dangerous move." Kenny warned.

"Fear has you worried. Cease it. Steven, I'm gonna let you do the honors." Jarek said, stepping back

Steven licked his hand and slapped on the alligator, healing his legs, which then spread the healing power across his body.

He panted, taking Jarek's hand.

"Your gang has nothing to offer, I too was once part of a very bad organization. I was a puppet, not anymore. You can come with me and fight for what you believe in." Jarek said.

He shook his hand firmly.

"Alan." He said.

So that ended, and the group ended up leaving the facility.

* * *

**(Space)**

"So this was a bust." Jarek said. "I guess the castle will only stay partially activated." Jarek said.

"I know of three places that produce quali-fuel, but they're the gem homeworld's property. I assume you guys are fugitives?" Alan said.

"Yes, we're hiding from the diamonds. They don't know that earth is still around, and I doubt they'll come there either." Jarek said.

"Well, if you're desperate, then the first planet we can attack is Pluto." Alan said.

"Pluto is not a planet." Green Jade commented.

"Okay, stop right there. Pluto _is_ a planet. Okay, the things people come up with to support their claim on Pluto not being a planet are falsifiable. What does Pluto look like to you?" Jarek said.

Green Jade was sweaty now by his sudden reaction.

"(Squeak!) sorry!" She apologized.

"Finally someone agrees with me." Steve said.

"I've always wanted to see Pluto. Wow, all in one day, I've seen a lot of planets." Steven said.

"I see you've been taking a lot of pictures on your phone. Better not show them to Pearl or I might be six feet under." Jarek warned.

"Pearl? You have a pearl?" Alan asked.

"Yes, and she's bad at lying." Jarek commented.

"Wow, that's rude." Steve said.

"It's true, right Steven?" Jarek asked Steven.

"Yeah. She's always hiding the truth from me. I wonder why." Steven said.

"Sounds like she's got explaining to do. Pearls aren't supposed to lie to their owners." Alan said.

"Pearls? Owner?" Steven said, confused.

"Yes. When a gem is given a pearl, they do what their owner tells them to do. They are their servants." Alan said.

"You mean they're slaves?!" Steven said, shocked.

"Yes. Though I wouldn't call them slaves." Alan said.

"That's terrible! Those poor gems!" Steven said.

"It's just the way things are, Steven. You can't change them." Jarek said.

Steven sighed.

"It's not that bad. Don't think too much on it. Alright?" Jarek said.

"How can I? There are thousands of pearls on homeworld that are being used as slaves." Steven said.

"I am a diamond and I'm technically a bad guy. Diamonds are supposed to be leaders, not rogues. We're fugitives, all of us. So long as we stay hidden, we'll be alright." Jarek said.

"I guess so." Steven said.

* * *

**To be continued...**


	17. Making out fusion & Captured

**(****Pluto****)**

"Now I told you to stay off this rock! This is a restricted planet, meaning you and your gang are not allowed here!" Yellow Diamond said.

"You wanna go then? Come oN!" Tonny the reptile said, flipping her off.

Yellow Diamond gritted her teeth and blasted a stream of electricity at him.

"You think that'll kill me?!" Tonny said, dodging the blast.

* * *

**(Other side of Pluto)**

Alan led Jarek, Kenny and Steve, and Steven through the bridge.

"The bridge is a bit unstable, so please be-" Alan began.

(CRASH!)

Steven screamed, falling through a hole on the bridge.

Jarek caught him with his right hand and lifted him without difficulty.

"Be more careful, Steven. This is no time to fool around." Jarek said.

"Sorry." Steven said.

"Walk more closer to the wall, this bridge is unstable and can break at any moment." Alan said.

"Alan, I'm scared!" Steven trembled, frozen in fear.

"Don't be scared, Steven. Calm down." Jarek said.

"I can't! I'm scared of heights!" Steven panicked.

"Just breathe. Don't look down. That's what's making you scared." Jarek said.

"Why couldn't the Jades come with us?" Steve said.

"They said they needed to sit this one out." Kenny said.

* * *

**(Freighter)**

Blue Jade and Green Jade were making out with Blue grabbing her inappropriately. Their gems glowed brightly, and their forms changed.

They fused into Cyan Jade, except their clothes tore.

She looked at herself and gasped. She saw ripped clothes around her.

"Oh my gosh! This is so embarrassing!"

"Who's looking?"

"Wait, no one is here! You're right!"

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to!"

"No, this is good. This is part of our relationship. How does it feel?"

"It feels great! It feels like I never want to be apart from you!"

"You're right. Wait, why are we naked?!"

"(GASP!) We need to change our form! Quickly!"

Cyan Jade then retreated to her gem, and then reappeared a few minutes later, now dressed in a white and black culotte dress, with black gloves.

"Ah, that's much better." She said, admiring her appearance.

* * *

**(...)**

"I don't think they were sick." Steve commented.

"Would you stop? I already know they're in love!" Jarek said.

"Wait, they are?" Steven said.

"Yes. Didn't you see the bite marks on Blue Jade's neck?" Jarek said.

"Ohh, that's gross." Steven said.

"Come on." Jarek said, walking forward.

They walked a long way, until they reached an exposed opening.

"Wow, at long last." Jarek said.

Alan entered first, then Kenny, then Steve, then Steven.

"HALT!"

Jarek turned around a Yellow Agate, holding up her blaster at him.

"I caught you! I finally caught you trying to break in here!" She said. "Now you're coming with me."

Jarek took out a spray bottle that had pink liquid in it this time, and sprayed her in the face.

She yelled, and coughed.

Jarek ran inside the exposed opening.

Yellow Agate wiped her eyes, and breathed. Hearts were in her eyes, and she was blushing like crazy.

She ran after him.

* * *

**(Facility)**

Alan saw barrels label 'Qualine Fuel' on them.

"This is it. Let's hurry up and grab these before whoever's on duty comes back!" Alan said.

"I never left!" Yellow Diamond said so suddenly.

They looked to the right side and saw Yellow Diamond standing with her hands on her hips.

"Steven, hide in here!" Jarek said, pushing him to a nearby empty dumpter.

"Wait! It stinks!" Steven said, gagging.

Jarek took out his cryo mask and handed it to him.

"Wear it!" Jarek said.

Steven quickly put it on.

Jarek lifted him and set him down in the dumpster.

"What do you think you're doing, this is homeworld property! This planet belongs to me!" Yellow Diamond said.

"Kenny, stop time! Do something!" Alan said, taking out his blaster and aiming at Yellow Diamond.

Yellow Diamond blasted a yellow stream of power at Kenny, in which he raised his right hand and stopped time.

The blast failed to hit him, as it was stopped in place.

Jarek ran to the Qualine barrels and began taking them into his inventory phone.

"That was a close one." He commented.

"Too close." Kenny said.

Jarek riled up 15 barrels, and put them in his phone.

"Great. Now let's run." He said.

Time resumed suddenly, and the blast struck Kenny.

"Aaaaagh!" He yelled, falling to his knees.

"Oh no!" Jarek said, then he looked at Yellow Diamond and charged his hamón.

"Sunset Blast!" He shouted, blasting back at her.

Yellow Diamond walked forward and kicked Kenny, making him fly to the wall.

Alan took out his butterfly blade and began trying to cut her right boot, which had no effect on her.

Yellow Diamond stomped on him.

(SPLAT!)

The hamón hit her left forearm.

"Is that the best you can do?!" She said.

"Please leave him alone!" Steve said, defending him.

She tried to shock him next.

Jarek pushed to the right and got hit.

He grunted, yelling in pain.

"How dare you break into here! You should all be ashamed of yourselves!" She said.

The electricity on Jarek ceased, and he panted, sizzling.

"That looks like it hurt. Surrender or you'll die." She said.

"No! I don't submit! Prepare yourself." He said, then his power began charging through his wrists.

"**Jarek, we don't stand a chance against her! You're too weak! You're gonna fall!**" Orange Diamond warned.

"No, I won't lose!" He said, then blasted negative hamón at her left kneecap, which made contact and struck her.

"AAaaaaaaAghhh!" She shouted, falling to her left knee.

Jarek began running away, to Kenny.

"Steve, run!" He said.

Steve ran to the dumpster and pulled Steven out.

"No! Let me go!" Steven cried.

"Steven, we're gonna die here!" Steve said. "I'm getting us to safety!"

He carried Steven out of the dumpster and exited through the tunnel.

"Damn it!" Yellow Diamond said, regaining her stance. The hamón on her body ceased and she was able to move again.

Jarek lifted Kenny by the shoulder and helped him up.

"FREEZE!" Yellow Agate, and Yellow Onyx said, holding up their weapons. Yellow Onyx' weapon was a sword.

"Fuck. Kenny, we're gonna die." Jarek said to him.

"..." Kenny was unconscious.

"Hands up!" Yellow Diamond said.

Jarek set Kenny down and held his hands up in surrender.

Yellow Agate walked to Jarek and immediately began tongue kissing him.

He pushed her off of him, spitting.

"Agate! Arrest him! Don't kiss him!" Yellow Diamond scolded.

"Sorry." Yellow Agate said, still looking at him. She took out laser handcuffs and cuffed his hands behind his back.

"I'm guessing this isn't your first time being arrested?" She said. "Gosh, you must be a bad boy."

"Fuck you." He replied.

* * *

**(Yellow Diamond's Freighter ; Throne Room)**

Jarek and Kenny were brought before Yellow Diamond, on their knees.

"For the crime of stealing from a Fuel Plant, the punishment is immediate shatter. But if you wish to beg for mercy, speak now." Yellow Pearl said, reading her screen.

"You will get no such thing from me. I am about to die, might as well kill me now." Jarek said.

"No. I will do him first." Yellow Diamond said, gesturing to Kenny. "Off with his head."

"As you wish." Kenny said.

Yellow Onyx held her sword to his throat and then swung.

(SLICE!)  
(THUD!)

Kenny's body collapsed, his head rolling.

"Your future and home are in jeopardy, yet you direct your attention to me and my best friend. You're truly lost." Jarek said.

"I'm sorry." Yellow Onyx said to him.

He frowned and glared at her.

She swung her sword.

Right as the sword was about to touch his neck, time stopped.

Jarek looked at the stopped in place blade, and then at Yellow Onyx.

He stood up, and then used his hamón to disable the laser cuffs on his wrists. They spat electricity and opened, falling to the floor.

Jarek walked to Yellow Diamond.

"I'm sorry, Yellow Diamond. But you've made a bad move." He said, before floating up to her and slapping her face really hard, which didn't do anything.

He landed on the floor, and walked to Kenny's head.

His eyes glowed bright blue.

Jarek touched his head, and then everything turned bright white.

* * *

**To be continued...**


	18. Traversing through different universes

**(****UNKNOWN ****DIMENSION****)**

"Excuse me, are you okay? Are you okay?"

Jarek awoke, groaning.

He opened his eyes to see Rose Quartz.

"Hoh my mama!" He said, backing away.

"Are you okay? You have a large bump on your head." She said, feeling the swollen lump on his forehead.

"My legs." He said, clutching them in pain. "You're Rose Quartz.. but how?"

"How do you know my name?" She asked, confused.

Jarek looked around him. The Crystal Temple looked very different. There was no house, just a warp pad entrance.

"Oh no.. what's going on here?" Jarek said to himself.

"Let me help you." She said, rubbing his lump.

"Stop!" Jarek said, backing from her hand.

The lump started going away.

"You can heal.. how is this possible? How can a quartz heal others?" Jarek asked her.

"I am a gem. I see you're a gem too." She said, pointing to his gemstone, which wasn't a diamond this time.

He examined it in shock. It was the same gemstone that Kenny had, but with an orange ring around the pearl like gem. It wasn't gold like Kenny's was.

"Oh this is trippy." Jarek said. "Rose, how can I fix this? I need to get back to my friends and fast!"

"What do you mean? Are you from homeworld?" She said.

"No, god no. I was in an accident. Wait.. how do I know that.. this is all weird.." Jarek said, confused with himself. "I gotta go, I'm really sorry for freaking out like this." He began running away.

"Wait!" She said. He was running away fast, so she jumped up.

"This is too weird, Robo is dead, and Marco still hasn't revived. And my agate!.. Wait.. agate? I have two daughters from an agate.. Red Lace Agate.. how do I know that?" Jarek said to himself.

Then Rose Quartz landed in front of him, gracefully landing on her two feet.

"Wow." He commented.

"Why did you start running away?" She said.

"I'm losing my mind. I don't know where I am, I mean I know where I am, but everything is so different." Jarek said.

"Maybe I can help you." She said.

"I have to walk around, and think." Jarek said before he continued walking.

* * *

**(Poppy's Burger Hut)**

Jarek sat on the chair, collecting his thoughts.

"No, none of this is real. Kenny's head was severed. I can't really be here. This is all a dream... wait, Steven went through this. This is what he tried to tell me. He met Hanzo Hasashi, so that must mean I'm in the same universe he was in." Jarek thought. Then he looked at his gem, which glowed brightly.

"**You and I are one, for now. Stop panicking, and find my body.**" Kenny said.

"Wait, your body? So how did we get out of Yellow Diamond's ship?" Jarek said to himself.

"**Time is still stopped over there. Once you find my body, heal it so then we can get out of here.**" Kenny said.

"Alright." Jarek replied.

"Um, you okay, mister?" Jenny said, noticing his strange behavior.

"Sorry. Can I get some coca cola?" Jarek asked.

"Yeah, would you like anything else?" She said.

"The biggest and spiciest burger you got. Melted mozzarella." Jarek said.

"Comin' right up." She said.

"**Great choice.**"

"You wanna tell me why you just ordered a burger for us?" Jarek said.

"**I'm starving.**" Kenny said.

* * *

**(Afterwards)**

Jarek left the restaurant, with a full stomach, and fatter.

"Dude, that 1 lb burger was the bomb. I'm comin' back here. *hic!* Ohh." He groaned.

"**I feel my strength returning!.. **" Kenny said.

"Good, 'cause now I have burn all this fat off!" Jarek said as he began jogging.

He jogged around the city, trying to burn some calories.

Then he saw Steven walking with Blue Pearl, holding her hand while he ate his ice cream. His ice cream was strawberry while her's was blueberry and blue colored.

"Steven." Jarek said to himself. "No, wrong Steven."

"**Focus on the objective. We can come back and explore another time.**" Kenny reminded.

"Right." Jarek said. "Maybe the castle has your body in it. Let's go check." Jarek said.

He headed for the fence in the neighborhood.

**...**

Jarek was panting, walking to the still torn open fence.

Suddenly an ice blast flew beside him.

He quickly turned around and saw Kuai Liang standing there, injured.

"How is this possible?" He said.

"Sub Zero." Jarek said, standing and then patting his shoulders. "What's going on here?"

"I could be asking you the same thing." Kuai said, walking left.

"Universal anomaly, I guess." Jarek said, walking left as well.

"You mean you're from another universe?" Kuai said.

"Yes, what else could I mean by that? And why are you acting like you're gonna fight me?" Jarek said.

"Because I am." Kuai said as he prepared an ice blast.

Then Jarek raised his right hand outward. Time stopped.

Kuai was frozen in time, as well as the ice blast. It was stuck in its formation stage.

"That worked." Jarek said to himself. He ran to the warp pad behind the fence, and then resumed time.

The warp pad activated as soon as Jarek set foot.

* * *

**(Jarek's Castle)**

Jarek reappeared, where there were two Lin Kuei guards guarding the war pad.

"At ease." Jarek assumed.

The two stepped away from the warp pad.

He ran past them and to the courtyard, seeing another Jarek. He was watering the plants, then he noticed him.

They're eyes were wide at the sight of seeing another version of themselves.

"What.. is going on?" AU Jarek said.

"You are me, I am you. Well, another version. This is weird, I don't know how this is possible." Jarek admitted.

AU Jarek put his watering pot down and examined him.

"Did you just eat?" He asked.

"Why?" Jarek said.

"You got grease on your lips." AU Jarek said.

"Yyyeeeah. It was weird, the chronocole I'm fused with made me order a fucking whole pound burger with a lot of spices." Jarek said.

"Now that's what I'm talkin' 'bout!" AU Jarek commented.

(BLSST!)

Jarek was frozen in place.

"Sub Zero, stop!" AU Jarek said, seeing him from behind.

"I was going to capture him." Kuai said.

"By freezing him? Not like the body we found with his head beside him? Unfreeze him at once!" AU Jarek said.

"Fine." Kuai said.

Suddenly, Jarek broke out of his frozen state and levitated Kuai.

"You fool! Now you've fucked up BIG time!" Jarek said, soul-pushing him to a pillar with spikes.

"Yo! Stop, Jarek!" AU Jarek said.

Kuai landed on the smooth part of the pillar, not the spikes. He then fell on the ground.

"Kuai, there's no need to freeze and keep him for imprisonment. Let's try and help him get to his home." AU Jarek said to him.

"Sure." Kuai said.

"Thanks. Wait, you said body and a head.. what'd he look like? Was he blonde?" Jarek said.

"Come with us." AU Jarek said.

* * *

**(Infirmary)**

Kenny's body laid on the metallic bed, with his head on the pillow.

Jarek felt the spot where his gemstone was supposed to be, which was a hole.

"I must heal him." He spoke, as he then began casted the black green energy to his body.

Kenny's eyes opened and glowed bright blue.

"Whoa." AU Jarek said. "So this is a Chronocole gem?"

"Yes, he can control time and can warp through universes." Jarek said.

"Like a titan? Or in this case, Kronika?" AU Jarek said.

"Yeah, pretty much. The energy you see going to his body is his power." Jarek said, then he felt weak and nearly collapsed. His counterpart caught him on time.

Kenny's head repaired his neck through sand. He blinked and sat up.

"Kenny.." Jarek spoke. His gemstone fell in shards, and his diamond showed, and glowed bright orange.

"Wow, just like mine." AU Jarek commented.

Then Kenny joined his left hand with Jarek's left hand.

Everything turned white.

* * *

**(UNKNOWN DIMENSION ; Homeworld Mines)**

Jarek and Kenny reappeared, next to a dumpster with a sign that said 'Used cords' on it.

"Where the hell are we now?" Jarek said, looking around him.

"We appear to be in some sort of cavern." Kenny said.

"Take us home! Or into Yellow Diamond's ship or something! No, I take that back, take us somewhere safe!" Jarek said.

"I need to take a break. Teleporting across universes takes a lot of me." Kenny said, sitting on a rock.

"Oh great, now we're gonna be cave people? Seriously?" Jarek said.

"No. I need to sit down and rest for a few minutes." Kenny said.

"Oh sure. I'm sure. My body still burns from being frozen!" Jarek said.

"Go explore. We'll be on our way home soon." Kenny replied.

"Hm... " Jarek said as he then began walking around in the cave. He went through several passages, and then found a mining colony ahead.

A Green Rutile was putting away a pile of bricks, and then she saw Jarek.

"Oh my gosh!" She said.

"Hey, hey. I'm not gonna hurt you. Just please tell me where I am." Jarek reassured.

"I don't know anything! I don't know anything!" She said.

"Hey, it's okay. Don't be afraid." Jarek said, approaching her. "Where am I?"

A Green Pearl saw this and aimed her blaster at Jarek.

"Rutile!" Green Pearl called out.

Jarek holstered his handgun and aimed back at her.

"Who the hell are you?" He said.

"Who are you? And what are you doing to that poor rutile?" Green Pearl said.

"My friend and I are stuck in these caves. Now I'll ask you : where am I?" Jarek asked.

"My diamond's mines of course. Are you diamond affiliated?" She asked.

Jarek looked at his gem, then back at her.

"My diamond is a reject and an outcast from this planet. I'm a fugitive, you going to shoot or what?" He answered.

Green Pearl put her blaster away. Jarek put his gun away.

"No. Let me take you to my diamond. Perhaps he can decide what to do with you." She said.

"He?" Jarek said.

She led him to a ruined throne room, where Steven was sitting. His hairstyle was very odd. It was wavy, like an aquamarine, but the corners were higher, symbolizing a lime shape.

Jarek looked at him.

"Oh, a green Steven. That's just great." He commented, seeing Steven.

"Pearl, where did you find this human?" Steven asked Green Pearl.

"This human diamond says he was sitting with his friend and he doesn't know where he is." Green Pearl said.

"Hello Steven." Jarek said.

"How did you know my name?" Steven asked, surprised.

"I have psychic powers." Jarek said.

"**No you don't!**: Orange Diamond corrected.

"Hm.. you're not from around here, are you?" Steven asked.

"No, and I honestly don't know what's real anymore and what's not." Jarek said. "Look, I don't want any trouble, I'm gonna go back to my spot and chill." He began walking off.

"Do you know where you would be going?" Steven asked, a bit concerned.

"No, but I can sure find my way. Nice talking to you again." Jarek said.

He left the room and searched his way through the cave for where Kenny was. Until he bumped into him in a passageway.

"Let's get out of here, my energy has finished generating." Kenny said.

"Yeah. I'm really tired.." Jarek said.

Everything turned white again.

* * *

**(Normal Dimension ; Crystal Temple)**

"Ohh, you were right, Garnet! How could I just let Steven go to space, with Kenny and his friends?" Pearl said, feeling a wave of worry fill her.

"They're probably on their way back." Black Diamond reassured.

Then the freighter landed on the ocean ground. The doors opened, and a ramp extended, hitting the sand.

Steven ran down the ramp and saw Pearl, Amethyst, and Garnet standing outside the house.

"Steven!" Pearl said, happy and relieved to see him.

"Pearl!" Steven said.

The two ran into each other's arms and hugged.

Steve came out, with Blue Jade, and Green Jade following suite.

Black Diamond looked behind them for any signs of Jarek.

"Jarek?" She said to Steve.

Steve shook his head, looking down sadly.

Black Diamond gasped sadly, covering her mouth.

"I told him! It told him to let me help him!" She said, upset.

"Black Diamond, we got attacked, and he vanished. I got Steven away before Yellow could get him." Steve said.

"Yellow Diamond?" Pearl said.

Suddenly, an orb appeared beside one of the statue's fingers.

Jarek and Kenny teleported there in an instant.

Black Diamond saw Jarek and ran to him.

Jarek prepared for a slap, but received a hug from her instead.

"Thank the stars!" She said, letting tears fall from her eyes.

"Ulyssa, I'm fine." Jarek replied as he rubbed her back.

Kenny walked to Pearl, who looked happy to see him.

"I've returned, my pearl." He said, bowing to her.

She hugged and kissed him.

(NEEDLE SCRATCHES RECORD!)

**(A/N - Kenny made Pearl fall in love with him, in case you missed it from the other chapter.)**

Kenny held her in his arms, embracing the kiss.

Garnet smiled at the two.

"Aww! That's so sweet! Pearl found love!" Steven commented.

"No way! Is that a galactic spaceship?!" Ronaldo said, seeing the freighter. He ran to it.

Jarek stopped him.

"That's far enough." He said.

"Sorry." Ronaldo said, hanging his head down.

"I got you something. You must not give this to anyone, I fucking mean it. This'll start some serious shit, and you'll be considered an alien for it." Jarek said, taking out a bag of items.

"Okay?" Ronaldo said, confused. He opened the bag and found meteorite rocks, moon rocks, a cosmic pearl, and a space suit in a package. "Wow! For me?!"

"Get outta here." Jarek said, staring at him.

Ronaldo nodded and ran away.

"Well, now that things are back to normal, I want to go sleep." Jarek said.

"Normal? What happened out there?" Black Diamond asked.

"You don't wanna know. Your sister attacked, and almost killed us." He replied.

"Which one? Blue?" She said.

"Yellow. I got the Qualine fuel that we need to power the rest of the castle." He said.

"That's great. Let me go with you next time. I knew something like this would happen. I just wanted to protect you, what's so wrong with that?" She said.

"Listen, I value you more than I value myself, okay? I love you." He said.

"Aw." Steve commented.

"Oh I love you too." She said.

Then Jarek looked at Kenny, who was holding Pearl bridal style.

"We're gonna go home." Jarek said.

"Sure, I'm gonna spend some time over here." Kenny said.

"That's alright. See ya 'round then." Jarek replied as he walked away, with Steve, Black Diamond the Jades following.

"Thanks, Jarek! See you later!" Steven said.

"See ya and stay home for a while. We just came out of a large pickle." Jarek said.

"I think I'll be fine." Steven said.

"Alright. See ya round." Jarek said.

* * *

**To be continued...**


	19. Home Sweet Home

**(5/5/2016)**

* * *

**(****Space**** ; ****Yellow ****Diamond****'****s ****Ship****)**

Yellow Diamond was frustrated, sitting on her chair. She was about to exact justice on two criminal gems, and somehow they escaped.

Yellow Pearl returned, sweaty and tired.

"My diamond, there's no sign of the prisoners. None of the escape pods show signs of tampering." She said.

"Damn it. How the hell did they get away from us?!" Yellow Diamond said.

"My diamond, I really don't know! I need a break!" Yellow Pearl, out of breath.

Yellow Diamond rubbed her eyes, trying to contain her frustration.

"It's not my fault, none of us can find them." Yellow Pearl said.

"I know it's not your fault. Ughhh." Yellow Diamond groaned.

"My diamond, something else seems to be bugging you." Yellow Pearl said.

"That gem with the one eye. When I saw him, I felt like I've seen him before, but I can't put my finger on it. He got away too, didn't he?" Yellow Diamond asked.

"Yes, in an orange freighter." Yellow Pearl said.

"This really is weird. Set a course for a homeworld, I will assume full responsibility for this." Yellow Diamond said in an unexcited tone. She knew she was in for an unpleasant reaction.

* * *

**(Crystal Temple)**

Steven was sitting on his bed, watching boomerang blade fighting evil janitor on the TV screen.

"Dude, he's got this!" Amethyst said.

Then evil janitor stabbed boomerang blade with his naginata.

"Nooooo!" Steven shouted, seeing boomerang blade die and fall to the floor.

"Chill, Steven. It's just a movie." Amethyst said.

"But! BUT!.. Boomerang blade died!" Steven said.

"Let the new world rise." Evil janitor said, smiling evilly.

'TO BE CONTINUED' the TV screen said.

"Aww, I can't believe boomerang blade died!" Steven said.

"Dude, evil janitor has been fighting him for three movies straight. And in every movie he dies, this is a movie where he doesn't die." Amethyst said.

"I know." Steven said, upset.

"Don't get upset, Steven." Amethyst said, giving him a hug.

"It's not that. I almost died in space. It was so scary." Steven said.

"Well no one told you to go with Jarek but him." Amethyst pointed out.

"I know, I don't want to go up there again." Steven said.

"You don't have to if you don't want to." Amethyst said.

"Can I still go on missions?" Steven said.

"Of course you can. You're a crystal gem too. You're always welcome to come along." Amethyst said.

"Thanks." Steven said.

"Ahem!" Pearl said, looking up at them with her arms crossed.

"What, P?" Amethyst said.

"He's to stay here until his punishment is over." Pearl said.

"For three weeks?" Steven said, upset.

"Yes! You still went to space and you had us worry about you! You didn't even say goodbye!" Pearl said.

"Sorry." Steven said.

Pearl sighed.

"I know you are. Don't do it again. I want you to stay here where it's safe." Pearl said.

"Alright, Pearl! Gosh!" Steven said, annoyed.

"Don't talk to me with that tone! You're still grounded!" She responded.

"Steven, watch your tone." Amethyst said.

"Sorry.." Steven said, hanging his head.

* * *

**(Jarek's Castle)**

Steve and Jarek finished setting up the generators in the machinery room, where gears were working and more power was generated by the qualine fuel in the generators.

"Okay, the wings seem to be getting power again." Jarek said.

"Yeah." Steve agreed.

They left the machinery room and went up to the Southern Wing, and saw that the lighting, the doors were reactivated.

"Well, it smells very bad up here. But what the heck, let's get cleaning." Jarek said.

He brought his broom, and his mop, and cleaning products.

"You take care of the walls, I'll handle sweeping the floor." Jarek said.

"Okay! Finally, I can get my own bed! No more sharing with the Jades!" Steve said, grabbing a long brush like cleaning tool.

"I'm sure it was hell, hearing them make out and shit!" Jarek said.

"I had to hear them fuck over and over again, while they were desperately trying to be quiet!" Steve commented.

"Oh that's pretty bad. They didn't invite you, did they?" Jarek said.

"Ew no!" Steve said.

"Oh thank the stars." Jarek said.

"Yeah." Steve said as he started spraying down the wall so he could brush it all down, scrubbing away the dirt and filth that was there.

About two hours passed before Jarek and Steve were finished cleaning up the halls.

"Okay, now to hit the rooms." Jarek said. "The first one we'll be doing is your soon to be bedroom."

"Sweet." Steve said.

They entered one of the storage rooms, where there was a lot of unused crates, and some full crates. There were records, video games, movies, and books.

Steve noticed one movie in particular, Star Wars.

"Were your parents Star Wars fans?" He said.

"Yeah, and for Christmas, they took me to go see The Force Awakens." Jarek said.

"Wow. I saw it too." Steve said.

"Yeah, I bet." Jarek said. "I got a lightsaber, but it's orange and it's broken."

"I got one too, but it doesn't have a crystal." Steve said.

"Grab some of these boxes and put them outside the door." Jarek said, grabbing two empty crates and taking them outside.

Steve took the crate with some DVDs and put it outside the room.

"Was your dad a film buff or were you?" Steve asked.

"We both were, mainly him. He liked watching old movies, and some of the new hits that came out. Like Force Awakens, Jack Ryan, stuff like that. I focused on my anime though." Jarek said.

"What kind?" Steve asked.

"Adult stuff." Jarek answered.

Steve began laughing at him.

"And some funny stuff. Like the disastrous life of Saiki K. One punch man, Mob Psycho 100. I watched different stuff throughout my life. School Rumble right there." Jarek said, pointing to a School Rumble DVD in the box.

"Oh yeah. I just watched Naruto." Steve said.

"Shippuden?" Jarek said.

"Yup." Steve said. "I read the comics too."

"Yeah, are you comic book guy?" Jarek guessed.

"Not anymore. I used to be one a long time ago." Steve said.

"Oh okay. Did you ever meet Jabba the Hutt?" Jarek said.

"No. He's just a star wars character." Steve said.

"I know. But there was this comic book guy who was called 'Jabba the Hutt' who favored Jabba himself from the movies." Jarek said.

"No, I've never heard of anyone named that in real life." Steve said.

"Oh. That's sad." Jarek said. "Eh, there's always time to meet him. He's really funny, I've seen his podcasts."

"Podcasts?" Steve said.

"Yeah, d-d-did I stutter?" Jarek said.

"No." Steve said, handling another box.

"Then?" Jarek said.

"Chill out bro, I was just saying." Steve said.

"I know." Jarek said.

"**So setting the other rooms wasn't too hard, just very boring. The room now belonged to Steve, we took care of Black Diamond's room, then Kenny's, and then the Rubies in the Eastern Wing. It took all day, cleaning the halls and the rooms. After that, Jarek decided to go and relax.**" Orange Diamond narrated.

* * *

**(Black Diamond's Room)**

Black Diamond was setting up her diamond computer settings on the wall.

Jarek was sitting on her new, queen sized bed, looking at her as she did her work.

She was looking at her screen and then she spoke. "Yes?"

"Nothing. You're really beautiful. You look really nice today." He said.

"Thanks." She said, scrolling up on the screen.

"Anytime. Hey um.. if you want to come with me to space if I were to go again, you can come. I put a lot of thought into it while I was cleaning and, I want you to come with me wherever I go.. out there." Jarek said.

"You're fine." She said. "Come here."

Jarek walked to her.

"Kenny told me you and him were in different universes. What's that about?" She asked.

"What do you mean?" He said.

"What did you see?" She said.

"A lot of differences. Steven had curly-ish hair, and had a tooth missing. He had blue eyes, and was with a blue pearl. I'm guessing his mother is Blue Diamond? Then I met a green version of him where he was wearing royal clothes, royal GREEN clothes. His hair was like a lime, like a lime slice. Umm.. I don't know what happened, but I was fused with him. His head was cut off and.. when I touched him, his eyes opened and there was nothing but light blue in them. I started remembering things that I never did and I realized that it was his memories I was remembering." Jarek explained.

"What did you remember?" She asked.

"He has a wife and three gemlings. Grown gemlings." Jarek said.

"Oh dear." She said.

"Yeah, I didn't even know he had a family." Jarek said.

"Did you see another Black Diamond too?" She asked.

"No." Jarek said. "You're the only one I've met."

"If there were another Black Diamond, would you fall in love with her over me?" She said.

"No. You're the only one I would fall in love with. The only Black Diamond that exists." Jarek said. "Stop being silly, you."

He kissed her in the lips while cupping her face.

There was a knock on the door, which interrupted the kiss.

"Come in!" Black Diamond said.

Kenny opened the door.

"Shinnok is here to see you. He's in the courtyard." He said.

"Alright." Jarek said.

* * *

**(Courtyard)**

Shinnok was standing where a glower bed of Piranha plants were. They were currently piranha buds, babies.

He growled at them, frightening some of them and causing them to whimper in fear.

"Shinnok." Jarek said, walking to him. "What gives here?"

"I sensed you went adventuring out in space. What for?" Shinnok said.

"I ain't gotta tell you." Jarek said.

"You will tell me or you will die." Shinnok said.

"Look, I don't have time for this shit. You got something to say or something?" Jarek said.

"I want to know what you're doing in space!" Shinnok said.

"Nothing that concerns you!" Jarek said.

"Then why did I get this?!" Shinnok said, summoning a severed Yellow Agate's head, with gem blood dripping.

"Oh that whore? Oh she was trying to suffocate me with her tongue kissing, so I killed her." Jarek said, then realized he just spilled beans.

Shinnok made an evil chuckle.

"You're too easy." He commented.

Jarek face palmed.

"Keep yourself on earth! I didn't spare you just so you could go get yourself killed." Shinnok warned.

"Worryful, are we?" Jarek said.

"Shut up." Shinnok replied before he teleported away.

Jarek shook off the visit and went back into the castle.

* * *

**(Black Diamond's Room)**

Jarek came back in, to see Black Diamond laying on her bed, waiting for him.

"Oh, you're gonna nap?' He said.

"Yes, come lay with me." She said, patting the spot beside her.

He shrugged and closed the door. He went over to the bed and laid with her.

"**Let me relax your muscles a bit. We've been cleaning all day. I wanna go to sleep too.**" Orange Diamond said.

Jarek felt his whole body relax, and he felt really tired.

Inside his body, his gemstone stopped glowing, and became an empty color, like gray and hollow.

Jarek's eyesight went back to normal color, the orange tint in his sight was gone.

"Is there something wrong?" Black Diamond said, noticing his sudden gasp of breath.

"No, nothing." He said, closing his eyes. "Sweet dreams."

"I'm hot." She said.

He opened his eyes and saw her open her black robe, showing her body to him.

"That's why Orange powered off." He thought. "Whatev, this will be fun."

* * *

**(Crystal Temple) - 11:08 P.M**

Steven was tip toeing, trying to sneak out of the house.

Pearl was watching from the microwave.

"A-hem!" She cleared her throat.

Steven quickly turned to Pearl with a sweaty and nervous expression. He was caught red handed, trying to escape.

"What do you think you're doing? Trying to escape behind our backs?" She said, approaching him.

"Pearl, please let me go outside! I won't run off!" Steven said.

"No, Steven." Pearl said.

Then Steven pushed the door open and ran outside, taking a chance.

Pearl tried running after him, only for Kenny to suddenly appear in front of her and grab her arm.

"Pearl, let him be. You shouldn't punish him for going to space." Kenny said.

"But he-"

"That's an order, Pearl. Go and tell him he's ungrounded." Kenny said.

Pearl sighed in defeat.

"Oh alright." She said. "I was too hard on him, wasn't I?"

"You only want him to be safe, that's understandable. But he needs to go and explore places for himself. Learn some new things about life." Kenny said, rubbing her arms.

"You're right." Pearl said.

(BURP!)

They looked at Amethyst, who looked very disgusted at looking at them.

"That's so gross!" She said.

"Amethyst!" Pearl scolded.

"Eating a rotten burrito again?" Kenny said, noticing the burrito in her hands.

"Yeah, it's tasty!" Amethyst said before eating it.

"..." Kenny turned away so he wouldn't watch her gorge expired rice, beans, and meat.

Pearl gagged at her eating the food.

"Pearl, calm down. Let's go talk to Steven together." Kenny said, walking to the door.

"Yeah." Pearl agreed, following him.

* * *

**(NEXT DAY \- 5/6/2019)**

Jarek was sitting in the amusement park, watching the Ferris Wheel spin round and round. Steve was sketching him as he watched.

Black Diamond was drinking her coca cola, playing with a paddle ball.

"Dude, I finished." Steve said, showing Jarek the sketch. It was very poor.

"Hoh! Throw that away!" Jarek commented.

Steve showed Black Diamond the sketch, she almost spit her soda out of her mouth. She laughed.

"That looks like something Napoleon Dynamite would draw." Jarek commented.

"Sorry, I'm still practicing." Steve said.

"Try a lot harder next time!" Jarek said, still weirded out by the art he made.

"Hi guys!" Steven said, waving to them. Connie was with him.

Jarek, Steve, and Black Diamond looked over at him.

"Hi Steven." Black Diamond said.

"Hey, you got off the punishment already?" Jarek said.

"Yeah, Kenny convinced Pearl to unground me! Isn't it great? Now I can come to the castle when I want!" Steven said.

"Well, I suppose that's alright. I won't always be there though. I do have jobs to do outside of it." Jarek added.

"That's fine. Me and Connie are gonna go up on the Ferris Wheel, wanna come?" Steven said.

"Sure, I'll go. It's fun to be scared of heights every now and then." Jarek said, getting up and walking to Steven.

"Gee Jarek, sarcastic huh?" Black Diamond said.

"I hate Ferris Wheels!" Jarek added.

"You don't have to go if you don't want to." Steven said.

"No, it's fine. I'm just bored here." Jarek said. "Steve made poor art of me."

"Aw, can I see?" Steven asked.

"Sure thing, kiddo!" Steve said, grabbing his journal and showing it to him.

Connie examined it carefully.

"It doesn't look too bad." She said.

"You did great." Steven said.

"Really?! Thanks so much." Steve said.

"Dude, it's so bad." Jarek said.

"I'm gonna draw more pictures, but time it'll be of you guys." Steve said.

"No, no. Dude, just don't. Practice more. Look on YouTube for sketching lessons or something." Jarek suggested.

"Good idea!" Steve said. "If I had a phone!"

"Bro, take this money and go get a get a LG like me." Jarek said, handing him 100$ bill.

"Thanks, bro." Steve said.

"How much do you have?" Connie asked Jarek.

"Never ask that, Connie." Jarek said.

"Sorry." Connie said.

"It's alright." Jarek said. "You two want some sprites?"

"No, I'm good." Steven said.

"Sure." Connie said.

Jarek walked Connie to the concession stand, where there were sodas, cotton candies, sweets, chips, and hot dogs being sold. Mr. Smiley was standing there.

"Hi there, want a sprite cranberry?" He said with a smile.

"Connie, what are you gonna get?" Jarek said.

"Hm.. a Sprite Cranberry." Connie said.

"Good choice." Mr. Smiley said. "This one was signed by LeBron James himself."

Jarek paid the money required, and Connie was given her soda.

"Thanks." She said.

"You're very welcome." Jarek said.

Jarek and Connie went back to their table and saw Steve, drawing on Steven's face.

"What are you doing now?" Jarek asked.

Steve stopped doodling and looked at Jarek.

Steven had cat whiskers and a cat nose drawn on him.

"Whaddya think?" Steve said.

Jarek summoned a mirror from his gem and handed it to Steven.

"Now I just need cat ears." Steven commented.

"Maybe you should be a face paint artist." Jarek said.

"You think so?" Black Diamond said. She had two black hearts drawn on her cheeks.

"Oh. Nice." Jarek commented. "Let's go on that ride."

So Jarek, Steven, and Connie went on the Ferris Wheel, and went up to the sky.

"I forget why we're up here." Jarek said, scratching his chin.

"Wow! Hey, I can see the temple from up here!" Steven said.

"Uhh." Jarek said, looking for the crystal temple.

"There." Steven said, pointing to where the crystal temple was.

"Oh, I see it." Jarek said, now seeing it. "I wonder if I can find the castle."

"What is your castle like?" Connie asked.

"Big, massive, old." Jarek said.

"It's pretty great. You should come see it." Steven said.

"I've never been in a castle before." Connie said. "What would mom say?"

"Forget what she would say. Live a little. Does she know I'm not in jail yet?" Jarek said.

"Yeah, she's kinda mad about it. But I told her that you're not doing anything." Connie said.

"Some people just don't listen. I'll bring you to my castle one day, and we'll all watch a movie. My movie." Jarek said.

"Your movie?" Steven said.

"Yeah, it's Minecraft : Rise of the Netherrealm." Jarek said.

"Ooh, I love Minecraft!" Connie said.

"Then you'll surely like this movie." Jarek said.

The Ferris Wheel then started rotating, bringing some of the passengers down to the floor safely.

Jarek was the first to leave the cart and he went to a trashcan and gagged, trying to barf.

"You okay?" Steven said.

Jarek coughed and spit in the trashcan.

"I'm awesome." He replied.

Then he saw the advertisement for the hit arcade game 'Meat Beat Mania'.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" Jarek laughed.

Steve walked to him and faced where he was looking, and soon laughed too.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" Steve joined in.

"What? It's just a game with maracas." Steven said.

"No, nothing, kid! I promise! Look, let's all get some burger king or something!" Jarek said.

"Heya Schtuball! There you are, I've been looking for you everywhere." Greg said, walking to them.

"Hi dad!" Steven said, greeting him.

"Hey there, Mr. Universe." Jarek said, shaking his hand.

"Hi there. Sorry about last time. Garnet can be temperamental." Greg said.

"I'm not worried about that. Don't apologize, she's in the wrong, not you." Jarek said. "So uhh, you run a car wash?"

"Yeah, how'd you know?" Greg asked.

"Steven told me. I can advertise it in Empire City and see if people will get their cars washed there." Jarek said.

"Wow thanks." Greg said.

"No problem. Um, is by any chance.. " Jarek looked behind Greg and saw Garnet there.

"Oh poop." He said.

"What? She insisted she comes to see Steven." Greg said.

"Garnet, wanna play this?" Steven said, pointing to the sign that said 'Meat Beat Mania'.

"Sure." Garnet said.

Jarek went to the trashcan and continued trying to barf.

"You okay?" Black Diamond said.

"Whoa." Greg said, seeing her.

The scene then showed Black Diamond moving away some of her hair in a stylish manner. She blinked her eyes and she seemed to have sparkles come off of her.

Greg had a blush on his face. He thought she was really beautiful.

"Hello Mr. Universe." She said, looking at him.

"H-Hi there. What's your name?" Greg asked.

"My name is Black Diamond. You?" She said.

"Greg." Greg said.

"Black Diamond!" Jarek said.

She looked at him, seeing that he was going to the table.

"Yes?" She said.

"What are you doin'?" He asked.

"Talking to Greg." Black Diamond said before resuming her conversation with him.

Steve watched as did Jarek.

"Dude, he's got the hots for her. Look at him." Steve said.

"Nah, he's too old to have a pretty woman for her." Jarek disagreed.

"You sure about that, man? You hooked up with a purple girl and she's gotta be more than 1000 years old." Steve said. "She's not Kitana."

"And you're no Kung Lao." Jarek said.

"What's that gotta do with this?" Steve said.

"Kung Lao and Liu Kang are rivals, you're acting like Kung Lao right now." Jarek said.

"Am I right? You're just letting her hit it off with Greg right now. Look!" Steve said.

"Not everything is a fucking hit-on attempt. You're just mad you ain't got a girl." Jarek said.

"So you wanna go there, huh?" Steve said, standing up.

Jarek stood up and approached him.

"Sit back down, dude." Jarek said.

"Or what?" Steve said.

"Before I knock you till you look silly." Jarek said.

"Jarek, what's going on?" Black Diamond said, walking to the two.

"Nothing." Jarek said. "Nothing."

He sat down and looked away.

"Greg seems like a nice guy." Steve said to her.

"Yeah, a little too nice." Jarek said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Black Diamond said.

"The look he was giving you." Jarek said.

"Ew! He's ugly!" She said.

"What?" Steve said, shocked.

Jarek smacked him upside the head.

"See what assumptions do?" Jarek said.

"What?" Black Diamond said.

"This dummy here thought you were hitting on Greg." Jarek snitched.

"**REALLY?**" Black Diamond said before she grabbed Steve's ear.

**(BLACK SCREEN)**

**(Beating sounds)**

**"OW!"**

* * *

**To be continued...**


	20. Mirror Gem

**(Crystal Temple ; Living Room ; 7/15/16)**

"Can't believe Steve is getting better at this art thing. I might even have him be a cartoonist one day." Jarek said.

"He's already begun trying to animate." Black Diamond said.

"Since when?" Jarek asked.

"Earlier, when he finished setting up his little studio. The rubies are getting in on this really quick, they've been practicing with him." She said.

"Oh wow." Jarek said. "I'm amazed. Perhaps he can start making love stories."

"We're living in one." She pointed out.

"I know that, but I mean something we could watch. Like a movie." Jarek said.

She smiled at him.

"No need for that." She said.

Steven ran into the room, laughing while holding a strange looking mirror with a blue tear drop-like gem attached on the back.

"Yo, Steven!" Amethyst greeted.

"Howdy. Bang." Garnet greeted, preparing to shoot a cowboy pistol with her fingers.

"Wow. Just wow." Jarek commented.

"Oh hi guys! You gotta check this out! This mirror, it talks to me!" Steven said.

"That's... strange. I've seen mirrors like this before, and never is it supposed to talk to you." Black Diamond said. "Hand it over."

"NO!" The mirror yelled in Steven's voice.

"Did you record your voice on that thing?" Jarek said, weirded out.

"It just says what it wants to. It's pretty cool." Steven said.

Pearl and Garnet came out, having heard the conversation.

"Steven? Jarek? What's going on?" She asked.

"Nothing." Jarek and Steven said. Steven hid the mirror behind his back.

"Hey, what do you have behind your back?" Pearl asked.

"It's a mirror." Black Diamond revealed.

"Black Diamond!" Jarek scolded.

"Let me see it." Pearl said, walking to Steven.

"NO!" The mirror kept screaming.

"Pearl, let me handle this." Garnet said, dismissing Pearl from getting the mirror.

"No! It doesn't want to go with you!" Steven said, protecting his mirror by holding it tightly.

"Steven, don't make me take it from you." Garnet said, getting closer to him.

"It doesn't want to go with you, don't you hear it screaming?!" Steven said, backing away from her.

"Steven, it's just a mirror. A tool. It can't **want** anything." Garnet said, reaching for his mirror.

"NOOOOOOO! NO! (Flickers ; changes to Steven's face) NOOOO!" The mirror screamed.

"Uh!" Steven exclaimed.

As Garnet was about to grab the mirror, Steven growled.

"It wants to be with (Slap!) me!" Steven slapped Garnet in the face pimp style.

**(A/N - LOL! I know it was so obvious, and probably too weird, but I had to put it down! He literally slapped her that way!)**

Garnet's visor fell to the wooden floor.

Amethyst gasped loudly and dramatically.

Pearl covered her mouth.

Garnet made a really mad face at Steven, scaring him.

"UH! Aah! [Opens door, runs outside] I'm sorry!" Steven said as he ran down the stairs outside.

"Oh dear." Black Diamond said.

Garnet picked up her visor and put it back on.

"That lil' boy.. is in BIG trouble." She said before walking to the door with Amethyst following, who was angry as well.

"Garnet, wait! I'm sure he didn't understand what he was doing!" Pearl said worriedly, chasing after her.

"She's gonna whoop his ass." Jarek said.

"No shit." Black Diamond agreed, chuckling.

* * *

**(Outside)**

Steven hid behind a very large rock, and panted.

"What am I gonna do? What's their problem with you? Are you trying to say something?" Steven said to the mirror.

"(DISTORTION!) (Switching voices) Away from home.. **LET**-(real voice)-**ME**-**OUT!**" The mirror shouted, trying to reach out to him.

"Fan out!" Garnet said in the background.

"There's no point in hiding." Jarek said, searching.

"I don't understand!" Steven said to the mirror.

"Steven!" Pearl called out, searching for him.

"Steven, wherever you are, show yourself!" Black Diamond called out.

"Come on, I want to help you! What do I do?!" Steven said to the mirror.

Then the mirror projected him, pulling the gemstone off of the back of the mirror.

Steven understood what the projection was telling him, and he turned the mirror to see the gemstone. It had an open crack from top to bottom.

He grabbed the gem, and began pulling with all his might. As he did that, water started forming around him in a particular pattern, like that of a star in a circle.

"You can't hide forever!" Jarek called out.

"**I'm just whipping out the Wesker lines.**" Orange Diamond said.

Jarek then found Steven behind the large rock.

Steven gasped, and pulled off the gem at the last second.

The gemstone floated from the mirror, making the glass crack.

The gemstone then floated to the water and formed a Lapis Lazuli gem. She landed on all fours and panted.

She looked over at Steven. Her eyes were pale, and were a purple-ish color, which was odd for a gem.

"Thank you.. " She said. He ran to her and helped her get up.

"You actually talked to me! You helped me! It's Steven, right? I'm Lapis. Lapis Lazuli. Are you really a Crystal Gem?" She asked.

"Whoa.. " Jarek said.

"Yeah!" Steven answered.

"But you set me free.." Lapis said.

"But.. what?" Steven said.

"STEVEN!" Garnet said.

Jarek turned around and saw Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl running to them. They each summoned their weapons in attack position, especially Garnet.

"Garnet, BACK!" Jarek said, charging his electricity through his wrists.

"Stay outta this, Jarek!" Garnet said, stepping forward.

"Don't hurt her!" Steven said to Garnet.

"You... " Lapis said.

Everyone looked at her.

Lapis raised a water arm from the ocean.

"You three knew I was in there, and you didn't do anything! Did you even wonder who I used to be?!" Lapis said, swinging her water arm down.

Jarek rain-kicked the arm, making it splash over the ocean.

**(A/N - rain kick is Purple Diamond's kick.)**

"Steven, run!" Pearl said.

"What are you doing?!" He said to Lapis.

"They're not going to let us leave." Lapis said, frowning at them.

Garnet jumped at her with her gauntlets.

Jarek jumped and hit her right in the face, cancelling her incoming blow.

"Jarek, what do you think you're doing?!" Amethyst said, running to him with her whips.

(PUNCH!)

Amethyst fell back, knocked silly on her ass. She was dazed.

"Let him fight them. Steven, come with me." Lapis said.

"To where?" Steven said.

Lapis pushed apart two halves of the ocean.

"Home." Lapis said.

B-b-b.. But I!.. uh.. " Steven couldn't make a decision.

Lapis knew at that moment, he didn't want to go with her.

"Fine. Goodbye Steven. Don't trust them." Lapis said before walking into the path she made and then letting the water consume her.

"Oh dear.." Black Diamond said.

"Steven!" Pearl said, running to and hugging him tightly. "Are you okay?!"

"Yeah.. I'm fine." Steven said. "So, was that another gem?"

Pearl sighed.

"Yes."

Garnet walked to him.

"Steven, you're grounded." She said.

"Aww." Steven said.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	21. Ocean Gem

**(****Crystal ****Temple****) - NEXT DAY**

Jarek was walking to the beach, seeing many people complaining about the ocean. Except.. there was NO ocean!

"Oh, this looks like a desert." Jarek said.

"Ooh! I love dessert!" Ruby said.

"No no, I mean there is a lot more sand than there was before... and a lot of wet sand too." Jarek said.

"Maybe we can make mud slides!" Ruby said.

"No, no! I have a feeling it was that Lapis gem who did this." Jarek said. "I must contact my associate."

* * *

**(7/10/16) \- Tallon IV ; Phazon ****Mines**** Level 2****)**

Jarek and Steve searching around, in the abandoned Phazon mining colonies.

"I don't get why Black Diamond would seal off this place." Steve said, holding his ball & chain in his hands, the ball dangling, with dried blood on it.

"Perhaps to keep everyone safe from it. I would too if I found something this dangerous." Jarek said, holding his handgun with his both hands.

They walked down the ramps, hearing the unsettling ambiance the phazon gave off.

"You never did tell me about Wasteland. You said that you defeated a thing called the 'Blob'?" Steve said.

'Why the sudden change in conversation? Scared?" Jarek said.

"I just feel like hearing another story is all. You tell us a whole lot of them." Steve said.

"Yeah, I suppose I do. And it's called the 'blot,' not blob. And yes, I defeated it in a battle of light and dark. Freed a lot of innocent people too." Jarek said.

"Oh shit. When was this?" Steve asked.

"In the original 2015, it would have been back in December." Jarek said.

"Darn, I was running with my friends during that time. I was in Star City, my friend. Lots of space races over there." Steve said.

"Huh, that's nice. I was dating a fox then." Jarek said.

Steve stopped, shocked.

"YOU.. were dating a FURRY?!" Steve nearly shouted, his voice echoing.

Rats fell out of the vent shaft, and ran away, squeaking.

"Can you be louder?!" Jarek said, weirded out.

Then a door opening was heard in the background.

Black Diamond was there, walking to them. She was not pleased to see them.

"Go go go!" Jarek said.

"Don't you fucking move!" She said, nearly chasing them.

Jarek and Steve kicked down the sealed off door, which led into a very large facility.

There was an encased female gem, stuck in a cryogenized, phazon state.

"NO! Don't open that!" Black Diamond said, running to the door way.

Then the door shut by itself, and locked.

"Oh shit.. you know what this means?" Jarek said.

"We're gonna die?" Steve said.

"No, [Looks at Gem] Boss Fight." Jarek said.

Then the case started cracking rapidly.

"Oh no.. I wanna go home now!" Steve said, actually scared.

"What? It's not hurting anybody." Jarek said.

[GLASS BREAKS!]

The entire case shattered, with glass flying everywhere.

The Gem stepped out, which phazon and slime covering her two feet. Every step was slimy, and wet.

She twitched rapidly, unable to control the phazon on her body.

"Jarek, I really want to go home! I'm gonna pee my pants!" Steve said, really scared. He was too afraid to move.

"Nah, she ain't scary. Just filthy." Jarek said, examining her phazon infected body.

"Help me... " She said, reaching for him.

Black Diamond tried break open the door.

Jarek grabbed Steve and tossed him across the room, hearing him scream.

(CRASH!)

"This has to work.. " Jarek said, blasting a stream of hamón at her.

The hamón started attacking the phazon growing out of her breasts, and her neck, and face.

"**It's not enough! There has to be another way to get that phazon off of her!**" Orange Diamond said.

Then he saw a large container of milk.

He ran to it and examined it.

"MILK?! Why's this here?!" Jarek said.

"Phazon hates milk! The properties do not mix and cause an explosion if joined together!" A note said beside the jar of milk.

"What the fuck?!" Jarek said, weirded out.

"Just splash it on her!" Steve said.

Jarek grabbed the jar, opened it and splashed a load on the Gem.

The milk splattered all over her body, causing the phazon bubbles to blow up, one by one.

"**Hit her again with the hamön!**" Orange Diamond said.

Jarek charged up his power and blasted yet another stream of orange hamón at her.

The Gem trembled and yelled in agony as the phazon inside of her started deteriorating all around her, inside and out.

She fell to her knees and panted.

The locked door unlocked, and Black Diamond ran through.

"Jarek! Jarek!" She said, running to him.

"Ulyssa, I swear, it was an accident." Jarek said.

(SLAP!)

"You have any idea what could have happened to you two?! I sealed this whole place off for a reason!" Black Diamond said.

"I... I'm sorry." He said, with a look of hurt.

She sighed and hugged him.

"You gotta stop getting into trouble. Twice in one week. This needs to stop." She said.

"I have a longing for adventure, you need to understand that. I like to go places, even if they are dangerous." Jarek said.

"Promise me you won't let it get out of hand. Please, for me?" She said.

"Well it's already out of hand. There's a naked gem right here." Jarek said, gesturing to the restored Gem on the floor.

She panted, laying on her stomach, now covered in just slime.

**(A/N - NOT THAT SLIME, YA SICKOS!)**

"Oh my goodness, Oceanus! I'm so sorry!" Black Diamond said, tending to her.

"Oceanus? That's your name?" Jarek said to the Gem.

"Yes. I'm the Guardian of Earth's ocean." Oceanus said. She then retreated to her gemstone, then a minute later, came out in a warrior like outfit, similar to Opal's.

"Oh. What were you doing here that got you trapped?" Jarek said.

"We.. were sealing off Phazon Mines because of my brother. He's a hybrid of a Gem and Phazon." Oceanus said.

"You mean like "Omega Pirate?" Jarek said.

"No, way worse than that thing. He's so horribly mutated that it's become part of his physical form!"

[BARS CRASHING]

[CLANG!] x 16

"Move! Move!" Jarek said, grabbing Black Diamond's and Oceanus' hands and running fast.

"Wait for me!" Steve said, following them.

Then a metal support fell and landed on Steve.

(SPLAT!)

**(Heavy - DEAD!)**

"Steve!" Jarek said.

Then a giant, corrupted gem landed beside the debris.

"Oh no! He found us!" Oceanus said, afraid.

Jarek looked through his inventory phone, and found a belt.

"BELT?" Jarek said, confused.

Then he took it out.

"Jarek, knock it off! Use something more powerful than that!" Black Diamond said, summoning her scythe.

The corrupted gem growled at them. He then looked at Oceanus, and roared loudly.

"Roar roar roar, lemme get him!" Jarek said, running up to him.

"JAREK!" Black Diamond said, chasing him.

**(BLACK SCREEN)**

**(WHIP!)  
(WHIP!)  
(WHIP!)**

**"AAAagahaaa!"**

(Normal screen)

The corrupted gem roared in pain, laying on his back, moving crazily.

"The corruption couldn't have came from the diamonds, right?" Jarek said.

"No, this one came from Green and Orange. But.. Green Diamond isn't here." Black Diamond said.

"Welp, maybe there is some way to deal with this." Jarek said.

Jarek then thought.

"Wait... "

* * *

**(TWO DAYS AGO - GREEN STEVEN AU)**

Jarek saw a knife that had Steven's blood on it. Odd thing was, the color of the blood was green.

"He has to have been attacked here." Jarek thought. He grabbed the knife and stored it in his inventory phone.

* * *

**(NOW)**

"No." Jarek said.

"What? What do you mean by no?" Black Diamond said.

Jarek took out the knife with Steven's blood on it.

"Who's blood is that?!" She asked, shocked.

"Steven's, from another universe." Jarek said. He then charged his orange power, and blasted a stream of it at the corrupted gem, and then threw the knife at him.

(STAB!)

Inside, the green blood went into the gem's body, infused with the orange hamón. It traveled all around, causing the physical form to change.

The corrupted gem started to reverting to the form of a Opal gem.

"Opal!.." Oceanus said, running to him.

"And you were worried." Jarek said to Black Diamond.

"Ugh." She said.

Jarek looked through the debris, and grabbed Steve's gemstone, which had dark blue and red blood on it.

"Damn.. not another one." Jarek said, then his right hand glowed orange, and the gemstone started glowing bright white.

The gemstone floated up, formed a more skinnier version of Steve. He then finished reforming, and landed on two feet. There were some slight differences to his appearance. He now had just ONE eye, and his skin was light blue.

"Thanks, Jarek." Steve said.

"Oh, you really are a guardian." Jarek said, examining him.

"Yeah, I said was one before I was turned into this.. hideous.. sexy thing!" Steve said.

Jarek was confused.

"How can you be hideous and sexy at the same time?" He asked.

"Never ask another man that." Steve said, pointing at him.

"Ew." Jarek said.

* * *

**(NOW)**

Jarek was on the phone.

"Who are you calling?" Ruby asked.

"Her name is Oceanus, and she's the Guardian of the ocean. Perhaps she can tell us what happened." Jarek said.

"Jarek!" Steven said, running to him with Greg.

"Kid, what happened? The ocean is gone!" Mayor Dewey said to Jarek.

"No shit, Sherlock!" Jarek replied.

The line connected.

"Hello?" Oceanus said.

"What's going on with the ocean?" Jarek asked.

"Some crazed Lapis took it. She's trying to raise a pillar all the way to homeworld, she's crazy!" Oceanus said.

"Ohhhh no!" Jarek groaned, before hanging up.

"What is it?" Steven said.

"Yeah, what he said!" Mayor Dewey said.

"Lapis.. after she left last night, she took the whole ocean with her. She's still doing it." Jarek said.

"Oh lord.." Steven said.

Mayor Dewey started crying.

"Now how are we gonna bring visitors to Beach City? Why does this have to happen now?!" He started crying like a kid, hopelessly.

"Calm down, Cueball. The ocean will be back before you know it." Jarek said.

Just then, Garnet, Pearl, and Amethyst arrived with Greg.

"Hey! It's those magical ladies! (At Garnet) What's going on here?!" Mayor Dewey said through his speaker-phone.

Garnet grabbed the speaker-phone and snapped it in half with her left knee.

"The ocean is gone, obviously." Garnet said.

"That's right, now it's just a desert! No one wants to take a vacation to.. _Desert City_! Aww! We're gonna lose all our summer business!" Mayor Dewey whined.

"And all the beach babes!" Lars added.

Sadie punched him in the stomach.

"Oohf!" He exclaimed.

"Who's gonna buy my fries?!" Mr. Fryman said.

"And my pizza?!" Kofi said.

"Who's gonna have fun at Funland?!" Mr. Smiley said.

"As Mayor, I DEMAND you explain this immediate-" Mayor Dewey's shouting was cut off by Jarek grabbing two pressure points from his back.

Mayor Dewey tensed as his entire right side locked.

"Aaaayaaghh!" He yelled.

"Knock it off, will ya?" Jarek said, pushing him forward, letting go of his back.

"It was Lapis Lazuli. The gem you released from the mirror." Garnet said to Steven.

"Yeah, Jarek said it was her." Steven said.

Garnet projected a hologram of Lapis' gem, which amazed some of the citizens.

"Whoa! That's so cool!" Ronaldo said.

"How do you do that?!" Mr. Smiley said.

"But she's a Gem. Like us." Steven added.

"There's a lot you don't know about gems, Steven." Pearl said to him.

"Remember what I said about homeworld and their gems being bad? Well she's delusional, she thinks she'll return to her home sweet home. But that won't happen." Jarek said.

"We have to do something!" Steven said.

"Yes, when we find the ocean. We must leave at once." Jarek said.

"Wait, let me go get some things from the house!" Steven said.

"I can wait." Jarek said.

* * *

**(Crystal Temple)**

Steve was enjoying his bowl of fruit loops cereal, making sounds of enjoyment.

Steven, Connie, and Pearl watched him, disgusted.

"Mmm! Mmm! [Looks at Steven] (Mouthful) I gotta hand it to you, I never get used to this tasty cereal!" Steve said, munching on his cereal.

"Steve, your eye! Your skin! It's blue!" Pearl pointed out.

(Gulp!)

"It happened five days ago when Jarek and I freed the ocean guardian." Steve said.

"Ocean.. guardian? Oceanus?" Pearl said.

"Yup, and she says some crazed Lapis took the ocean and now the earth will lose its marine life unless it returns." Steve said.

"Then there's no time to waste! I must go and fix what I did to our home! I was the one who set Lapis free from the mirror. Now it's my fault the ocean's gone. I'm gonna bring the ocean back, or get really thirsty trying." Steven said, packing some of his items in his cheeseburger backpack.

Steve noticed his backpack.

"(Petting) Aww! Want some ketchup or mustard with that?!" Steve joked.

"Hey, knock it off!" Steven said, backing away from him.

"Or would you like some mayo? Maybe pickles?" Steve said, offering a jar of pickles from his gem.

"Sure, I'll have a pickle." Steven said, opening the jar and taking a whole pickle.

"Want one, my dear Connie?" Steve said, offering a pickle to Connie.

"No thank you." She politely rejected.

"Pearl?" Steve said.

"No no no, I can't eat pickles." Pearl said.

"Come on, Pearl! You eat those all day!" Steven said.

"STEVEN! What have I told you about saying those things?!" Pearl said, blushing red.

"Offer closes in 3.. 2.. " Steve said.

"Alright alright!" Pearl said, taking a whole pickle.

"That's more like it." Steve said, closing the jar with the lid.

They exited the house in a hurry.

As they ran to Jarek, who was waiting for them patiently, Greg stopped Steven.

Wait up, kiddo. I'm coming with you." Greg said.

"I want to help too. Also, I feel weird being in your house if you're not there." Connie said.

The two put their hands on Steven's shoulders.

Then suddenly, Lion put his paw on Steven's head.

Pearl cleared her throat.

"Clearly, we're coming too." Pearl said.

"You're ungrounded by the way." Garnet said to Steven.

"Yes! A road trip! High five!" Amethyst said to Jarek, offering a high five.

Jarek slapped her hand rather hard.

"Nice!... (Wiggling hand in pain) sheesh!" Amethyst said.

"Bro, I'm coming too. What if my fellow guardians are in trouble too?" Steve said.

"That's likely the case. But I need you to hold down the fort at home. Can you do that for me?" Jarek said.

Steve didn't want to go back, so he shook his head

"I can't let you go alone." He replied.

"A-hem! He's right." Black Diamond said, approaching Jarek.

Jarek turned to her.

"Thanks for corrupting my van again!" Jarek said, seeing his van now a black color.

"What's mine is mine, and what's yours is mine!" She said.

Jarek hung his head.

Black Diamond and Steve began laughing.

* * *

**(Sandy roads) - NIGHT**

Black Diamond was driving Jarek's van with Jarek and Steve as passengers. Greg was driving his van with Steven, Connie, and the Crystal Gems as passengers. Except Garnet, she jumped out and rolled like a dummy, and then she was sitting on top of Greg's van.

"You're looking pretty tired, Jarek? Did you get enough sleep?" Black Diamond said.

"Since Oceanus was freed, nope. Guess that's the price of my stupid adventure desire." Jarek said.

"No one's making you do this, but you." She reminded.

"I know, it's a bad habit." Jarek said. "Your hair looks nice today."

"Thanks." She said.

"Hey dude? Look ahead." Steve said.

"Yeah, I see it." Black Diamond said.

Jarek looked at the tower of water that was rising up into the skies.

The two vans stopped and everyone headed to the tower of water.

"That's some.. magical destiny stuff right there." Connie commented.

"Guys, I just had the best idea for an album cover." Greg said.

They walked closer to the tower.

"This is it. Lapis Lazuli is here." Garnet said.

"I don't understand. What does she want with the ocean?" Pearl asked.

"..." Jarek didn't speak, though he knew he should have.

There were fishes swimming around, undisturbed.

"Whoa! Look at all this! It-it's like a giant aquarium!" Connie said, amazed.

Jarek tapped her shoulder, prompting her to look at him. He handed her a camera.

"Keep it. Take a picture." Jarek said.

"Thanks!" She said before taking a careful picture, trying not to miss the shot.

"**You shouldn't be here!**" Lapis' voice was heard.

"She sensed us." Garnet said.

"Lapis Lazuli! It's me, Steven!" Steven said to the tower.

Then the water tower formed a face that resembled Lapis'.

"Go away! Before I make you!" She said angrily.

"But we're beach summer fun buddies!" Steven said.

Then Lapis growled.

"NO! Just leave me alone! You're one of them. One of the Crystal Gems." She said.

Garnet put her hands on Amethyst's and Pearl's shoulders.

"Easy." She said.

"What do you mean? We're all Gems, right? Just let us help you!" Steven said.

"You don't understand anything!... Just leave me alone!" Lapis said, her face fading into the water tower.

"We're not leaving, Lapis! Not until you give us back our ocean!" Steven said. He begun hitting the wall, until a water arm punched him and made fly to Garnet.

Garnet caught him.

"Hey!" Steven said, running up to the water tower.

"Steven!" Garnet, and Pearl said.

The arm grabbed Steven by the shirt.

"I said.. leave me alone!" Lapis said.

Then Jarek sliced the arm on time, before she could throw him again.

Then a clone of Steven and.. Purple Diamond came out of the tower.

"Greg, kids, you stay behind us." Pearl said.

"Sounds good to me!" Greg agreed.

"Steve, get Greg and Connie and to the Van, keep them safe. Steven, be careful. That's just Lapis pretending to be you." Jarek said. Then his gem glowed purple, and he grunted, feeling shear pain.

Steve took Greg and Connie to the vans.

The clone of Purple Diamond raised her hand outward, appearing to take her energy from Jarek.

Then the clone broke free of her water, and finished forming as Purple Diamond.

Jarek grunted, falling to his knees.

Then clones of the Crystal Gems came out of the water towers.

"Uh oh!" Amethyst said.

"Stand together! Don't let them separate us!" Garnet said before her clone punched her. She blocked the punch and swung at her, making a big splash of water.

"I always knew this would one day come." Jarek said.

"You took my gem and MY body from me! How dare you! Now I wish I had taken Orange's gem from your pathetic body!" Purple Diamond said.

"You failed then, and you'll surely fail again." Jarek said.

(FIGHT)

Purple Diamond jumped at him.

Jarek watched her jump, and levitated her body. He tossed her into the water, defusing her aura.

Then Purple Diamond fell into the water.

Pearl and her clone were sword fighting.

Steven was scared, he didn't know what to do.

"Steven, run! You're gonna get hurt!" Jarek said.

(PUNCH!)

Jarek slid on the sand.

Purple Diamond grabbed Steven by the shirt.

"NO!" Jarek grunted.

"So you're the one bothering Lapis? Say goodbye, Pi-" Purple Diamond said.

Black Diamond's scythe slammed on he scalp.

**(Krushing blow)**

**"(Growl-like) Aaaaaaagh!" Purple Diamond exclaimed.**

**(end of krushing blow)**

Black Diamond then swung her scythe, slicing her head off.

(POOF!)

Purple Diamond's gemstone hit the sand.

"You saved me." Steven said, taking her hand and getting up.

"Of course I did. We're friends." She said.

Then Jarek got up, grunting.

"Well, that's it for Purple." Jarek said, sealing the gemstone in a bubble.

Steven's clone charged at the three.

"This'll put a stop to the clones." Jarek said. "Cover your ears!"

Steven and Black Diamond covered their ears.

Jarek let out a loud, sound piercing screech.

The water clones each shattered, now puddles of water on the sand.

(SPLASH!) x 5

Pearl, Garnet, and Amethyst fell on their knees, covering their ears.

Jarek stopped screeching.

Everyone uncovered their ears.

"Is this a NORMAL magical mission for you? 'Cause I'm not so how comfortable I am with you going on these any-mooooooooorrre!" Greg said.

The van was tipped over, and Greg was only pushed by the impact.

"Oof!" He exclaimed.

"Dad!" Steven said.

Steven ran to him.

"Dad! Dad! Are you okay?!" Steven said.

"I'm fine, Steven! Just my back! (crack!) Ohhh.. " Greg groaned.

"Lapis, stop this! I don't wanna fight anymore!" Steven said, looking at the tower.

Then Steven's water clone reformed from the tower and formed a dagger, shaped like Hanzo's spear. He threw it at Steven.

"I said 'I DON"T WANNA FIGHT!" Steven said, summoning his shield. It deflected the water dagger and it ended up impaling the clone right in the left eye. The clone shattered into water.

"Huh?" Amethyst said.

Pearl gasped at what just happened.

Black Diamond lifted Jarek by his shoulder, helping him stand.

"Whoa.." Jarek said, having seen too.

"Steven?" Connie said.

Steven's shield gave out and he approached the tower.

"Lapis, I'm coming to see you. So please don't drown me." He said.

Then a water hand came out and grabbed him.

He held his breath as he was pulled in.

"Wait, Steven!" Connie said.

* * *

**(Space ; Top of Water Tower)**

Steven was brought out of the tower.

He gasped for air after the water bubble on his head popped.

"Lapis!" He said.

"What are you doing here, Steven?" Lapis said, angry with him. She appeared to be holding him in place. His body was still encased in water.

"What? N-No, what are YOU doing here?! This thing, the ocean, this is CRAZY! Can't we work this out? We Gems should be friends!" Steven said, and Lapis pulled him towards her.

"Whoa!" He exclaimed.

"Don't you know anything, Steven? Your friends, they don't really care about other gems, All they care about is the earth! But I never believed in this place... " She said as she then looked up at the shining stars above them.

She let go of her hold on Steven's bubble. He fell to the water.

"Wha?" He said, feeling the top of the tower, which felt squishy.

He crawled to Lapis, who fell to her knees.

She sighed, losing hope.

"I just.. wanna go home." She said.

"I know how important home can be. But that's why I'm here. You took the ocean away, and the ocean is an important part of _my_ home." Steven said.

"I'm only using the ocean because my gem is cracked. If I just stretch it far enough... (Sigh) This is never going to work." She said, discouraged.

Steven examined her cracked gem.

"I can fix your gem. I have healing powers." He said.

"Wait.. [Looks at Steven] you have healing powers?" She said, confused.

"I know, right?" Steven said.

"Oh, what should I... [Turns around]" Lapis said.

"Oh, uh, sorry. This might be a little weird." Steven said, blushing at what he was about to do.

"What?" She said, still confused.

Steven placed his tongue on her gem and licked upwards.

She let out a moan of embarrassment, with a pink blush on her face.

Then he finished that one lick, and her gem glowed, sealing the crack entirely.

Lapis' powers started returning to her. Two wings sprouted from her back.

She felt the pain in her body subside, and her eye color changed back to normal. She turned to Steven and smiled brightly.

"Thank you, Steven!" She said.

"No prob, Bob!" Steven replied.

Lapis made a dumbfounded face.

".. It's Lapis." She said.

"Yeah." Steven said, realizing the awkward moment they were having.

"Okay. Bye." She said, before flying off into space.

Steven watched her fly off into the infinities of space.

Then the water tower started collapsing, falling to the earth.

* * *

**To be continued...**

**(PLEASE NOTE : That's it for this thanksgiving. I don't know if I will be able to upload another chapter until thanksgiving is over. Just a heads up in case of no chapter for a while.)**


	22. Things take a turn for the worst part II

**(Jarek's Castle ; Living Room ; THE NEXT DAY) - 7/17/16 ; 3:49 P.M**

"You know, I wonder.. why would Purple Diamond attack you?" Steven asked.

"She's evil, that's why. She sure showed it when I was in that abandoned building. And she was very aggressive." Jarek added.

"Didn't she try kissing you?" Steve asked.

"She was love crazy for me, and I'm still trying to figure out why. I mean, I'm not that good lookin', and I don't think it was that that made her go for me." Jarek said.

"You sure fooled me." Black Diamond said.

"How?" Jarek asked.

"Because you made me fall for you." She said, blinking her eyes.

"I didn't make you fall for me. Don't even know why you chose me." Jarek said.

"I think you and I need to talk." She said, getting up and walking off.

"Oh great, now I'm in trouble." Jarek commented.

"You made her upset, man." Steve said.

"Please don't tell me you're gonna start arguing again." Steven said.

"Steven, just go home." Jarek said.

"Alright." Steven said.

* * *

**(Hallway)**

Jarek and Black Diamond walked to her door.

"What?" He said.

"What's the matter with you?! Am I not good enough for you?!" She said in a calm tone, letting out her anger in a passive way.

"What? I didn't even say that." Jarek said.

"Well you're saying you don't know why I chose you, was I not supposed to choose you, did you have your eyes on some other woman or something?!" She continued.

"Look, I didn't mean it like that. I meant-" He tried explaining.

"Fuck what you meant! You need to watch your words! Don't expect anymore hugs or kisses from me!" She said, opening her door.

"Sheesh, fine then!" Jarek said, dismissing her. "I guess you won't wanna be here anymore either?"

"Fuck you! Damn right!" She said, before slamming her door.

[DOOR SLAMS]

Jarek shook his head, not believing what just happened.

"You're one pathetic bitch, and to think you actually loved me! You're a hoe, just like most girls I know!" Jarek said.

Black Diamond opened her door.

"Is that why you have a kid then?! Because you slept with a hoe? I'll bet she was a total _SLUT_ when you met her!" She said.

Jarek decided to walk away instead of get violent.

"That's right, run away, you little boy! Run from your problems like always!" She said.

[DOOR SLAMS]

"Fucking bitch." Jarek said.

* * *

**(Living Room)**

Jarek sat back on the couch.

"Bag." Jarek said, holding his right hand out.

Steve handed him the bag of potato chips on the coffee table.

"Dude, what's that about? She leaving now?" Steve said.

"Would you like to go with her? Don't lie." Jarek said.

"No." Steve answered.

Jarek looked at him.

Steve remained silent.

Jarek looked back at the TV screen, eating some chips.

After a good half-hour, Black Diamond walked to the front door. She gave Jarek a frown before opening the door.

"You know you're turning your back on all of us by leaving, right?" Jarek said.

"I do. And this is _your_ fault I'm leaving. I hope you're happy." She said as she walked out and then closed the door.

Her sobs were faintly heard.

"Dude, you made her cry, man. Go get her back." Steve said.

"I can't. I can't force her to stay, if she wants to go, then who am I to stop her?" Jarek said.

"YEAH. Who _are_ you to stop me from leaving back on Mercury, when you begged me to stay for you?!" Steve shouted, getting up and in Jarek's face.

"Sit down." Jarek said calmly.

"Fuck that! You can't stop me from leaving this time, and I'm taking the rubies!" Steve said.

"They ain't gonna wanna go. Good luck getting them outta here." Jarek said.

"They've spoken their feelings to me and they hate the way you treat them." Steve said. "You treat them like scumbags!"

"So I'm treating you like one too apparently, right?" Jarek said.

"Yeah you are. I'm going." Steve said, turning and walking.

"Yeah go right on ahead. Just leave m alone here, to rot. Like the Jades did." Jarek said.

"**So Steve and the rubies ended up leaving in the next hour, which was heartbreaking because they were my friends and I cared very much about them. So I was just left alone, and Kenny wasn't gonna return with Pearl until who knows when**." Jarek narrated.

* * *

**(5:59 P.M)**

Jarek sat alone, looking at his bag of chips.

"Ugh, I messed everything up, didn't I?" He said to himself.

"You have no one, but yourself to blame." Purple Diamond said, walking into the living room, wearing just a robe. Her feet made smack sounds from her skin.

She brushed her hair over her head and looked at him with her arms crossed.

"You comfortable?" Jarek said.

"No. You attacked me when I had just reformed. I had no intentions of killing you, just taking back Orange. She deserves to be free, not trapped in some human." She said.

"(Orange) I'll have you know this **_human_**is my grandson and the only family I have left, unlike you. You're the heir of a prince long gone. Where did he go, I wonder?" Jarek said in Orange Diamond's voice.

Purple Diamond made a horrified expression.

"She can talk through you? How is that possible?" She asked.

"I don't know, why did sound like Andrew Bowman back at the water tower?" Jarek said.

"Well played, but I was still reforming when that white bitch cracked my skull!" She said.

"You mean your sister, Black?" Jarek said.

Purple Diamond took a minute to process this.

"Oh no.. is she okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure she is. She just left me two hours ago." Jarek said.

"Oh, because you said something wrong?" She said.

"That's too good for a guess." Jarek said.

"She's moody, and she usually does things that she really doesn't mean to do. She might end up coming back over here." She said.

"I doubt that. She seemed pretty fed up with me." Jarek said.

"Don't doubt. Just wait and see what happens." She said.

"I'll take your word for it. For now, I'm gonna drink up." He replied.

She walked over to him and wrapped her arms over his neck from behind.

"Ohh, why'd we break up in the first place?" She said, cooing.

"You tried to kill me." Jarek said.

"Wanna be together again? I promise it won't happen again." She said.

"That's what they all say." He replied, taking a drink.

"I promise! Please!" She pleaded.

She took her robe off and showed him her chest.

"Does this interest you?" She said, rubbing her left breast on his left cheek.

He just sat there, with a boobie being rubbed against his face.

"Put your clothes back on. I'm in NO mood." Jarek said sternly.

She scoffed. "Fine, you big baby." She pushed his head forward. "I was trying to cheer you up."

"By putting your tits in my face? That doesn't really work on me. Nothing does, when I have my 'Scorpions." Jarek said.

"But Shinnok does, I bet." She said.

"Not even that fallen, old man can." Jarek said.

* * *

**(Netherrealm ; Shinnok's Spire)**

"He said **WHAT?!**" Shinnok said.

"He said you don't cheer him up, sire." Blue Jade said.

"Not, no that! The next thing he said!" He said, REALLY pissed off.

"Um... old man?" She said, shrugging.

"Yes, THAT! I am not some shriveled, old fool! Who does he think he is, saying shit behind my back?!" Shinnok said. "After all I've done for him!"

"What have you done for him exactly?" Blue Jade asked, curious.

"I saved his life, gave him a chance to redeem his mistake at the cost of my MOTHER!, gave him a home, and I even let him have half of this blasted realm!" Shinnok said.

"Um, this scroll discloses that." Green Jade said, handing him bronze scroll.

Shinnok opened and started reading it.

"**_You can have your land back, I have no need for it, nor do I like watching demons fucking sluts left and right over there. It's hideous and horrible. Maybe you like that, but not me. I'm human, you're not. Excuse if that's disrespectful, but I'm telling you the truth. Also, I wanted to apologize for the messages I sent. I realize spamming them wasn't a smart idea._**

**_Sincerely Jarek_**

**_p.s - if you find the jades, they're lesbians. Don't befriend them_**."

Shinnok looked at the jades.

"Out of my temple. I do not take lesbians." He said.

"What does THAT mean?!" Blue Jade said.

"Yeah, that was uncalled for!" Green Jade agreed.

"Get out. Now." Shinnok said calmly, having lost all hope for his life.

The Jades left the palace.

Then he looked at the crystal ball and continued watching.

Purple Diamond was hugging and rubbing his shoulders, hearing him sob softly. That's what appeared on the screen.

"Yeesh, affection. Who needs it?" He said.

"Shinnok?" A female voice.

"What, dear?" He replied.

"Your soul soup is ready." The voice called out.

"Be right there. Eh." Shinnok said, getting up and walking.

**(Jarek - I swear, the weirdest shit comes up sometimes. Right, Kusuo?**

**Saiki K - You just noticed that? It's been happening since the beginning of this story.**

**Jarek - I knew that! I'm telling the story.**

**Saiki K - Whatever.)**

* * *

**(Jarek's Castle ; 8:45 P.M)**

Jarek laid on his bed, with his gem deactivated once again. He looked at Purple Diamond, who was asleep.

"What the fuck am I doing?" He finally said.

Three hours had passed since they talked and made love.

"Jarek? Have you been awake this whole time?" She asked.

"... Yeah. I'm not even drunk and I drank a whole bottle." Jarek said.

"You're fine. I can't drink." She said.

"Why not?" He said.

"Because I get really messed up when I do." She said.

"Eh, that ain't news to me. I suppose maybe you and I should just stick together, as friends." He said.

"Whatever." She said.

* * *

**(Oceanus' Temple)**

Oceanus and Ocean Opal were petting the crabs.

"I'm glad the ocean is back, sis." Ocean Opal said.

"Me too." Oceanus said.

"Say, where did that Lapis go after she let go of the ocean?" Ocean Opal asked.

"Steven says she went into space." She said. "Poor choice if you ask me."

"Yeah. Hey, do they know? You know, about you.." He stopped.

"No, and I will not tell them. I can't. I'm afraid." She said.

"Afraid of what?" An altered male voice said.

They looked at the black glare of the other side of the room to see Purple Diamond, wearing elaborate, prince armor and a cryo mask over her face.

"Purple Diamond? Why are you here?" Oceanus asked.

"I came to see you, my fellow diamond." Purple Diamond said.

"Why do you sound like that? And why are you wearing armor that shows your whole body?" Oceanus asked, blushing.

"It suits me. Why are you afraid to admit to my partner the truth about yourself?" Purple Diamond said.

"Because.. because... " She stopped.

"Sis." Ocean Opal said.

"Homeworld is bound to find Lapis and when they do, they'll come here and wipe us all out. I'm not strong enough to handle another war." Oceanus said.

"So you're going to surrender?" Purple Diamond said.

"I won't. You can bet my life on it." Ocean Opal said.

"The gems that are living on this planet must be willing to fight and die for our home. Homeworld is no longer ours, it belongs to the diamonds." Purple Diamond said.

"Why haven't you claimed it for yourself? You're a diamond too." Ocean Opal said.

"Two planets that White Diamond controls are unstable, if I capture them, then I can turn the tables and make homeworld ours again." Purple Diamond said.

"That won't work. White can control minds. She can control other gems, gems like us." Oceanus said.

"Maybe, but she can't outsmart me." Purple Diamond said. "I must leave, I have to return to Orange Diamond's castle."

She left the palace.

* * *

**(Crystal Temple)**

Steven sat by himself on his bed. He was thinking a lot about Lapis, the gem he saved, and had to let go over the course of two days.

"I wish I hadn't let her go. She was so eager to return to homeworld, and I don't even know why. She didn't give the earth a chance." He said.

Then there was a knock on his window.

He looked to his left and saw Black Diamond there.

He opened his window and spoke. "Black Diamond? What are you doing here? It's pretty late."

"I wanted to tell you that Jarek and I are no longer together. So you won't be seeing me for a while." She said.

"No, don't go. You guys love each other, you can't stand being away from one another!" Steven said.

"But Steven, he and I have been arguing for the last few weeks, and it's been bad. I'm tired of him always trying to be right, I can never tell him that he's wrong. He's mean, Steven. Haven't you seen the way he acts around others? He made feel bad more than once." She said.

"I can see what you mean. I understand, but don't leave. Stay in Beach City." He said.

She smiled lightly and hugged him.

"You're a brave kid, Steven Universe. There's something I wish I could tell you, but.. your gem friends wouldn't like it if I told you." She said.

"What? They don't have to hear it. What?" Steven said.

She looked down at him, smiling.

"Your mother and I were best friends. She was a sister to me, but then she made you." She said.

"You.. knew Rose Quartz?" Steven asked.

"Yes, that's what I never told Jarek and your Crystal Gems. Listen to me before I go. You're gonna face some really messed up gems, gems who will try to kill you. Try to kill your friends. It is up to you to protect them. Promise me you'll do that for me." She said.

"I will. But.. I have a feeling that you didn't tell me what you really wanted to say." He said.

"I wouldn't keep anything from you unless I knew you absolutely needed to know. I have to go." She said.

She planted a kiss on his forehead.

"Farewell, Steven." She said.

And in minutes, she left the beach.

Steven was upset about this, but now he felt better knowing that he knew a little more about his mother.

* * *

**To be continued...**

**(A/N - She was going to tell him he was Pink Diamond, but she saw that it would have made things more complicated and she didn't to put stress on Steven. The next chapter will revolve around Red Lace Agate and Kenny's son 'Osware' an Agate Descendant.)**


	23. Osware and the Labyrinth of Time

**(****3045****)**

**A Red Lace Agate, and her son, Osware, who was a descended Light Red Agate. They were both chilling out in their spaceship, with Red Lace Agate piloting the ship.**

"I'm so glad you graduated from your flight school, I can't wait till you get your own space cruiser! I'm so proud of you!" Red Lace Agate said.

"I did fine, mom. I wasn't the greatest on the test, I just barely passed." Osware said, not caring about his newfound graduation.

"I love you, Osware!" She said.

"Love you too, mom. We almost home yet?" He said, bored.

"Yes." She said.

* * *

**(Home)**

Osware throwing his basketball against the wall, trying to kill time.

Then he pulled out a picture of Kenny and his mother, they appeared to be together as a family.

"I wish I could see you again, dad. If you hadn't gotten lost in time, you and I would be playing ball together." He said, saddened.

"Honey, dinner time!" Red Lace Agate called out from the living room.

"Alright, I'll be there in a minute!" He replied, getting up from his bed.

So the two then started eating dinner together.

They were eating roast with green beans, carrots, corn, and mash potatoes.

Osware grabbed some bread.

"Make sure to eat your crust." She reminded.

He sighed in annoyance and tore off the crust of the bread.

The ground began shaking uncontrollably.

Then it stopped suddenly, as Osware put the crust in his mouth. He hated eating bread crust.

"Do you see what happens when you don't eat your crust?!" She said, alarmed.

"I'm eating it, mom!" He defended.

"No back talk! I am your mother!" She said.

"My gosh, is that your only point here?!" He said.

"Eat your food and go to bed. I have work in the morning." She said, mad at his back talk.

He sighed in frustration, and looked at his food. He gagged at having to swallow the crust of the bread. He then started gobbling his food up.

After being chewed out about not eating his crust, he took his plate to his room, and continued eating there.

"Fuck this." He said, slamming the door.

He sat on his bed, then took out an orb that said "Do NOT use EVER!"

"Oh orb, what do you do?" Osware said, really wanting to know. "If only you would tell me what you do, maybe I'd know why I shouldn't use it."

Then he tapped it, which caused it to start shaking.

"Whoaa! Mama! Help!" He called out.

**(ZZZAP!)**

He vanished in an instant.

* * *

**(Purple Steven Alternate Universe ; Planet Novu)**

Osware woke up, on a fluffy bed.

He then sneezed, being allergic to the material the bed was made of.

He left the room in a hurry, and saw that he was in a nursery.

There were patient gems, as well as Noviens (inhabitants).

"Oh my gosh.. out of one hole, into another." He said.

"Oh, sir! Are you okay?" The nurse said.

He looked at her. "Who are you and where am I?" He said.

"You're in the Prince's Nursing home." The nurse said.

"Nursing home?! I'm not old!" He said. "I don't even have a cane!"

"You were found near the rocky river, and you had bruises and gashes all over your body. I advise you stay in bed and recover." She said.

"I gotta get back home, my mother's gonna kill me!" He said, pulling his white hair.

"I'm sure your mother will be fine." She assured.

"You don't get it! I used some weird orby thing and now I'm here! Wait... why is your chest touching me?" He said.

Her chest was indeed, touching his left bicep.

She backed away upon noticing this.

"Oop! Sorry!" She said, blushing in embarrassment.

He immediately ran away, and out the door.

* * *

**(Outside)**

Osware looked around, and saw a beautiful garden, with people going about their daily businesses.

He ran forward, hearing some nurses running after him.

He reached a street, and a crossing. The sign said 'WALK,' so he ran across the crossing, then the sign changed to "STOP.'

Soon, after a good 10 minutes of running, he found himself at a hair salon.

He took out his phone and dialed Red Lace Agate's number.

"ERROR,' the phone said.

"D'oh!" He exclaimed.

Then he heard a carriage coming on the streets.

"Make way for Prince Steven Diamond!" A female's voice said.

Osware turned behind him and saw an elaborate carriage, with the colors of Gold, and Purple.

* * *

**...**

Steven was wearing purple and golden armor on his body. He had an odd hairdo, symbolizing Purple Diamond's long, wavy hair.

"Prince Steven, do we have a deal?" Rato, the arms dealing Rat said.

"40 million sounds a bit pricey. How about 35 million?" Steven said.

"Now that's going too low. Look at the deal : You get the plans of Homeworld's Death laser, the names of their associates, and all their affiliations, and you also get my best weaponry. Bam! The war is over, Homeworld falls, and you can live the rest of your life in peace!" Rato said.

"You know where White is hiding?... " Steven said.

"How would you know all these things?" Lavender Pearl asked.

"Because I have connections of people listening on everything they're doing." Rato said.

"How do we know you're not playing us?" Steven said.

"I wouldn't have decided to strike a deal with you if I were." Rato said.

"... 39 Million, how's that?" Steven offered.

"I believe you're missing a zero." Rato grinned.

"... 39 million and a Pearl of your choice." Steven said.

"Now that's a bargain! You got yourself a deal!~" Rato said.

The two joined hands in agreement.

Then the carriage stopped.

[CRASH!]

"What was that?!" Steven said, shocked.

Lavender Pearl left the carriage, and saw debris in the way.

"Make way for Prince Steven Diamond! Move!" She said.

There were badly injured Noviens, as well as Gems. They were trying to get out of the rubble.

Osware levitated the rubble, with some Gems and Noviens falling out and he threw it aside, where there was a large, unused area. There was lots of gravel there.

Lavender Pearl saw this and gasped. She ran to the carriage.

"My diamond, an unknown gem has cleared the debris." She said.

"An unknown gem? Bring it here." Steven said.

Osware saw her coming to him with a guard beside her.

He felt his pockets for the orb and found it in his right pocket. He quickly pulled it out and tapped it twice.

(ZZAP!)

* * *

**(Blue Steven Alternate Universe ; Ronny's Café)**

Osware landed on the ground, in front of the Crystal Temple.

"Look, all I'm saying is, you can't hide yourselves from homeworld. They're gonna come here in search of Blue Diamond." Jarek said.

"If Yellow comes here.. I fear the worst." Rose Quartz said.

"You haven't told the gems, have you?" Jarek asked.

".. No." She replied, looking away with sadness.

"Oi." Jarek said, looking away. "You can't keep the truth from them like this. It's gonna spill if Yellow sees your abilities." Jarek said.

"Look, why are you telling me this?" She said.

"Because what I found on that drive horrified me. White and Yellow are leaving their planet. They suspect their Jasper went missing, and if you face them yourself, you won't WIN. I've tried, and almost died." Jarek said.

"I know. And I'm truly sorry for that." She said.

Osware heard their conversation and crawled away, under a table.

"I did everything I could to make sure Steven lived. At the cost of Kuai Liang, Sub Zero." Jarek said.

"You didn't revive him?" She asked.

"How am I gonna revive a head? He's just a head, and probably bits now." Jarek said. "That's like trying to give CPR to a headless body. It can't function without a head."

".. Yeah." She said, agreeing. "So how's Holly Blue?"

"She's fine, just washing dishes at home. Why?" Jarek asked.

"I wanted to tell her I was sorry, I didn't mean to make fun of her the other day." She said.

Jarek took out his phone, and dropped it on the table.

"Call her. Tell her yourself." Jarek said.

Rose grabbed the phone.

Then Jarek saw Osware on the left side, crawling to the door.

"Hey white boy!" Jarek said.

Osware stopped crawling and turned his head to face him.

"Yes?" He responded.

"Why you listening in on our conversation?" Jarek said, getting up and walking to him.

Osware got up. "Please, I don't know where I am." He said, backing away to the door until his back hit it.

"You shouldn't eavesdrop like that, it'll get you into big trouble." Jarek warned.

"I'm really sorry, please get away from me." Osware said.

"Why? Why do you want me to back up?" Jarek said.

"Because I have cancer." Osware lied.

**(THUMBS DOWN)**

"You would have been bald by now." Jarek said.

"I.. (COUGH!) (COUGH!) haven't been through chemo yet." Osware continued.

"Jarek, let him be." Rose said.

Jarek walked to her.

Osware exited the café.

* * *

**(Boardwalk)**

Osware looked around him.

"Ohh, mom is gonna be so mad. I didn't ask for this, I just wish she wasn't so strict with me." He thought aloud. He took out the orb again, and tapped it. This time, it didn't work.

"No no no no no no no!" He freaked out. "It can't stop working now! I have to get home! Ohh.. mama.."

With his orb now malfunctioning, he was stuck in that dimension, in the year 2018.

* * *

**Will he ever be freed?**


	24. Lapis' Return on Homeworld

**(****Space****)**

Lapis was flying, seeing nothing, but infinite stars around her. It was actually sad to her. She left Steven, the person who freed her from her mirror prison behind for her home. She knew she needed to return home, after being away for so long, but part of her knew that it wasn't right, just leaving him like that.

She wanted to return to him, but how could she? After she nearly derived the earth of its ocean? After abandoning Steven after trying to kill the people who cared for and loved him? After being stuck there for so long?

As she pondered these thoughts, she saw an incoming hand spaceship following her.

The hand opened, and vacuumed her into it's chambers.

* * *

**(Green Hand Ship)**

Jasper grabbed Lapis by her arm.

"Who are you and why were you just flying out in the middle of space?!" Jasper said.

"I was trying to go to homeworld! I haven't been there in 1,000 years!" Lapis said.

"And why is that? Where have you been all this time if not there?" Jasper asked.

"... Because I couldn't. I was trapped in a mirror for 1,000 years on the earth." Lapis confessed.

This caught Jasper's attention.

"You were stuck in a mirror? How'd you wind up like that?" Peridot asked.

Lapis wasn't sure about telling them. She would be shattered for sure if she told them.

"Well? Are you deaf or something?" Jasper asked, growing impatient.

".. I was attacked by a Bismuth and she put me in there. And then she stepped on my gem." Lapis said.

"What a load of bullshit!" Jasper said, not convinced.

"I'm telling you the truth, why do you wanna know anyway?" Lapis asked.

"Because you were just out in the middle of space and we wanted to know what was up. There are some missing gems, and we're on the lookout for them." Peridot said.

"Peridot, did you put the ship on autopilot?" Jasper asked.

"Oh poop!" Peridot said before running away.

After Jasper was sure she was gone, she turned to Lapis.

"I'm not buying it. Being trapped in a mirror? How lame. I should shatter you just for telling me that lame story!" Jasper said.

Lapis looked away in sadness.

"How do you feel about that?" Jasper said, intimidating her.

"I don't care." Lapis said.

"What?" Jasper said.

"You can do what you want to me, I really don't care either way." Lapis said.

"Huh, you're really funny." Jasper said. "You know that? [Spits twice at her]"

Lapis wiped the spit off of her.

Jasper punched her in the face, knocking her down on the floor.

Lapis looked at her, afraid.

"Yellow Diamond would love to see someone like you. No one just roams in space like that." Jasper said.

She grabbed the poor gem and threw her in a prison cell.

"Heh, bitch." Jasper said as she activated the force field, keeping her detained.

* * *

**(Homeworld ; Starane Landing Site)**

When Jasper landed the hand ship, she brought Lapis in laser type chains.

Peridot followed them.

"Nah-ah! You're staying in the ship!" Jasper said.

"But why?" Peridot asked.

"You and I aren't done with Galaga. Beat the level for me, will ya?" Jasper said, walking forward.

"Eh, fine. You owe me two quarters." Peridot said.

"Fine!" Jasper said.

* * *

**(Yellow Diamond's Throne Room)**

Yellow Diamond sat there, watching Yellow Pearl bring forth Jasper and Lapis.

"I found one gem, my diamond. A Lapis Lazuli from the gem war." Jasper said, saluting her.

"A Lapis? Is she a crystal gem?" Yellow Diamond said.

"No. But she claims that she was put in a mirror that belonged to the crystal gems." Jasper said.

"Well, what do you want me to do about it? She doesn't belong to me." Yellow Diamond said, being honest. She was really bored, and didn't want to put up with Jasper.

"I uh.. was supposed to bring you any missing gems out in space, my diamond." Jasper reminded.

"Take her to Blue Diamond. I recall her asking for blue gems that went missing." Yellow Diamond said.

"Yes, my diamond." Jasper replied, grabbing Lapis' arm and walking away.

Yellow Diamond looked at Yellow Pearl.

"Something the matter, my diamond?" Yellow Pearl asked.

"I've been intrigued about that gem I saw. Something doesn't feel right. He grabbed that kid and that reminded me of something." Yellow Diamond said.

"You mean your daughter, the one that's missing?" Yellow Pearl said.

"Not just that. I feel like I've seen him before. Ugh, this is killing me!" Yellow Diamond said, getting worked up.

"I can send another search party out to go look for her, my diamond." Yellow Pearl said.

"No, I want you to listen to me and tell no one what I'm about to tell you." Yellow Diamond said, then she glared at the two Topaz gems guarding her front door.

The two guards exited the room, by going outside.

"I want you to go to earth, and I want you to search for her." Yellow Diamond said.

"But my diamond, that planet is in ruins, remember the blast?" Yellow Diamond asked.

"Do not question my orders. I am telling you this because I have a feeling this is some sort of game that someone's playing. That human and that Gem I was about to execute don't look like they're from here or any other planet. They're obviously from earth, and my daughter might be with them. Go look for her, for your sake." Yellow Diamond ordered.

"Yes, my diamond." Yellow Pearl said.

"Take my Typhoon II ship." Yellow Diamond said.

"Yes, my diamond." Yellow Pearl said.

* * *

**(Blue Diamond's Throne Room)**

"My diamond, I have found the missing Lapis you requested." Jasper said, saluting her.

Blue Diamond looked down at Blue Pearl, Lapis, and Jasper.

"Which Lapis are you? Show me your gem." Blue Diamond said.

Lapis turned around.

"Oh, Facet 5N54! How wonderful!" Blue Diamond said. "Thank you, Jasper. You may go now."

"Very well." Jasper said, leaving the room.

Lapis looked up at her.

After Lapis explained to her what she told Jasper and Yellow Diamond, Blue Diamond cleared her throat and spoke.

"So you don't know about Era 2?" Blue Diamond asked.

"No." Lapis said.

"My pearl will show you around. There have been a lot of changes since you've last been here." Blue Diamond said. "I am glad you're back home."

"Thanks." Lapis said. Though she was being treated nicely for now, she felt a knot grow in her stomach. To her, this was just the calm before the storm.

* * *

**(Roadways ; 9:18 P.M)**

Jarek was driving his car, on the road. He had a distress call from a girl, saying she was being held captive at a live circus.

It was a while before he spotted a circus scenery, and small town beside it.

He then received a phone call from Shinnok, and answered it.

"Oh I didn't know you got a phone now?" Jarek said.

"Did you get the memo I sent you?" Shinnok said.

"You mean the picture of you kicking Raiden in the ass?" Jarek said.

"No, not that one. Quan Chi's return." Shinnok said.

"Oh gosh, he's back?" Jarek said.

"Yes, he was resurrected by the witches of the netherrealm." Shinnok said.

"I thought they were whores?" Jarek said.

".. They brought him back to life, you will come say hello to him tomorrow at 8 sharp." Shinnok said.

"Fine." Jarek said. "Anything else?"

"Where are you anyway?" Shinnok asked.

"About to go rescue someone, why? You wanna meddle again?" Jarek said.

"I was going to go over and visit." Shinnok said.

"Not sure that's a good idea. You scared Steven away the last time and this time, he's there again." Jarek said.

"It won't be bad this time, I assure you." Shinnok said.

"Fine, but do be nice to him when you get there." Jarek said.

"Yes yes." Shinnok said.

The phone call ended.

"Oh great, that's just great." Jarek commented. Now Shinnok was going to surely spoil his night.

He parked at a good distance from the circus scenery.

Jarek called the number of the person who called him for help.

"Where are you currently?" He said.

"In the dressing room, setting up for the next play. You have to get me out of here, they're keeping me prisoner!"

The call ended suddenly.

"Fuck." He said, then he put on his cryo mask, and got out of his car.

He carefully ran to the very back of the Circus establishment, where there were trailers.

A clown was seen coming out of his trailer, dressed up Makyo the acrobat.

Jarek hid behind the stairway, as he walked down the steps.

Then when the clown came his way, Jarek took out his handgun, and stood in front of him, aiming for his head.

The clown exclaimed, holding his hands up in surrender.

"A little girl is being held here, where is she?" Jarek said sternly.

"There's no little girls here! Don't shoot!" The clown said.

Then Jarek soul-levitated him and held him upside down.

"I don't know any little girls! There's gonna be tons of them in tonight's audience!" The clown continued.

"She said she was setting up for the show, take me to her if you want to live!" Jarek demanded.

"I don't know any little girls, dumb boy! Didn't you hear me?!" The clown said.

Then Jarek put his gun in his sheath, raised his left hand, and twisted it.

The clown's neck was twisted in the direction Jarek twisted his hand. Jarek let go of him, and stopped time.

Everything stopped moving.

Jarek ran to the back door, opened it, and went inside.

There were people stuck in place.

He searched each room for any signs of a girl. All until he reached a locked door.

Time resumed by itself.

Jarek clutched his chest, groaning.

"**I can't hold time forever, Jarek! I need rest!**" Orange Diamond reminded.

"Yeah, I know!" Jarek said to himself. He rammed into the door several times, trying to break open the door.

He heard a child whimper noise from within.

Then he rammed into the door one last time, breaking through.

There stood a young Sapphire gem, dressed up in a light blue, and dark blue striped dress, with freckles on her cheeks, and human skin. She had peach colored hair, similar to her skin, but lighter. She had one eye just like the average Sapphire.

"Beth Salizar?" Jarek said, holding his weapon up.

The Sapphire nodded, afraid. "But please, call me Circus. That's my original name."

"Don't worry. I'm gonna get you out of here." Jarek said.

He then exited the room with her following him.

"What's your name?" Circus Sapphire asked.

"Jarek." Jarek said.

Then he saw two apes with Mig M9 auto rifles (AK-47 knockoffs). They pointed them at him.

**(NEEDLE SCRATCHES RECORD!)**

**Shinnok - APES?!**

**Jarek - Yup, apes.**

**Shinnok - I thought humans were apes already!**

**Jarek - I'm not sure that really actually applies to humans. I mean, we're not Neanderthals either.)**

"Where do you think you're going with my Sapphire?" Crowley the Show Host said, walking up to them. He wore a sparkling red suit with a matching pair of pants, and some red dress shoes.

"Taking her home." Jarek chose to be blunt.

"Oh, and why are you dressed up like that guy from.. what's its name?" Crowley asked.

Jarek raised his left arm forward.

Time stopped again.

Jarek took out his handgun and shot the three in the face, and stole one of the auto rifles from the one of the apes.

Time resumed.

They each fell to the floor, with thud noises.

"That's for my sister." Jarek said. "Wait, why did I say that?" He shook it off and ran forward with Circus Sapphire following.

* * *

**(Roadways)**

Jarek was driving his car on the road again.

"Where can I drop you off?" He asked her.

"I don't have anywhere to go. I was kidnapped from my spaceship when it crashed. He suddenly came and took me from my friends." Circus Sapphire said.

"Well.. that's really gotta suck. I have a castle and I'll be taking you in then. It's more of a gem haven now, but my friends recently left me for complicated issues, so it's pretty spacey right now. You'll be joining me, how's that sound?" Jarek said.

"Will I have freedom there?" She asked.

"Yeah, totally. You can come and go whenever you like, you just gotta let me know." Jarek said.

"Are there apes and humans there too?" She asked.

"No, it's just me and Purple Diamond." Jarek said.

"Purple Diamond?" She said, confused.

"Yeah, don't worry about her though. She's friendly and is on the look out for other gems too." Jarek said.

"Oh, that sounds great." She said.

[STOMACH GROWLS]

"Ohh." Circus Sapphire said, feeling her stomach.

"Hungry are you?" Jarek asked.

"Sorry." She said.

"No need to apologize. When was the last time you ate?" Jarek asked.

"Yesterday." She said.

"That dirtbag didn't feed you no burgers or chicken or anything?" Jarek said.

She shook her head.

"Glad I killed him." Jarek said.

So the two stopped at McDonald's, where there were humans coming and going from there.

Jarek ordered himself a Southern Style Chicken Sandwich, and Circus Sapphire cheese burger happy meal.

His phone rang. It was Steven.

"Hello?" Jarek answered.

"Hey uh Jarek? Where are you?" Steven asked.

"I'm at McDonald's right now. Don't worry, I got you guys something. I'm bringing a new gem to the castle. She's a Sapphire." Jarek said.

"A Sapphire?" Steven said. "Ooh, I can't wait to meet her!"

"Yep, that'll be soon. Oh, and bad news : Shinnok will be there too." Jarek said.

"I'm already there!" Shinnok said.

"Oh fuck." Jarek said.

Then he hung up.

"Is everything alright?" She asked.

"Yeah, just a friend of mine at the castle and my other friend from hell is already over there." Jarek said.

"I can predict the future for you, if you want." She said.

"I like to think that's what they were using you for back at the circus, right?" Jarek said.

"How did you know?" She asked, a little conflicted.

"Well.. to the best of my knowledge, Sapphires are used to predict the future, right?" Jarek asked.

She nodded.

"So what were you, a fortune teller?" Jarek asked.

"Yeah, they would make me tell the audience their futures, and they would laugh at me, throw things at me, it was scary." Circus Sapphire said.

"Well I'm not gonna use you for that. If you want to use your future vision for me, you can. But let's be clear right now, I won't force you to use your powers like those bums over there were. Understand?" Jarek said.

"Okay." She said.

* * *

**(Jarek's Castle)**

Jarek entered the living room with Circus Sapphire following.

Steven was sitting on the couch, with Purple Diamond sitting next to him.

Steven gasped. "Is that the Sapphire?" He said.

"Yes, say hello to her." Jarek said.

"Um.. hi everyone." She said, a bit shy.

"My name's Steven, I'm a Crystal Gem!" Steven said.

"My name is Circus. It's really nice to meet you guys." She said, smiling a heartfelt smile.

"Hello there." Purple Diamond said. "You sure look very silly."

"What do you mean?" Circus asked.

"That funny dress you're wearing. You like peanuts?" Purple Diamond asked.

"Oh uhhh! Maybe, yes! Yes, I love peanuts!" Circus said.

"I think we have some." Jarek said, walking to his fridge.

The fridge door was open, then it closed.

Shinnok was holding a bag of nearly finished grapes.

"Thanks for eating my grapes, asshole." Jarek said.

"Shut up." Shinnok said.

"No, seriously dude! I was gonna eat those later!" Jarek said.

"Go buy some more earth grapes or something!" Shinnok said.

"Actually, you'll be buying them." Jarek said, handing him five dollars.

[MONEY SOUND]

* * *

**(Grocery Store)**

Shinnok was walking away from the store with a cart full of bags of green, red, and purple grapes.

However the entire grocery store was on fire.

"(Laughing) Hm hm hm hm hm hm!" He laughed evilly.

**(Jarek - I did NOT tell him to do that!**

**Steven - He just set an entire store on fire!**

**Jarek - Yep, good times.)**

* * *

**(Jarek's Castle)**

Jarek, Steven, Purple Diamond, and Circus Sapphire were watching Burning headbands III on the TV.

**"AAAAh! Aaaah!" Burning headband 1 said, running around on fire.**

**"The store is burning!" Alligator said, freaking out.**

**"Dude!" Evan said. "I can put this out!" He ran to the fires, and began spraying water at them.**

**Then a traffic light landed on his head, knocking him out.**

**[EXPLOSION!]**

**Debris landed on Evan, covering him. There was fire all around him.**

Shinnok came in the living room, holding plastic bags of grapes.

"I gave you just five bucks, how'd you get all that?" Jarek asked, a little conflicted.

"I paid with my own money." Shinnok said, eating a green grape.

"Eh, fine with me. Put them in the second fridge." Jarek said.

Shinnok was chuckling evilly, putting the bags of grapes in the fridge.

Jarek noticed his laughter.

"What'd you do?" Jarek said, curious.

"That's none of your business." Shinnok said.

Jarek stopped the movie, and then changed the channel to the news.

The news showed the scene of the grocery store burning down.

"What the hell?" Jarek said, weirded out.

Shinnok took the remote and changed the channel back to the movie and resumed it.

"Watch your movie. It's my favorite." He said.

Jarek laughed.

"What is wrong with you?" Steven said.

"I made a live reenaction of this movie." Shinnok winked at him.

Steven was weirded out too.

* * *

**I'm done with life.**

**(A/N - About the Homeworld scenes, those are what's happening with Lapis right now, before she was recaptured and put in her prison cell on Jasper's ship.)**


	25. VS Jasper (FIGHT)

**(****NEXT ****DAY**** \- 7/19/2016 ;**** Firewood City ; Flamin Café ; 9:01 A.M)**

Jarek was sitting on his chair, enjoying a delicious omelet with steak and sausage. Circus Sapphire was eating chocolate pancakes, and Purple Diamond was eating steak and chips (fries).

"I love this place. They're food is so good!" Purple Diamond said.

"Yup. It's the bomb." Jarek said, munching on the smoked sausage.

"This is so good! I love chocolate!" Circus Sapphire said, tears welling up in her eye.

"Okay, calm down. Just eat slowly, enjoy it. It's very tasty, I know." Jarek said.

She nodded and started chewing slower.

"And please chew with your mouth closed." Jarek said.

She closed her mouth, chewing.

"So where do you think Black Diamond went?" Purple Diamond asked Jarek.

"Probably back to Tallon IV. I was gonna go and check if she was there." He replied.

"Me too. But, you just broke up with her. Would you wanna not be with her?" Purple Diamond said.

"I don't want you around me, but I can't have that, now can I? You're stuck with me whether you like it or not. Her, I still love her. She just took things the wrong way again." Jarek said.

"Can I have a plate to take home?" Circus Sapphire said.

"Uhhh, sure?" Jarek said.

So he ended up ordering to go for her.

* * *

"As soon as we got back to the castle, Purple Diamond decides for some reason to go jogging around, and even invites Circus Sapphire to join her. Obviously she joins her, and they literally start running around the entire apparatus, like lunatics." Jarek narrated.

Jarek went into the elevator, and headed to Undergound Level 4, where the heart of the Castle stood.

He entered the room, where there were orange crystals surrounding the room.

"**Finally, I get to rest after two whole months of no recharge!**" Orange Diamond said.

"I think maybe if we did this more often, you'd feel more better. I wish that I was like other gems : never being tired. You know?" Jarek said.

"**Gems do get tired. It's just.. not that often that we do.**" Orange Diamond replied.

"Hmm.. " Jarek said.

He sat on the rug at the center of the room and closed his eyes.

The crystals started glowing a bright orange, with particles traveling to his body, and into him.

Jarek breathed slowly, beginning to meditate.

* * *

**(7/23/2016)**

Jarek opened his eyes, and yawned.

"**That was great! I feel replenished!**" Orange Diamond said, also yawning.

"I bet. What time is it?" Jarek said, taking out his phone.

The date said

"**10:46 A.M**

**Saturday, July 23th, 2016**"

Jarek got up from his rug, and walked out of the room.

"I wonder if I got any text messages." He said, swiping on his phone.

There were four of them from Steven.

"**Hi Jarek! May I come over today?**" Tues 2:08 P.M

"**Jarek?**" Tues 2:15 P.M

**"Hello?**" Tues 3:42 P.M

"**Purple Diamond told me you were going to be resting, please call me when you wake up.**" Tues 3:55 P.M

Jarek then gave him a call.

A few seconds later, Steven answered.

"Hello? Jarek?" Steven said.

"Yeah, um.. I just got your text messages and I'm gonna answer your question. Yes, you may come over. There's something I gotta show you." Jarek said.

"Uhh, we're evacuating Beach City! It's a little late to go visiting right now, but after we're done here, I will!" Steven said, a bit panicky.

"Wait, what's going on? Are you okay?" Jarek said.

There was no response.

"Steven, is everything okay?! Answer me!" Jarek said.

*BEEP! BEEP!*

Jarek looked at his phone, which said

'**NETWORK FAILURE'**

"Mother-" Jarek almost finished, but he bit his tongue and growled.

"Is that Steven? What'd he say?" Purple Diamond said, concerned. She ran to him.

Jarek turned to face her.

"I don't know." He said. "Prepare the missile launcher." He commanded.

* * *

**(SKIES)**

"Let me fly this!" Jasper said, pushing Peridot off of the pilot seat.

"Jasper, you don't know how to fly this ship!" Peridot said, trying to wrest back the control of the steering wheel.

Two missiles flew right at the hand ship.

"JASPER!" Peridot said, pushing her off and then pressing the shield button.

The hand ship deployed an immediate green shield, and took the impact of the two missiles.

"Phew!" Peridot said, sighing in relief. "Get off my chair and let met fly this!"

Jasper growled, getting off the chair.

* * *

**(Beach****)**

Steven rode Lion, through a portal that led to the Garnet, Pearl, and Amethyst.

Steven got off of Lion.

"Stay here! If something happens, Dad'll need a new son!" He ran away from Lion.

"At least Steven is safe.." Garnet said.

"Hey guys!" Steven said, running to the gems.

"Steven!" Garnet said, not expecting Steven to be there.

"You came back!" Amethyst said.

"What are you doing?! Get out of here!" Pearl said.

"But!-" Steven began.

"There's no time! Get behind me!" Kenny said, activating his hourglass shield, which a large shield that was white, golden, and blue, like his chest armor.

The hand ship then landed completely, and out came a green orb.

The orb landed on the sand in front, and opened, showing Jasper, Peridot, and Lapis.

"This better be worth my time!" Jasper said.

"That's them! They're the clods who keep breaking my machines!" Peridot said, pointing at Jasper.

Jasper examined them.

"What the hell is that thing supposed to be?" Jasper said.

Peridot took out her digital pad and shot a beam at Kenny.

(GLASS BREAK!)

Her digital pad broke, as soon Kenny glared at it.

"What the?!" Peridot said.

"Hmph." Jasper said.

"You need to leave immediately!" Garnet said.

"Yeah, step off!" Amethyst said, aggressive.

"This is _not_ a gem controlled planet!" Pearl said.

"Let that girl go!" Jarek said, pointing at Jasper, running to the crystal gems.

"Is this all that's left of Rose's army? Some lost, defective pearl, a puny, overcooked runt, and.. (At Kenny and Garnet) whatever these things are?" Jasper said, disappointed. "(At Steven) And what the hell is this?!"

"It calls itself 'the Steven." Peridot said.

"He's just a human! He isn't a threat at all! He's not one of them!" Lapis said.

Jasper yanked her arm.

"Shut up!" Jasper said. "I know what a human is. (At Peridot) You don't need me for this. Call me when you're serious about a mission." She dragged a struggling Lapis.

Then Peridot started tapping her right limb enhancer.

Jarek summoned his scythe and shocked Peridot with it, her not watching him.

She was struck by the orange power.

"AAAAAAAH! She yelled.

Hm?" Jasper looked back at her. "[Realizes] What?"

"Steven, get out of here!" Garnet said. She charged at Jasper, and was met with a punch.

Jasper uppercutted her, and then quickly swung her gem destabilizer rod into her ribs.

Garnet grunted and growled as she was shocked and then poofed.

(POOF!)

Two gems fell onto the sand.

"Garnet!" Pearl and Amethyst said.

Jasper jumped to the gems and prepared to shatter them.

Jarek ran up to the incoming quartz, and swung his leg at her. He kicked her into a water portal, and made her fly out another one behind him.

Amethyst then lassoed Peridot and threw her to the ocean.

"Help! help! Jasper, I can't swim!" Peridot panicked.

Jasper landed on the sand, behind Jarek. He turned to her.

"Pearl, protect Steven!" Jarek said to Pearl.

Jasper clutched her right side and got up, glaring at Jarek.

"So you're the one that Yellow Diamond wants so badly? A shame she wants me to bring you back to her **ALIVE**." Jasper said.

"Want a kiss?" Jarek taunted.

Jasper growled and summoned her combat mask. She jumped at him.

Jarek then summoned two skeletal hands and quickly grabbed her before she could land a punch on him.

"You're fighting for a lost cause, to decimate an innocent planet, full of innocent people. I defend this place with the Crystal Gems, and you will **_NOT_** take them away from me." Jarek said before the skeletal hands tossed her up into the sky, and he threw his scythe at her.

She caught it.

Jarek snapped his right middle finger and thumb.

The scythe beeped rapidly for one second.

[EXPLOSION!]

Jasper fell on the sand.

"Gih!" She grunted, getting up.

Jarek punched her in the face twice, then four times in the abdomen.

Then he jump kicked her.

Jasper grabbed his foot, and slammed him on the sand twice.

"Ragh! (SLAM!) OOF! (SLAM!) UGH!" Jarek grunted.

She held him upside down and laughed.

"You thought you were gonna beat me, (PUNCH!) didn't you?! (PUNCH!) (PUNCH!) (PUNCH!) (PUNCH!)" She said.

Jarek only made hurt sounds, receiving hits from Jasper.

"Leave him alone!" Pearl said, jumping up and throwing her spear at her.

Jasper swung Jarek as the spear headed for her. It impaled him in the back.

Jarek grunted, feeling immense pain course through his body.

Pearl gasped in fear.

"Jarek!" She said.

Then Kenny grabbed Jasper from behind and punched through her chest, earning a loud yell of pain.

Peridot threw the gem destabilizer to Jasper. She caught it and zapped Pearl with it.

"OOOHH!" Pearl yelled.

(POOF!)

Jasper grabbed Kenny and snapped his back, destroying his armor in the process.

"IIAAGH!" He yelled.

Jasper then punched him into the sky.

"Stop this! Please!" Steven said.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha!" Jasper laughed. "Your friends are down, pipsqueak! What are you gonna do about it?" She taunted. She then threw Jarek to the side, earning a loud exclaim of pain from him.

* * *

**(Netherrealm)**

Quan Chi watched the crystal ball.

"Don't you think he needs our help, my lord?" He said.

"No, he can get up. He's done it before." Shinnok said, watching from his throne chair.

* * *

**(Beach)**

Jarek grunted, trying to get up from the sand, but he couldn't.

"Orange, our journey ends here.. " Jarek said, wheezing for air.

"**NO! I won't let you die! I can heal your wounds, you just have to get the spear off!**" Orange Diamond refused.

"No... it's over.. " Jarek said, coughing and wheezing some more.

He grabbed the spear and very slowly, an carefully pushed it forward, earning more grunts and exclaims of pain.

Jasper stomped on his right side, crushing some ribs.

"EH_(Long exhale)" Jarek panted and his head dropped on the sand, enduring this painful death.

Jasper swung her gem destabilizer at Steven.

"NOO!" Steven yelled.

Suddenly, his shield was summoned.

The gem destabilizer ceased to function, and gave out.

"What?! That's Rose's shield! You _are_ Rose Quartz!" Jasper said.

Steven froze. He was afraid.

Jarek finished getting the spear out of his body, and his wound started regenerating as fast as it could.

He took out his handgun and fired twice at her legs, actually dealing some damage to her.

Jasper ran to him and prepared a slam.

Steven yelled in fright, and threw Hanzo's spear at her with all his might.

(SPEAR STAB!)

"UUAH!" Jasper yelled.

"COME HERE!" Steven said, yanking back with all his might.

Jasper flew to him.

This stall gave Jarek enough time to recover. He started getting up, panting.

* * *

**(Netherrealm)**

Shinnok chuckled at what he saw.

"What did I tell you?" Shinnok said.

"You were right again, Shinnok." Quan Chi said.

* * *

**(Beach)**

"Prepare yourself." Jarek said, then he summoned his Naginata.

He charged at Peridot, who was kicking and punching Amethyst, beating her to a pulp.

Peridot screamed in surprise.

Jarek stabbed her once, pushing through her entirely.

"AAahhh!" She screamed.

(POOF!)

Jasper headbutted Steven and knocked him out.

She pulled the spear out of her abdomen, grunted, glaring at Jarek.

"YOU?! I beat you to a pulp!" She said.

"Not a chance, my dear." Jarek said.

She jumped at him threw three punched at him, him blocking each hit.

Then he kicked her in the crotch, earning a yell of pain.

Then he stomped on her right kneecap, making her fall to her right knee.

He slapped her twice and then grabbed her by the hair. He ran forward, dragging her on the sand.

She clawed his right hand, in an attempt to get free.

"Don't try it! I can't feel any of that!" Jarek said.

Then he jumped and dropped her.

Jasper landed on all fours.

Jarek panted, landing on his two feet.

"Like I said **YOU LOSE**." He said before charging up his hamón energy.

Then suddenly, Kenny landed on Jarek

Though Jasper was still angry and rage filled, she did almost laugh at the sudden land.

"Take that!... You fuck!" She said, panting.

* * *

**That was clearly unexpected...**


	26. Stronger Than You

**(****Prison ****Cell ****#48****)**

Jarek sat against the wall, crossing his arms in anger and embarrassment.

"Sorry." Kenny said.

"Oh fuck off, Geras! You've messed up BIG time on this one!" Jarek said.

"I didn't mean to land on you, I couldn't control my fall." Kenny said.

"Yeah yeah. I saw Jasper toss you into the air. Try controlling you falls. I do." Jarek said.

"It was an accident." Kenny said.

Jarek sighed.

"Yeah, I know." He said. "Why don't you use your time stopping ability so we can get out of here?"

"That won't get us past the force field." Kenny said.

Jarek then summoned his water bucket and then splashed it at the force field, causing it to buzz and then cease to function.

Kenny raised his right arm, and stopped time again.

The two made a run for it, through the halls.

* * *

**(Prison Cell #29)**

Lapis sat against the wall, hugging her knees close.

Jarek and Kenny ran by, Jarek stopping upon seeing her.

"Lapis. Do you remember me?" Jarek asked.

Lapis looked up at him.

"No." She said flat out.

"Well, I was there when you took the ocean and frankly, I don't care if you wanted to go home or not. You shouldn't be locked up like this." Jarek said.

"What do you care, just leave me alone!" She said, maddened.

"No, you deserve freedom." Jarek said.

"Where?! On earth?! I never believed in going there, I did and then I got trapped in a mirror!" She said.

"There's many mirrors on earth if that's what you want." Jarek said. "Look, you have to come with me. Homeworld isn't where your future is, earth is the place for that."

Lapis sighed.

"Steven's worried about you. He misses you, and he wants you to come back to earth." Jarek said.

"I can't. It's too late. I took the ocean and I almost killed everybody." She said.

"Maybe, but you are forgiven." Jarek said.

"I wasn't asking for yours." She said.

Jarek lifted up his shirt. Lapis gasped when she saw the diamond gemstone.

"Yes you were. I protect this planet too. With me, you'll have a chance at survival. Come on." Jarek said.

"... Okay. But how do I get out of here?" She said.

Jarek held his bucket and splashed the rest of the water onto the force field, which deactivated it.

He took her hand and began running with Kenny.

"We have to find Steven and the others." Kenny said.

"There won't be anyone to find if we run into Jasper." Jarek said.

Then Jasper jumped out of a side hall.

"Okay, I seriously need to shut up about these things!" Jarek commented.

"Ya think?!" Lapis said.

Jasper cracked her knuckles.

"Where do you three think you're going?!" She said.

"Now come on, you lost the last time. Can't you take a hint and admit defeat?" Jarek said.

"Speak for yourself, (Referring to Kenny) Goldie fell on top of you!" Jasper said.

"Because you tossed him up into the air like a lunatic!" Jarek said.

"Get back in your cells or **ELSE****!**" She said.

He grabbed Lapis' right shoulder, raised his right arm forward and stopped time again.

"Let go of me!" She said, yanking her shoulder away from him.

"We don't have time! Let's go!" Jarek said, running ahead.

Kenny and Lapis followed.

"He's crazy!" Lapis commented.

"You are too, taking the ocean away." Kenny defended.

"I said I was sorry!" She said.

Then time resumed automatically.

Jarek fell to his knees, feeling his power deplete nearly to 0%.

His HUD started flickering.

"Orange?... " He grunted.

"**I'm shutting off, you're on your own for now!**" Orange Diamond said.

Then Jarek's HUD turned off completely, and he felt intense dizziness.

"Jarek, you okay?!" Steven said, seeing him and running to help.

Jarek shook his hand in dismissal.

Jasper grabbed him.

"Aha! I got you, you slime!" She said, lifting him with one hand.

**(SMOOCH!)**

**Jarek kissed her right in the lips, surprising everybody, including her.**

Then he parted his lips from her's.

**(SLAP!)  
**

"Iugh! What the fuck was that?!" She said., throwing him to a wall.

Steven backed away, scared.

Then Kenny summoned his right sand gauntlet.

"Hey!"

Jasper looked behind her.

(PUNCH!)

Jasper flew right to Jarek, he used whatever strength he had and caught her, taking the impact and sliding back on his shoes.

He set her down.

"LET GO OF ME!" She said, shoving him.

* * *

**(Netherrealm)**

Quan Chi scratched his chin.

"Does he always do this?" He asked, looking at Shinnok.

(SNORE!)

Shinnok was asleep, due to being bored.

"... I'll take that as a yes." Quan Chi said.

* * *

**(Hand Ship) ****\- Few minutes later**

"Oh great! You're both out?! And you're fused again? Why? Fusion is just a cheap tactic to make weak gems stronger! Quit embarrassing yourselves! I've seen what you really are." Jasper spat.

Garnet chuckled.

"No, you haven't." She said.

A tune began playing.

"**This is Garnet. / Back together. / And I'm never going down at the hands of the likes of you because I'm so much better! / And every part of me is saying 'Go get her!**" Garnet sang.

The two began circling around the room.

"You think you're gonna beat me, don't you?" Jasper said, frowning in disgust at the newly reformed fusion in front of her. She summoned her gem destabilizer from her gem.

"**The two of us ain't gonna follow your rules / Come at me without any of your fancy tools. / Let's go, just me and you. / Let's go, just one on two.**" Garnet continued.

Garnet summoned her visor as Jasper jumped at her.

Garnet started dodging her attacks.

"**Go ahead and try to hit me if you're able. / Can't you see that my relationship is stable? / I can see the way you hate we intermingle. / But I think you're just 'cause single.**"

Garnet dodged Jasper's swing, and punched her with her left gauntlet.

Jasper flew to a wall, then Garnet swung both gauntlets at her helmet, and cracked her visor.

(GLASS BREAKS!)

Jasper glared and gritted her teeth at her.

"**And you're not gonna what we made together. / We are gonna stay like this forever. / If you break us apart, we'll just come back newer. / And we'll always be twice the gem you are!**" Garnet sang.

Jasper swung her gem destabilizer at Garnet, she caught and snapped it in half.

Then Jasper reached for her head, Garnet jabbed her in the left side, and then kicked her away again.

Jasper hit her fists together and ran to her.

Garnet enlarged her gauntlets slightly and jumped at her. The two started clashing fists.

"You filthy runt!" Jasper said, during punches.

Garnet punched her in the middle of her eyes.

Jasper clutched her face.

Garnet punched her in the stomach twice, then uppercutted her.

**(krushing blow)**

**Jasper's chin broke slightly with two teeth coming out.**

**"Iah!"**

**(end of krushing blow)**

Garnet smiled and continued singing.

"**I made, o-o-o-o-of, \\\ Lo-o-o-o-ove! / O-o-o-o-of!**"

* * *

**(Pilot Room) - MEANWHILE**

Jarek was weakily trying to override the route back to earth.

"I can't get it!... " He said, before coughing out a large splash of blood on the floor beside him.

"Let me see that!" Pearl said, lifting him off and to the floor. She went to the controls and finished typing in the commands. Then the hand scanner glowed a bright green light.

"Dude, are you okay?!" Amethyst said, helping Jarek up.

"Okay, ship! Turn us around!" Pearl said.

She put her hand on it.

"Whoaaaaah!" She said, with her eyes turning green with data lines reading down them.

'**CAUTION! REACTIVATION' **Jarek's HUD said, reactivating and the orange tint returned.

He coughed harshly.

"Lapis... where's Steven?" Jarek said.

"Right here!" Steven said, standing near an unconscious Lapis on the floor.

"Shit!... there's no time!" Jarek said, seeing Pearl's current state.

Steven checked the surveillance and saw Garnet and Jasper still fighting.

* * *

**(BACK TO GARNET)**

Jasper was punched three times in the face, then she got kicked up to the ceiling, but she quickly recovers and dashes back at Garnet. They both broke the floor and into the engine room. Garnet was only affected slightly by this move.

"**This is who we are. / This is who I am. / And if you think you can stop me, / Then you need to think again.**"

"**Cause I am a feeling, / And I will never end, / And I won't let you hurt my planet, / And I won't let you hurt my friends.**"

"**Go ahead and try to hit if you're able. / Can't you see that my relationship is stable? / I know you think I'm not something you're afraid of, / 'Cause you think that you've seen what I'm made of.**"

Garnet punched Jasper several times, each hit being blocked, until she got hit in the eyes again, earning a growl of pain.

"**But I am even more than the two of them. / Everything they care about is what I am. / I am their fury. / I am their patience. / I am a conversation.**"

Jasper, enraged, spun around the room with massive speed, until she charged at Garnet. Garnet saw this and caught her.

"**I am made, o-o-o-o-of, / Lo-o-o-o-ove. / O-o-o-o-of, / And it's stronger than you.**" Garnet sang as she threw Jasper into the engine, causing it to malfunction.

Garnet ran away into the hallway, from the impending explosion.

[EXPLOSION!]

* * *

**(MEANWHILE)**

(Repeating) '**CAUTION! NO POWER!**'

Jarek exclaimed when he saw this.

"Shit! We're going down! Brace yourselves!" He said.

Garnet entered the room.

"Garnet!" Steven, Amethyst, and Pearl said at the same time.

"This ship is going down!" Garnet said.

"You don't say, Sherlock!" Jarek said. "Find something to hold onto!"

The ship then re-entered the earth's atmosphere.

Two more missiles were seen coming toward the screen.

"Oh no!" Jarek said, swiping left on the steering pad.

The hand ship steered left right as the missiles were about to hit it.

(MISS!) x2

"Oh that was lucky." He said.

Then the hand ship landed in the sand, near Beach City, crashing into multiple pieces.

(CRASH!)

Several chunks of rubble flew everywhere.

(SONG END)

Lion came through a portal, running to the crashsite. He roared at a large pile of rubble, revealing the gems, in Steven's bubble.

"Nice one." Garnet said.

"Oh my gosh! I can't believe you're a fusion all the time!" Steven said to her, amazed.

"You met Ruby and Sapphire?!" Amethyst said.

"Oh no! We were going to introduce you. Garnet, your plan!" Pearl said.

"We were waiting for your birthday." Garnet said to Steven.

"We can still do it! I'll just pretend I didn't know!" Steven said.

"Tch, that'll be easy." Jarek said, charging the hamón in his hands. "I'll erase the memory of you seeing her like that today."

"No no no no! There will be no erasing anyone's memories!" Pearl said, hugging Steven by the head.

Then Jasper's hand popped out of some rubble, and then she bursted out entirely. She nearly fell out of the rubble this time.

"Aah! Jasper!" Steven panicked.

Jarek summoned his Naginata, ready to fight again.

"**Jarek, you're in no condition to fight! Your energy is still below 20%!**" Orange Diamond warned.

"Fight till we drop!" Jarek thought.

Jasper growled at him and the gems.

"Don't think you've won! You only beat me because of this punk!" Jasper said, pointing at Jarek.

"You know what?" Jarek said. "You're toast."

"What?!" She said with gritted teeth.

"I think if you fight anymore, your form will give out. You've been embarrassed enough, Garnet finished the job on you, and if I am to attack, I am no better than you. I think I might go home now. Goodbye, Jasper." Jarek said, turning around and dropping his Naginata. He began walking away.

"Jarek!" Pearl said worriedly.

"If you think for one second you've won, you're mistaken!" Jasper said, stumbling forward on her knees.

"Jarek, you're not gonna really leave us again, are you?" Steven said.

"You held your own pretty well, kid. Look at her, she's trying to get me while she's all beat up. She's done for. She's harmless." Jarek said, watching Jasper reaching for him.

"Yeah, but this isn't right. We can't just leave her." Steven said.

Jarek looked at him, then back at Jasper. She was now sobbing to herself on the floor.

He walked over to her, causing her to glare at him.

"Get up, you big hunk." Jarek said.

"E.. (Cough!) Excuse me?" She said, confused.

Jarek looked back at Steven, and winked. Then he turned to Jasper.

"I owe you something for your efforts in fighting me." He said.

"?" Her look said.

He cupped her face and planted his lips on her's. This time she didn't push him.

The gems groaned in disgust at the sight.

Jarek finished kissing her and chuckled.

"Serves you right." He taunted before walking.

"What?! Why you!-" She started chasing him.

"Ohh, that's why he winked at me." Steven said, grossed out.

"Steven, what do you mean?" Pearl said.

"He was hitting on her when we were inside." Steven said, horrified.

"Oh stars." Pearl said.

"That's just nasty." Lapis commented.

"Yeah, I thought he was with that white lady." Amethyst added.

"We should go." Steven said before his phone rang suddenly. He answered it. "Uh... hello?"

"Steven, I got your message Are you okay? What's going on?" Connie said through the phone.

Steven didn't answer. He didn't know what to say to her.

"Steven?" Connie said.

"We won!" Amethyst said to the phone.

"Is that Amethyst? Ah... what's going on? You said that there's some kind of giant space hand and you all may die?" Connie said.

"Wooohooo! Ye-he-he-he!" Amethyst laughed.

"Connie.. I don't even know where to start." Steven said, still clueless on what to say to her.

Jasper tackled Jarek down and pinned him to the sand.

"Wow, you're pretty fast too." He taunted.

"Shut up! Just shut up!" Jasper growled. "You have a lot of nerve, kissing me, and humiliating me like that!"

"Do it. Kill me." Jarek bluffed.

Jasper raised her left hand to go for the kill.

"JAREK!" Pearl and Garnet said, seeing what was about to happen.

Jasper slammed her left fist beside him, making some sand splash.

Sand landed on Jarek's face, causing him to cough and spit some out.

Jasper was panting, with a big red blush on her face.

"I knew you couldn't do it." He said.

Then she got off of him and sighed.

"You shouldn't have tricked me." She said, kicking some sand at him once.

"So.. how 'bout a one on one-"

"DON"T SAY IT!" Jasper shouted at him, pointing.

"I was gonna say dinner. Just you and me." He said.

"NO! N-O!" She said. "You bore me! You're hideous! And not to mention, you're a weirdo!" She said.

Kenny chuckled to himself.

"Oh wow." He said, watching her walk to the gems.

"**So that went on for another half hour. Nobody noticed Lapis get away however.**" Orange Diamond narrated.

* * *

**(Netherrealm)**

"I hope he knows what he's doing." Shinnok said.

"What do you mean?" Quan Chi said.

"First he split up with Black Diamond, and now he's going for the Jasper that tried beating his face in." Shinnok said.

"Unfortunately, that's the way earthrealmers act sometimes." Quan Chi said.

"It's disturbing." Shinnok said.

* * *

**(Beach)**

"So where did I go after Jasper refused to go out with me? I just stayed laying there, with my hearing turned off as the gems were literally shouting at me with worried faces." Jarek narrated.

"**Seriously, Jarek. Must you lay here while the gems are trying to see if you're alright? Even though I disabled your ears, I can still hear them.**" Orange Diamond said.

"Nope, I'd rather be in bed with Black Diamond than to stay here with them. But she hates me now over some understanding." Jarek thought.

"**Sounds like you need to talk to her again. Do you know where she even is? I do.**" Orange Diamond asked.

"Yeah, actually I do. Where else would she be?" Jarek thought.

"**Tallon IV.**" Orange Diamond said.

"Re-enable my hearing." Jarek thought.

Then suddenly, his hearing came back.

"Jarek, speak to me!" Pearl said, shaking him.

"Jasper, why did you hit him that hard?!" Steven said to Jasper.

"Shut up!" Jasper said.

Jarek squinted and got up.

"Shut up, all of you!" Jarek said, with veins in his eyes.

Everyone looked at him.

"Steven, tell Connie everything." Jarek said before he vanished.

"What the?!" Jasper said, freaked out.

* * *

**(Jarek's Castle)**

Jarek landed in front of the couch, where Steve was sitting down with a bag of chips.

"Heyo." Steve said.

"What?" Jarek said, confused.

"I came back. (Munch!) (Munch!)" Steve said, munching on potato chips.

"What the fuck are you doing here?!" Jarek nearly yelled.

"I went out to live with the fishes, and Oceanus kicked me out of her temple." Steve said.

"No. Get out of my castle. You're no longer welcome here." Jarek said, getting up.

"Aw come on, bro. I didn't mean any of that shit I said." Steve said.

Jarek put his handgun to his right bicep, where his gemstone was.

"GET. OUT." Jarek repeated.

Steve frowned and walked to the door, then he left.

"Geesh." Jarek said.

* * *

**To be continued...**

**(A/N - Also, Garnet is stronger than Jasper. Tee hee!)**


	27. Michelle

**(****Ruvintu ****Valley****)**

Yellow Pearl was searching the highest mountain, for any signs of Michelle, Yellow Diamond's daughter.

"I wish she had sent me with a team, rather than sending me alone." She commented, holding her knife in her hand.

Then as she passed by a crack in some boulders, a red light gleamed from within.

She opened her diamond communicator and called Yellow Diamond.

"Yes, pearl?" Yellow Diamond said on the projection screen.

"Uhh, I've been looking for days, and I don't think she's on this planet?" Yellow Pearl said.

"Hm, I was sure she might've been." Yellow Diamond said. "Don't worry if you can't find her. It was my mistake sending you there."

Yellow Pearl gulped.

"Y-y-eah." She replied.

"Is something the matter, pearl?" Yellow Diamond said.

"I um... am really thirsty." Yellow Pearl said.

"Then go and take a break." Yellow Diamond ordered.

"Yes, my diamond." Yellow Pearl said.

The boulders bursted, chunks flying off the mountain.

Yellow Pearl quickly turned around and saw a large Vex Minotaur (robot) coming at her.

"What is that?!" Yellow Diamond said, seeing the robot.

"I gotta go, bye!" Yellow Pearl said, ending the call.

"Pea-" Yellow Diamond was cut off.

* * *

**(Yellow Diamond's Ship)**

Yellow Diamond was now alarmed.

"Shit!" She said under her breath.

* * *

**(Ruvintu Valley)**

Yellow Pearl was running from the large Vex Minotaur, blasting at her.

"Aaaaaaaah!" She screamed, running for her life.

The robot charged its torch hammer and aimed right for Yellow Pearl's head.

(POW!)

The blast hit her right in the back, sending her flying to a nearby tree.

Yellow Pearl saw a nearby remote mine and detonator. She grabbed the mine and tossed it at the incoming robot.

The mine attached the chest, then she pressed the red button on the detonator.

[EXPLOSION!]

The head flew into the sky, as well as the arms and legs separating and flying in different directions.

Yellow Pearl sat there, with a shocked expression on her face. Then she realized there was a diamond gemstone, stuck on the back of the robot torso remains.

She crawled to it.

[GUN CLICKS]

"Don't move." Purple Diamond's masked voice said.

"... Please don't hurt me." Yellow Pearl said.

"You work for Yellow Diamond, no?" Purple Diamond said, holding the laser pistol at her head.

"Y-yeah?" Yellow Pearl said.

"Where is she?" Purple Diamond said.

"Whoever you are, I don't know what you want, but I am not with her." Yellow Pearl said.

"Remember these words : The prince will rise." Purple Diamond said before shooting her in the back.

"Uaagh!" Yellow Pearl yelled.

(POOF!)

Purple Diamond took off her cryo mask, and sighed in a more feminine voice.

**(A/N - When she puts her mask on, her voice changes to Rain's from mkx.)**

She walked to the robot torso, and pulled the gemstone from it.

"It is time to bring you to justice, Yellow." She said before successfully pulling out the gemstone from the remains.

The gemstone glowed brightly, and floated out of her hands. It formed a female figure, with long dark yellow hair that went down to the middle of her back, she had pump lips like Yellow Diamond, yellow skin like her, wore a homeworld soldier uniform, and had a yellow diamond gemstone above her breasts, like her mother.

Purple Diamond stepped back, confused.

"Yellow?" She said, confused.

Michelle looked at her.

"Who are you and where are we?" She said, confused, looking around her surroundings.

"First start with your name, yellow one!" Purple Diamond said, pointing at her with her blaster.

"... Michelle! The daughter of Yellow Diamond!" Michelle confessed, seeing the gun pointed at her.

"Daughter? So.. you're not Yellow Diamond, but her daughter? How is this possible?" Purple Diamond said.

"What? Who are you anyway?" Michelle asked.

"I am Purple." Purple Diamond said.

"Purple Diamond?" Michelle said. "The fallen prince?"

"Hoh! Where'd you hear that?" Purple Diamond said.

"I read the Homeworld Vault stories." Michelle said.

"What's that?" Purple Diamond said.

"It's a book of all the gems the diamonds didn't want anyone to know about." Michelle said.

"Intriguing. [Puts on mask] Return with me. It is not safe here." Purple Diamond said.

"No no, I can't! I'm hiding here!" Michelle said.

"From who?" Purple Diamond asked.

"Yellow Diamond. I ran away from her." Michelle said.

"For what reason?" Purple Diamond asked.

"I failed an assignment and she threatened to throw me in prison if I failed one more." Michelle said.

"Whoa.. that's pretty extreme, even for you." Purple Diamond said. "Return with me and you will be safe."

"But.. how can I trust you?" Michelle said, unsure.

"I am with another diamond, another outcast like me. He is Orange Diamond, and he fights for the earth. We both will have a castle." Purple Diamond said.

"A castle?" Michelle said.

"Yes, come with me. Please." Purple Diamond said.

Michelle went with Purple Diamond.

* * *

**(Jarek's Castle)**

Jarek was sitting on his couch, on a phone call with Steven.

"Look, I left because I'm beaten, dude. I nearly died over there. Where's Jasper now?" Jarek said.

"She's got bubbled by Garnet." Steven said.

"Damn." Jarek said.

"She was bad, she was about to fuse with Lapis to fight Garnet." Steven said.

"That's crazy. A forced fusion isn't right and that's what me and Orange are, not really by force, but by choice." Jarek said.

"Yeah... how did it happen anyway?" Steven said.

"I told you that story already, right?" Jarek said.

"No, you told me about how you met Purple Diamond and how you got out of homeworld prison." Steven said.

"Hm.. I'll tell you that at a later time, did you talk to Connie yet?" Jarek said.

"Yeah, and I was really afraid what her reaction would be, but she was understanding. She understands what's going on. Gems from homeworld are after me, and I have to fight them." Steven said.

"Looks like you gotta grow up fast, like I did. Mine wasn't fighting people from outer space. Mine was a lot more complicated and a lot more inappropriate for your ears." Jarek said.

"I don't wanna know." Steven said, sighing.

"No no, it wasn't all inappropriate, but the crystal gems would really rather not hear it from me. I'll tell you personally, but not uhh.. you're home?" Jarek said.

"Yeah. Look, I'll call you back, it's lunch time for me." Steven said.

"Alright. Eat up, I'll be in touch." Jarek said.

"Yeah, see ya." Steven said.

The phone call ended.

"Poor kid." Jarek commented to himself.

Steve came in.

"You can't just do that!" He said, angry.

"And why not? You turned your fucking back on me and now you're back here, crawling back to the place you called 'home!" Jarek said.

"Because I made sure you got here alive! Don't I get credit for that at all?" Steve said.

"Yeah, a little bit because I relied on my survival skills to stay alive." Jarek said.

"What survival skills? You have a ton of money that you kept from all of us! You're a fucking a selfish bitch!" Steve said.

"But I am alive, right? And being selfish is why you're standing here, alive and well like me, RIGHT?" Jarek said.

Steve stopped and stared at him.

"I'm not letting you kick me out. I'm moving back in and you're gonna like it." Steve said.

"Oh so you suddenly grew the balls to tell me that like you're my boss?" Jarek said.

"I'm doing this for me! I have nowhere else to go, except for here! I'm not gonna let you push me out of here." Steve said.

"Then you must apologize for every fucking thing you said that day you left. That's the fucking condition here." Jarek said.

Steve stopped again.

"... I'm sorry for saying all those rude things, and for the toothbrush." He said.

"Was that so fucking hard?" Jarek said.

Steve nodded.

"Yeah.. it was. Now where are the jalapénos?" He asked.

"In the pantry, why?" Jarek said.

"Because I wanna have some." Steve said, walking to the kitchen.

"Go right on ahead. Just remember where you stand here. Remember that. Because when you left, you may not think this, but you bothered me too. It wasn't just me bothering you." Jarek said.

"Well like I just said, I am sorry for everything." Steve said.

"As long as you mean that. Now where are the rubies?" Jarek asked.

"They all got eaten by a whale." Steve said.

"And you let this happen?" Jarek said, appalled.

"We were fishing for lobsters and shrimp!" Steve defended.

"You can buy them at the store!" Jarek said.

"They were all out of them!" Steve said.

Then the warp pad activated. Purple Diamond and Michelle appeared, beside the china table.

"I really gotta move all that." Jarek commented about the china table and chinese items.

"We have a guest." Purple Diamond said, before taking the mask off. "(Feminine) She's a rescue."

"A rescue? (At Michelle) What's your name?" Jarek said.

"Michelle. Are you... Orange?" Michelle said.

"Purple Diamond told you about me?" Jarek said.

"Yes, (At Steve) Hello." Michelle said.

Steve couldn't look away from her.

".. Hi." He said.

Something in his mind triggered, as if some memories were unlocked.

"Hey... have I seen you before?" He said, walking to her.

Michelle stepped back once, confused by what he meant.

"No?" She responded.

Purple Diamond examined her, then looked him.

"You two look alike." She said.

"What do you mean?" Michelle said to her.

Steve looked closer at her face.

"What's going on?" Jarek said, looking at the three of them.

Michelle looked into his eye, and the same thing clicked in her mind.

"... Daddy?" She said.

"Daddy?" Jarek said, confused.

Steve couldn't believe this. This gem was his long lost daughter, and he had no memory of her until now.

**(Shinnok - How is that possible?**

**Jarek - His memory of her was shadowed so he wouldn't remember her at all. If your memory of someone is shadowed, you have to see them again to unlock it. Basically.)**

"So after the reunion was over, we went over to the Strawberry Ranch to talk." Jarek narrated.

* * *

**(Strawberry Ranch)**

"Daughter?" Roxanne said.

"Apparently Steve and Michelle here are father and daughter. I didn't know that." Jarek said.

"Hard to believe." Roxanne said to Steve.

"How? Don't we look alike?" Steve said.

Roxanne looked at Michelle and then him.

"She looks a little bit like you." Roxanne said.

"Ugh, okay. I'm gonna go and get some fucking shut eye." Jarek said.

"Welcome to the castle, Michelle. I am Roxanne." Roxanne said.

* * *

**To be continued...**


	28. Revenant Jarek

**(****Tallon****IV**** ; ****Impact****Crater**** \- 6 Hours later)**

Jarek appeared through a warp pad, where there was an entire floor of phazon.

"**WARNING : Intense Radiation detected**" Orange Diamond warned.

"It's not safe for me to touch it, is it?" Jarek said.

"**No, it's not. In fact, if you touch it, you'll die an agonizing death.**" She said.

"Oh that's just great." Jarek replied.

He jumped onto a platform across from the warp pad.

"So this place looks really destroyed." Jarek said.

"**Of course, Samus destroyed Metroid Prime. And when she did that, this place fell.**" She continued.

Jarek flew up to the highest platform, and climbed onto it.

Once he made it on the surface of the platform, he saw two high heels in front of him, and white skin.

He looked up, to see Black Diamond looking down at him with her hands on her hips.

"What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be on earth?" She asked with a serious tone and face.

"I came to see you." Jarek said. "But I took another route this time, I just didn't know it led to here."

"Get out of here. I don't even want to look at you." She said, walking up some stairs.

"You're not even gonna hear what I have to say?" Jarek said, following her.

"No!"

"Fine with me, I'll just stay here on this planet with you until you budge." Jarek said.

**(SLAP!)**

Jarek rubbed his face, and looked at her again.

She seemed to be holding back tears. "Get off this planet. I don't want to see you!"

She stomped to the warp pad, which then activated.

Then the platform came part, and the stairs.

Jarek fell, this time without screaming in worry of any sort.

"**Jarek, we're falling!"** Orange Diamond panicked.

"..."

"**Jarek, I know you can hear me! Answer me right now!**" She continued.

"It's over for me." Jarek said.

His body collided into the orange phazon grounds, which then consumed whole, and closed.

"**The radiation is eating through your body! ****I can't save you now! Ohhhh!" **She whined in worry.

* * *

**(Impact Crater Level 4)**

Jarek crashed through the ceiling, and landed on the ground.

"Aagh!" Jarek said.

"So.. you're still alive." Yellow Diamond said, standing beside some remains of metroids.

"What do you want?!" Jarek said, facing her.

"**WARNING!**" Orange Diamond said, enabling the message on his HUD.

"To bring you to justice! I know you have orange diamond inside of you and I want her back now!" Yellow Diamond said.

"Not happening, you're a traitor to her, and so to me. I only did what I needed to for my safety." Jarek said, standing up.

"Stealing fuel is illegal! Breaking into a fuel plant is illegal! _Running OFF _is illegal! You escaped your execution once, you won't get away again!" Yellow Diamond said.

"(Orange Diamond mimic) First listen to what _I_ have to say!" Jarek spoke in her voice.

Yellow Diamond closed her mouth at this.

"(Orange Diamond) I ran from you, Blue, and White because you forced me off my own _HOME_! This is all y'all's fault! You've driven me mad, Yellow!" Jarek said.

"And now you oppose me, on earth?!" Yellow Diamond said.

"(Normal) Yes, I oppose you. You fall, woman!" He said in an enthusiastic tone.

**(FIGHT)**

Yellow Diamond gritted her teeth and blasted yellow electricity at him.

* * *

**(Netherrealm)**

Shinnok was still snoring on his chair.

"My lord." Quan Chi said, tapping his right shoulder twice.

(SNORE!)

Shinnok awoke. "Huh?"

"The boy is fighting Yellow Diamond." Quan Chi said, gesturing to the crystal ball.

Shinnok looked into it and his eyes widened.

"May I assist?" Quan Chi said.

"No, he can handle this one himself." Shinnok said.

* * *

**(Impact Crater Level 4)**

Jarek ran to a nearby pool of phazon, and charged up his hamón.

Suddenly he felt an intense shock on his back.

Yellow Diamond's power was spreading all over him.

"**ERR-R-R-R-ROR! CO-de Lev-Er-rG-G-G-**" Orange Diamond shut off, and his HUD disappeared from his sight.

Jarek jumped off of the phazon, and landed on the rocky ground.

Yellow Diamond growled, and kicked him, sending him flying to a pillar.

A spike impaled him.

"Werraauaaugh!' He yelled.

"What was it you said? I will _fall?_" Yellow Diamond said, walking to him.

Jarek coughed, and yarped out blood.

"You... (cough!) (cough!) haven't won yet!.. your pearl... (wheeze!) is here." Jarek struggled to speak, reaching for his right pocket.

The gemstone fell into her left hand.

"How dare you hurt my gem!" She said.

"This is it. Ulyssa, I love you." He thought.

**(BLACK SCREEN)**

**(RIP SOUNDS!)**

**[Blood pouring]**

* * *

**(Netherrealm)**

"Damn it! This isn't good." Shinnok said.

"I knew this would happen." Quan Chi said. "I did offer a hand for him."

"I know that. Go get his body, and resurrect him." Shinnok commanded.

"As you wish. I will give him my powers, and he will do my bidding." Quan Chi said.

"No, he is mine! Not yours!" Shinnok said.

"As you wish." Quan Chi said.

* * *

**(7/21/2016)**

Quan Chi and Shinnok watched Jarek rise from the black water.

The differences were, he had pale gray skin with yellow cracks all over his body in different patterns. Dark powers began surrounding him as he rose up.

"It's working." Shinnok said. "Impressive."

"Even warriors of light can be turned into ones of darkness." Quan Chi said.

Jarek's eyes now glowed yellow, as he stood in the dark water.

"He will require armor, get it for him." Shinnok said.

"(Revenant tone) NO!" Jarek said in a demonic tone. He stepped out of the water.

(FOOT SMACK!)

He then stood on the hard floor.

"Welcome back." Shinnok said.

".. Good to be back. I feel like when you die and are resurrected in a fucking game." Jarek said, looking at Quan Chi.

"That's what you feel?" Quan Chi said, raising a brow.

"... That is what happened, isn't it?" Jarek said, shocked.

Quan Chi backed away.

"Wardrobes' this way." He said.

Jarek followed him.

* * *

**(Earth / Beach)**

Steven was picking up pieces of the Hand Ship, putting them in bags, with Garnet, Pearl, and Amethyst helping.

"This is a lot of work, Pearl! I'm tired!" Steven said.

Then his phone vibrated, the number he saw wasn't familiar to him.

"Hello?" Steven said, answering the unknown number.

"Steven, I'm so sorry!... I tried my best!... " Black Diamond said.

"What? What's happening?!" Steven panicked.

"Jarek's gone!.. and I don't I have very long left." Black Diamond said, struggling to speak.

"Oh no... where are you?" Steven said.

Then crumbling from the other side of the call was heard.

"Black Diamond? Black Diamond?" Steven said.

There was no response.

"(Clink!) (Clink!)"

Steven recognized those sounds.

"Hello? Hello?" He said.

He looked at the phone, and saw that the call ended.

"Steven? What happened to her?" Pearl said.

"She said Jarek's gone. He's not really gone, is he? Pearl, please don't let it be true!" Steven said, starting to tear up.

Pearl gasped in sadness and shock.

"Oh no.. " Amethyst said.

Garnet looked away, also shocked by the news, though one couldn't tell how she was feeling.

* * *

**To be continued...**


	29. Resistance

**(****Beach** **City****) - NIGHT (9:04 P.M)**

Steven was sitting on a bench, crying his eyes with Connie rubbing his shoulder.

"Hey, don't cry. It'll be alright." She said, feeling sad too, but understanding.

"I wish I had been there to help him! Why'd he have to die? I could have saved him, I know I could've." Steven said, sniffling the snot in his nose.

"You didn't know it happened, so there was no way you could have helped him." Connie said.

"She... she couldn't save him. Black Diamond couldn't save him!... She's gone too.. both of them, they were inseparable." Steven said, wiping his tears at this revelation.

"I know they were, Steven." Connie said.

"I loved them, they were my friends!" Steven said, covering his eyes with his hands.

"(Revenant Reverb) I know you did." Jarek said.

"It's not fair! It's not fair!" Steven cried.

"Nothing really is, is it?" Jarek said, his hand on his left shoulder.

Then Steven recognized the voice, so he turned and looked at him with widened eyes.

Connie had her hand on her mouth.

"J... Jarek?!" Steven said, freaked out and glad he was alive, but mostly freaked out.

"I know you wished you could have helped me, but I went into that death trap by myself." Jarek said, the sound of his voice having a ghastly echo in it.

"What happened to you?! You're all gray! Are you evil?!" Steven said, backing away and scared. Connie was doing the same.

"Didn't Pearl tell you?" Jarek asked.

"Steven!" Pearl said, running to him from far away.

Jarek turned to face her, with unimpressed eyes. (lowered eyelids)

"Can you be any slower?" He commented. "(To Pearl) It's okay! I didn't hurt them!"

"Step away from him! Your dark powers are too dangerous for him!" Pearl said, holding her spear at him, and panting with sweat all over her.

"Are you done, momma?" Jarek teased, still unimpressed.

"That is _not_ my name!" She said, annoyed.

Jarek rolled his eyes and looked at the two frightened children.

"You look scared, I know. I look weird, but at least I have this shiny armor." Jarek said, gesturing to his spiky, shiny netherealm armor.

"It does look kinda cool. But why are you like that? What happened to you?" Connie asked.

"You ever heard of Quan Chi?" Jarek said.

"Oh no.. he brought you back to life?" Steven said.

"I'll buy you a hot dog for that correct assumption." Jarek said.

"Does this bother you?" Connie asked, holding her necklace with the Jesus cross on it.

Jarek looked at it, then at Connie.

"No." He said. "Do you really believe that'll hurt me? (Mockingly) Aaah! It's burning so bad!"

"Well I know it doesn't hurt you now." She said.

"Were you trying to?" Jarek asked, curious.

"No, I was worried. It's good that you're here, alivish?" She said.

"I am a revenant. Therefore, I'm STILL dead!" Jarek said.

"Oh my gosh! A demon!" Ronaldo said, pointing at him from afar.

"Oh shit." Jarek groaned, having been spotted.

Ronaldo ran to him with his comic con sword, out of its sheath.

Jarek knew this wouldn't hurt him, so he just stood there.

"Steven, I'll save you!" Ronaldo chanted before jumping towards Jarek.

Jarek then jumped and punched his crotch.

"OHHH!" Ronaldo exclaimed, as he then landed on his knees and rolled on the ground.

Then Jarek charged a dark ball in his hands and aimed for him.

"No! Jarek, stop! (At Ronaldo) Ronaldo, he's a demon! He's just a revenant!" Steven said.

"What do you think a revenant is? A demon." Jarek said. "Ugh, I'm out of here."

"Wait! Come back! Don't leave again!" Steven said, following him.

"I'm not gonna die again, Steven. Go home. I have to go and explain everything to Purple." Jarek said.

Steven sighed.

"Bye Jarek." He said, let down.

* * *

**(Homeworld ; Blue Diamond's Mansion)**

Blue Diamond was looking down sternly at Orange Diamond, who was standing before her.

"I'm gonna ask you again. How shall we punish you? You are aware of what will happen when White Diamond finds out you came back after running away?" Yellow Diamond said.

"No punishment. You don't own me." Orange Diamond said.

"You realize how sick we were when you and the other diamonds ran away from this planet?! White wants you all shattered, we don't!" Yellow Diamond said.

"And who's fault is that for making her the leader?! You and her made us all run away, and now you've taken the last thing I hold dear to me!" Orange Diamond said.

"That pesky human?! I did you a favor! I freed you from your prison!" Yellow Diamond said.

"You took my grandson away from me! I made a family on that planet and you took the last of it away from me!" Orange Diamond said, tears welling up in her eyes.

"How long were you on that planet?" Blue Diamond asked, showing concern.

"Long enough to find love, and to know that that's my home you stole me from!" Orange Diamond said.

"Your home?! This place is your home?! How could you abandon your own family?! Why would you do this to us?!" Yellow Diamond said, with tears showing in her eyes.

"I'm very disappointed in you." Blue Diamond said.

"The feeling is mutual, mother." Orange Diamond said. "I'm disappointed in what a failure you became to this planet, and to me! You neglected me, tormented me, you hate me! You're no different from White!"

Blue Diamond looked away, covering her mouth.

"Stop it, Orange! You're upsetting your mother!" Yellow Diamond said.

"She should be! You both took everything from me!" Orange Diamond said.

"(Crying) We didn't! I didn't do anything to you! How could you say that?!" Blue Diamond cried.

Yellow Diamond grabbed Orange Diamond and held her as she left the room.

"Go ahead and take me to the driller, at this point, I'm dying for it!" Orange Diamond said.

Yellow Diamond threw her in a room that belonged to her.

"You're staying in here until I come back! You're in timeout!" Yellow Diamond said.

Orange Diamond shook her head, and looked at the nearby window opening that was beyond her reach.

"Fatal mistake." She commented, looking at the door, then at the window.

She jumped and flew up to the window edge, and climbed onto it.

"I wonder how stupid she really is." She commented before jumping out the window and floated safely over the fence.

* * *

**(Over the Fence)**

Orange Diamond then summoned her Naginata and ran forward, away from Blue Diamond's Mansion.

"This is crazy.. I have to get to Pink Diamond's chamber, before time runs out!" She said to herself.

She made her way through the plains, and then to a construction site that was run by Blue Diamond's construction gems.

Several of them noticed her and were alarmed.

"Whoa whoa! My diamond, be careful with that thing! Take it easy!" Blue Tanzanite said, backing away with her hands outward in halt.

"Get the fuck back, motherfuckers!" Orange Diamond said, intimidating them.

Then a forklift was heading right for her.

Orange Diamond took out Shinnok's amulet, and aimed at it.

(BLAST!)

The forklift was blown to pieces, harming the gem driving it.

Orange Diamond began beating the gems with her Naginata, cutting them up and poofing them instantly.

(POOF!) x 14

She fled the scene and entered the elevator that led down to the city.

Once there, she began traversing through the crowds of gems that were walking by, passing her.

An hour passed before she came across Blue Zircon, who then dropped her papers.

"Oh!" She said, picking up her papers.

"Zircon, do you remember me?" Orange Diamond asked.

"Of course I do, where have you been? No one's been able to find you!' Blue Zircon said.

"Look, is there a place where we can talk privately?" Orange Diamond said.

"Yeah, follow me." Blue Zircon said.

So Blue Zircon led her to her apartment capsule, which was located in the mobile homes area of the city.

* * *

**To be continued...**


	30. Escaping Homeworld

**(****Homeworld ****Blue ****Zircon****'****s ****Apartment****)**

Orange Diamond was now drinking some iced tea with Blue Zircon.

"Today was so stressful. All the reports I had to write, you've no idea how long those take to finish." Blue Zircon said.

"I would know, I used to hack into my Zircon to see what her work was like. Very tedious indeed." Orange Diamond commented.

"How did you do that?" Blue Zircon said.

Suddenly Orange Diamond's eyes pierced through her's.

**(EEESSZZZ!)**

Blue Zircon's eyes glowed orange slightly. She went to the fridge and looked through the contents.

"(Orange Diamond's voice) Ooh, I didn't know you had roasted ham!" Blue Zircon said, taking out a plate of roasted ham that was refrigerated.

Then she heated it up in the oven, once it was done, she released her control on Blue Zircon.

Blue Zircon's eye color changed back to blue. She panted and then looked at Orange Diamond, who was now stuffing her face in roasted ham.

"Hey! I was going to eat that for dinner!" Blue Zircon said.

"There's plenty to eat. Look at the stove." Orange Diamond said.

Blue Zircon looked at it, then frowned at her.

"If you were hungry, why didn't you say so?" She said.

"I didn't really come here to eat. I need your help. Black Diamond is imprisoned, and if I don't save her, she'll die." Orange Diamond said.

"Alright, but why come to me? Don't you still have some gems left that can help you with this?" Blue Zircon said.

"They've all been taken over by White Diamond and my Sunkist Overdrive only works when I'm.. oh, you don't know." Orange Diamond siad.

"Know what?" Blue Zircon asked.

"**So I explained to Blue Zircon the story of how I came to earth, and met the love of my life, and had a whole family. She was amazed by my story. She had tears in her eyes, seriously.**" Orange Diamond narrated.

_**(TRANSITION TO 30 MINUTES LATER...)**_

"Wow, I didn't know you did all that. I wish I could have run away and made a new life for myself." Blue Zircon said, before blowing her nose with a tissue.

"You can come with me. This might be your only chance." Orange Diamond said.

"No, they'll catch us for sure." Blue Zircon said.

"Only if you're not careful enough." Orange Diamond said.

"No, I can't help even if I wanted to. I'm sorry, Orange." Blue Zircon said.

"I understand, thanks anyway." Orange Diamond said, exiting the apartment.

* * *

**(White Diamond's Throne Room)**

"She is here." White Marble said, holding Black Diamond's gemstone.

"Excellent, you've done a great service for us, Marble." White Diamond said, pleased with him.

"My duties are to serve only you, my diamond." White Marble said, bowing down to her.

"Yes, and you have done very well. Now go and bring Orange to me. It seems Blue and Yellow are having trouble detaining her in Blue's home." White Diamond said.

"She exited the mansion, but no one knows where she went." White Marble said.

"I saw her harm 14 innocent blue gems near the construction site outside of Blue Diamond's mansion. She must have ran off to the city. Intercept and bring her to me." White Diamond said.

"As you wish." White Marble said, walking away with Black Diamond's gemstone.

"And please put that in the vault. I'll know if you don't do it." White Diamond said.

"Of course." White Marble said.

* * *

**(Mines)**

Green Diamond was sitting down, petting a gem cat that was on her lap.

"My diamond, where did that cat come from?" Green Pearl said, alarmed.

"Some earthling made hybrid cats a while ago, and I wanted to keep this green one. It's adorable, Pearl!" Green Diamond said, scratching the green cat's fur, feeling it purr.

"Yes it is, my diamond. But there are more stressing matters at hand! Orange Diamond is coming our way!" Green Pearl warned.

"Let her in, I want to see her!' Green Diamond said.

"Opening the Exhaust Bay!" Green Pearl said, turning a knob on a terminal.

Soon, Orange Diamond entered with two Green Rutiles.

"Hello Green. I didn't know you were down here." Orange Diamond said.

"Thank the stars you're still alive. We all though you had been shattered." Green Diamond said, getting up.

The two hugged, reuniting their bond together.

"I missed you so much!" Orange Diamond said.

"Me too, sis!" Green Diamond said.

The two separated from the hug and began talking.

"I really need a place to hide. Yellow Diamond is going berserk, looking for me. She sent three patrols looking for me." Orange Diamond said.

"There is no war here, unless you've brought it with you." Green Diamond said.

**TRANSLATION : It's quiet over here, were you followed?**

"I assure you, no one was following me when I found the cave." Orange Diamond said.

"We're unlocking more areas of these mines, trying to make homes here. The diamond authority has no clue that this place even exists, and they won't know unless someone followed you." Green Diamond said.

"Well like I just said, no one followed me." Orange Diamond said.

"Good. Welcome back home, Orange." Green Diamond said.

Then there was a breakout from a nearby cave, with gem cats running loose, making meow sounds.

"Aw! Not again!" Green Diamond complained.

Orange Diamond then took out a water spray bottle from her gem and began spraying at the cats, making them retreat to the cave they came from.

"Thanks." Green Diamond said. "What's that?"

"It's a spray bottle with water in it. On earth, the humans on earth are composed of 60% water, and they need this in order to survive." Orange Diamond said.

"Oh, wow. How much water is on that planet?" Green Diamond said, amazed.

"There are bodies of ocean water on earth, which are very, very large." Orange Diamond said.

"Oh wow. I'd like to see the ocean on earth sometime, whenever we get the chance to escape." Green Diamond said.

"Yeah.. [Realizes] Oh! I know! We can travel in disguises to the space station and steal ourselves a Freighter! I know how we can do it too!" Orange Diamond said.

"How? We'd all stand out if we left our home." Green Diamond said.

"Not if you can get inside of my gem." Orange Diamond said.

**[THUMBS DOWN]**

"That came out wrong, I know. But you have to trust me. All of you can revert to your gem states and I can put you all inside me and I can steal the ship myself! From there, you guys can come out!" Orange Diamond said.

"That's a sick plan, not to mention a tall order, but I know exactly what you're planning to do." Green Diamond said. "Alright, let's try it."

"Let's do it and succeed, this is our only chance." Orange Diamond said.

* * *

**(Space Station)**

"Are you sure she'll be over here?" Yellow Diamond said, standing in front of a Hand Ship.

"I am more than certain, my diamond." White Marble said.

"I really hope she's okay." Blue Diamond said.

/

**(Inside)**

Orange Diamond kicked the door open, entering the bridge area where there were Hand Ships parked.

She saw the two diamonds waiting for her, on the opposite corner from her.

"There!" Yellow Diamond said, noticing her.

Orange Diamond focused.

Instead of time stopping, time slowed down drastically.

Yellow Diamond and Blue Diamond ran for her.

Orange Diamond teleported away once they were close to her.

Time resumed its normal speed.

She entered the Yellow Hand Ship, and closed the hatch rather quickly.

She then released Green Diamond, Peridot 43RA, the four Green Rutiles, and two Green Rubies.

"Go go! Hurry! Yellow Diamond is coming!' Orange Diamond said.

The Green Peridots began tapping on the digital keyboards, while the Green Rutiles were starting up the engines.

"This better work!" Green Diamond said, assisting with unlocking the system functions on the main database.

"Ah-ah-ah!" White Marble said, coming from behind a wall of the ship. He pointed his laser cannon at the Green Gems, and at Orange Diamond.

"Oh no.. " Orange Diamond said.

"Do not unlock that pad. It's under my name." White Marble said.

The doors were being banged on suddenly.

He ran to the pad and began inputting codes, which then made the entire background color turn white.

White Marble then activated the turrets, and saw Yellow Diamond hitting the door with her fists.

He fired two rounds, hitting her in the chest, and the face.

"Well don't just stand there guys, get this thing off the platform or we'll be going nowhere!" White Marble said.

"Right!" Peridot 43RB said, continuing her attempt at unlocking the dashboard.

Then the controls were enabled all over. The engines started.

"**TAKE OFF**" Orange Diamond said in a systematic computer like voice.

The Hand Ship took off from the Platform.

Suddenly an emotional wave washed over the Green Gems.

Orange Diamond felt tears pour from her eyes. Right away, she unleashed an orange wave of her own power that counteracted against Blue Diamond's power, which defused the effects.

"Go! Use the boosters!" Orange Diamond said.

Peridot 43RA and 43RB pushed the thrusters forward, using the boosters.

The Hand Ship blasted away.

**/**

**"Oh Marble, did you really think it'd be that easy getting away?"**

**/**

Suddenly, White Marble started screaming in pain, with his gem form fading and becoming very glitchy.

"Marble!" Orange Diamond said, grabbing onto him and intensifying her glow, which then purged him of his white tint. With the white tint gone, his orange color glowed brightly. He gasped for air, and then panted slowly, losing consciousness.

"Oh my stars.. Is that your Sunkist Overdrive you told me about?" Green Diamond said.

"Yes. It's a final move I learned while I was on earth." Orange Diamond said.

"Final move? For what?" Green Diamond said.

"To purge the evils of my foes, and bring them to the light." Orange Diamond said.

"Like a rebirth type thing?" Green Diamond said.

"Exactly." Orange Diamond said.

"We've reached orbit, my diamonds.' Peridot 43RA said.

"Good, set a course for Tallon IV." Orange Diamond said.

"Yes,my diamond." Peridot 43RA said.

Green Diamond took out a diamond gemstone from Orange Marble's hands.

"He was holding this. Oh Black. What did they do to you?" Green Diamond said.

"My counterpart will be happy that she's back in our hands." Orange Diamond said.

"Why?" Green Diamond said.

"They're in love." Orange Diamond said.

"Ew! Gross!" Green Diamond said, giving the diamond gemstone to her. "And you were inside him when he was loving her?!"

"I am him, so technically yes." Orange Diamond said.

**(Saiki K - Wow, that was direct.)**

"Ew! haven't you ever heard of incest?!" Green Diamond said.

"I'm not loving her, he is." Orange Diamond said.

"Yeah but.. ohh... " Green Diamond said, cringing.

* * *

**(Space ; Eastern Sector)**

Jarek was piloting his Geopelia fighter through the cosmos of space.

"This is a suicide mission, come back!" Purple Diamond said.

"No, I have to bring Black Diamond home. She belongs with me." Jarek said.

"She made her choice to leave, you can't force her to go with you!' Purple Diamond said.

"I can force her away from prison, that's for sure! Look, I saw her starting to cry before I lost her. She still loves me, otherwise she wouldn't have even shed a tear for me." Jarek said.

"I understand you want to help her, but it's too late! They're likely-" The comms line cut off.

Suddenly, a giant left arm ship flew above him. This time, the color was red.

"Oh no... what now?" Jarek said, trying to boost, but it his boosters weren't working.

Suddenly, a door opened on the bottom of the ship, and his Geopelia was pulled in.

"Noooo!" Jarek said, panicking.

**/**

**(Red Diamond's Throne Room)**

Jarek was brought to his knees, with laser like handcuffs on his wrists.

"Seriously? What'd I do now?" He said.

"Your ship is of Neucom technology, which are illegal craft in space." Red Diamond said.

"You know what Neucom is?" Jarek said.

"Yes, I was the head of that company and your craft was to be kept in my vault, never to be released yet it was." Red Diamond said.

"Well, I had no idea up until now. You're gonna execute for not knowing?" Jarek said.

"I know what you did, resetting time so that Neucom, UPEO, General Resource wouldn't exist. I made a large proft off of Neucom and you destroyed it all!" Red Diamond said.

"It's nice how you misinterpreted that for the deletion of those companies. I did it to destroy Ouroboros before it would ever come out! Before Abyssal Dision would ever come to be!" Jarek said.

"Save your tongue, **TERRORIST!**" Red Diamond said. "Pearl, execute him!"

Red Pearl pulled out her knife.

Suddenly time was stopped.

Kenny appeared beside Jarek.

"Kenny? What is this?" Jarek said, shocked.

"I looked all over for you." Kenny said, undoing the cuffs on his wrists.

"But how'd you find me so easily?" Jarek said.

"I altered time again." Kenny said, helping him stand up.

Red Pearl looked at the two.

"This way, you two!" Red Pearl said, leading them into a large hallway.

"Wait, so now you're on our side?" Jarek said.

"I assisted her in returning her to this place, but Red Diamond never saw me. She still doesn't know about me." Kenny said.

"Oh, that's good." Jarek said.

"And there is a Space Pirate to help us too." Kenny said.

"Space Pirate?" Jarek said, confused.

Once they entered the docking room, they saw a Freighter ready for take off and a Space Pirate there too.

"You are the Space Pirate Kenny mentioned?" Jarek said to him.

"Yes, the name's Scrappy. Nice to meet you." Scrappy said, saluting him.

"There's no time. We better leave." Jarek said, getting in.

Kenny and Scrappy followed.

"Pearl, come on." Jarek said.

"I can't, I have to stay with my diamond." She said.

"But she'll shatter you for sure." Jarek said.

"No she won't. I know." She said.

Without arguing, he nodded and went in.

Scrappy closed the hatch and blasted off from the Red Freighter, holding the Geopelia with an grapple device.

* * *

**(Tallon III)**

There were Space Pirates working on mining the planet's grounds for resources they could use.

The Freighter landed on a rocky landing site, the Geopelia landing beside it.

Jarek came out and felt the rain hit his head.

"Misty." He said, seeing the faint mist in the environment.

Kenny and Scrappy came out of the Freighter, and began walking to the facility nearby.

"Well, this'll suck badly." Jarek commented.

* * *

**To be continued...**


	31. Diamond Reunion 1

**"I wasn't expecting to be on Tallon III for 8 months, and I really wanted to leave to continue looking for Black Diamond, but I needed to worry about me. My Geopelia was out of fuel, and the Freighter was out of commission, due to being hit by meteor showers repeatedly. I was practically stranded on this forest planet." **Jarek narrated.

* * *

**(3/15/2017)**

Jarek looked at the rain falling from the night sky, and he sighed, trying to savor this moment.

"Jarek?" Scrappy said.

"What now?" Jarek said.

"We should return to our capsule. You're gonna catch a cold and I'm pretty chilly already." Scrappy said, holding his umbrella.

"I'm dead. The dead don't get sick." Jarek said, letting the rain hit his face.

"You know your ways around here, come back soon. I'm going." Scrappy said.

"Goodnight." Jarek said.

Two hours passed, and he was still standing there, unaffected by the rain, but still trying to enjoy it.

"Oh Fiona.. Cynthia... Rena.. Selene.. I wish you were all here." Jarek said, remembering his fallen comrades.

Jarek shook his head, returning to reality.

"You alright?" Red Topaz said, getting his attention.

"Yeah, you should be in bed already." Jarek said.

"Scrappy sent me to get you." She said.

"Of course he did." Jarek said. He walked in the direction Scrappy had went, with Red Topaz following.

"So who were these people you were saying earlier?" She asked.

"My friends, one of them I have a child with, but she doesn't want me in her life, or our baby's life." Jarek said.

"That's tough." Red Topaz commented.

"It was mainly my fault though, I was a mess then, not like now. I mean, I have a castle on earth, and since I'm here, I'm missing out on a whole lot." Jarek said.

"The ships should be up and ready to go soon." She said.

"Yeah." Jarek said.

Soon, the two were back at the Community Area, where there were Hexagon shaped houses all around.

"I'm pretty tired. I'm gonna get some sleep." She said, heading to her house.

"Alright, goodnight." He said, entering his house.

Suddenly, a large stunning beam hit him from behind. This rendered him unconscious.

* * *

**(Red Diamond's Throne Room)**

Jarek's eyes snapped open, and he stood up, but then felt laser hand cuffs on his wrists and ankles.

"Nice try, escaping your own execution!" Red Diamond said.

He looked to his right, and saw Scrappy and Red Topaz on their knees as well.

"What did you do?!" Jarek said, glaring at Red Diamond.

"The little planet you were on, with my DAUGHTER, and this filthy Space Pirate is done for! That little community you were in is gone! Kaput!" Red Diamond said.

"There were children there! Families! And you murdered all of them!" Jarek said.

"I despise the Space Pirate species. They rob other species planets, destroy them, they're enemies to our gem kind! As are you, Revenant!" Red Diamond said.

"Mom, leave him alone! I'll do anything!" Red Topaz said.

"Shut up, Topaz! You're in a lot of trouble because you ran off!" Red Diamond said.

"I can't believe you did this to me! I have connections, ya know!" Jarek said.

"Connections? To WHO?" She said, pointing at him (left index finger), and moving it down to her knees.

Doing that, also shifted Jarek to her.

Then she lifted her finger up and levitated him.

She frowned at him.

"No, Jarek! You mustn't!" Scrappy said, trying to get up, but he fell forward. Red Pearl held her knife to his throat.

"I am Orange Diamond's counterpart, and if you kill me, she won't have anyone to return home to." Jarek confessed.

"Orange? My Orange Diamond? My precious baby sister? You were using her for your body?!" Red Diamond said.

"She chose to fuse with me, and become part of me." Jarek said.

Then she tore the apart off of his chest, and saw the spot where Orange Diamond's shape was, but as a hole There were cracks leading up to there.

"I'm already dead, so killing me again will only make sure I'm gone for sure. You do that, and you'll never see her again." Jarek said.

"Where is she?" She asked.

"On one condition, you release us from our shackles and I'll pardon your crime of attempted murder." Jarek said.

"... You're in MY ship! You were piloting an experiment that was never supposed to be used under any circumstance!" Red Diamond said.

"And whose fault is it for letting it get out in the first place?! You're gonna murder me for your mistake?!" Jarek said.

Red Diamond looked down, and realized he was right.

"You're right. Forgive me." She said, dropping him.

He landed on her knees.

"You poor thing, what did homeworld do to you?" She said, feeling sympathetic.

"I don't need your pity, woman. Release them, or I won't tell." Jarek said.

"Pearl." Red Diamond said.

Then Red Pearl undid the laser type handcuffs on Scrappy and Red Topaz.

"I'm grateful, mother." Red Topaz said.

"This is much appreciated, Red Diamond." Scrappy said.

"... I received word that she was heading for Tallon IV from a Green Rutile. Along with Green Diamond and my Black Diamond." Jarek said.

"There? They're all over there?" Red Diamond said, concerned.

"Yes." Jarek said.

Then she opened her digital screen and tapped several buttons.

"What are your orders, my diamond?" Red Peridot F59-G said.

"Take us Tallon IV." Red Diamond said.

"Roger that." Red Peridot F59-G said.

Then the call ended.

"Just know that you're still in trouble for destroying Neucom!" Red Diamond said to Jarek, frowning.

"You can build a new one. They all drowned in their own greed. General Resource believed in fighting for a false honor, when they themselves murdered two of my best friends. Neucom believed in a newer, more technological future with their science. They lost it, all of them. Ouroboros deleted them, and then I deleted Ouroboros." Jarek said. "I did you a favor. Think about it, are you gonna have a corrupt branch fighting for you?"

Red Diamond looked down.

"How was your visit with Peter Stark?" She said.

**(A/N - This Stark is not related to Iron Man. It's just a name he goes by, I call him Iron Man because his name is the same as the famous Marvel character. Hee hee!)**

"He saw what was going on, but he never mentioned you or anything." Jarek said.

"Never?" She said.

"Never." Jarek said.

"Bummer. You could've came and worked for me, but you chose General Resource." She said.

"You know, I can join you if you let me." Jarek said.

"... Debating." She said.

* * *

**(Tallon IV)**

Orange Diamond grabbed the inventory phone from Jarek's burned remains.

"Oh Jarek... what did that monster did to you?" She said, holding his hand.

She pressed the power button and found 43 missed calls from Purple Diamond, and 10 missed calls from Steven, and 20 messages from Roxanne.

"Oh no.." Orange Diamond commented, then she unlocked the screen and called Steven.

After a minute of waiting, Steven answered the phone.

"Hello?" Steven said.

"Hello Steven. I found Jarek's phone, and his dead body." Orange Diamond said.

"His real body?" Steven said, worried.

"Yes, he was burned, and it appears he was stabbed by something." Orange Diamond said, examining the damages.

"Ohhh, that's horrible!" Steven said.

"Anyway, how are you? Safe, I hope." Orange Diamond said.

"Yeah, I really miss you guys." Steven said.

"Ohh, I miss you too." Orange Diamond said. "Soooo, how's Connie?"

"Oh she's doing good. She got into sword fighting with Pearl and she's gotten really good at it." Steven said.

"Huh. Well that's nice." Orange Diamond said.

"Yeah, where are you, if I may ask?" Orange Diamond asked.

"You ever play Metroid Prime?" Orange Diamond asked.

"Yeah, I beat it like 46 times." Steven said.

"Dang." Orange Diamond said. "I'm beneath the impact crater... [Looks at Metroid Prime remains with widened eyes] watching something come out of Metroid Prime's body." Orange Diamond said before she gagged and tried vomiting.

"Eww, that's gross!" Steven said.

"Um.. it looks like a pearl, maybe a Rutile?" Orange Diamond said. "Ugh, I gotta go. Tell Connie I'm happy for her, and happy late birthday."

"Thanks. Goodbye." Steven said.

The call ended.

Orange Diamond walked to the figure coming out of the remains.

The figure looked at her, and shielded herself.

"OHH! Look away, you pervert!" The figure said.

"But.. you're covered in goop. Who are you?" Orange Diamond asked.

"I am a pearl! Obviously! Don't you diamonds know your gems?!" The goop covered pearl said, blushing in embarrassment.

"Sassy, are we? Ugh, let me see if I have any clothes for you." Orange Diamond said, looking through her inventory phone and then pulling out a pearl outfit.

"Give that to me!" The goop covered pearl said, grabbing from her.

Orange Diamond took out a hose, and sprayed it at her, getting the goop off, showing her bare body.

The pearl shuddered, covering herself.

"I'll be over here while you dress up." Orange Diamond said, walking to a nearby warp pad.

Then she realized it was the warp pad that led back to Homeworld.

Orange Diamond then levitated a large boulder, and slammed it on the warp pad, disabling it.

The pearl finished dressing up in the pearl dress, and then went to the phazon. She absorbed it all and then blasted a wall, showing a very large opening to the outside world.

"Are you coming?" Phazon Pearl said, before jumping off.

"Uh, no." Orange Diamond said. She went back the way she came.

* * *

**(Landing Site)**

The Red Ship landed near the Hand Ship, where Green Diamond and Orange Diamond awaited their arrival.

Once the ship came to a complete stop, the ramp extended to the ground, and the door opened.

Jarek ran down the ramp, seeing Orange Diamond.

"Oh my stars... " Orange Diamond gasped, seeing Jarek's appearance.

Then she saw Red Diamond walking down the ramp with Red Pearl, Red Topaz, and Scrappy.

"Red Diamond? But how?" Orange Diamond said.

"Oh Orange, Green. It's been so long since we've been together." Red Diamond said, gleaming with joy.

Green Diamond closed her eyes, and her gem glowed. Her size turned to her normal diamond size, which was gigantic.

"It's good to see you again. I was so worried that you had been captured and shattered by Blue or Yellow." Green Diamond said.

The two diamonds hugged and started bawling.

"(Crying) Eeeeeeheeeheeheeeeeeeh!" They cried together.

"Well, this turned out well." Jarek said, unimpressed. He walked with Orange Diamond to a more private spot.

**...**

Orange Diamond hugged Jarek, sobbing silently.

"I'm sorry this happened to you." She said.

"I'm not. It gave me time to think." Jarek said.

"About what?" She said, looking up at him.

"Who my priorities are. If we are to fuse, then we must work together again, this time much better than last time." Jarek said.

"You were crazy with a lot of things you did. The things you had me do with you. It can't be like that again." She said.

"I'm not gonna say it'll be worse, but I'm not gonna say it'll be better either. I will tell you that whatever complications come up, I'm with you to the end." Jarek said.

She smiled genuinely and nodded, resting her head on his chest.

Her gem glowed, as her form then joined with his.

He leaned back, receiving her power, and her entire body.

The gemstone inserted into the empty spot on his abdomen.

His skin glowed its normal color, removing the gray tint and the cracks all over his body.

The gems watched with amazement and excitement.

"Whoaa.. " Steven said, who arrived right on time.

Jarek's transformation finished, this time he had a slight tint of orange on his skin.

"(No echo) I.. I'm alive again." Jarek said, amazed by this new discovery.

"Hurray!" Steven said.

Jarek turned to Steven, shocked to hear him.

Steven ran to and hugged him.

"What are you doing here?" Jarek said.

"I found him sneaking around earlier!" Green Rutile said, grabbing the back of his shirt and lifting him.

"Ah! Help!" Steven said, wiggling his arms to get free.

"Alright take it easy." Jarek said.

Green Rutile let go of Steven.

"So you have met lemon head over there yet?" Jarek asked.

**(THUMBS DOWN)**

Green Diamond heard that and looked at him.

"What did you just say?" She said, walking to him.

"Cool it, your hair looks nice, that's all. I mean, I'd love to have a lemon hairstyle." Jarek teased.

"Doh! Why you little!" Green Diamond said, reaching for him.

Red Diamond pulled her coat.

"Green, cut it out." Red Diamond said.

"I'm joking, relax." Jarek said.

"I hate it when people make fun of my helmet!" Green Diamond said.

"Sorry, I'm Orange Diamond's counterpart, Jarek." Jarek introduced.

"That's much better. And I am Green Diamond, her older sister. Orange has told me a lot about you." Green Diamond said.

"Oh? Like what?" Jarek asked, interested in knowing.

"**Oh stars, here we go.**" Orange Diamond said.

"She said you were very cute, and very brave." Green Diamond said.

"**See? Just ignore her.**" Orange Diamond said.

"Oh boy.. " Jarek said, looking away from her.

**"Skip scene." Jarek narrated.**

* * *

**(FOREST)**

Jarek and Red Topaz were walking back from gathering materials for Red Diamond to begin her healing of Black Diamond.

Red Topaz yawned and stretched.

"Tired?" He said to her.

"Yes, I haven't a good night's sleep for weeks." She said. "You?"

"Yeah, for once I actually am." He said.

"Yeah. I was really amazed at your commitment to Orange Diamond. You and her seem really close." Red Topaz said.

"You've no idea. I told you the whole story time and time again." Jarek said.

"Yeah. Hey... (Sigh) look, I'm really sorry for hitting you with that shovel." She apologized.

"You didn't recognize me, I get it. And I'll forgive you as long as you don't tell anyone what I said."

* * *

**(MEMORY \- 3 MONTHS EARLIER)**

Jarek groaned while Red Topaz was biting her nails, not knowing what to do.

"Wake up! Wake up! I'm sorry!" She said, gently shaking him, fast.

"Mmmm... Jasper, you're so hot.. " He mumbled.

"Jarek, wake up! Please! [Realizes] What the heck?!" She said, weirded out.

Jarek's eyes snapped open, with veins in his orange eyes. He looked at her.

"You heard NOTHING." He said.

* * *

**(NOW)  
**

Red Topaz was laughing, remembering that. "Oh yeah! That was funny!" She said.

"I mean it!" Jarek said.

**(Gerald - If I ever said I'm gettin' money, just know I mean it-[****NEEDLE SCRATCHES RECORD!]**

**Jarek - Okay, where'd you come from?**

**Gerald - My bad bro [LEAVES]**

**Jarek - Damn, that was weird.)**

"Alright, alright. I won't tell. I don't even know who this Jasper is!" She said.

"She's a very big one, big and strong." Jarek said.

"Is she purple?" She said.

"No." Jarek said.

"Is she orange with red stripes and long white hair?" Red Topaz asked.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" Jarek asked.

"Just another guess." She said.

"Huh, okay. We better get back to Red Diamond." Jarek said.

They were silent for a little while until Red Topaz spoke.

"So what was mom talking about when she said you deleted her company from history?" She said.

"Later, I don't wanna talk about it right now." Jarek said.

"Sorry." She said.

"Just know that I didn't mean to make your mother upset and I will be taking my ship back because it's MINE, not HER's." Jarek said.

"I don't understand why she's so protective of that ship, it was released to earth, and now she's really mad about it. She was even gonna kill you for having it." Jarek said.

"Well I don't care if she likes it or not, I'm gonna take it back." Jarek said.

Another little while passed before they reached Red Diamond's Freighter, where Red Diamond was in her Rebirth Chamber.

* * *

**(Rebirth Chamber)**

Black Diamond's endoskeleton had her diamond gemstone attached to it, but wasn't receiving any power at all.

Red Diamond injected the red water with Black Diamond's energy, and her own as well.

"So this will restore her original form?" Jarek asked.

"Yes, I assume she told you how she became a machine?" Red Diamond said, setting up the pool water.

"She told me she got hurt so bad that in order to stabilize her form, she had to be attached to this Terminator right here so she could live on." Jarek said.

"Yes, when my gem have fallen, I bring them here and convert them into red gems, reborn with my power." She said.

"And that is?" Jarek said.

"Decimation." She said.

"Wow." Jarek said.

Then Jarek rubbed Black Diamond's gemstone, giving it some of Orange Diamond's energy, making it glow.

He lifted the endoskeleton into the pool water, watching it sink down below.

The terminator exoskeleton started deteriorating to nothing, detaching the gemstone as well.

Black Diamond's gemstone started receiving the necessary energy she needed to reform. Her body then projected fully from her gemstone.

She panted, still sinking. Then her white skin started glowing brighter than ever. She felt a tingle all over her body, which made her giggle in delight.

Then the water turned back to red.

The water pulling down ceased, and she swam back up.

"You may want to leave. When gems are rebirthed, they're not wearing anything." Red Diamond said.

Jarek exited the room.

(SPLASH!)

Black Diamond came out of the water, and gasped for air.

"It worked!" Green Diamond said, amazed.

"Green? Red? What's going on?" Black Diamond asked, out of words.

"You're okay. You're at full health again!" Red Diamond said, overcome with joy. She hugged her sister tightly.

Green Diamond hugged her too.

"Where's Jarek?" Black Diamond asked.

"I told him to wait outside. Let's get you dressed." Red Diamond said.

* * *

**(Outside)**

Jarek started pretend fighting Steven.

Steven jump kicked him, but got blocked.

Jarek threw him to the grass, earning an exclaim from him.

"Still got a lot to learn, kiddo." Jarek said to him, laughing.

Two white hands covered his eyes.

"~Guess who!~" Black Diamond said.

Jarek moved her hands.

She hugged him from behind.

"I'm glad you're okay." She said, resting her head on his shoulder. "I'm sorry if I-"

"Don't worry about it. It was my fault in the first place, I didn't appreciate you the way I should have. I insulted you and I want you to know I didn't mean it. I love you." He said, with his hands resting her forearms.

She kissed the right side of his neck.

"Yay! You're both together again!" Steven said, happy for the two.

* * *

**To be continued...**


	32. Keeping it together

**(****Earth****)**

Jarek was laying on his bed, with Black Diamond reading a magazine on make up.

"Ooh, I want this one. What do you think?" She said, showing him a picture of black eyeliner.

"We got some already, you can just put some one right now." Jarek said.

"But it'll make my eyelashes come out curly." She said.

"Tomorrow, I'm tired." He said.

"Did you get any sleep at all when you were undead?" She said.

"No. I was awake for 8 months, on a rocky planet." Jarek said.

"Oh dear." She said.

"Tell you what, if the mall is open when I wake up, I'll get you whatever you want from there." He said.

"_Whatever_ I want?" She said, raising a brow.

"Whatever you want." He said.

"You're the best!" She said.

"I know." Jarek said.

So he took a nap for well over an hour, due to Black Diamond watching him sleep.

(During sleep attempt) - 1 hour later...

"Okay, let's go." Jarek said, getting up and putting his white shoes on.

"Yay." She said.

The two left the castle, and headed to a nearby 'Ocean Town mall'. The first place they went to inside was Macy's.

* * *

**(Courtyard)**

Jarek was pushing a cart with bags of women's clothes, perfume sprays, and make ups.

"This is great! Wouldn't you say, hon?" Black Diamond said.

"Mm hm. Let's go to a McDonald's." Jarek said, heading for a McDonald's restaurant.

The two ate Southern Style Chicken Sandwiches there.

While they were eating there, Black Diamond saw the children playing in the playground.

Jarek was reading something on his phone, it was of the Beach City News. Apparently, there was an upcoming race between Steven and Kevin.

"Have you ever thought about starting a family?" She asked, watching the children play.

He looked at her. "What?"

"I was thinking about this for a while now, before we broke up. What if you and I had children together?" She said.

"You're kidding me, right?" Jarek said, ticked off by the sudden question.

"Do you not want to have any with me? Am I not good enough or something?" She said.

"Stop, let's not go there. You are good enough, beyond good enough even. But I don't want to right now." Jarek said.

"Okay. I just wanted to know if you felt the same way." She said, let down.

"When I told you I have a kid with another woman, I didn't mean I wanna have you just to make babies. I would like to have one with you, someday.. but not right now is all. we just got our stuff together, let's not rush things." Jarek said.

She nodded.

"I'm only looking out for the both of us this way, the idea is nice. It really is, but I'm not ready for it." Jarek said.

"I understand." She said, upset by his words.

"Come on, don't be like that. It's just not time yet." Jarek said.

"I said I understand." She said, frowning slightly at him.

"Your face says otherwise. I know you're not gonna be happy about it, but it is what it is." Jarek said.

She finished her southern chicken sandwich, and then he did.

Once they were out of there, Jarek spoke.

"Where do you wanna go next?" He said.

"I wanna go home." She said.

"Already?" Jarek said.

"Yes." She said.

"Alright." Jarek said.

They left the mall, and headed back to the castle.

* * *

**(Jarek's Castle)**

Steve and Michelle were watching a movie together.

Jarek and Black Diamond came in.

"Hey there, friends." Michelle said, greeting them.

"Hey." Jarek said.

Black Diamond didn't answer them, she just went into Jarek's bedroom.

"What's her problem?" Steve asked.

"She's upset about something we talked about, don't worry about it." Jarek said, following her.

"Oh, okay." Steve said.

"Jarek, wait." Michelle said.

Jarek stopped and walked to her.

"What?" He said.

"I need to speak to you alone." She said.

So the two went to the hallway, where no one was around.

"What is it?" Jarek said.

"I wanted to apologize for what my mother did to you. It wasn't fair." Michelle said.

"No it wasn't. In fact, the next time I see her, she's DEAD." Jarek said.

"I understand your anger towards her, but death isn't the answer. She can be a good gem." She said.

"Diamond." Jarek corrected. "She can be a good 'diamond,' don't be naive." He walked away from her.

"Jarek, this isn't the way to go. If you plot your vengeance on her, you'll wind up losing your life again." She said.

"I'm not plotting my vengeance against her, and if I was, it's none of your business. Go watch your movie with your dad or something." Jarek said. "I have to straighten out something."

Michelle was left there, wondering.

"I really hope I'm right about my mother." She thought.

* * *

**(Yellow Diamond's Throne Room ; Navin 3)**

"My diamond, I found your daughter, but she was inside of a robot. I was about grab her, but then some royal gem attacked me with a gun to my head." Yellow Pearl said.

"Royal? The only one I know to be royal is.. no, it couldn't be." Yellow Diamond said.

"She was purple, and she sounded like a man." Yellow Pearl said.

This confused Yellow Diamond even more. The only one she knew to have these traits were Purple Diamond, and she wasn't sure she was even alive anymore.

"What was she wearing?" She asked.

"She had a purple mask, and golden armor around her body. Her eyes were purple, and diamond shaped. I think this was Purple Diamond." Yellow Pearl concluded.

"It couldn't be her! She was wiped out for attacking White Diamond! She can't possibly be alive!" Yellow Diamond said, mad with tears in her eyes.

Suddenly Yellow Pearl was blasted away by a power wave of water.

"Oh but I am!" Purple Diamond said, wearing her mask.

Yellow Diamond turned around and saw her.

Purple Diamond was wearing purple squares on her outfit this time, as well as a ninja hood.

"Long time no see, Yellow." Purple Diamond said, walking forward.

"Purple.. I didn't mean to-"

"Yes you did and you still serve her now. By implanting a monstrosity gem shards inside of the earth, you put the whole planet in peril!" Purple Diamond said.

"I put it there to destroy the earth, after the war Rose Quartz led against us!" Yellow Diamond said.

"And then murdering Orange's counterpart, you went too far with that!" Purple Diamond said.

"You know where she is, don't you? Tell me!" Yellow Diamond said.

"Over my shattered pieces." Purple Diamond said. She then raised her arms up.

Yellow Diamond walked to her, and leaned to grab her.

Suddenly, a very large body of water leaned over the glass dome and shattered through.

Purple Diamond teleported away from the observatory.

Yellow Diamond looked up and exclaimed.

"UH!" She yelled.

The water washed over her.

* * *

**(Industrial Factory)**

Demantoid Garnet's body hit the floor.

Shadow looked over at her.

Purple Diamond reappeared at the oil tank.

"Did you succeed?" Shadow asked.

"No, we better run. The mission has changed." Purple Diamond said.

Then three Citrines looked over at the Yellow Diamond arm ship that started flying up into the sky.

"The exit is secure, my diamond!" Purple Citrine said.

Two Purple Chrysoberyl gems were holding Lavender Pearl's gemstone.

"The rescue was successful, let's leave." Chrysoberyl AF2A said.

"Run!" Purple Diamond said, running into a tunnel vision.

The gems then followed her through the tunnel.

On the other side of the long tunnel, they found a large warp pad, with drone guns connected to it and gemstones in front.

"To the warp!" Purple Diamond said.

Suddenly the wall exploded, causing chunks of it to fall on the warp pad.

Shadow began lifting the chunks, trying to uncover the warp pad.

The Yellow Arm Ship fired two missiles at the area.

"Run!" Purple Diamond said.

[EXPLOSION!]

The Chrysoberyl gemstones were now on the floor, with Lavender Pearl's gem.

"(Blaring) There is no escape!" Yellow Diamond said from above.

Shadow lifted a boulder, having taken cover behind another one. She continued moving boulders and chunks of wall away from the warp pad.

Purple Diamond summoned a lightning bolt at the ship, doing little damage to it.

"Quickly!" Purple Diamond said to Shadow.

"The darkness does its work." Shadow said in a raspy, scratched voice. As if it were nails on a chalkboard.

Then scouts' voices were heard through the tunnel.

Purple Diamond grabbed a boulder and threw it at the entrance of the room.

A Yellow Hand Ship started shooting its laser cannons at the exposed opening.

Then Shadow finished uncovering the warp pad.

She stood on it.

Purple Diamond grabbed the gemstones and stepped on the warp pad.

A missile suddenly hit the Hand Ship, which caused it to crash on the room, causing a massive explosion.

"Damn it!" Yellow Diamond said from within her ship.

* * *

**(Beach City)**

There was a crowd gathered, with two cars parked from racing

Jarek walked to them.

"So there is a race to be held here? Who are the racers?" He asked.

"Some chick against Kevin. He already won." Lars said.

"Huh." Jarek said.

"Kevin is the _worst_!" Ronaldo said.

Stevonnie offered to shake Kevin's hand.

"(Tauntingly) Whoop! Whoop! That's right! First place, baby! It's like I invented winning!" Kevin said to Stevonnie.

They offered him a handshake.

**(A/N - I know Stevonnie isn't a guy or girl. That's why I'm referring to Stevonnie as they / their to respect the neutral gender profile this character has.)**

"Good race." Stevonnie said.

Kevin looked at their hand suspiciously.

"You tryin' to kiss my hand or something?" He said.

"You know, Kevin. You were right." Stevonnie said.

Kevin scoffed. "I know.. wait, about what?"

"The view from the mountain is pretty great." Stevonnie said, smiling.

This pissed off Kevin. "Hey, you didn't _teach_ me a lesson! You lost!"

Jarek walked up to him.

"I think you need to go home, pal." Jarek said.

Kevin turned and said "Nobody's talking to you!"

Jarek patted his left shoulder slightly slow.

"Everybody's embarrassed of you." He said with a cold tone.

Suddenly, Kevin heard the thoughts of everyone.

"That loser didn't deserve to win!"

"I hate Kevin! He's such a jerk!"

"Cool guy, huh? Says him."

"That guy's gonna whoop his ass!"

"I love you, mystery girl!"

**"Don't taunt others because you're disabled." **Jarek said, with his eyes glowing orange.

Kevin nodded.

Stevonnie looked at him and then Jarek.

"Nice one, kid." Jarek said, before walking off.

Stevonnie walked back to her Supremo car and drove off. Kevin stayed silent as they drove off.

Jarek followed the car, and then teleported once he was out of sight.

* * *

**(Beach City)**

Kevin was sitting on a bench, with a Big Red 20 oz in his hands, and a cold hot dog.

He went to the trashcan and trying vomit, but couldn't.

**"Don't taunt other because you're disabled." **Kept repeating in his head.

"Bro, you alright?" Jarek said, walking to him.

"Get the hell away from me!" Kevin said.

"What? You scared?" Jarek taunted.

"I said get away from me!" Kevin said, pulling out a pocket knife he had.

"That's more like it. You're nothing, but a weakling! If you can't handle a warning, then you're gonna fall quicker than you think." Jarek said.

"I never asked for your opinion, you made voices come into my head! Get them outta me! NOW!" Kevin said.

"Eat your hot dog first before you demand me." Jarek said, walking to it.

"I mean it!" Kevin said.

**(Gerald - ~If I say that shit, then I mean it, I'm-~**

**Jarek - Dude.**

**Gerald - Aight.)**

Jarek grabbed his hot dog and threw it to the floor.

"Eat it." He said.

Kevin looked at it in disgust.

"Dude, what do you take me for?!" He said.

Jarek lifted his right hand.

Suddenly Kevin's mind went blank and he walked to him and kneeled.

"EAT IT." Jarek said.

**(Jarek - Guilty pleasure. I mean, I have dark powers and he did insult Stevonnie.)**

Kevin grabbed the hot dog and began eating it.

"**That's just nasty, what is wrong with you?**" Orange Diamond said.

"He wants to act like a dog, he will be a dog." Jarek thought.

When Kevin was finished, he burped.

Jarek snapped his fingers, Kevin fell to the ground, dazed.

"Let this be a lesson to you. Stay away from Steven and Connie, ya hear?" Jarek leaned in and said.

Kevin nodded, confused.

"**GO HOME.**" Jarek said.

Kevin got up and started running.

"OI!" Jarek called out.

Kevin turned to him and stopped where he was.

Jarek tossed his Big Red to him.

"Never forget your drinks." Jarek said.

Kevin continued running away.

"Bitch." Jarek said, walking away as well.

* * *

**(Crystal Temple) - 11:41 A.M**

Steven was laying in his bed, getting for a goodnight's sleep after that race he and Connie had.

He yawned while staring at the ceiling. He was really comfortable in his blanket, and large pillow.

Pearl was laying beside him, watching him as he was dozing off.

"Goodnight, Steven." She said, smiling lovingly at him.

"Goodnight, Pearl." Steven said, smiling back at her.

She kissed him on the forehead and went down the stairs.

Then once she entered her room and the door closed, Steven turned to face the window and sleep.

(Knock!) (Knock!)

Black Diamond was there at the window.

Steven opened it.

"Black Diamond?" He said.

"Going to sleep?" She said.

"Yes, what are you doing here?" Steven asked.

"I came to tell you something really really important." She said.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Is anybody else in the room with you?" She said, looking behind him.

"No. The gems are in their rooms." He said.

"Yellow Diamond is going to attack the earth, you have to get as far away as you can when that happens!" Black Diamond warned.

"No, I'm gonna stay and fight her!" Steven said.

"No, she's too powerful for you to handle, even if the Crystal Gems assist! Please, do it for me." She said.

He looked down.

"Okay. But why though?" He asked.

Black Diamond leaned to his ear and whispered.

Steven's eyes widened.

"What? Not dead?" He said.

She nodded, biting her lip in worry.

"Then where is she?" He said.

"That'll have to wait until next time. I have to go." She said, patting his shoulder.

"Will I see you again soon? Can I come over tomorrow?" He asked.

"Of course. The door's always open to you." She said, before closing the window and running away.

* * *

**To be continued...**


	33. Purple Diamond's New Base

**(****Homeworld**** ; ****Blue ****Diamond****'****s ****Mansion****) - 8 MONTHS EARLIER**

Blue Diamond was sobbing, due to Orange Diamond's disappearance.

"Blue, stop crying! She's gonna be captured, and then brought back here." Yellow Diamond said, wiping tears off of her cheeks.

"Why does my little girl hate me?" Blue Diamond said.

"I... I don't know why, but crying isn't gonna make it any better!." Yellow Diamond said, feeling bad.

"She's my daughter, she ran away from us! From me!" Blue Diamond said, looking at her.

"I know, Blue. She'll come back, by force, or by choice." Yellow Diamond reassured.

Blue Diamond nodded.

"I can't lose her, I lost Pink, Green, Red, Black, Purple... I don't want to lose another!" She said.

"I know." Yellow Diamond said.

* * *

**(NOW)**

Blue Diamond was walking to her palanquin with Blue Pearl.

"Shall we go to earth again?" Blue Pearl suggested.

"Shh. Wait till we're inside." Blue Diamond said.

The two entered the palanquin.

"Yes, set a course for that planet." Blue Diamond said.

"Yes, my diamond." Blue Pearl said.

Then the palanquin flew up to her Blue arm ship, which then took off into the sky.

* * *

**(Purple Diamond's Throne Room) - Porau **

**(Mask voice) While Jarek was gone, I snuck off and took control of a planet that White Diamond owned, with the help of Steve and his rubies. I claimed the throne of that planet, but it wasn't enough. White Diamond's fall begins NOW." **Purple Diamond narrated.

Purple Diamond was checking the reports of essential materials being mined from the undergrounds of the planet.

"My diamond, the resources are coming together very nicely. We have enough planetary nutrients to begin producing gems of your color." Lavender Pearl said, now fully revived.

"Excellent, pearl. And what of the mining operations in the southern sector?" Purple Diamond asked.

"The mines are bring drilled right now." Lavender Pearl said.

"Good." Purple Diamond said. "Begin creating the amethysts and deploy them for mine assistance."

"Yes, my diamond." Lavender Pearl said.

* * *

**Be right back...**


	34. Cherri Bonn

**(****Earth****)**

Jarek and Black Diamond were walking across a garden, seeing many cherries growing from their little vines.

"So many cherries.." Jarek said.

"Yeah, I wonder who lives here?" Black Diamond said.

Then suddenly, one of the soil grounds started breaking and something was rising from the cherry plant.

A gem, with long, red hair came out of the soil. She gasped when she saw the two and tried running away.

"Pursue!" Jarek said, following her.

They chased the red gem to a Korean house, where there was a farmer raking some leaves.

"Help! Help!" The red gem said.

"Jarek, why are we chasing her?" Black Diamond said.

"To see what kind of gem she is." Jarek said.

"Couldn't you have asked?" She said.

"She ran away from us!" Jarek said.

The red gem hid behind the farmer.

"Hi there, is there a reason you're chasing my gem here?" The farmer asked, walking to Jarek.

"I was just going to ask her what kind she was. I mean, I saw her rise from a cherry vine." Jarek said.

"She is a Cherry Quartz. Didn't you see the plants?" The farmer asked.

"We saw them, and.. I must say, it's very interesting how you're growing them from the ground." Black Diamond said.

"Yeah, how are you doing it?" Jarek asked.

"First, introductions?" The farmer said.

"My name is Jarek, and this is my girlfriend Black Diamond." Jarek said.

"My name is Cherri Bonn." The farmer said.

Jarek looked away, shaking his head.

"Problem?" Cherri said.

"Your name sounds like you were meant to do this, literally." Jarek said.

"Of course. For generations, my parents were cherry farmers!" Cherri said.

"Wow. Such dedication then. Is there a Banana farmer around here too?" Jarek asked.

"Nah, he moved to africa to live with his family two years ago. Along with some guy named 'Dinger,' don't know the guy too well." Cherri said.

"Chumdinger?" Jarek said.

"Yeah, ya know him?" Cherri asked.

"He was a boat racer." Jarek said.

"Oh, anyway.. ya want to buy some cherries?" Cherri asked.

"Sure! I love cherries!" Black Diamond said.

"Come with me, they're in my backyard where I do my sales." Cherri said.

He led the two into the depths of his garden community.

There were Cherry Gems all around, helping with planting more cherries into the grounds, gem incubators working about, drilling into the grounds for the gems to plant the cherries, and gem children running around, playing with one another.

"Wow... this is beautiful!" Black Diamond said, amazed by the view.

Tears welled in her eyes, as well as Jarek's eyes. He sniffled, wiping his eyes.

"Yeah, it is beautiful. Took me two years to make all this. I'm very proud of each and every gem here." Cherri said, with a genuine, prideful smile. He looked over at his barrel.

"So how many bags of cherries you want?" He asked.

"Two." Jarek said, not looking at him.

"Honey, the harvest is ready!" A woman said.

"I'm busy with two customers, dear! I'll be right out!" Cherri said.

After Jarek purchased the cherries, he and Black Diamond walked back to his car.

* * *

**(Roads)**

"You seem moved by the gems back there." Black Diamond said.

"I am, I'll tell you why. It's because when I was on the planet Ranvin, I brought zombies back to life, and I started a community that way." Jarek said.

"I wish you would just leave all that in the past. You're only troubling yourself." She said.

"You think so?" Jarek said.

"I know it. This is good, we're not the only gems here on earth besides Steven and his moms." Black Diamond said.

Jarek laughed out loud.

"Good one!" Jarek said, laughing like a maniac.

She shook her head, feeling his immaturity.

"I have to tell Steven that one." She said, smiling to herself.

"Let's invite him over some donuts! It'll be great!" Jarek suggested.

"I wanna do it at the Bit Donut. They just came out with a Lion bagel." Black Diamond said.

"Are you lion to me?" Jarek said.

**[THUMBS DOWN]**

"Jarek, stop." She said.

"What? I just need to know if you're telling the truth or not. You don't like it when I do the same. Huh?" Jarek said.

"Good point." She said.

"Nah, I'm just kitten." Jarek said.

**[THUMBS DOWN]**

"Oh ha ha. Very funny." She said.

"What? I'm just 'plane' with you." Jarek continued.

Black Diamond gave him a death glare.

"STOP." She said.

"Alright alright, I'll stop messing around." He said, stopping at a stop light.

He leaned in and kissed her, earning a moan of pleasure from her.

She kissed back, giggling in joy.

"You're the best." She said.

"I know, hon. I know." He said.

Then a muskle-

**(A/N - Muskles are little creatures with two legs, two arms, and are round like potatoes. They're usually pests to other people.)**

A muskle was seen, running from a herd of cats.

"Hand me a water balloon from the back." Jarek said.

Black Diamond complied, then Jarek threw the water balloon at the cats, making them meow in distress and run away, from the Muskle.

"Nice throw." She commented.

"Yup." Jarek said.

Then the stoplight changed to green.

Jarek drove to his left, seeing the sign saying 'Beach City' on it.

"You know, I want to make a community here on earth. Of my own gems." Jarek said.

"We can do that here. I don't know where we're gonna find the gems to build it with, but.. I'm sure we can find some or even make some." She said.

"Hey, I thought about it." Jarek said.

"About what?" She asked.

"About what you said yesterday. I understand why you were upset, it's just... what if something happens and I can't take care of our newborn, newborns? I'm scared." He said.

"Don't be. That's why we work on this together." She said.

"I really want to have some with you, I just don't know what'll happen, if you'll give your form or if you're going to" He was interrupted by her putting her finger on his lips.

"Don't worry about that. It's not gonna end that way." She said.

Jarek looked at her. "I sure hope not. It can't."

"Let's talk when we get home." She said.

He nodded.

As they entered the city, the sky started to rain slightly.

"Huh, maybe Purple Diamond is back early?" Jarek said.

"No, she said she would be busy for the next few weeks. She never comes back unless it's an emergency." Black Diamond said.

Then Jarek's phone rang.

"You sure about that?" Jarek said, then he answered the call.

"Yes, Purple?" Jarek said.

"Two more planets now belong to me. Lavender Pearl has finished setting up a warp pad to Navin 3. I want you to come see the mines." She said.

"Maybe later, I'm about to do something really important. I gotta go, bye." Jarek said, immediately hanging up the call.

"What was that? She wants us to go see the planet she's on." Black Diamond said.

"She's probably creating her colony there. Either way, it's not really a good idea to get involved with anymore space activities. At least for now." Jarek said.

"Yeah, you're right." She said.

* * *

**To be continued...**


	35. Steven's Dream & Jarek's Dream

**(Red Diamond's Ship) ; Tallon IV)**

Red Diamond was watching the terminators drill into the ground, preparing to create a space station.

"So how long were you in those caves on homeworld?" She asked.

"For 6000 years. I got pretty used to living there, but I feel much better not living in them." Green Diamond said.

"You poor thing. If only the events that made us rejects never happened." Red Diamond said.

"Yeah.. we would have lived better lives." Green Diamond agreed.

Suddenly her diamond communicator device rang.

Purple Diamond appeared on the screen.

"(Mask voice) Greetings Red Diamond. Long time." She said.

"A long time it has been. Where are you?" Red Diamond said.

"I am taking control of all of White Diamond's planets. I am producing more gems so strengthen my army." Purple Diamond said.

"All by yourself? But you'll be shattered if you go on!" Red Diamond said.

"So far four of her planets have fallen under my control in less than six hours. My storms are too much for her gems to handle. Many of them have fallen, and many of them are freed from her control." Purple Diamond said.

"Allow me to assist, where are you right now?" Green Diamond said.

"Jarek told me you were Tallon IV, go to Magmoor Caverns, there is a Warp pad that leads Navin 10." Purple Diamond said.

"Got it." Green Diamond said.

"But Green, that's dangerous! What Purple is doing is too risky! I just got you two back, and now you're gonna run off and fight homeworld alone?" Red Diamond said.

"Who said we were alone in this fight?" Purple Diamond said.

Red Diamond sighed.

"Just please come back alive. I understand you're fighting for our freedom." She said.

"You have my word. Our kind will be freed from Homeworld's enslavement." Purple Diamond said, putting her fists together and saluting her.

Then the transmission ended.

"Jarek left this when he left. I don't know why, but I think this is meant for organics." Green Diamond said, holding the Cerebral Bore weapon.

"I don't know what that is." Red Diamond said, examining it.

* * *

**(****NIGHT**** \- 11:04 P.M ; Earth ; ****Greg****'****s ****Van)**

On the TV, there were alien UFOs flying over the farm, preparing to invade it.

The cattle started mooing in distress.

"Hah! Jason, guard the cattle!" Marx said, running to his shed.

Jason then ran to the gates to close them.

Then the UFO shot a green blast at him, blowing him to pieces. Then it shot a blue blast at Marx.

"Help! The aliens are-" Marx said on his phone before his head blew up into popcorn.

"Oh wow. Steven did you see that?" Greg said, watching the TV.

Steven was snoring.

"Steven?" Greg said.

Tears then started welling in Steven's eyes.

"Steven?" Greg said.

* * *

**(Steven's Dream)**

The scene changed to a garden, with flowers all around, and green grass rustling with the wind.

"Huh? Where is this?" Steven said.

"Steven? Steven?" Greg's voice was heard.

There was a Pink Palanquin sitting on the grass, covered in moss and flowers.

* * *

**(Reality)**

Steven awoke suddenly.

On the TV, a UFO was abducting a cow, earning moo sounds from it.

"You okay, bud? You fell asleep during the movie. I was gonna let you sleep, you looked so cute. But then you started crying, and that was less cute." Greg said.

"Huh?" Steven said, feeling his cheeks for the tears on his cheeks.

"Haha, no I'm fine. I don't even know why I was crying. My dream wasn't really sad." Steven said.

Greg looked at his watch and saw the time.

"Oh gee, look at the time, and my _classy_ new watch. Let's get you home, bud.' Greg said.

"Okay." Steven said.

* * *

**(Crystal Temple)**

Steven and Greg were walking to the stairs.

"Eh, you didn't miss much. Turns out they were abducting cows 'cause they needed milk for their cereal planet." Greg said.

Steven started walking up the stairs.

"Dad, before you go, can I ask you something?" Steven asked.

"Yeah of course!" Greg said.

"Did Mom ever talk to you about... Pink Diamond?" Steven asked.

"There were some things your mom didn't like to talk about. I never pressed her for details." Greg said.

"Why not?" Steven asked.

Greg approached Steven and sat next to him.

"Rose and I talked about tons of important stuff. Music, comic books, getting sand between your toes, you know, feelings. We both made a lot of mistakes when we were young. I thought disco was coming back, she started a war, I think she felt like she needed to confess everything to me, but I told her 'The past is the past. All that matters to me is who you are now.' And who she was, was an incredible, loving being." Greg told him.

Steven hugged him. "Night, dad."

"Night, Steven." Greg said.

The two parted ways for the night, and Steven went into his house to get a good night's sleep.

* * *

**(Jarek's Dream) - UNUSED SCENE FROM AN ACE"S JOURNEY (OUROBOROS ROUTE)**

"You know when I got back form my lunch break, the news said you were dead?" Jackson said, lighting his cigarette.

"Yeah I know. I was dead for a little while, before Cynthia brought me back to life by surgery." Jarek said.

Bravo blew the smoke from his cigarette and then looked at Jarek.

"I wish you would tell us this stuff instead of keeping it to yourself." Bravo said.

Jarek looked at him, before taking a drink of his iced tea.

"Why didn't you tell me anything after you left?" Bravo asked.

"Because you wouldn't have let me leave again. I couldn't chance that." Jarek said.

"It wasn't easy for any of us. Your mom got sick, and so did your grandma." Bravo said.

"What was I supposed to do? Pop up out of nowhere and show myself? After 4 months of being gone? You would have beaten me down, all of you and then my hate for you and her would have grown." Jarek said.

"Okay, but you could have told me. If you did, I would have went with you to see all this for myself." Bravo said.

"No, man. Doing that would have made me less of a man than I am now." Jarek said.

"You're not a man." Bravo said.

"He's right." Jackson said.

Jarek looked at him in disbelief and then back at Bravo.

"And so you are? Because you're breaking your fucking back, working on airplanes? Apparently hurting yourself makes you a man, taking bullshit from others and being forced to like it makes you a man, accepting everyone who hates you behind their backs makes you a man, taking the time and looking back at all the people who were there for you and to just suddenly betray them makes you a man. You're full of shit." Jarek said.

"Look who's talking." Bravo said.

"Did I do such a poor job, being your guide? I didn't tell you to go and be an errand boy for the mob. You did that." Jackson said.

"You made me leave this castle." Jarek said.

"Because you wanted to. I'm not at fault for anything. This is all your fault." Jackson said.

Jarek shook his head.

"Say what you will. But I didn't come here to have shit thrown in my face." He said, getting up and walking away.

"You know, it's _that_ that makes us mad at you. You don't listen." Bravo said.

"Just go home. Go home and tell my mom all about this, I know you want to! (At Jackson) You can't hold me back anymore, _pop!_ I enjoyed my time with you, as I enjoyed my time with him, but I'm done. I'm going." Jarek said, continuing his walk.

"You go, you'd be turning your backs on us. Again." Jackson said.

"Yeah, that's not the best thing to tell your kids either, **dad**." Jarek retorted.

[DOOR CLOSES]

Jarek walked down the stairs, and saw Rosa watering the plants.

"Mom, I'm sorry but I'm leaving." He said, walking to the front gates of the Courtyard.

"No, I won't let you join the coup!" Rosa said, stopping him in his tracks.

"Mother, it's for the best. You'll see why, one day." He said.

"No, please." She said, holding his arms.

"Mom, everyone has to choose their own path. This one is mine. You and my dad and my uncle are safe here. Remember, I have a plan for all this." He said.

She hugged him tightly, and cried in his chest.

He patted her back.

"I promise I'll call you when this is all over." He said.

"You come back home. You understand? No matter what happens out there, you come back home to me." She said.

"... Okay." He said, resting his head on top of her's.

**"You shouldn't have left them...**

**You family, they loved you and you turned your back on them for _Sublimation_."**

* * *

**(REALITY)**

Jarek woke up, due to hearing his phone ringing.

He groaned as he reached for it and answered the call.

"(Groggily) Hello?" Jarek said.

"Hi Jarek! Were you asleep?" Green Diamond said.

"Yes, what is it?" He asked.

"I just finished setting up my base on Tallon IV, gosh it feels so great to be out of the caves!" Green Diamond said.

"Oh... that's good. It's nice to get some fresh air. Be safe, I'm going back to sleep." He said.

"Alrighty, goodnight." She said.

"Goodnight." He said, before hanging up. He put the phone back on his end table.

Then he sneezed.

"Ohh." He groaned, as he laid on his right side.

"Mmm... " Black Diamond groaned in her sleep.

Then he dozed off and went back to sleep.

* * *

**(SECOND DREAM \- CONTINUATION OF SCENE) - NIGHT 3:04 A.M**

An R-311 Remora flew up in the skies, with massive speed.

The UI-4053 Sphyrna was flying in the skies.

The docking doors opened and the hatch arms grabbed the wing, pulling it inside.

[DOORS CLOSE]

**"Welcome back, Jarek. We have awaited your return. Ouroboros will benefit with your transfer from General. Now then, how about coming to the main deck and paying a visit to my dear Rena?"** Dision said.

Jarek stepped out of the ship, and walked.

"It wasn't an easy transition. But I made it. And now I am ready for Sublimation." Jarek said.

**"Patience. In good time, we will arrive at our destination."** Dision said.

"Yes, Abyssal." Jarek said.

He entered an elevator.

"Which level?" Jarek asked, sighing through his nose.

**"Level 4."** Dision said.

Jarek inputted '4' on the elevator device, then the elevator went down.

Once the elevator reached Level 4, the doors opened and outside, stood a woman in a spacesuit. She looked over at him.

He had a look of hurt. The woman he loved was in front of him. Six months had passed since they split up, and he was welcoming her back into his life, but she wasn't with the cold stare in her eyes. He understood why she looked at him like this.

He walked to her.

"Rena." He said.

"You came back to me." Rena said.

"... Not because of you. Because I have a mission to do." Jarek said.

She backed away, resentful to him.

"I wish you wouldn't look at me like that." Jarek said.

"You betrayed me and now you have the nerve to show your face to me again?" Rena said.

"It's not like you to be mad at me for something so petty." He said.

Rena slapped him.

"It was my birthday!" Rena said.

"And I said I was sorry, did I not? And then I saw all the horrible things you said about me. How tragic." He said, rubbing his cheek.

She swung her fist at him.

He blocked her fist, and then grabbed her by the throat, choking her.

She gasped, and grabbed his right wrist, falling to her knees.

Jarek growled inwardly, frowning at her.

"You have to accept the past for what it is. I moved to General because you and I were fighting for corrupt leaders. Dision showed me the way to success, as he is doing for you." He said.

"Unhand me! Ih!" She strained.

Jarek removed her helmet and saw tears in her eyes. This caught his attention, so he let go of her throat.

She started crying on the floor.

"How dare you... how dare you do this to me!" She cried.

Jarek looked at the camera.

**"You two mustn't fight. You two must resolve the issue at once!"** Dision demanded.

"He's right. Fighting like this isn't gonna help us." Jarek said.

"Fuck you!" She said.

**"Now Rena, that's no way to behave. Your first mission is about to begin, and you two are fighting over the past?!"**

Rena looked at the camera.

"He's right. Doing this won't help. I want to wipe our slate clean and start a new." Jarek said.

Rena coughed to her left arm.

"... You attacked me, you bossed me around, you were mean to me." She said to him.

Jarek sighed through his nose.

"Yeah, I know. And I wanna say I'm really sorry for all that. Things'll be better this time." He said, offering his hand to her.

She looked at it, then at him again.

She took his hand and got up.

"We good now or what?" Jarek said.

She nodded.

The two hugged, with Jarek being the dominant hugger and lifting her up.

She hugged back, embracing him.

"I never wanted to hurt you, Rena. Let's work on this revolution _**together**_." Jarek said.

"That sound like a great idea." She said.

* * *

**(REALITY) - MORNING 8:24 A.M**

Jarek opened his eyes, as if he were just awake a split second ago.

Black Diamond wasn't in the bed. There was a note on her spot.

He looked at the note and read it.

"**I'm gonna go make some gems with Purple Diamond. There's sandwiches in the fridge. Be back in two hours!"**

**Love Ulyssa.**

**[INSERT LIP PRINT]"**

Jarek shook his head.

He then called Steven.

After a minute of ringing, he got a voicemail.

"Ugh, guess he's busy or still asleep." He said, before heading to the bathroom.

...

Circus Sapphire was washing the dishes, humming a tune.

"Hey Circus?" Steve said.

"Yes?" Circus Sapphire said.

"How would you like to go to the water park with me and Michelle?" Steve asked.

"I'd love to!" Circus Sapphire said.

* * *

**(Steven****'s Dream)**

The background was the same as before, the grass was bristling with the wind.

"Huh? I'm here again." Steven said.

"Oh Pink... " Blue Diamond's voice was heard.

Steven looked to his left.

Suddenly everything turned black.

* * *

**(Crystal Temple)**

Connie swept away the papers on the table excitedly.

"Sorry, I'll clean that up later! [Places book on table] When you told me about your dream, I thought it sounded familiar." Connie said, placing down the Journal of Buddy Buddwick on the table.

She flipped through the pages of the book until she reached the page that had an illustration of the palanquin. It looked similar to the one from Steven's dream.

When Steven saw it, he gasped. "That's it! The... palan-quin." Steven read.

"Actually, it's pronounced 'palan_keen_!" Connie said.

"It just doesn't make sense." Steven said.

Just then the Warp Pad was heard.

"It's the Gems! They've gotta know about this thing!" Steven said.

"Hey Steven, Connie!" Amethyst greeted them.

"Amethyst, do you know anything about this thing?" Steven asked, showing her the book.

"Steven.. you deserve to know the truth and the truth is... I have no idea what that thing is, I've never seen it before in my life." She said, having no knowledge as to what the palanquin is.

"Excuse me, Amethyst, allow me. [Looks at Journal entry] Uhh... well... it appears to be an illustration in some kind of journal." Pearl lied poorly.

"Come on, you know what I mean. I had a dream where I saw this thing. Connie and I were wondering if maybe-" Steven was cut off.

"S-Steven, why don't you and Connie-" Pearl was cut off by Garnet.

"You can't go there!" Garnet snapped in an alarmed tone.

Everyone looked at her.

"Why not?" Steven said.

Amethyst scooted over to Steven.

"Yeah, why not?" She asked, curious too as to what the reason would be.

Garnet hesitated, she didn't know what to say.

Steven sighed, getting frustrated with her.

"I thought you were going to tell me everything from now on." Steven reminded.

"Oh, Steven... we... " Pearl began.

"Does this have anything to do with Pink Diamond? (Unsure) I already know Mom shattered her, so what is it about this that you can't tell me?" Steven asked.

Pearl covered her mouth in sorrow. She was afraid of him leaving for what might possibly happen.

"Please! You're making Pearl very upset!" Garnet said.

"No! _I'm_ very upset!" Steven retorted, getting angry.

Connie and Amethyst exchanged worried glances at each other. They backed away from the heated conversation taking place.

"We're. Not. Going. Rose never wanted you to see this place." Garnet said.

"Rose wanted?! Urgh! What about what _I_ want?! I'm sick of everyone lying to me! Rose is my mom, out of anyone, don't I deserve to know the truth?!" Steven said angrily.

Amethyst was munching on a box of popcorn, she offered it to Connie who silently rejected it.

"This _isn't_ the time." Garnet sternly said.

"I. Don't. Care! I wanna go there now!" Steven said.

"Steven!" Garnet said, getting mad.

"I'm sorry... I-I shouldn't have brought the book." Connie apologized.

"Yes you should have brought it. It's lucky something has some information that I don't have to get out of **THEM!**" Steven said, pointing at the gems who only looked away in shame.

"Connie, I need to borrow this book." Steven said.

"Okay, just be careful. I gotta return it to the library in a week." Connie said.

"Thanks. [Walks out the door]" Steven left.

"Wait, Steven! Where are you-" Connie said but he left.

Garnet then rested her hand on Connie's shoulder.

* * *

**(Fire City)**

There were cats meowing at Jarek, who was holding a tuxedo cat and stroking his fur.

"There there." He said, feeling it purr.

"Excuse me?! What are you doing to those poor cats?!" An old man said, approaching him with a cane.

Jarek put the cat down, and pointed at him.

The cats then ran to him, hissing and yowling at him.

The old man exclaimed and started running as fast as he could.

"I love it when that happens." Jarek commented.

**"Why are old people so odd?" **Orange Diamond asked.

"I don't know, believe me. If I knew, I'd probably be richer than what I am now." Jarek replied.

* * *

**(Crystal Temple)**

Steven sat on the stairway, looking at the palanquin picture on the book.

"Steven... D-Don't go. You have to trust me." Garnet said.

"I don't understand, Garnet. At least _you're_ usually honest with me." Steven said.

"I really want to be, but if I tell you why you shouldn't go, you'll only want to go more." Garnet said.

"(Shocked) What?! Now I _really_ want to go!" Steven said, shocked.

"Tch, ugh. I shouldn't have said that. You can't go because I can't go with you." Garnet said.

"Why not?" Steven asked.

Garnet turned away, not answering him.

"Garnet, why not?!" Steven asked.

"I-I'm scared. I-I-I can't get near her!" Garnet said.

"Ah! Her! Her who?" Steven asked, catching her at her weak point.

"Ah, shoot, now I've made it more interesting! Steven, please, just stay here. [Removes visor] For me." Garnet said.

"I won't." Steven said.

Garnet sighed. "I know." She looked away in sadness.

* * *

**To be continued...**


	36. Korea

Jarek walked to Steven, as he was talking to Greg.

Steven noticed him.

"Oh Jarek! Do you know what this is?" He asked, showing him the picture of the palanquin from the journal.

Jarek held the journal in his hands and examined the illustration.

"It's Pink Diamond's broken palanquin. Why?" Jarek asked.

"The gems won't tell me about Pink Diamond or what this is about and then Garnet said she can't be near 'her' and she doesn't mean Pink Diamond?" Steven said.

"She's afraid. Where did you even find this?" Jarek asked, concerned.

"I gave it to him." Connie said, who was there as well.

"Did you steal this?" Jarek asked.

"No no, I just checked it from the library!" Connie said.

"Hm, well I know where this would be. It says here 'location : Korea,' so we go there." Jarek said. "We can't take my freighter, people will notice and wonder where it came from.. and we definitely can't stand out. " Jarek added.

"I know a guy that can take us there!" Greg suggested.

"I know you don't want to get involved with mom's past, but-" Steven started.

"Don't worry, son. If you want to know the truth, then I'm all for it. You deserve to know this." Greg said.

"Yup. So who's this friend?" Jarek asked.

* * *

**(Barn)**

Andy DiMeo was setting up his plane.

"Hey Andy!" Greg called out.

"Yo, hey Greg, Steven. (Referring to Jarek) Who's that?" Andy DiMeo said, greeting them.

"This is Jarek. He's my friend." Steven said.

"Hello there." Jarek greeted Andy.

Andy shook his hand.

"Hey your hand feels like it's made a metal." Andy said.

Jarek took his right glove off, and showed his metallic right hand.

"Holy crap." Andy commented, his eyes widened.

"Anyway, can you take us to Korea? We really need to find out what this is." Steven said, showing him the palanquin picture.

"Sure, I just need to refuel my plane." Andy said.

"I have a plane too, but it only has a gunner as the second seat." Jarek said.

"Let's see it." Andy said.

"Alright." Jarek said, before walking a large open space.

"Uhh, where are you going?" She said.

Jarek then summoned his Geopelia, which was VERY large. About 3 times bigger than Andy's old style airplane.

"Holy cow, are you an alien?! (At Steven) Is he an alien too?!" Andy said, freaked out.

"He's a gem too, but he's like me. He's half human and half gem." Steven said.

"Ohh. So he's got a intergalactic space mom too?" Andy said.

"Close, but not quite." Jarek commented, walking to him.

"Wait.. you look kinda familiar." Andy said.

* * *

**(FLASHBACK) - Andy**

Andy was sitting on his sofa chair, holding a beer, watching his TV.

"And on other news, Ouroboros has struck Port Edwards in one swift attack. The fighter was identified to be this young man.

The picture I.D showed Jarek, but in black and white.

"Shoot." Andy said, shocked by the news.

* * *

**(NOW)**

"What? I was in a movie too, ya know." Jarek said.

"No no, not that. Aren't you the guy who blew up Port Edwards?" Andy asked.

Jarek gulped and answered normally.

"No, I wasn't aware that it was even gone. Is there someone who looks like me or something?" Jarek said.

"Yeah, now that I think of it, there is. He had a beard and his eyes were sorta baggy." Andy said.

Jarek nodded, agreeing.

"Sorry, pal. You just looked familiar." Andy said.

"Yeah, no worries. Anyway, my fighter is only has a gunner seat and I didn't know where Greg would sit." Jarek said.

"He can sit with me." Andy said.

"Alright. Steven, you wanna ride with Andy and your dad or ride my ship?" Jarek said.

"I'm good with Andy." Steven said.

"Me too." Greg said.

"Very well." Jarek said.

So Andy refueled his plane, while Jarek warmed up the Geopelia's engines.

* * *

**(MID AIR) 10:43 A.M**

The Geopelia, and Andy's plane were flying in the skies.

"So the Universes goin' to Korea?" Andy said.

"Thank you for the ride, Uncle Andy!" Steven said.

"Ah, it's no problem. Like they say, family helps family... find mysterious ancient artifacts." Andy said, weirded out by his own saying.

**#BUZZ# x 2**

**"Nobody says that part. Just the first one."** Jarek commented on the comms device on Steven's hand.

"Heh heh. Uncle Andy's kinda new to this." Steven said.

**"You know, it's been a while since I rode this hunk of junk. I'm surprised I had any fuel left in it. I think Korea's gonna be great. I'm excited to see the Crossy Road they have there."** Jarek said.

"Crossy Road? What's that, a game?" Andy said.

"Only the funniest game that involves a chicken crossing the road." Jarek responded.

"Hah! That joke is older than I am, eh Greg?" Andy said.

"Y-Yeah!" Greg said, nervous.

"Hey where;d you get that spaceship anyway?" Andy asked to the device.

**"Dogfighting. Between the Red Star and one winged Delphinus." **Jarek came up with.

"Oh, 'cause I gotta say, it looks like a spaceship." Andy said.

**"This was the ultimate weapon against the Red Star, but then my friend turned the tide of the battle and defeated them. The Delphinus let him keep the ship, and then he gave it to me." **Jarek continued.

"Huh, that was very nice of him. How fast is that thing?" Andy asked.

"VERY fast. Wanna see?" Jarek said.

"Yeah." Andy said.

Then suddenly the Geopelia sped forward, about 8 times faster than the plane.

"Whoa!" Steven said in amazement.

"Look at him go!" Andy said.

**#BUZZ# x 2**

**"That's only half my speed. It goes way faster than that." **Jarek said, slowing down his plane to match Andy's plane.

* * *

**(KOREA) - 1:00 P.M**

Jarek, Steven, and Greg were traversing through the city, taking a tour throughout the city.

"Oh look! A seoul food stand! Let's go eat!" Jarek said, running.

"Are you kidding?!" Greg said, excited and following.

"Oh boy!" Steven said.

**...**

After they were done chowing down, Jarek saw a gift shop.

"Oh look, chickens.. " Jarek said, seeing Crossy Road chicken plushies on the display glass.

"Uh Jarek?" Greg said, noticing his strange, childish behavior.

"It's been a while since I played Crossy Road, but I got back into it. We have to free those chickens!" Jarek said, pointing to the display case of chickens.

"You're like a kid! I don't believe it! Aww!" Steven awed, thinking it was cute.

"What?" Jarek said, confused.

"No, I've just never seen this side of you before." Steven said.

"Come on! Before time runs out!" Jarek said, running into the store.

Greg and Steven exchanged shrugs and entered too.

Steven and Greg browsed through the different items that were purchasable, while Jarek rounded up a cart of Crossy Road Chickens, and two tabby cats, and a Minecraft Skeleton with a heart on it.

"I'll take all these!" Jarek said to the cashier.

"Yo, you can't just buy all these at once. First, you gotta beat me in a Crossy Road challenge. Best 300 wins!" The Cashier said, holding up his phone.

**"Long story short, Jarek won. The cashier had sticky fingers from eating his ****cinnamon rolls, and scored up to 54. Jarek made it to 305." **Orange Diamond narrated.

"Dang it!" The cashier said.

"Since I won, I get a discount." Jarek declared.

"Here, just take these! Get outta my store! All three of you!" The cashier whined, blushing in embarrassment.

**...**

Jarek, Steven, and Greg came out of the store.

"Dude, you totally beat him on Crossy Road! That was amazing!" Steven said.

"One day, we're all considered badasses because of our 'talent', if you know what I mean. Mine in particular is gaming." Jarek said.

"You sure showed that guy who was boss." Greg said, unsure.

"Yes, and I freed the chickens! Here, I got this for you too." Jarek said, holding a golden necklace.

"Oh, I can't take that. It's yours." Greg politely refused.

"I insist, it's got a mushroom on it, which means 'Mario'. You the man." Jarek said.

"Gee thanks." Greg said.

"So anyway, now that we've freed the chickens, let's go shopping!" Jarek said, running ahead.

"He's like a kid.. I've never seen him like this before." Greg commented.

"Maybe he's just really excited to be here?" Steven said.

"Who knows?" Greg said.

* * *

**(Bus Stop ; Restricted Fence) - 3:03 P.M**

The bus then dropped off Jarek, Steven, and Greg.

"_Chang_ you very much!" Jarek said to the bus driver.

"(Korean accent) You racist! [Speaks korean]" The bus driver said, driving away.

Jarek laughed at him.

"Jarek.. what's wrong with you?" Steven asked.

"What? I'm just kidding around." Jarek said, walking up the hill.

"It was kinda funny." Greg said to Steven.

They walked up the hill, to the fence that '**NO TRESSPASSING!**' on it.

"Huh, trespass shmutpass." Jarek rhymed, then he shocked the fence and made it fall over, sizzling.

He walked on the fence, the fence now deactivated.

"Whoa, don't destroy property!" Greg said.

"The fence wasn't here before, and plus from what Steven told me, you used to break in through the crystal temple fence, where's your sense of adventure?" Jarek said.

"I guess you have a point there.. " Greg said.

They walked up the mountain ridge for a little while.

"You sure this is the place?" Greg asked.

"Yeah, it's hard to explain, but... I can feel it." Steven said.

Then Jarek felt something too.

"**Oh no... she's here.**" Orange Diamond said.

"Who's here?" Jarek thought.

"**Blue Diamond! Turn around and run! She's gonna sense us!**" Orange Diamond panicked.

"No, we stand our ground. No more running off." Jarek thought.

"Huh, sure is pretty here. So does any of this look familiar to you? Steven?" Greg said before he saw tears in Steven's eyes again. "Whoa! You okay? It's happening again."

"I-I'm fine. Let's keep going." Steven said.

"Come on, let's take a break. I think this mountain is really messing me up." Greg said.

"**Jarek, you have to tell him! He has to know!**" Orange Diamond said.

"No.. I can't. Not yet." Jarek thought.

"No, dad. This can only mean we're getting closer. Come on!" Steven said, running ahead.

"That kid sure is determined. But he lacks precision!" Jarek said, following.

"Hey, wait up!" Greg said, following him.

They kept going, until they saw Blue Diamond's Palanquin.

"***GASP!***" Jarek inwardly gasped, stopping. His eyes were widened.

"Look! This is it, but... it's different? I-In my dream, it was all broken down, and pink! It's in perfect condition." Steven said.

"Maybe it got a paint job?" Greg asked.

"No, it's too perfect and elaborate to look like just paint." Jarek said, rubbing the wall of it. Then the door closed suddenly.

He froze, afraid that Blue Diamond had taken notice.

"Okay, that was a close call." Jarek commented to Steven, running to him.

"You really need to be more quiet." Orange Diamond whispered through Jarek's comms device.

"Why?" Steven whispered to it.

"(Barely hearable) Oh Pink... " Blue Diamond's voice was heard.

They looked over the bush to see Blue Diamond on her knees, mourning to Pink Diamond's Palanquin, which was badly damaged and broken with moss growing all over it.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry... " Blue Diamond said.

Steven and Greg looked at each other.

Jarek was hyperventilating.

"Jarek, what's wrong?" Steven whispered.

"I can't.. I have to get away, but it's Orange.. she's hyperventilating, making me hyperventilate." Jarek whispered.

"I should've done more. Yellow says it'll all be over soon. I wonder what you would think. This is your planet, after all. I still think it is." Blue Diamond continued.

"Steven, do you know her?!" Greg asked, concerned. He noticed Steven's tears increased. "Whoa, buddy!"

"My dreams.. I was seeing through her eyes! I've been crying her tears!" Steven said, realizing.

"What are you doing over there?" Blue Diamond asked.

Steven and Greg froze, thinking she had heard them.

Then Blue Pearl walked to their bush, not noticing them.

"I thought I heard someone. I think we're not alone." She said.

"Don't worry, I got this." Greg whispered to Steven, then he popped up from his hiding spot.

Blue Pearl gasped inwardly, seeing Greg.

"He-hey! Uh, nice day isn't it?... Whatcha starin' at?" Greg said, smiling nervously with his teeth.

Jarek shuddered silently, thinking his words were hilarious.

"Fucking Johnny.. " He whispered to Steven.

Then suddenly, his revenant cracks started showing through, but orange.

"Oh no... I must not fully be alive." Jarek whispered.

"Are you gonna be okay?" Steven whispered.

**..**

"My diamond, I found a native." Blue Pearl said to Blue Diamond.

"... Bring it here." Blue Diamond said.

Steven - "Dad, no!"

Blue Pearl guided Greg to Blue Diamond.

"How curious. I'm impressed by humanity's ability to survive in the wild. What a strange planet. Where else would a being as fragile as a human live, while a being as a powerful as a diamond, perish? This is where it happened. Where she was... broken." Blue Diamond continued.

".. Were you close?" Greg asked.

"Very." Blue Diamond answered.

"I-I'm awfully sorry. I know how hard it is to move on when you've lost someone." Greg said.

Blue Diamond looked at him with a shocked expression, a tear leaking from her right eye.

"You do?" She said.

The same tear appeared on Steven's right eye.

"I lost someone very important to me too, I miss her every single day, and I think about her all the time. But she's never coming back. That feeling can be so hard to be okay with." Greg said.

"I'm surprised that a human being is capable of understanding how I feel. It's a shame. There's a geo-weapon incubating in your planet that will destroy everything shortly. But you don't deserve that, do you?" Blue Diamond said, smiling slightly.

"Geo-weapon huh?" Blue Diamond said.

She leaned over to Greg, getting closer to him.

"You know, I really shouldn't be here. But I'm glad I came back one _last_ time. I can save one last piece of her legacy." Blue Diamond said.

"Oh yeah?" Greg said.

Then she grabbed him with her right hand, making him squeak.

"DAD!" Steven whisper-yelled.

Jarek grabbed his shoulder and stopped him from leaving. He shook his head at him.

"But she's taking him!" Steven whispered.

"(Weakily) No... she'll take you too, and then Garnet will risk exposure." Jarek said.

She then lifted her left arm, which brought the Blue Palanquin and levitated it to her.

"Pearl, did you close the door?" Blue Diamond asked Blue Pearl.

"No, it must have closed by itself again." Blue Pearl said.

"Darn things." Blue Diamond said, opening it and then entering the room inside.

The door closed, and the Blue Palanquin flew up to the Blue Arm Ship that was hovering in the clouds.

"Go!" Jarek said, letting go of him.

"DAD!" Steven said, running to him.

The Blue Palanquin entered the hand.

"STOP!" Steven shouted, jumping up and flying to the hand.

Then he threw his spear, which latched on the Palanquin.

Steven grunted and yanked back, which instead pulled him up.

"Oh no.. he actually made it.. " Jarek said, regaining his strength.

"**I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to do that to you! I'm so terribly sorry!**" Orange Diamond said in his HUD.

"If Steven dies, I will hand you over." Jarek said, getting up.

"Jarek!" Garnet said, running to him.

"Steven insisted on following. It wasn't my fault." Jarek said.

"Where is Steven?!" Garnet asked, worried.

"Blue Diamond captured Greg and then Steven used Scorpion's spear and is riding her Palanquin." Jarek said. "We must pursue!"

"No, we go back, and we regroup." Garnet said.

"Roger that." Jarek replied.

* * *

**To be continued...**


	37. Pink Diamond's Zoo Part 1

**(****Crystal ****Temple****)**

"I'm sorry, Pearl. I admit full responsibility for losing Steven and Greg. it's all my fault." Jarek said.\

"How could you let this happen to them?! You let Steven go after Greg?! He could get hurt out there! Blue Diamond is dangerous!" Pearl said, angry at him.

"I know, Pearl. But this time, I'm gonna fix this problem. I'm gonna go after the ship." Jarek said.

"No. I saw for myself, it wasn't his fault. Steven jumped up and threw Scorpion's spear." Garnet defended.

Jarek looked at her in confusion. He didn't expect her to defend him.

"Either way, we have to get them back!" Pearl said.

"We don't even know where they went." Garnet said.

"She was saying things like 'saving one last piece of her legacy' or some shit. I don't think she's gonna kill Greg, and much less Steven." Jarek said, pondering this.

"Can Purple Diamond help with this?" Amethyst asked.

"I'm not sure. Let me see." Jarek said.

He then contacted Purple Diamond through his phone.

"(Normal voice) Yes, Jarek?" Purple Diamond said.

"Did you see Blue Diamond's ship fly by?" Jarek asked.

"No, why?" Purple Diamond asked.

"Nothing. Don't worry about it." He said.

"Did she do something to the earth?" Purple Diamond asked.

"Again, don't worry about it. It's just a me problem." Jarek said.

"Oh Jarek! You've gotta come here quick! The kindergartens are ready!" Black Diamond said.

"Ready? For what?" Jarek asked, confused.

"To make gems, duh!" Black Diamond said.

"Uhh, sure." Jarek said, unsure of this.

"Wait, are you making gems to fight against homeworld?" Pearl asked, concerned.

"Yes, Pearl we are. And if you want, I'll make you a gem too." Black Diamond said.

"Absolutely not!" Pearl said.

"Suit yourself. Anyway, ta-ta!" Black Diamond said.

The call ended.

"My Geopelia can't take all of us unless you want to ride in your gemstone forms." Jarek said.

"No, that won't work. You said Blue Diamond took both of them to save them? They-no.. no it couldn't be. It can't possibly still be there!.. Not since we-." Pearl said.

"Where could they be? Do you know something?" Jarek asked.

"Garnet, it can't be there, can it?" Pearl asked.

"That's right! Pink Diamond's insidious human zoo!" Garnet said.

"Zoo?" Jarek asked.

"During her reign on earth, Pink Diamond stole humans from their families as _trophies_ of her conquest." Garnet said.

"Then we have to go and free them as well. They must know what their home planet is like." Jarek said.

"No, we're only going for Steven and Greg. They're our priority." Garnet said.

"Let me make a call to Red Diamond, perhaps she can lend a hand?" Jarek said.

Garnet nodded.

Then Jarek contacted Red Diamond.

"Hey, why are there cracks all over your body?" Amethyst asked, taking notice of his appearance.

"?... [Notices cracks too] Shinnok's dark magics aren't reacting too well with my sudden transition to being fused again." Jarek said.

"***NO PICTURE AVAILABLE AUDIO ONLY*** Yes Jarek?" Red Diamond said.

"Did you see Blue Diamond's ship fly by?" Jarek asked.

"Yes, two hours ago. She seemed to be in a hurry." Red Diamond said.

"We think she might be heading to Pink Diamond's zoo, is she heading there?" Jarek asked.

"Yes, it's three star systems away from Dantooine. If you go now, you can catch her!" Red Diamond said.

"Thank you, Red." Jarek said.

The call ended.

"How are we going to get there? My freighter isn't working." Jarek said.

"Why would Blue Diamond want Greg anyway?" Amethyst asked.

"She likes him, and if he likes her back, there will be hell to pay." Jarek commented.

"How?" Amethyst asked.

"We'll have another Steven on our hands. lol" Jarek joked.

Amethyst laughed.

"Seriously, we need to go to the barn. Peridot has a ship we can use to go there." Garnet said.

"Peridot? Isn't she an enemy though?" Jarek asked.

"No, we-.. Steven befriended her a little while back. You weren't here, I forgot." Pearl said.

"Well you guys can fill me in as we're going along." Jarek said.

* * *

**(Barn)**

"So Peridot is now living here on this barn with Lapis Lazuli? Steven, Greg, and I were just here." Jarek commented.

"Then you know this place used to belong to Andy." Pearl said.

"Yeah, he thought I was the person who blew up an entire city. Like I have the firepower to do that." Jarek said.

"Do you?" Amethyst asked.

"Yeah, but I won't use it do something like that." Jarek said.

"I wonder, how did you befriend the outcast diamonds? How did you even find them?" Pearl asked.

"Oh, Green Diamond was freed by Orange, and Black was rescued as well, and I was captured by Red Diamond, so we pretty much all reunited on Tallon IV. That sums it all up. I'm gonna start working for Red Diamond soon, as part of Neucom." Jarek said.

"What's that?" Amethyst asked.

"I'll explain later." Jarek said.

"Yo AMETHYST!" Peridot said, dangling upside down from the roof.

"What the hell?" Jarek said, weirded out.

"Peridot! How did you get up there?!" Amethyst called out.

"Oh! That's simple, you see, I was fixing the roof, and then I tripped on my hammer and almost fell off the roof, and now I'm stuck hanging on my foot!" Peridot said.

Jarek jumped up, and levitated in mid air.

Her foot was caught in a cord.

"Hm.. if I just pull this?" He said, undoing the tangled cord and then Peridot fell off.

She fell right into Amethyst's arms.

"Ew." Jarek said, seeing the sudden scene between them.

"Um, I could use some help over here too!" Lapis' voice was heard from inside the barn.

Jarek carefully walked on the top of the barn, and saw her bare right foot.

He looked down and saw her hanging upside down, with her dress up.

"(Offendedly) HOH!" He said.

"Hey, stop looking!" Lapis said, hanging upside down too.

Jarek saw a cord tangled on her ankle as well.

"Okay, I'm gonna let you down, prepare to land on your hands." Jarek said.

"Okay stop looking at me!" She said, blushing in embarrassment.

He then undid the tangle, and she landed on the wooden floor with her hands, and then on her back.

"Hello by the way." Jarek said, landing beside her.

"You are _DEAD_!" She said, getting up.

Jarek kicked the door open, and ran from Lapis.

"Hey! I didn't mean to look!" Jarek said.

Then suddenly, he was trapped in a water bubble.

"Gih! Gih!" Jarek grunted, and then bubbles came out of his mouth.

"Lapis! Stop, he can't breathe!" Peridot said, running to him.

Then Lapis growled and released him form the bubble.

"What (cough!) (cough!) the fuck is wrong with you?!" Jarek said to her, coughing.

"You were looking under my dress! You pervert!" Lapis said.

"You were _UPSIDE DOWN!_ How did you two bums end up that way anyway?" Jarek asked.

"I was putting some lights on the barn, and it didn't go so well." Peridot said.

"Oh. That's just stupid." Jarek commented.

"It was _her_ idea!" Lapis blamed.

"Look, we're not here for that. You still got that homeworld ship Garnet claims you have?" Jarek asked.

"Yeah, it's over here!" Peridot said, running to a nearby red ship.

"This hunk of junk? It looks like a spy plane." Jarek said.

"It _is_ a spy ship." Peridot said.

"Oh, who came here with this? You?" Jarek said.

"No, some rubies looking for Jasper did, but we don't know where she went." Peridot said.

Then Jarek's revenant cracks worsened, causing him to grunt in pain.

"Oh my gosh, what's happening to you?" Lapis asked, concerned.

"That dark magic is getting to me. Don't worry, I'm fine. Steven and Greg were captured, and we need to use that ship to pursue." Jarek said, clutching his elbows in pain.

"Where did they go?" Lapis asked.

"To Pink Diamond's human zoo." Garnet said.

"Her zoo? Blue Diamond was here?" Lapis asked, frantic.

"Yes. Believe me, she wasn't here for any of us, she was mourning Pink Diamond." Jarek said.

Pearl looked away in sadness again, covering her mouth.

"There's gotta be a reason she wants them! Why Greg?" Peridot said.

Jarek walked to her.

(WHISPER SOUNDS)

"Ew! Gosh!" Peridot said, grossed out.

So Peridot calibrated the ship's controls.

* * *

**(SPACE) - 10 minutes later...**

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?" Pearl asked.

"I can read homeworld language, it says we are going to arrive at the zoo in approximately.. 70 YEARS?!" Jarek freaked out.

"At our current speed, yeah." Pearl said.

"Can we go any faster?" Jarek said.

"Yes, let me see." She said, taking the seat.

Then she tapped on the dashboard twice, bringing up another menu, in a foreign homeworld language.

"Uhh?" She said, not understanding any of the text.

"Press that!" Jarek said, pointing to the homeworld text 'BOOST!,' but in homeworld text.

She tapped it, then it brought up a yes / no answer choice.

Jarek tapped 'yes'.

Then the ship sped up three times its normal speed.

"68 years? That's not fast enough! They're gonna DIE!" Jarek said, pressing different buttons.

Then he pressed the wrong button and saw the universal option.

"Universal?" He said, then tapped 'diamond,' which then changed the size of the gems.

Pearl bumped Jarek back, due to her massive growth in size.

"WHOA!" Jarek said, seeing the massive growth of the gems.

"Jarek, turn us back!" Garnet grunted.

Then Jarek changed the option to 'RUBY,' which then made the gems the size of Rubies.

"Whoa, you guys are short." Jarek said, scratching his head.

"We're still not fast enough!" Pearl said, checking the dashboard.

"Yeah, no shit. Turn off the effects of the warp speed." Jarek said.

Then Pearl pressed 'CANCEL,' which was symbolized as an 'X' which was convenient.

"What's our last option?" He asked.

"Instead of warp speed, try light speed." Jarek said.

"But Jarek, will you be able to handle that?" She asked, worried.

"Don't worry. I've been through worse." Jarek said.

"Dude, you're gonna be a pancake!" Amethyst warned.

"Then be sure to pour plenty of syrup!" Jarek said.

"Here goes nothing!" Pearl said.

She activated 'light speed,' which made the ship go really fast.

Jarek nearly fell back, but held onto a seat.

"Aaaaaah! I can't take this!" Jarek said.

"Jarek, this is gonna get us there! Look, just 15 hours!" She said, pointing to the dashboard, also hanging onto her seat.

"Dude, this is awessoooooomeeeeee!" Amethyst cheered, holding onto the back of her seat.

"Amethyst, this is no time to play!" Garnet said, calmly holding onto a pillar support.

"Go faster!" Jarek said.

"But your diamond, is she gonna make it?" Pearl asked.

"(Orange Diamond voice) Just do it!" Jarek said.

Then she tapped the screen twice and then pressed 'Ludicrous Speed,' which made the ship go into plaid.

* * *

**(Blue Diamond's Freighter)**

"Pearl, what is that?" Blue Diamond asked, pointing to a stream of squares passing her ship.

"It appears to be a Ruby ship, but.. they've gone into plaid, my diamond." Blue Pearl said.

"They must be crazy. But.. why would they be passing us like this?" Blue Diamond asked.

"I have no idea." Blue Pearl said.

"Ohh." Steven said, knowing the ship was the crystal gems coming for him.

* * *

**(Ruby Ship)**

"We passed them! Stop this thing!" Jarek said, seeing Blue Diamond's ship leaving the radar at a fast speed.

"We can't stop! It's too dangerous for you! We have to slow down first!" Pearl said.

"Fuck that! Stop this thing! I order you! STOOOOOOOP!" Jarek panicked, his HUD flickering.

Then Pearl reached for the emergency brake that was labeled '**EMERGENCY STOP / NEVER USE**'

She pulled it, and the ship exited light speed, coming to an instant stop.

Everyone fell to the floor.

"WHOOAAAAAAA!-[CRASH!]" Jarek flew into the glass windshield.

The top of Jarek's head took a serious blow to his scalp.

"Jarek!" Everyone said, running to him.

Pearl and Garnet helped him up.

"Are you alright?" Pearl asked.

"Fine, how are you?" Jarek asked her.

"I'm fine. Are you going to be okay? Your head is bleeding!" Pearl said.

"Oh I'm fine.. I don't feel anything. Well.. are we stopped?" He said.

"Yes, Jarek. You should really sit down." Garnet said.

"Yeah.. let's a take a five minute break, yeah?" He suggested.

"That's a great idea." Pearl said.

"Yeah.. smoke if you got 'em." Jarek said.

Then he fell over, passing out.

"Yikes!" Amethyst said.

Then they looked at the scenery in front of them.

A floating pink space station stood there, with a ring around it.

"There it is, Pink Diamond's human zoo." Pearl said.

Then Jarek's gemstone glowed, and he awoke a minute later.

"Gee, what happened?" He asked, getting up from the floor.

"You passed out. We're at Pink Diamond's zoo." Pearl said.

Jarek looked at the place in front of the ship.

"Then we better get in there. Before they do something to Steven." Jarek said.

They flew to a docking station, and docked inside.

***DOCKING COMPLETE* - Jarek**

The scenery was that of a white space station inside.

There were two tall amethyst guards standing at the hallway entrance.

"The zoo. I can't believe it still exists." Pearl commented.

"I wonder.. how are we gonna pass them?" Jarek said.

"Right. Like we can just waltz up as an ownerless pearl, a fusion, a-and a small amethyst and you!-" Pearl said.

"How 'bout this? I spray you in orange, and you be my pearl temporarily. Garnet is my guard, and Amethyst is my muscle support." Jarek said.

"Wow, that just might work!" Pearl said.

"Are those what I am supposed to look like?" Amethyst said, looking at the guards in the room.

"Yes, but you're just fine the way you are. Size means nothing." Jarek said.

"How do you know this'll work though?" Amethyst asked.

"This is like some video games I've played before. Everyone, cover your eyes. Not you, Pearl." Jarek said.

The gems except for Pearl covered their eyes.

Then Jarek lifted his shirt, and blasted an orange wave of energy at her, making he exclaim and shudder.

Her entire light form turned form.

"Your orange imagery only lasts 30 minutes, that's the best I can do. Let's head out." Jarek said, walking to the door.

"Pearl, I'm a little scared." Amethyst said.

"I am too! I hope Jarek knows what he's doing." Pearl said to her.

"Jarek, I'm gonna stand out. Part of your plan isn't gonna work." Garnet said.

"What will you do then? Unfuse? They're gonna wonder why I have so much protection." Jarek said.

Then Garnet unfused, into Ruby and Sapphire.

"Let me do the talking, Ruby can assist with being my guard." Sapphire said.

"Sounds like it might be better. I'm gonna open the door, everyone, play along with us." Jarek said.

"Right." Pearl and Amethyst said.

Then Jarek opened the door, and stepped out.

They walked to the amethysts, who looked stern and tough.

"Hello there, amethysts." Jarek said.

"State your name and business, Human." Amethyst 1 (left) said.

"I am Jarek, and I am here to see Blue Diamond. I needed to speak to her about the humans being kept in this establishment." Jarek said.

"Buh huh huh! Ya just missed her, pal! May I see some identification?" Amethyst 2 (right) said.

"You may not, as I left my wallet at home." Jarek said.

**"Jarek, what are you doing?!"** Orange Diamond said.

"Oh, I know how that is. Well, unfortunately I can't let you unless you have a legitimate reason to be here and since you don't have your Identification File on you, I'm afraid this is as far as you'll be going." Amethyst 1 said.

"Huh. Cool, I guess it is kinda nice to be talking to some _big_ women with such _small_ intelligence." Jarek teased.

"What'd you say?" Amethyst 2 said, offended.

"Jarek, this isn't gonna work!" Sapphire whispered.

Then the hall doors opened, and revealed a menacing Holly Blue Agate.

There were literally japanese letters floating around her.

'**Menacing**'

"Uhh?" Jarek said, slightly intimidated, not really. He was just weirded out by this.

"What are you doing?!" She said to the amethysts.

"Uhh, nothing Holly Blue Agate!" Amethyst 1 said, saluting her with the diamond salute pose.

Holly looked at Jarek, who had hearts in his eyes.

"Hubba hubba." He mumbled.

"**(Appalled) JAREK! How dare you look at another woman! What about Black Diamond?!**" Orange Diamond said.

"Yish." Holly groaned in disgust, seeing his love struck eyes. Then she saw Sapphire and gasped.

"Why didn't tell me there was a sapphire here?! What have you miscreants been saying to them?!" Holly scolded, hitting Amethysts 1 and 2 on their left biceps.

"Nothing, Holly." Amethyst 2 said.

Holly turned to the gems.

"You'll have to forgive them. (Chuckle) They're from earth. [Glances at Amethysts] Ahem! Apologize!" She said.

"Um.. how about you apologize to them? Sure they were rude with us, but they didn't deserve that." Jarek said.

"Excuse me?" Holly said, offended.

Jarek's irises flickered twice, as if he gave a mind command to her.

"I am so terribly sorry!" Holly said to the amethysts.

"Um, it's okay?" Amethyst 1 said.

"It's fine." Amethyst 2 said.

"Ahem! No use dwelling on the past. Everyone makes mistakes." Sapphire said.

"True true. So what are you all here for?" Holly said.

"I am turning myself in as a human for the zoo." Jarek said.

"That's not-(SMACK!)" Amethyst 1 began, but was immediately shut up by Amethyst 2.

"Oh, wait.. this looks kinda weird. I mean, why is there a hole on your outfit?" Holly asked, pointing to the diamond shaped hole on Jarek's black shirt.

"I tripped earlier, and my outfit got ruined." Jarek said.

"Hmm.. very well, follow me." Holly said, walking ahead.

The gems began following Holly into the hall ahead.

"Hey thanks." Amethyst 1 said.

"Get out of here." Jarek whispered to her ear, then he pressed her forehead.

**(A/N - I gave her directions via light contact, which is basically when I put my hand on your head, you get the directions as if I told them to you out loud.)**

"How unprecedented this all is! Nothing for millennia, and now three humans are brought over here! Well, it's probably for the best, that first one wasn't in.. the best condition. The other one was really loud and wouldn't shut up." Holly said.

"I'm sure they're just scared is all. I mean, I'm not afraid." Jarek said.

"You should be. Look where you turned yourself in." Holly said.

"Even that doesn't scare me." Jarek replied.

"Hm, tough guy eh?" She said.

"I mean, you don't have to be big to be tough." Jarek said.

"(In his mind) Stop looking! Stop looking! Stop looking!" He told himself in vain. He was watching her butt as she walked, which was the hard part for him.

**"You fucking pervert." **Orange Diamond commented.

"Sorry." Jarek thought.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Holly asked.

"Huh?" Jarek said.

"You said I don't have to be big to be tough, what are you trying to say?" She asked.

"I mean size doesn't necessarily define strength is what I'm saying. I'm not big, but I can hold my own." Jarek said.

"You for one have a very big ego. The other two wouldn't shut up! Do all humans on earth act like that?" She said.

"No, not really. Unless you piss them off, they'll react." Jarek said.

"Hm." She replied.

"So what did these two humans look like?" Jarek asked.

"One was overweight, and the other was just annoying. I just told you." She said.

"Huh, and I'm over _egotistical_." Jarek said, being sarcastic.

"Yes you are. But don't worry, you'll fit in well with the other humans." Holly said.

They passed by a peridot working on a power box.

"So, earlier you said 'nothing for a millennia,' meaning this really is a remote place, huh?" Jarek asked.

"Yes, I was beginning to think we were merely forgotten." Holly said.

"I don't think they'd forget you." Jarek said.

"How so?" She said.

"Well, they see that you're running this station here and Blue Diamond seemed like she really wants Pink Diamond back, which will never happen. But you will be noticed for keeping her legacy alive, at least Blue Diamond will have noticed." Jarek said.

"You know, that's very true. I'm actually glad you said that." Holly said.

"What are you doing?" Sapphire whispered to his ear.

"Shh!" Jarek replied to her.

"I didn't catch your name, what was it?" Holly asked.

"Jarek." Jarek said.

"Jarek? That's a weird name.. for a human." Holly said.

"And the amethysts called you 'Holly,' what's your full name?" Jarek asked.

"Holly Blue Agate, one of Homeworld's best agate gems." Holly boasted.

"Heh, chatty are we?" Jarek said.

She gave him a look of suspicion.

"Oh gee." Jarek commented.

A little while passed.

Holly noticed Pearl was walking beside Jarek and Sapphire.

"Does your pearl always walk next to you?" She asked, suspicious.

Pearl chuckled nervously.

"I'll just be right here." She said, backing up.

"Yes she does, if I need her for something, I won't require her to come to the front of the line." Jarek defended.

"Makes sense." Holly said, unsure.

Then she cleared her throat.

"This facility as you may already know belonged to Pink Diamond and houses and staffs the otherwise useless, Quartz that she produced and what was her colony. But Blue Diamond and her trusted Agate; _that's me_, have been maintaining this place since the dawn of Era 2." Holly continued.

"You're full of yourself, aren't you? How does she treat you?" Jarek asked.

"She treats me better than most gems." Holly said.

"Oh, cool." Jarek simply responded.

"Why so curious?" She asked.

"She's... been very kind to most gems I knew of. And I did want to someday meet her." Jarek lied, coughing.

"Not likely, she's always busy." Holly said.

"Figured." Jarek said.

Then they reached a door that was closed.

A few seconds passed. Holly was waiting on her spot, expecting Pearl to open it without a prompt.

"Is she going to do it or, should I say something?" Holly said.

"Oh! Pearl, the door." Sapphire said to Pearl.

"Hmm? Oh, right, right! I got it!" Pearl said as she went up to the door panel.

Then Jarek lifted his left eyebrow, and the panel buzzed.

The door immediately opened.

"Oh! No need, Pearl. That will be all." Holly said, walking past her.

"I swear, you are _so_ patient with her! How do you do it?" Holly said to Sapphire.

"As a Sapphire, I know it will happen eventually." Sapphire said.

"Do keep up, Pearl." Holly said.

Pearl followed, frowning at her.

"I think you got something on you, your highness?" Jarek said, spotting a bug on her rear end.

"Where?!" She said, alarmed.

(SLAP!)

Jarek showed her the bug, and then clenched his fist, erasing it.

"Ew! I hate it when bugs get in here! They get stuck in the vents, they fly around and buzz, they're annoying!" She said.

"Tell me about it, they're all over space. Especially on earth." Jarek said.

"Another reason to hate that place." Holly said.

They then crossed by a glass screen, showing humans doing various things. oblivious to them. Then the floor panel revealed the zoo area of the zoo.

"SHIT!" Jarek said, freaking out at the sudden floor transition.

Holly chuckled.

"The bottom half of this structure is devoted entirely to specimen containment. Apparently, humans don't take well to captivity, but once you understand their needs, they're easy to control. [Floor changes back to normal] It's tragic that Pink Diamond's existence ended up being so finite. But what a selfless act for Blue Diamond to step forward and spend her own time and energy preserving this place in Pink Diamond's memory. It's a real testament to Blue Diamond's merciful and giving nature. Don't you think?" She said, looking at him at that last sentence.

"No, she's done more harm than good. She did harm to Orange Diamond, and it messed her up a lot. Like.. a whole lot, it changed her, and then when Pink Diamond was shattered, Blue Diamond was forced to change her ways for the betterment of Homeworld. She's merely being nice to you. You're lucky." Jarek said.

Holly's eyes were widened from what he said.

"From the file I read." Jarek said.

"And where did you find this 'file?" She asked.

"It got burned, it was on earth." Jarek said.

Holly face palmed.

"This is just stuff I know." Jarek said.

"I know for sure my diamond wouldn't do something like that." Holly said.

Jarek tilted his head.

* * *

**(MEANWHILE...) - GARBAGE UNIT**

Osware reappeared, right in the trash disposal unit.

The foul stench of garbage go to him.

Then Purple Steven, and Green Amethyst fell on top of him.

"OOF!" He exclaimed twice, both gems landing on him.

He pushed them off, rolling over.

"Oh great, where are we now?" Purple Steven asked, frustrated by the stench of garbage.

"It appears to be a trash disposal. Wait... WE"RE IN THE GARBAGE?! IT SMELLS LIKE A DUMPSTER IN HERE!" Osware freaked out, gagging.

"Dude, calm down!" Green Amethyst said.

Then suddenly, Hanzo and Jarek (Yellow AU) landed beside them.

Except Hanzo landed in the mucky water. Jarek landed on a living snake.

"(Impact) AH! Hey, watch it bub!" The snake as he then slithered away.

"Shit, sorry. Hanzo!" Jarek said, getting up.

Hanzo rose from the dirty water, and frowned at him sternly.

"Steven, where are we?!" Jarek said.

"I have no idea-" Purple Steven began, but was cut off.

"We appear to be in a garbage shoot! The walls are gonna close on us!" Osware panicked.

"Don't be ridiculous! The walls are not gonna move!" Jarek pointed out.

Then suddenly a loud mechanical sound was heard, and the walls were moving very slowly.

"SHIT! Hanzo, burn the door!" Jarek said, running to the wall and trying to push against it.

Hanzo then sprayed fire at the door, which didn't do anything.

"Oh no.." Osware said.

"Aaaah! We're gonna be squashed!" Purple Steven said.

"No we're not!" Green Amethyst said, punching the right wall, causing dents.

"What are you, the fucking hulk?!" Jarek exclaimed, weirded out by this move.

"I'm trying here! What about you?!" Green Amethyst said, hitting the wall harder with each punch, causing bigger dents.

"Dude, this isn't gonna work! We need to find something to jam the mechanics of the walls!" Jarek said, searching around for any mechanical gears that would operate the walls.

Hanzo then found a large sledge hammer and slammed it on the door twice.

**...**

The door made loud thump noises, which could be heard from across the hallway.

**...**

"This isn't gonna work, Hanzo! The walls are getting closer and closer!" Jarek said, grunting.

Then Hanzo yelled before slamming the sledge hammer one last time.

The door came down.

"Run!" Green Amethyst said, running through the exposed opening.

* * *

**And there they go...**


	38. That Will Be All

Osware held his blaster in defense position, as he ran through the halls.

"My prince, if we are caught, then we're gonna be in a for a load of shit! You realize that, right?!" Jarek said, following.

"Their weapons cannot stop you, so why are you worried?" Purple Steven asked.

"I can't down an entire army if it comes to that!" Jarek said.

"Just keep your eyes open." Hanzo said.

"But your wound, it hasn't closed! One hit to it, and you're done for!" Jarek reminded.

"I'll be fine. Worry about yourself." Hanzo said.

Then two amethyst guards were seen walking out of another hall, in the distance.

Osware stopped running, and nearly froze.

The two amethyst guards saw them and gasped.

"Hey! Who are you?!" Amethyst 7 said.

"Fall back!" Osware said, firing his blaster at the Amethysts.

Jarek took out his blaster and shot at them.

(POOF!) x 2

"Osware, let's keep going. Maybe we can find an escape pod of some sort." Jarek said.

"Right. Hey.. thanks for helping me on this." Osware said.

"I can't wait for this to blow over." Green Amethyst said.

"No kidding." Purple Steven said.

* * *

**(Human Processing Conveyor)**

Jarek was now dressed up in a loin cloth, as well as a blue vest and a white torso cloth wrapped around him.

"This is embarrassing. Reminds of a fucking porno. What would Ulyssa think of me in this?" He commented, looking at himself.

"**She'd be very disgusted, certainly.**" Orange Diamond answered.

"Thanks for telling me the obvious answer." Jarek said.

"**But I am on _turned_ _on!_ Damn!**" She said.

"SHH!" Jarek shushed, blushing red.

Then suddenly he fell off the conveyor belt, into a transport tube.

* * *

**(Jungle Room)**

Jarek flew out of the ocean, landing on the grass, on his back.

"Weerraauh!" He yelled, in pain.

Two humans ran up to him, seeing the sudden fall.

"Are you okay sir?" Human 14 said, helping him stand up.

"Yeah, who are you?" Jarek asked.

"J-10." Human 1 said.

"Yes, (SARCASTICALLY) and I am FN-2187! Come on, what's your name?" Jarek asked again.

"J-10." J-10 said.

"Really? (At Human 2) And you?" Jarek asked.

"O-5." Human 2 said.

Jarek sighed.

"My name is Jarek. Jare-rek." Jarek pronounced.

"Jarek." J-10 said.

"Jarek. I've never met a Jarek before!" O-5 said.

"That's because I'm from earth, the place where humans originate from." Jarek said.

"Originate? What does that mean?" O-5 asked.

"Where they come from. Humans are from earth. Hey, did either of you happen to see two more humans come by here by chance? A fat man and a kid?" Jarek said.

"Oh sure! They're over here! You're gonna love _Gareg_ and _Stevon!_" J-10 said, guiding him through a passage.

"Gareg and Stevon?" Jarek said, weirded out.

"Yeah, they're relaxing on the rock beds we made!" J-10 said.

"Their names are _Greg_ and _Steven_. Greg. Say it." Jarek said.

"Gareg and Stevon." J-10 said.

"Ugh." Jarek said, shaking his head.

The three walked to Greg and Steven, who were resting near a tree.

"Greg! Steven!" Jarek said.

Greg and Steven looked over at Jarek with wide eyes.

"Hi there Gareg! Another human came through the water!" J-10 said.

"Jarek? How'd you get here?" Greg asked, yawning.

"I came with the gems on the Ruby ship. We're trying to get you guys back." Jarek said.

"Actually, I think I kinda like it here." Greg said.

"What?" Jarek said.

"Dad, are you serious?" Steven asked.

"Yeah, think long and hard about this. These people here are stunted, they're not normal. You're better off on earth." Jarek said.

"Back on earth, there were a lot of troubles for me, I had to work at a broken down car wash just to take care of myself, not to mention I couldn't even take care of Steven when he was little. Life over there was hard for me. I was in trouble all the time, no one liked my music, I gave up my music, it was all horrible. Over here, I made new friends and the food I'm eating is much healthier than the stuff on earth." Greg said.

"Dad?!" Steven said, shocked and scared.

"Clearly you have been poisoned and I must _cure_ you of your dilemma." Jarek said, approaching him challengingly.

"Whoa whoa, chill out _Jarrek_." J-10 said, putting his left hand on his chest, halting him from walking any closer to Greg.

Jarek looked at his hand, then back at him.

"Do you love your body?" He asked.

J-10 looked at himself, then nodded with a smile.

"(Warm tone) I do!" He said.

"(Coldly) Then remove your fucking hand before I take it from you." Jarek threatened.

Then U-3, a big and buff human walked to him.

"Is this guy giving you trouble?" He asked in a rough voice, apparently he was a body builder.

J-10 nodded.

"He wants to take my hand!" J-10 snitched, pointing at Jarek like a little kid tattling on a bully.

Then U-3 looked at Jarek menacingly.

Japanese letters floated around him.

**'Menacing'**

"What, big guy?" Jarek said.

Then U-3 grabbed him and started walking to the water.

Then Jarek squinted, and he suddenly changed into his Revenant form, causing U-3 to burn and scream.

"Aaaaaaugh!" U-3 yelled, running around while nearly crisp.

"Jarek!" Steven said.

Jarek stood on his two feet and looked at him.

"What.. what are you?!" J-10 freaked out, backing away.

Jarek took out Shinnok's amulet and blasted him with it.

"Aaaaugh!" J-10 yelled, being thrown back and badly burned by the dark power.

Jarek glared at Greg.

"(Revenant Reverb) You've clearly forgotten what awaits you on earth, we came all this way to rescue you! You'd just abandon your son like that?" Jarek said, charging the amulet as he walked.

**(Shinnok - Yes, embrace my power.)**

"Jarek, that's not what he's gonna do, I mean yeah he's crazy if he thinks living here is a good idea, but don't hurt him!" Steven said, getting in front of Greg.

Jarek grabbed his right shoulder, which burned it.

"Aaaaaaaaauh!" Steven screamed.

"Hey! Let go of my son!" Greg said, shoving Jarek, burning the palms of his hands.

"OW!" Greg said, shaking his hands in pain.

Jarek was stumbled back.

"Then this was a mission failed. I bid you _adieu._" Jarek said before turning around walking away.

"Jarek! Don't go again!" Steven pleaded, clutching his right shoulder in pain.

"You both are no longer my concern. If Greg won't leave, then you won't leave, and thus I wouldn't leave, but I have no choice. Goodbye, Steven." Jarek said, walking into the water, and descending.

**...**

**"Okay, why did we come in here?" **Orange Diamond asked, confused.

"I stormed off in the wrong direction." Jarek said.

**"Are you serious?!"** Orange Diamond said.

* * *

**(Hallway 7)**

Purple Steven, AU Jarek, Hanzo, and Green Amethyst were following Osware.

"Dude, this is it! We find a ship and make way for the Hourglass! It has to still be functional." Jarek said.

"What if Atheon isn't dead? It might stop us from reaching it." Hanzo said.

"Impossible, we wouldn't have been able to get away otherwise." Jarek said, running for the escape pod nearby.

"An escape pod?! It can only fit so many of us in there!" Osware said.

"There's another one over here!" Green Amethyst said, opening another escape pod hatch.

"Hanzo, get in with me, Osware, be sure to follow us." Jarek said, opening his escape pod.

Osware, Green Amethyst, and Purple Steven got in one escape pod, while Jarek and Hanzo got in another. They blasted away from the ship.

* * *

**(Pink Diamond_'s_ Bubbled Room) - 20 MINUTES LATER...**

Blue Diamond was sobbing, while on her knees.

"Oh Pink... I'm sorry!.. " She sobbed.

Then the doors opened.

"Who would bubble these gems?" Jarek said, confused, looking around.

Blue Diamond heard the voice and looked left and right.

Jarek quickly ran to a pillar and jumped.

Blue Diamond saw the silhouette.

"Come out, whoever you are. I won't hurt you." She said, lifting her hood.

"**(Revenant Reverb) No, I can't! If I do, she'll see me!"** Orange Diamond said, her voice echoing the same as Jarek's.

"Orange, whatever I did, you have to tell me! I just want to help you!" Blue Diamond said, looking around her.

**"If I show myself, I'll go to the tower and you won't be able to help me. I can't do it. I can't do this anymore."** Orange Diamond said.

"Orange, I promise you, we won't do harm to you. If anything, I'll hide you from White and Yellow!" Blue Diamond said.

**"Promise?"** Orange Diamond asked.

Blue Diamond sighed.

"I promise." She said.

"This is suicide. You shouldn't do this." Jarek's voice was heard whispering.

**"Jarek, it's now or never! I know she can be turned to our cause!"** Orange Diamond whispered.

Jarek growled and walked away from the pillar.

"Oh my gosh.. " Blue Diamond said, putting her hand to her mouth.

"This is what Yellow did to me, when she kidnapped Orange and _murdered_ me." Jarek said.

"So you're the human she was talking about?" Blue Diamond said.

"Shouldn't you know? I was the person she chose to be with, to be." Jarek said.

"I am so sorry, Orange. I didn't want this for you, for any of the diamonds." Blue Diamond said.

"There is something you have to know and survival depends on your decisions now. Pink Diamond.. she-" Jarek began.

[DOORS OPEN]

Blue Diamond gasped, looking at the doors. She put her hood back on and grabbed Jarek. She stuffed him in her robe, where her chest was.

"Welp, that was fast." Jarek commented.

**"SHH!"** Orange Diamond said.

Yellow Diamond walked in, and saw Blue Diamond looking at her.

"Please tell me you're joking." Yellow Diamond said.

Jarek hid in her robe, hearing her voice.

"You only just left, and you're already back?" Yellow Diamond said.

"W-What are you doing here?" Blue Diamond said.

"I'm here to bring you back to reality, Blue." Yellow Diamond said.

"I'm fine. Just leave me alone, Yellow." Blue Diamond said.

"It's been thousands of years, Blue, and you still can't bring yourself to destroy these Gems? She was shattered by a _Rose Quartz!_ The entire cut of Gem deserves the same fate!" Yellow Diamond said.

"But they were _hers._" Blue Diamond said.

"They should be _wiped_ out of existence, not kept safe in bubbles!" Yellow Diamond said.

"Yellow, she made them. This is all we have left of her. These Gems, this place, and the earth." Blue Diamond reminded.

"I thought we _agreed_ we need to put that planet and this whole debacle behind us." Yellow Diamond said.

"Why can't you just let me grieve?" Blue Diamond said, holding onto a pillar.

"You _can't_ keep coming here forever!" Yellow Diamond said.

"Why not?!" Blue Diamond said.

Then Jarek raised his right hand.

Time stopped.

Jarek slid down from Blue Diamond's breasts, making them jiggle slightly.

He landed where her bare feet were.

"Yeesh, don't wanna be up there." Jarek said to himself, escaping her robe and making a run for it to a pillar.

Time resumed.

Jarek hid behind another pillar.

He then connected her mind to Blue Diamond's.

**(TS!)**

"Blue, I'll come back for you. Yellow is gonna see me if I stay with you. I promise you, I'll come back." Jarek thought.

Blue Diamond looked around her again, having gotten his message.

"What? What are you looking for?!" Yellow Diamond said.

"I want you to leave!" Blue Diamond said.

"What did you say?" Yellow Diamond said, gritting her teeth.

"I said _I want you to LEAVE!_" Blue Diamond said, glaring at her and getting worked up.

"Blue, I _will_ not tolerate your behavior! You can't just stay here forever! Pink Diamond is _gone!_ Coming here is only gonna make you more sad!I want you to move on here and now! I miss her too, it hurts a lot, you're not the only one grieving! I still love her!" Yellow Diamond said.

"Yellow, I didn't mean to." Blue Diamond said, looking away in sadness.

Jarek snarled at Yellow Diamond's words. His eyes glowed yellow as he reached for her.

Suddenly Yellow Diamond swung at Blue Diamond.

Blue Diamond grabbed her fist.

"Yellow!" Blue Diamond said, pushing her fist away.

"I didn't!" Yellow Diamond said, appalled by her own action.

**"Next you're going to say 'I didn't mean to do that, I wasn't gonna hit you, Blue!"** Jarek said in Orange Diamond's voice.

"I didn't mean to do that, I wasn't gonna hit you, Blue!" Yellow Diamond said in sympathy.

"I can't believe you would try and hurt me! I knew you would do this one day!" Blue Diamond said with tears coming down her cheeks.

Then she started walking to the doors, but they opened again.

Jarek didn't know what to do.

"Orange, which way do we go?! Join Blue and abandon everyone?!" Jarek thought.

**(A/N - This is a decision point. I will post the alternate version in the next chapter. I might also continue the alternate choice path later, I'm not sure yet.)**

**"Stay with the gems. Focus on getting back to them."** Orange Diamond said.

"Got it." Jarek thought.

Holly looked up and saw Blue Diamond looking at them in surprise.

"Oh, I am terribly sorry for the intrusion, my diamond!" Holly apologized.

"No need. I'm leaving." Blue Diamond said.

"But!.. (Sigh!) Yes, my diamond." Holly said.

"Is there a problem?" Blue Diamond asked, looking back at her.

"No, my diamond. Never." Holly said.

The doors started closing, and Jarek ran for the doors.

[DOORS CLOSE]

Holly glared at Jarek, waiting for Blue Diamond to be away from them.

"And what are you doing out of the containment chamber?! And why is your skin gray?!" Holly said to Jarek.

"They don't accept dead people." Jarek said before pulling out his blaster and aiming for her face.

Holly tensed up.

"Hands up." Jarek said.

"Jarek!" Pearl scolded.

"You too." Jarek said, pointing his blaster at Pearl as well.

**"Jarek, this is not what I meant!"** Orange Diamond said.

"Just watch." Jarek said.

"Jarek, don't shoot us! Think about what you're doing!" Pearl said.

"Blue Diamond is about to leave, and so are you all. Greg and Steven are-" Jarek continued.

[DOORS OPEN]

Greg and Steven came through.

"Change of mind so suddenly?" Jarek said, looking behind him.

"Give me that confound thing!" Holly said, trying to wrest the blaster from him.

He charged his power suddenly, which severely burned Holly.

"AauHH!" Holly yelled.

(POOF!)

"Get out of here, you all. There isn't much time left." Jarek said.

"But what about you? Are you leaving us again?" Steven asked, worried.

"No! [Picks up Holly's gem] I have unfinished business to attend to." Jarek said, with a blush.

**(Saiki K - Why are you blushing like that?)**

"Uhh, okay! Just stop pointing that at us!" Steven said, nervous.

Jarek put his blaster away.

"I'll see you later. Get home safely." He said, backing away, and then entering the Ball room.

* * *

**(Pink Diamond's Bubbled Room)**

**"Jarek, is there any reason why you would do that?! You just left them again! you might as well have went with Blue Diamond!"** Orange Diamond scolded.

"I did that because it is better that way." Jarek said.

"Better what way?! Turn around, _Jarek!_" Yellow Diamond said, glaring down at him.

Jarek turned to her. He put Holly's gem in his phone.

"As I said, you've lost, Yellow Diamond. The gems will get away and you will not hurt my gem again." Jarek said.

"I _NEVER_ lost against YOU! YOU lost against me, in that little rock of yours!" Yellow Diamond said.

"I lost, yes. But that was only _Round 1_. Now this is _Round 2_." Jarek said.

**(FIGHT)**

Jarek ran to the left side as Yellow Diamond blasted yellow electricity at him.

He charged up negative hamón and blasted it at her right ankle, which struck her.

"You're energy doesn't hurt me, Jarek! I will smash you with my foot!" Yellow Diamond said, reaching for him.

Jarek stopped, hiding behind a pillar.

"(To self) Oh that was fast. (To Yellow Diamond) Not even on your birthday, Yellow!" Jarek said.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Yellow Diamond said, searching for him.

Jarek teleported across the room, and jumped up to the bubbles.

**"Jarek, it's a little dangerous to try and save these poor quartzes while you're fighting my sister! Beat her first before you try!"** Orange Diamond warned.

"Copy that." Jarek said to himself.

Then he landed on the ground and summoned his scythe and blasted her with it.

"Your attacks are useless against me! Stop playing around and fight!" Yellow Diamond said.

Then Jarek snapped his left fingers.

[EXPLOSION!]

Yellow Diamond's legs exploded.

"OGH!" She yelled, falling and landing on the floor. Shards of her legs were turned into glass, and laid on the floor, underneath her.

Jarek then ran up to her and jumped. He slammed it on her chest, piercing her armor.

"Why you!... Why would you hurt me like this, Orange?! You ran from us and made us worried sick!" Yellow Diamond said.

"You shouldn't have gone for my stomach. You should have gone for the head." Jarek said, then he grabbed her gemstone and transmitted it with his negative and positive hamón energy.

Her entire figure deformed to his size, even restoring her legs.

She groaned, swinging her head left and right.

"How's it feel to be small, bitch?" Jarek said before kicking her in the face, making her yell slightly.

"Ohhh... you.. you won't get away with this." She said, trying to find him.

"I already have. Now that you're blind, I can do what I came here to do." Jarek said, walking to the bubbled gems.

"And that was what _EXACTLY_?" Yellow Diamond said, crawling around, still looking for him.

Jarek ran over to the door.

"I'm over here, you know!" He said.

She followed his voice, and got up and started running.

Jarek teleported back to the gems.

He started gathering the bubbles and putting them in his inventory phone.

**"All these gems deserve to be freed."** Orange Diamond said.

When Jarek grabbed the last bubble, he saw that Yellow Diamond was wiping her eyes.

She looked around and then saw Jarek.

"Impossible!" He said, running away.

Yellow Diamond charged her energy and blasted at him.

"Shit!" Jarek said, jumping up and then clinging to the wall.

"Where are you gonna go now?!" She said, having the upper hand against him.

"No! No! No! No! No! No! No!" Jarek said, clinging to the wall, squinting his eyes.

Suddenly, when he opened his eyes, he was in Yellow Diamond's arms.

He looked at her, with wide eyes.

"Are you done yet?" She said.

"Fuck."

**(BLACK SCREEN)**

**(PUNCH!)**

**"OW!"**

(Normal Screen)

Jarek was laying on the floor, being kicked by her.

"How do you like that, huh?!" She said.

Then Jarek growled and grabbed her leg.

She became engulfed in fire.

"AaaH! Aaaaagh!" She yelled.

(POOF!)

"Failure is for lesser beings as Shinnok says. You are lesser than I am." Jarek said, gathering his outfit and patting it.

He stored the bubble in his inventory phone, and released Holly.

Her gem reformed, this time she wasn't wearing her blue cape.

"What? Where am I?" She said, looking left and right. Then she looked at him, who just stared at her.

"HEY! Why would you do that?!" She said.

"I freed you." He said.

"You pointed a gun at me, and then you stripped me of my cape!" She said.

"I kinda did you a favor there. You were so full of yourself, boasting about how great Blue Diamond is and how merciful she was to you by giving this failed facility to you. You have a better chance on earth than here." Jarek said.

"Earth?! I would rather go to hell than to go there!" Holly said.

"(Shinnok tone) _GRANTED._" Jarek said, then he summoned a portal behind her and kicked her by the abdomen.

She stumbled back, falling in.

"(Fading out) Aaaaaaaaaaah!" She yelled.

Then Jarek closed the portal.

"Foolish fat woman. She's nice to look at, but mean as hell." Jarek said.

**"Let's get outta here. I would free the humans, but they're happy here. Let's go home."** Orange Diamond said.

"Word." Jarek said, then he exited the room, leaving Yellow Diamond's gemstone behind.

* * *

**To be continued...**


	39. Holly Blue Agate Turned & Magma Quartz

**(****Tallon** **IV****)**

Jarek was walking Holly to a nearby tree, holding his blaster to her back.

"This is unprecedented! Blue Diamond will wonder where I am! She's gonna be looking for me! What is it that you want from me?!" Holly said.

"I don't want anything from you." Jarek said.

"Tell me why there's a gun to my back then!" Holly said.

"If I don't hold it there, you'll run off and bring the entire armada down on me. This way I can keep a good eye on you and make you do whatever I want you to do." Jarek said.

Holly growled, knowing she couldn't escape even if she wanted to. He laid down the law between him and her, and she had to obey him or she would end up dead.

"That blaster won't kill me. It'l just disrupt my light projection!" Holly said.

"How [Put blaster to Gemstone] 'bout here then?" Jarek said.

Holly tensed up, knowing a direct hit from his weapon could potentially kill her.

"Okay! Okay! I'll do whatever you want! I swear on Blue Diamond! Anything!" Holly pleaded.

Jarek pushed her to the dirt.

"Anything I want? That's not it, Holly. You've been deceived by the diamonds, and I am here to cure you of your dilemma." Jarek said.

"Dilemma?! Gems are made to do one thing : Serve the Great Diamond Authority! Why don't you understand that?!" Holly said, getting emotional.

"Because I am a human, and a gem. I don't know if you figured it out, but Orange Diamond is me." Jarek said.

"Yeah I figured that already! You didn't have to lie to me!" Holly said, getting up.

Jarek put his right shoe on her back, holding her down on the ground.

"You're to stay down until I say otherwise." He said sternly.

"Why?! I can feel the worms crawling and wiggling beneath me!" She said.

Jarek grabbed her by the arm and threw her to the rocky ground.

"Hey!" She said, getting hurt.

"That should feel better, I read that gems like rocks." Jarek said.

"Who would say something like that?!" Holly said, appalled.

"Don't know. Now, listen to what I have to say." Jarek said.

"I don't have a choice, do I?!" She said.

"LISTEN! I am Orange Diamond, and Blue Diamond is her _mother!_" Jarek said.

Holly gulped, surprised.

"Okay." She said.

"And she made the other diamonds run away! But we're regathering and hiding in different places!" Jarek continued.

"Where?!-"

"I'm not done! White Diamond casted us all out and then tried to murder us! Blue Diamond took part in it and is _GUILTY_ of it all! Yellow Diamond too, she murdered me once, and she's bound to try again!" Jarek said.

"The diamonds were looking for someone, I remember that, but still!" She said.

"Now that you've stepped out of your duties, Yellow is gonna turn her back on you too! That station was gonna be obliterated sooner or later! I heard it myself." Jarek said.

"Not true! Blue Diamond wanted to preserve life there!" Holly said.

Jarek then put his left hand on her gem.

Memories started coursing through her mind.

**"Those gems should be put out of their misery! Pink Diamond was shattered by a Rose Quartz!"**

**"No! I won't let you take them! They're all we have left of her!"**

**"Blue, you know it has to be done."**

**"But White!"**

**"No buts. Do it, or I'll make you."**

Holly was shocked.

Then she saw a memory of the Zoo exploding.

"You destroyed that place, didn't you?!" She said, looking at him with tears in her eyes.

"Yes, against Orange Diamond's will, but your amethyst friends are perfectly safe in a transport heading for earth." Jarek said.

"Why did you bring me here? What are you going to do to me?!" She said in fright.

"Nothing that anyone will know." Jarek said.

**(Saiki K - That's creepy.)**

"HELP! HELP!" Holly said, trying to crawl away.

Jarek then took his foot off her and cut the rope from her wrists.

She stopped trying to get away and looked at him in confusion.

"What dd you think I was gonna do? If it was that, then you're very sick minded." Jarek said.

"You weren't-"

"Not without your permission at least. Since you loved following orders from Blue Diamond, you have to listen to me. I am her _heir_ and I am going to give you an objective." Jarek said.

Holly tensed up, then sighed.

"I want you to forget about Blue Diamond and follow my lead. I want you to live a normal life on earth. Get a job, meet people, make friends, live a free life. That is where Greatness awaits." Jarek said.

"But I can't.. I can't turn my back on my diamond." She said, standing up.

"It's too late to go back. Their punishments would end your life, earth wouldn't do that to you. Come live in Beach City, be a part of their society." Jarek said.

She looked down.

"Yes, my diamond." Holly said, now acknowledging his status as a diamond, and her place as his gem.

"You are Holly Blue Agate, and I am Orange Diamond. You serve me now." Jarek said. There is a warp to earth, let me take you there." Jarek said, walking to the nearby volcano entrance.

* * *

**(Volcano)**

Jarek and Holly walked to the warp pad that stood where the elevator once stood.

"Was this an elevator?" She said.

"Yes, but Black Diamond sealed it off because she doesn't want anyone going through Magmoor Caverns." Jarek said.

"Why?" Holly asked.

"I asked that and she said not to ask." Jarek said.

"Hmph." She said.

The two stepped into the warp pad, and then it activated.

* * *

**(Earth)**

"Why is your skin like that? You still didn't answer that for me." Holly said.

"I have dark powers, which are keeping me together." Jarek said.

"Because Yellow Diamond killed you?" Holly said.

"Yes, it's a dark resurrection type thing. Anyway, the Beach City is dead ahead." Jarek said, walking through the fence opening. Holly followed.

"You're gonna assign me with a job?" She said.

"Well, unless you want to work with my Kin." Jarek said.

"You have Kin here? What's this person's name?" She asked.

"Roxanne Beldford." Jarek said.

"And what does she work as?" She asked.

"She owns a restaurant at my castle. Would you like to work there instead?" Jarek asked.

"Sure?" She said.

"Let's go back." Jarek said, stepping on the warp pad.

She stepped on it.

(FLASH!)

* * *

**(Jarek's Castle)**

Jarek and Holly walked to the restaurant.

"It smells great here. What do they serve here?" Holly asked, sniffing in the aroma of fresh food cooking.

"You ask too many questions, wait 'til we get inside." Jarek said.

"(Gulp!) Very well." She said.

The two went inside.

There were customers eating different meals, enjoying their time spent at their tables.

"Wow." Holly said, amazed.

"What?" Jarek asked.

"This is my first time, being in an earth restaurant." She said, examining her surroundings.

"Hey kid! Come here!" Roxanne said, gesturing for him to go to her.

Jarek walked to her, where the counter was. Holly followed.

"That your second girlfriend?" Roxanne said.

"Hoh! No, she's a new transfer!" Jarek said.

"I'm just kidding, calm down!" Roxanne said.

"You still have any positions open?" Jarek asked.

"Just one. Recently, one of our cooks quit because of some beef between him and the waitress. Why?" She asked.

"Holly here needs a job." Jarek said.

"Holly?" Roxanne asked, looking at her.

"Yes, that's my name." Holly said.

"Can you cook?" Roxanne asked.

"Yes." Holly said.

"Fill this out and you'll be in tomorrow." Roxanne said.

Jarek's phone rang.

"I gotta take this." He said.

* * *

**(Outside)**

Jarek answered the phone call.

"Yes?" Jarek said.

"It's almost done! Come here!" Black Diamond said.

"To where? What are you doing?" Jarek said.

"The gems! I'm making gems! Come to Tallon IV, hurry!" She said.

"God damn it!" Jarek said, then hung up.

He ran back to the restaurant and told Roxanne he had to leave, then he went for Tallon IV.

* * *

**(Tallon IV) - Magmoor Caverns**

Jarek ran to Black Diamond, who was watching the injector machine.

"Ulyssa! What are you doing?" Jarek said.

"Look!" Black Diamond said.

Then Injector drilled into the mountain chunk, injecting black and orange fluid inside.

"Wow." Jarek said, watching.

Then part of the mountain began to crumble and shake.

The Injector fell into the lava.

"MOVE!" Jarek said, ramming into Black Diamond, avoiding a large lava splash on him and her.

They both landed on the ground, with his face in her stomach.

"Thanks for the save, but.. my injector!" She said, whining.

Jarek got off her.

"Look, I know you wanted children that badly, but I said to wait." Jarek said.

Then suddenly, an explosion happened from beneath the lava.

"Welp, there it goes." Jarek said.

"I know. She was made with your DNA and mine." She said sadly.

Then a figure bursted out of the lava. She was muscular, like a quartz, her skin was light red, and her hair was like lava material. She had a gemstone above her cleavage, where her large breasts were.

"Whoa!" He said, examining her.

"Whoa?" The quartz said.

He then took out a lava potion and chugged it.

The potion effects hardened the skin cells in his body, allowing to be tough as stone.

He offered his hand to her, she took it and stepped out of the lava.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"Yes. Who are you two?" She asked.

"I am Jarek, your father. And this woman here is Black Diamond, your mother." Jarek introduced.

"Mother? Father? What are those?" The quartz asked.

"We created you out of our love. Welcome to Tallon IV, your birthplace." Jarek said.

The quartz smiled and laughed a little, excited.

"Wow! I didn't know any of this! This is so neat!" She said.

Black Diamond hugged her.

"What should we name her?" Jarek asked.

"Well, she came out of the lava, let's name her Magma. Magma Quartz." Black Diamond said.

"Huh, that fits." Jarek commented.

* * *

**And that's the birth of my first daughter, Magma Quartz. A.K.A - Lava Quartz Diamond.**


	40. The Children

**(****Phendrana ****Drifts****)**

Jarek was walking with Magma Amethyst, following Black Diamond.

"So uh.. mother? What do I call you?" Magma asked.

"You can call me 'mom' or 'mommy! Either one is fine by me." She said.

"Okay, mom." Magma said.

"Oh my gosh! She called me mom!" Black Diamond said to Jarek, giving him kisses.

"Stop (SMOOCH!) kissing me!" Jarek said, trying to push her away.

"This is so exciting! I never knew having children would be this exciting!" She said, smiling with diamonds shining in her eyes.

"I'm sure you're very excited, but first let's take this slow. She was just made." Jarek said.

Magma looked at the two, confused.

"You can call me 'dad,' that is a father's initial name that his child calls him." Jarek said.

"Okay, dad." She said, acknowledging this.

"So why are we in Phendrana now?" Jarek asked Black Diamond.

"To see how the other kindergarten is doing! I made another gem, the same time Magma was made." She said.

Then as they neared the cliff, they saw that the Kindergarten was under attack.

"Oh no! Both of you, grab my hand!" Jarek said.

Then Magma and Black Diamond grabbed his hands.

Suddenly, Jarek teleported to the Kindergarten Depths, and found T-800s shooting at someone.

(BLSST!)

The T-800 was frozen in place entirely, no chances of being saved.

"Oh no.. " Jarek said, then he looked at where the ice blast came from.

There was a figure that was backing away, scaredly.

"That girl needs our help. Is she the creation from here?" Jarek asked.

"Yes, but I don't understand. She wasn't supposed to be like this." Black Diamond said, moving ahead.

Jarek followed.

"Hey um.. I see only one hole over here. Maybe an Amethyst emerged from here?" Magma said, examining an amethyst cave.

"That is who we're looking for." Jarek said.

"(Echoing) Stay away!"

"Heh?" Jarek said, confused.

An ice blast struck him, freezing him in place.

"Jarek!" Black Diamond said, then she looked at the amethyst, who then blasted ice at her.

Black Diamond grabbed the ice blast, and closed her hand.

"Amethyst!" She said.

"Just stay away! I don't wanna hurt you!" The amethyst said, with ice forming on her body.

Jarek broke free of being frozen.

"That's not cool!" He said, running to her.

"NO! Stay away!" The amethyst said, blasting him again.

This time, it didn't affect him, only made him more mad.

Jarek grabbed her wrists.

"Let... GO!" She said, yanking her wrists.

"Your powers appear to be out of control. I must help you." Jarek said, as his hands transmitted positive hamón into her arms.

The hamón coursed through her body, and the ice shattered, revealing her body to have blue skin, and she was wearing a homeworld uniform. Her hair was long, and white, and messy. Her irises were blue, and her lips were bulged. And her gemstone was above her large breasts too, like Magma's.

"There you are." Jarek said, letting go her arms.

She looked at herself.

"You.. you saved me." She said.

"Amethyst, I'm so sorry. I should have been here to help you." Black Diamond said.

"Who are you?" The amethyst asked.

"I am your mother, Black Diamond. You can call me 'mom' or 'mommy. Whichever one you like." Black Diamond said.

"Mom? (At Jarek) And.. " The amethyst said.

"I am Jarek, your father. But you can call me 'dad." Jarek said.

"Dad? Mom and dad?" The amethyst said.

"What do we name her?" Jarek asked, looking at Black Diamond.

"I don't know." Black Diamond said, unsure.

"Well she was born in the arctic, I'm guessing 'Tundra." Jarek said.

"Tundra?.. I kinda like that name." Black Diamond said.

"Yeah, I like it too. I want to be my name." The amethyst said.

"Then you are Tundra. Tundra Amethyst Diamond." Jarek said.

Tundra Amethyst smiled.

"Wow.. I have a mom and dad to name me. That's so awesome." Tundra said, feeling heartfelt.

Magma examined her.

"What time did you emerge?" Magma asked.

"At the time of 6:03 A.M." Tundra said.

"Same as me." Magma said.

"So that makes you two twins." Jarek declared.

"Twins?" Black Diamond asked.

"It's when two babies are born at the same time." Jarek said.

"Oh." Tundra said.

"So you two are sisters. Wow." Jarek said, walking off.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Black Diamond asked, following.

"I'm going home. You can follow if you want, it doesn't matter to me." Jarek said.

"You're just gonna abandon us?" She said.

"I didn't say 'goodbye." Jarek said.

"But you should really think about what you're doing. There's no way to get back up from here. The stairs are broken!" Black Diamond said.

Then the entire kindergarten began to crumble.

He ran to her and the amethysts.

"Grab onto me." He said.

Everyone put their hands on each other's shoulders, leading hands to Jarek's shoulders.

Then they vanished.

The Kindergarten collided, and closed.

* * *

**(Phazon Mines)**

Phazon Pearl finished clearing the majority of the phazon that was splattered everywhere on the floors, the walls, and the doors.

"Ohh, I am so full." She said, sitting on a stone rock, with a fat tummy.

Suddenly, Jarek, Black Diamond, Magma and Tundra Amethyst appeared at the door.

"Wait.. where are we?" Jarek said.

"Phazon Mines. I brought us here." Black Diamond said.

"Why here though? We're gonna go fight some pirates or something?" Jarek asked.

"No, there is one more kindergarten I wanted to show you." She said.

"Great." Jarek said, not excited.

"Wait.. another gem? Another sister?" Tundra asked.

"Yes!" Black Diamond said, walking ahead.

"Ulyssa, I said I wanted to go home, not come to some barren wasteland." Jarek said, following her.

"This isn't barren, there is still life growing here!" Black Diamond said.

"What life? These rocks?" Jarek asked.

"They're just ordinary stones." Black Diamond said.

"Well, I guess it is nice to finally see this place hasn't fallen." Jarek said.

The gems walked away, while Phazon Pearl snored on the stone she was sleeping on.

* * *

**(Kindergarten)**

There was a glowing orange spot on the chunk of ground.

"Well.. I guess we came in the nick of time." Jarek commented.

"You think?" Black Diamond said.

Then cracks started forming on the chunk.

"Whoa, I can't wait to see who emerges from this kindergarten!" Magma said.

"In time, we'll see." Jarek said.

"Very short time at that." Tundra said.

Then the chunk split into several pieces, with a small orange figure climbing out of the exposed openings. She had long, orange hair, her skin was orange, and her irises were orange. She also wore a homeworld uniform, and her gemstone was on her right bicep. It was a tear drop like gem.

"Oh. Is she supposed to be small?" Jarek said, seeing the size of the gem.

"Yes, this one is an Aquamarine." Black Diamond said.

"I don't know though. What are Aquamarines for?" Jarek asked.

"This one is your youngest!" Black Diamond said.

"_Our_ youngest." Jarek said.

The gem passed through the door, and looked at them.

"Huh?" She said, confused.

"Welcome to Tallon IV, Aquamarine!" Black Diamond said, wanting a hug from her.

Orange Aquamarine looked blankly at her for a few seconds.

"Tee hee!" She said, running to and jumping into her arms.

The two hugged.

"Wow, that was fast." Jarek commented.

"Aw! I want a hug!" Tundra said, walking to Black Diamond and Orange Aquamarine.

"No! I hug her!" Orange Aquamarine said to Tundra.

"Why you!" Tundra said.

"Hmph." Orange Aquamarine said.

"Aquamarine, be nice. Hug your sister." Black Diamond said, holding her with both hands.

Orange Aquamarine sighed. "Okay."

When she hugged her, she felt really cold.

"COLD!" Orange Aquamarine whined, shaking.

"Wow. Your skin does feel cold." Jarek said, feeling Tundra's left bicep.

"What about mine?" Magma asked, walking to Jarek.

He felt her's, which felt warm.

"Oh. Makes total sense. Hot and Cold." Jarek said.

"Yeah. Let's go home, guys. I'm starving!" Black Diamond said.

"Great, I couldn't have said that better myself." Jarek said, walking ahead.

* * *

**(Jarek's Castle ; Dining Table)**

Tundra and Magma Amethyst were holding forks, and poking at the pasta made for them.

Jarek was chowing down on his spaghetti and patties.

"You stab the food and put it in your mouth, and started biting it up." Jarek said.

"Like this?" Magma said, putting the patty in her mouth and taking a bite. "Mhm! This is really good!"

"There you have it." Jarek said, nodding at her.

Tundra spiraled her fork counter-clockwise and put the fork in her mouth, eating the noodles.

"This is pretty good. Who made this?" Tundra asked, looking at her parents.

"I did. I'm glad you like it." Black Diamond said.

"Aquamarine? Is it good?" Jarek asked, looking at Orange Aquamarine.

Orange Aquamarine snored, with a messy mouth from the spaghetti. Her plate was cleaned off.

"Wow." Jarek chuckled.

"She sure eats fast." Black Diamond said.

Jarek wiped her mouth with a napkin and lifted her up.

Orange Aquamarine awoke, but barely. She dozed off again as she laid her head on his shoulder.

"Aw!" Tundra and Magma said, thinking her sleeping was cute.

"We should show Steven this. He'll love them." Black Diamond said to Jarek.

"Steven? What is a Steven?" Magma asked.

"He's our human friend. He's half gem, half human, like your father." Black Diamond said.

"Wow, that's neat." Magma said.

Jarek laid Orange Aquamarine on the couch, and covered her with a blanket.

"Sweat dreams, kiddo." He said.

"Are our rooms finished yet?" Magma asked.

"Yes, finish eating so I can show you to them." Jarek said.

"Okay!" Magma said, snarfing down her food.

Tundra ate her food properly rather than stuffed her face like her sister.

* * *

**To be continued...**


	41. Purple Diamond exposes the truth

**(****Ratol ****4****)**

Green Diamond watched the injectors drill into the planet chunks, creating gems with nutrients from beneath.

"My diamond, the kindergartens are producing gems. The quartz production is exceeding the expected time." Green Pearl said.

"Good, very good. Have Captain Hessonite oversee the quartzes." Green Diamond said.

"Yes, my diamond." Green Pearl said. She left the room.

Then she contacted Red Diamond through the diamond communicator device.

"Yes, Green?" Red Diamond said, brushing her hair with a brush.

"How many gems have you made so far?" Green Diamond asked.

"The Earth Unit isn't stable enough for production, so I found another planet useful for that. It's my hidden base from homeworld, called 'Navin 11,' what about you?" Red Diamond asked.

"The gems are coming to life. Things are going very well." Green Diamond replied, scratching her chin.

"Excellent. At this rate, Homeworld will lose their bases on the planets they took!" Red Diamond said.

"Yeah.. question is who will run it all once White is defeated?" Green Diamond asked.

"We should have Jarek run it all. He obviously has the power to defeat anybody." Red Diamond said.

"I don't know, Purple said it will be her's, she's crazy though." Green Diamond said.

"Yeah.. it's a wonder she survived this long." Red Diamond said.

"What about Black? She's back on earth now with Jarek, and.. I'm worried for her." Green Diamond said.

"She'll be just fine. He's not gonna let anything happen to her." Red Diamond said.

"I know." Green Diamond said, looking down sadly.

"Shall I go and look for more planets, my diamond?" Green Hollic said, slicking back her short hair and adjusting her visor.

"I will have to let you go for now. Call me again soon." Green Diamond said to Red Diamond.

"Okay, you take care. I love you, sis." Red Diamond said.

"I love you too, Red." Green Diamond said.

Green Diamond ended the call.

"Yes, prepare my shuttle." Green Diamond said.

"Yes, my diamond." Green Hollic said.

Green Diamond followed her to her shuttle ship.

"Greetings, my diamond." Peridot XI1 said, sitting in the pilot seat.

"Hello Peridot XI1. Ready for takeoff?" Green Diamond asked.

"Yes, my diamond." Peridot XI1 said.

The shuttle took off the docking site, and exited the planet.

* * *

**(Space)**

Green Diamond was searching on her files for a file that had information about Yellow Diamond's captured planets.

"Set a course for these coordinates : ." Green Diamond said.

"Yes, my diamond." Peridot XI1 said.

Green Hollic selected her weapon of choice, which was a ZF1.

"Where did you get that?" Green Diamond asked, curious as to where the weapon came from.

"I stole it." Green Hollic said.

"Why would you steal a gun?" Green Diamond asked, displeased with her.

"I stole it from some strange creatures, they didn't know how to work the gun and the last one to use this dropped because of the red button." Green Hollic said, about to press the red button on the bottom of the gun.

"DON'T PRESS IT!" Green Diamond panicked, knowing it could possibly explode if pressed.

"Okay then." Green Hollic said simply.

Green Diamond sighed and looked at the screen.

"Can you be a little more careful with that?!" She said.

Green Hollic put the ZF1 down on the table nearby.

"Sorry about that." She said.

"Just please be more careful in the future. Not every weapon is safe to use." Green Diamond said.

"Of course." Green Hollic said.

* * *

**(Ratol 4)**

Yellow Diamond's yellow gems were setting up base on the blue sandy grounds.

"Has Yellow Diamond returned to Homeworld yet?" Yellow Lepidolite asked, melting some gold.

"What you want from her, a kiss in the lips?! She said she would be returning to homeworld in the next few days, she had to go make a visit to some remote place. Apparently it belonged to Pink Diamond." Yellow Hessonite said.

"Thank the stars. Three years and no word.. up until now." Yellow Lepidolite said.

Then four missiles hit the base construction site, obliterating more than 40 gems that were oblivious.

"WHAT?!" Yellow Hessonite said.

Suddenly, Green Diamond became visible and grabbed her by the shoulders.

Hessonite exclaimed in shock, not having time to react.

Green Diamond opened her mouth and sprayed projectile acid all over her face.

"Haaaaaaaagh!" Yellow Hessonite yelled.

(POOF!)

Green Diamond growled while grinning and stomped on the gem, crushing it into shards. Then she diverted her attention to Yellow Lepidolite.

"No no no no no no no no no! I'm not with her! I was just kidna-"

(POOF!)

Green Diamond crushed his gemstone as well.

"My diamond, all the defenses are down, the remaining Yellow gems fleeing have been kaput." Green Hollic said.

"Good. Land the shuttle here at once, and then we shall begin our work. Another of Yellow Diamond's planets are ours." Green Diamond said.

* * *

**(Navin 4)**

Purple Diamond (Maskless) was observing the progress of her purple gems being created in the kindergartens.

"My diamond, there is a phone call from the 'Steven." Lavender Pearl said, holding the diamond communicator.

Purple Diamond opened the device, which brought up a picture of Steven.

"Greetings, Steven." Purple Diamond said.

"Hi uhh, Purple Diamond. So uh.. I was wondering, if you weren't too busy with making gems.. " Steven said.

"No, I have some time to spare. Is there something you want to talk to me about?" She asked.

"Yes.. it's about Pink Diamond." Steven said, looking to his left side uncomfortably.

"Where are you now?" She asked.

"In my room." He said.

"Look... it's been a very long time and no one has told you this, and only we know about it. She didn't die easy. Rose Quartz killed her." Purple Diamond said.

"The gems already told me that!" Steven said.

Purple Diamond's eyes widened slightly.

"But that is all wrong. It's not what you think." She said.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Where can we talk alone on your planet?" She asked.

"There's Fish Stew Pizza in Beach City. You wanna go over there?" He asked.

"Yes. However, you cannot have anyone follow you." She said.

"Okay." He said.

* * *

**(Fish Stew Pizza)** **-** **4:04 P.M**

Steven sat a chair with a large pizza on the table.

Purple Diamond came in, wearing her mask this time. She saw him and walked to the table.

"There is something that I need to tell you. Something the gems don't know.. except maybe Pearl." Purple Diamond said.

"Why do you wear that mask over your mouth?" Steven asked, confused.

"To hide my real voice in public. I do not wish to linger here. Pink Diamond isn't gone. They don't know this, and that's why you must keep this to yourself." She said.

"Okay?" He said.

"Excuse me, um.. are you with him?" Kiki asked, noticing her and her royal outfit.

"Yes. Leave us be." Purple Diamond said to her.

"Chill, alright." Kiki said.

Purple Diamond turned back to Steven.

"Pink Diamond isn't gone, she is not hiding elsewhere." She continued.

"Go on.. " He said, interested.

"She is **you.**" She said.

His eyes widened.

"What? No... no... that's impossible. _Rose_ _Quartz_ is my mom!" He said, nervous.

"Pink Diamond turned into Rose Quartz to rebel against Homeworld and to save the earth." She said.

"No!... It's not true!... I am Pink Diamond?" He said.

"Yes. You can't bring it up to the gems. This is our secret." She said.

"But!.. I have so many questions! Why would she do fake her own shattering?!" He asked.

"To protect her planet from the diamonds killing it." She said.

He started to cry right there.

She patted his left shoulder and comforted him.

"I understand why the gems wouldn't tell you this, but it's time you knew." She said.

"I don't understand... the diamonds are gonna look for me! I am Rose Quartz!" He said.

"Yes. If you come into contact with them somehow, you cannot tell them who you are. It is too soon. I have to go, my time here is up." She said, exiting.

"Wait! Stop!" He said, chasing her as she ran out the door.

She teleported through water.

He sighed in sadness.

"Steven, do you need some help?" Kiki asked.

"No. I don't." He said, coming back in.

* * *

**Jarek's Dream - (****2020**** \- ****Original** **Timeline****)**

The UI-4053 Sphyrna was flying over the sunken ruins of Megafloat.

"Excellent. Both earths are in shambles, our revolution is nearly complete." Dision said, flying his UI-4054 Aurora.

The XFA-36A Game (Black) was flying alongside him.

"No, Dision. Your time is complete. You have caused the destruction of everything and everyone we know. You took my family from me, and my future. Nothing is left, thanks to you. I saw that from the beginning. When we betrayed Keith Bryan to destroy our worlds. When Rena joined my hands in good faith, that we continue our love together, you wouldn't allow it. So if I couldn't have her, no one could. If I couldn't have my family, no one could. You've taken everything from me." Jarek said.

"This is nonsense! I have taken nothing from you! Your family was holding you back, and so was General! You pledged your loyalty to Ouroboros! Now you're turning your back against me?! Against everything we've worked so hard to accomplish?!" Dision said.

"I murdered Rena, if you didn't know that. **_She_** was corrupted by you, as Youko corrupted **_you._** I must correct the mistake I made, and return home." Jarek said, flying up and away.

"This.. this was your plan along?! Damn you... bastards.. you planned on deceiving me from the start, didn't you?!" Dision said.

Then the Sphyrna's docking doors opened and released several fighter planes including 'Delphinus 3's, SU-43 Berkuts, XFA 36A Games, and a Delphinus 2, all of them having black paintjobs and the ouroboros symbol.

As Jarek spiraled his ship, suddenly the fighters heading for the two malfunctioned and fell to the ocean.

"What?! What power is this?! How dare you! (In Japanese) Why.. (Sniff!) who's behind this?!" Dision shouted, heartbroken.

"You've always underestimated me!" Jarek said, flying to the Sphyrna.

It locked-on to his fighter and fired three missiles.

**(Rapidly beeping) *MISSILE ALERT***

"Nenocom, evade it!" Jarek said, pulling to the left, making his fighter dodge the incoming missiles.

Jarek fired his laser cannon at the Sphyrna's main engine hatch, where the system was being controlled.

[Explosion!]

The Sphyrna descended with massive smoke coming out of the very back, straight to the ocean.

"You will pay for all of this!" Dision said, locking-on to him.

Jarek switched to 'rear missiles' and fired three Fox III's at him.

Dision's fighter took damage.

"Fuck.. I over estimated him.. " Dision said, now hopeless.

"That was my plan, gain your trust and make you give me the most powerful weapons." Jarek said.

"Bastard.. " Dision said.

* * *

**(DREAM SHIFT!)**

* * *

**(Aftermath \- Unknown Island)**

Jarek's eyes opened, and Orange Diamond was there, with the Sublimation hatch opened.

".. Orange?" Jarek said.

"It is time. Shinnok is ready to reverse time again." Orange Diamond said.

"I can't.. I messed up too many things. I murdered an entire planet with that madman." Jarek said, with tears in his eyes.

"You didn't make a very wise choice, yes. But you learn from them. This one is your choice to try again." Orange Diamond said with a reassuring smile.

"... Then if I am going to take this chance, then I know what I have to do." Jarek said, getting up from his chamber bed.

He walked out the door.

"Shinnok's not happy about Atheon killing his mother, you know." Orange Diamond said, following.

"He's never happy about anything. I gave the elder gods to him, he decimated his realms. He should've been more than happy with that, yet he wasn't." Jarek said.

"Yeah.. hey.. since we're going to be going back in time, I think.. it's time we fused." She said.

"But.. you know that project.. it won't work. Sublimation didn't work for me." Jarek said.

"You were killing terrorists, being a terrorist. This one is me joining bodies with you." She said.

"... " Jarek looked to his left side and saw Shinnok standing there, with his usual displeased expression.

"You ever gonna get rid of that fruit bowl?" Jarek teased.

"Are you ever going to join me?" Shinnok asked.

"Not on your life." Jarek said.

"Come. I don't want to be here another second." Shinnok said, exiting.

"Alright." Jarek agreed, following him.

The hourglass stood there, its massive size gleaming with its chrome look.

"I don't wanna go, but at the same time.. I don't wanna stay. I'm afraid." Jarek said.

"Fear makes you a man. Didn't Raven ever teach you that?" Shinnok said.

"That's why I joined Ouroboros, right." Jarek said, walking to the hourglass.

* * *

**(Reality)**

Jarek awoke, with Black Diamond sleeping beside him, covering herself with the blanket.

He looked at himself, he wasn't wearing anything either.

"Why do I keep dreaming of this?" Jarek asked himself.

He grabbed his phone and looked at the time. It was 10:53 P.M.

"Ulyssa? Ulyssa?" Jarek said, gently shaking her shoulder.

"Mmm... huh?" She said, awakening.

"Did we sleep in?" He asked, rubbing his eyes.

"We were awake just hours ago. You put Aquamarine in her bedroom, and the Amethysts in theirs." Black Diamond said, trying to keep her eyes open.

"Heh. I forgot all about them." Jarek said.

"You know this makes us parents now." She said, smiling slightly.

"To gems who are big and tall." Jarek finished.

"And Cold and Hot." Black Diamond added.

"Who are all girls." Jarek added.

"And they're so cute!" Black Diamond said.

"Yeah.. I'm thirsty." He said, getting out of bed and dressing up.

"Go get me a _Monster_." She said, going to the bathroom.

"Mule?" He said.

"Yeah." She said.

[DOOR CLOSES]

* * *

**(Living Room)**

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" Magma laughed, watching the TV. She was watching funny videos on YouTube.

"What the hell?" Jarek said, entering the room.

"Oh hi dad! You gotta watch this!" She said, seeing him.

"Oh.. cat videos? I've seen them." Jarek said, dismissing her and walking into the kitchen.

He opened the fridge and took out a Dr. Pepper, and Monster Mule.

"Hey the food was really good earlier. I wanna learn how to make it." She said.

"It's called Spaghetti and I will teach you how to cook soon. You, Tundra, and Aquamarine will learn." Jarek said.

"Okay." She said, excited.

"What are you doing up anyway?" He asked.

"I wanted to watch some TV! Like earlier!" She said.

"Just keep it down with the laughing." Jarek said, walking back to the hall.

"Alright." She said.

For a little while Magma watched TV until the phone rang.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Black Diamond?" Steven said.

"Uhhhh, no?" Magma said.

Jarek tapped her shoulder, gesturing for her to hand the phone to him.

She complied.

"Hello?" He said.

"Jarek? Who was that?" Steven asked.

"My daughter Magma Quartz Diamond." Jarek said.

"Daughter? Oh that's nice. When did you have her?" Steven asked, interested.

"I'll explain later. What's going on?" Jarek said.

"Purple Diamond told me something very shocking and I need to know. (Sigh) ... Is it true that I'm Pink Diamond?" Steven asked.

Jarek paused.

"... Yes." He said.

Black Diamond came into the room to see him.

"And.. Ulyssa and I wanted to tell you for a long time, honestly. But.. we were afraid you would panic and instead it still happened." Jarek said.

She had a look of worry on her face.

"Jarek... I don't know whether to be shocked or angry." Steven said.

"Don't say anything. Just go to sleep, man. Do the gems know?" Jarek asked.

"No." Steven answered.

"Keep it that way. Please." Jarek said.

"But why?" Steven asked.

"Because it's not time for them to know. If they know.. Garnet.. " Jarek paused again.

"What? She'll what?" Steven asked.

"We gotta go. Bye." Black Diamond said, pressing hang up on the phone.

Jarek sighed and hung his head.

"It'll be okay. Steven's gonna be fine." Black Diamond said, rubbing his back.

"I'm gonna get her for this." He said.

"No. He needed to know. It was time for him to know this already." She said.

"But Garnet's really good at seeing through Steven. She's gonna panic when he tells her." He said.

"Maybe this'll do some good for him and the crystal gems." She said.

"I do hope so. I really do." He said.

* * *

**What a shocker...**


	42. Exposing the Truth Part Ii

**(****Crystal ****Temple****)**

Steven sat in his bed, very confused. He was Pink Diamond, and none of the gems would tell him. Why? Why was it supposed to be a secret? He needed to talk to someone about this.

"Steven." Jarek's voice said.

Steven was snapped out of his thoughts, as he looked at him.

"Yes?" Steven said.

"What's the matter?" Jarek asked.

"Nothing." Steven lied.

"It doesn't look like nothing." Jarek said, seeing right through his words.

"It's nothing... " Steven said again.

Jarek tilted his head.

"If you won't tell me, then I can't help you. I was gonna go get some burgers, would you wanna come along? Greg's going." Jarek said.

"You invited my dad?" Steven asked.

"Yeah, why not? Because of you and him, I freed those chickens from their Korean prison." Jarek said.

"But.. they're stuffed animals." Steven said.

"I heard their calls for help. It's a diamond thing I have." Jarek said.

"Right.. yeah, I'll come with you." Steven said, weirded out by this new discovery.

So the two left the house, to go and eat.

* * *

**(Roads)**

"I appreciate you doing this for us." Greg said.

"Nah, it's nothing. I just wanted to hang out with you two again, in return for you changing your mind on your view of earth." Jarek said.

"I just lost my mind up there, I'm really sorry about that. You were right about me." Greg said.

"Don't apologize. Just don't do it again. You know that place is gone now?" Jarek asked.

"There was a big explosion when we left. You know about it?" Steven asked.

"I did it." Jarek said.

"What?! Why?!" Steven asked, horrified.

"Those humans were stunted, and didn't know anything other than their daily routines. No, they're not dead. They're on a transport to Red Diamond's facility on Tallon IV, where they'll be transferred over to here. Can't leave traces in space to where the diamonds will find them." Jarek said.

"Oh, thank god." Steven said, relieved.

"So what is it with you and the diamonds? I know you have a diamond on your chest, what's that about? And why's your skin still gray?" Greg asked.

"My revenant powers still live within me. I'm still technically a Revenant, but this time I have Orange Diamond to keep my body stable. It's all complicated, it'd take a whole textbook just to explain it." Jarek said.

"Oh. Yeah, I just wanted to know." Greg asked.

"It's cool. Anyway, Holly is at my castle, I befriended her from the Zoo." Jarek said.

"Holly? That big blue gem?" Steven asked.

"Yes, she's a real looker, I know. She's working at Roxanne's restaurant right now as we speak." Jarek said.

"Oh, how did you get her to be on our side?" Steven asked.

"Torture." Jarek said.

"TORTURE?!" Steven asked.

"No, dude. I just gave her a stern talking-to." Jarek said.

"Oh, that's good. You really need to stop fighting and hurting others." Steven said.

"Yeah, it's not always a good idea to fight, Jarek." Greg said.

"Fighting is what I do better than most I know, Greg and Steven. It's just the thing I do now. Back then it was about killing others with airplanes, now it's fighting and defending my best pals." Jarek said.

"Did you just add the _b_ before pals?" Greg asked.

"Yes I did." Jarek said, looking at him.

Greg sniffled and smiled while nodding.

"Thanks, Jarek. That means a lot." Greg said.

"You won't need to thank me. I plan on getting full at this burger place we're going to." Jarek said.

"Where is it?" Steven asked.

"It's over there by the Brooklyn Courts." Jarek said.

"That's where Connie lives! She goes there for lunch!" Steven said.

"Bro, what is it with you and her? Did you and her have a heated argument and then you couldn't solve it so you decided to tell me and seek help?" Jarek asked a little fast.

"?... Yes, I was going to when we were eating?" Steven said, completely shocked that he figured him out.

"How do you do it?" Greg asked, slightly amazed by this.

"I don't know what it is. I think I can read minds now." Jarek said, worried.

"Really? Tell me what I'm thinking!" Greg asked, interested with a smile.

A moment passed.

"Oh god! No!" Jarek said, seeing his thoughts.

"What?" Greg said, nervous.

"You're thinking of Rose inappropriately!" Jarek said.

"Dad!" Steven said, disgusted.

"Now you're thinking of Pearl that way." Jarek said.

"Pearl?!" Steven said.

"Okay stop! Stop!" Greg said, embarrassed.

Jarek laughed maniacally.

* * *

**(Rosio's Burger Hut)**

Jarek, Greg, and Steven were eating hamburgers at a red tiled table clothed table.

"So Steven is Pink Diamond?" Greg asked, curious.

"Yes.. and Purple Diamond was the one to tell him." Jarek said.

"Shoot. I never knew that. I always knew Rose never liked talking about her, or the gem war, or homeworld.. but I didn't think she was really her." Greg said.

"I don't get it. Why can't Connie and I talk about this?" Steven asked.

"Because she'll tell Pearl, and she'll flip out, and then Garnet will be the next one to find out, and then they'll separate and Ruby will die. I have foreseen it." Jarek said.

"But you don't even know if that'll happen either." Greg said, eating some of his french fries.

"I can see the future. Ever since I re-joined bodies with Orange Diamond, I've been having premonitions of the future. I don't know what this is, she won't even talk to me anymore." Jarek said.

"What's going on in your head?" Steven asked, concerned.

"Everything is in right color again, I no longer see in orange, and her voice isn't in my head." Jarek said.

"Why do you think that is?" Greg asked.

"Steven?" Connie said, walking to the three.

They looked at her, with wide eyes.

"Connie?!" Steven said, nearly choking on his food.

"Here we go again.." Jarek said, resting his head on his fingers.

"Relax. This may be good for them." Greg reassured him.

"Can you excuse us?" Jarek said to Connie and Steven.

"Jarek?" Greg said, confused.

"I need to have a word with you, alone." Jarek said.

"Ookay?" Greg said, confused.

* * *

**(Outside)**

Jarek and Greg were walking to the parking lot.

"It's a big risk, with me even telling you about it." Jarek said.

"I'm not gonna tell anybody? Why would I tell?" Greg said.

"Yeah, why? Because he's your son and you want to help him out. Look, I've been having those dreams as visions, as well as pieces of my past." Jarek said.

"Okay? But, Steven is just fine. The gems don't know yet and they're not going to. I've been around Connie and Steven a lot longer than you have, and Connie is very smart and trustworthy. I know she is." Greg said.

Jarek looked at him with a stern expression.

".. I sure hope so." Jarek said.

"She is." Greg said.

Jarek looked at his watch, and saw the time on it.

"New watch? It looks kinda like top secret." Greg said, noticing it.

"Oh no, I just modified it so that it looks like 007, that N64 game. You want one?" Jarek asked.

"Sure. Haven't played that game since Rose was around." Greg said.

Jarek took out a watch of the same kind, and handed it to him.

"If it isn't any trouble asking.. " Greg started.

"Yes? What'd I do now?" Jarek asked.

"That depends, when Andy told me about the lookalike of you, it made me wonder.. did you blow that big city he was talking about?" Greg asked/

"Yes. And then four years of service to Ouroboros led to its eventual downfall." Jarek said.

"What is it about that? What was Ouroboros?" Greg asked.

"Ghosts that lived through the power of technology. I almost rendered this planet inhabitable in my timeline, and it was all a plot to destroy the man that took my life from me." Jarek said.

"You mean... you were a bad guy like this person? You killed innocent people?" Greg asked.

"Everything comes at a price. If things had went differently for me, I wouldn't be having these bad dreams. But I can't turn back time anymore." Jarek said.

"Anymore?" Greg asked.

"Yes, I was able to in the past, but not anymore. I won't go into details about that part, but it was really cool." Jarek said.

A minute passed.

"You probably don't want me around your son no more?" Jarek suggested.

"I didn't say that, and no... I want you to tell him what you told me." Greg said.

"You're not mad?" Jarek said.

"No, I used to tell him 'the important thing is : you told the truth,' and in this case you came clean about what you did." Greg said.

"You realize I can get arrested for having just said all that, right?" Jarek said.

"You said in your original timeline, not this one. So how would anyone even know?" Greg asked.

"Somehow Andy knows. So something went wrong with my plan. For all I know, you could hand me over when I'm least expecting it." Jarek said.

"If I wanted to, I would have left already. I'm not gonna turn you in." Greg said.

"Promise?" Jarek said.

"When have I ever lied to you?" Greg asked.

"Never." Jarek said.

"Let's go back inside. I'm glad you told me the truth." Greg said.

"Yeah.. and if it wasn't for my trust in you, I wouldn't have talked." Jarek said.

"I'm glad you trust me. And to be honest, I trust you with Steven's life." Greg said.

"Really?" Jarek said.

"Yeah, he says a lot of good things about you when you're gone." Greg said.

"That's nice. I wish I had more people I could have trusted back then. My two main friends are gone." Jarek said.

"Oh yeah, Steven told me about a gem you came here with, his name was Robot or something?" Greg reminded.

"Robo. He was melted by Centipeetle gemlings." Jarek said.

"Oh darn. That sucks. It's a pretty funny name for a gem." Greg said.

"He was a Lepidolite, that was stuck to a robot, and my other lackey, Marco, and I freed him. He couldn't remember his name at the time, so we gave him a nickname.. it being Robo." Jarek said.

"Huh, when was this?" Greg asked.

"About 4 months before I came to this dimension. Because I am from another one." Jarek said.

"Oh, that's far out. You go adventuring a lot, huh?" Greg asked.

"I used to. My story goes even farther back before Ouroboros." Jarek said.

* * *

**(Yellow Steven AU ; Jarek's Castle) SAME TIME**

"It started when I joined UPEO, the Universal Peace Enforcement Organization, that acted as a police air force in the different cities. And about 4 weeks later, I was offered to work in General Resource by the man of the money, the devil himself : Abyssal Dision. He offered his hand in friendship, and I took it. The first few weeks of me being with them were a pain, believe me. But my partner Keith Bryan, he and I became great friends after a little while. I showed him my skills on our missions together, I saved his life, and then Dision tried to turn me against him and the company. But I passed, and stayed with Keith while Dision left and began his so-called _Revolution_ to sublimate people into being just like him : living without a body." Jarek explained.

"What happened next?" Steven asked.

"Didn't you fight him next?" Jasper asked, listening too.

"Yes, after he took down a main piece of Neucom. But like the old name goes 'There are Casualties of War' and I lost Keith to him, after he himself laid the final blow on Dision." Jarek said.

"Oh.. he didn't make it. That's why he's not.. " Steven started.

"That's why he's not here with me. Otherwise he would have came with me to the castle." Jarek said.

"You've told that story enough times already." Pablo commented.

"They don't know. And Jasper was the one who was asking." Jarek said.

* * *

**(Blue Steven AU) - SAME TIME**

"But I didn't go with Dision and Keith. I stayed with Fiona, and then UPEO later tried to kill her and I saved her life. We both transferred to Neucom together and our love for each other grew. We... we even planned on getting married after the war was over, but it all went south. We fought side by side, with her sister against General Resource and she ended up joining Dision in the end. And ultimately, we had to destroy her along with him. And then.. she was left heartbroken because she had to kill her herself." Jarek said.

"And then what happened?" Blue Pearl asked.

"She committed suicide, despite my pleas for her not to." Jarek said.

"I'm sorry." Steven said, feeling sympathetic.

"Oh right, I forgot a major part." Jarek said, scratching his chin.

"Which part was that?" Steven asked, brushing his curly hair.

"The part where I restored Kuai Liang. Sub Zero." Jarek said.

"Oh right.. he was dead, wasn't he?" Steven asked.

"Yes, and then I brought him back to life with the power of my light shard. I was doing a quest, on the planet Ranvin, and I ended up in hell. I fought him, when he was a revenant. And then with my shard of light, I rid him of his darkness and his hold to Quan Chi. He was a free man once again." Jarek said.

"Wow.. so that's why he looked so young.. not like in the game." Steven said, slightly amazed.

"When you're a revenant, you don't age. You're dead, period." Jarek said.

* * *

**(Normal Universe)**

Jarek nodded his head.

Steven and Connie looked at him.

"I never knew you did any of that." Connie said.

"So now you know the truth about me. I understand if you guys don't want to hang out with me anymore." Jarek said.

"No, we wouldn't do that. I know my mother is Pink Diamond now, and I have to answer for what she's done, whatever they may be." Steven said.

"No, Steven. You're just her son. Descendants don't do that for their parents. The parents do that themselves. And in this case, since Pink Diamond isn't here, she doesn't need to answer for anything. In Homeworld's eyes, she's dead. Leave it that way." Jarek said.

"Yeah you're right. I'm sorry I freaked you out." Steven said.

"No, I'm sorry that Purple Diamond is an idiot. She's planning on assaulting Homeworld, knowing she's not strong enough. I warned her not to go, but she didn't listen, and now she's gonna die." Jarek said.

"There may still be time to stop her." Connie said.

"She's strong enough. She has rain and thunder on her side." Steven said.

"What is she anyway? Rain from mk?" Greg asked, weirded out.

"Pretty much, but as a diamond." Jarek said, also weirded out.

* * *

**(Jarek's Castle)**

Orange Aquamarine was scrubbing the dishes, cleaning them.

"Good. You're getting it." Black Diamond said, watching her wash the dishes.

"I don't get it. Washing dishes is running hot water, and scrubbing away the gunk and leaving soap on it." Orange Aquamarine said.

"You're cleaning them, so that no germs are on them and we can reuse them for more meals." Black Diamond said.

"Oh okay. But why soap? Isn't there something else we can use to clean these?" Orange Aquamarine asked.

"No, just soap." Black Diamond said.

Magma Amethyst dumped the dust and dirt from the dustpan into the trash can.

"There you go!" Black Diamond said to her.

"This place seems more tidy. I like it." Magma said.

"Mama, where do I put these?" Tundra asked, holding a cardboard box of cleaning supplies.

"Just put those in the closet. We'll be cleaning the hallway next." Black Diamond said.

"Okay." Tundra said, walking to the closet in the hallway.

Black Diamond's phone rang.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Hi honey, I'm gonna be out for a little while longer. I gotta go run some errands." Jarek said.

"Okay, we're gonna be busy too, cleaning up the castle. Take care." She said.

"Alright, you too. I'll see you tonight." Jarek said.

"Love you. Bye." She said.

"Bye. Love you too." Jarek said.

Then the phone call ended.

"Was that our so called dad?" Orange Aquamarine asked.

"Yes, he's gonna be out there until tonight." Black Diamond said.

"Oh. Do you know where? I wanted to go and meet him." Magma said.

"After we're done cleaning the castle, you may go out and explore." Black Diamond said.

"Alright, mom." Magma said.

"Hey um.. it's nice that you all are helping around here, but who are you guys?" Steve asked, coming up to them.

"My name is Magma." Magma said.

"I'm Tundra." Tundra said.

"I'm Aquamarine! Who are you, cyclops?" Orange Aquamarine said.

"My name's Steve. And it's rude to call someone with one eye a cyclops!" Steve said.

"Oh. It's true." Orange Aquamarine said.

"Well, I'm not orange!" Steve said.

"I'm not light blue." Orange Aquamarine said.

"I'm not a kid!" Steve said.

"I'm not skinny!" She said.

"I'm not a pipsqueak!" He said.

"I'm not deadbeat dad!" She said.

Steve sighed through his nose and walked away.

"(Steve mimic) This would have happened if I were black!" Black Diamond said, shielding her mouth with a cloth.

* * *

**When will they learn?**


	43. Are You My Dad?

**(****Sky ****Temple**** ; ****Osware****'****s ****Hideout****)**

Osware and Prince Steven were configuring the settings on the Time Portal.

"So this'll get us out? What then? We're gonna be by ourselves again." Jarek said.

"This is so that I can go home, after you all have." Osware said.

"So this is as far as it goes then?" Jarek asked.

"Yes." Osware said.

"Oh. I wish you luck on your trip home, Prince Steven." Jarek said.

"Me too. Thank you guys for helping me all the way to now." Steven said.

"No problem. It was an honor, fighting for a prince." Jarek said.

Once the settings were finished, Osware pressed the green button, and activated the machine. The Time Portal activated, with a blue vortex.

"The time is set to 3045. Go, before it closes." Jarek said.

"Thanks, Jarek." Osware said, running into the portal vortex.

* * *

**(3045 ; Osware's House)**

Osware landed in the pool. Red Lace Agate was laying on her relaxing chair, with sunglasses on, and a swimsuit.

"Osware! Where have you been, young man?! And why did you come out of nowhere, landing in the pool like a buffoon?" She asked.

"Mom! Help! I can't swim!" Osware said, freaking out and flailing his arms in the pool.

"Get yourself out, I'm gonna relax. Tell me everything as you're getting out." She said.

"Help! I can feel my skin wrinkling!" Osware said.

"Ugh, fine!" She said, jumping into the pool, and saving him.

When the two got out, she smacked him upside the head.

"Mom, it was an accident! I tapped that little orb, and I was traveling through different universes!" Osware said.

"Was it so hard to just listen to what I was saying to you? I told you not to use that device!" She said. Then she hugged him tightly.

"Mom?" He said.

"You scared me. I was so worried about you." She said.

"I'm home, mom. I'm home." He said.

* * *

**(5/1/2017 ; Crystal Temple)**

Magma was sitting on the bench, eating an ice cream with Steven.

"This is nice. I'm glad I'm here eating an ice cream with you, Magma." Steven said, happy.

"Me too, Steven. I'm glad my dad gave me $20 as an allowance this time." She said.

"20?" Steven said.

"Yeah, he gave me 20 for doing a good job on my chores for the past three weeks." She said.

"That's swell." Steven said.

Then she yawned and stretched her arms.

He looked at her, staring at her arm pits.

"Uhh?" He said, blushing in embarrassment.

She looked at him.

"What?" She said.

"Nothing. Your skin's really red." He lied.

"Okay?" She said, weirded out.

"No no! Steven, what was that?! Your skin is really red?! Come on!" Steven thought, beating himself up for sounding so stupid.

"Hey, why is your nose bleeding?" She asked, noticing his nose bleeding.

He quickly put a tissue in his right nostril.

"I have bad allergies." He lied.

"Really? Because studies have shown that when a man has a nose bleed in front of a woman, it's usually because he is aroused." She pointed out.

"What?!" He said, freaked out.

"Am I that pretty?" She said, blinking her eyes at him in a certain manner.

"Yeeees?" He said, afraid of her answer.

"Aww! Thanks, Steven!" She said, giving him a hug. His face was near her left breast.

Tundra came out of the gift shop, eating a bag of peanuts, when she saw this.

"Magma! What are you doing to that poor little boy?!" Tundra said, weirded out.

"Stevey here likes me!" Magma said, grinning.

"He does? Okay, and?" Tundra asked, not caring about that.

"Don't you think it's great? I mean, it's the first time anyone's told me that!" Magma said.

"Yes I think that's great and all, but what's dad gonna think when he sees your arm around him?" Tundra asked, being the voice of reason.

"He's not gonna know, unless you snitch!" Magma said.

"I'm totally gonna _snitch!_" Tundra said, running away.

"Don't worry about her." Magma said, dismissing Tundra.

"Is she gonna tell Jarek?" Steven asked.

"Yes, but he's not gonna do anything." Magma said.

She leaned forward, with her cleavage showing in his face.

"What do you wanna do today?" She asked, brushing her hair over her ear.

"Go out to the arcade?" He suggested.

She got closer to him.

"Go back to my house?" Steven said, blushing redder than beet.

"Let's go." She said.

* * *

**(Jarek's Palace)**

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" Jarek laughed.

"Are you serious?!" Black Diamond said, shocked and appalled.

"Yes, she's got her arm around Steven and probably doing him." Tundra said.

"That little shit!" Black Diamond said.

"Hey, hey, hey." Jarek halted Black Diamond. She frowned at him.

"It's not even gonna go that far. She doesn't know the first thing about sex." Magma said.

"Alright, look. I'm gonna go there and talk to her. That's probably not what's even happening." Jarek said.

"I'm gonna give her a piece of my mind! She has no business hooking up with a kid!" Black Diamond said.

"I know, but she's not gonna do that. I taught her better than that." Jarek said.

"She is capable of changing her mind!" Black Diamond said.

"Go wash up. Okay? I'm gonna handle this." Jarek said.

"Fine." She said.

"I want you to help Aquamarine in her room." Jarek said to Tundra.

"Okay." She said, a little let down.

Jarek left the castle.

* * *

**(Beach City)**

Jarek came out of the store, with a Sprite Cranberry 20oz in his hands. He took a drank and savored the delicious taste.

"Ah! Life is good, when you got a Sprite Cranberry." He commented.

"Hey, have you seen my Onion? He's gone missing." Sour Cream said, holding a flier up and handing it to him.

"Missing? When did you last see him?" Jarek asked, examining the picture.

"He went to the arcade yesterday, but he never came back. My mom's worried sick." Sour Cream said.

"How is she anyway?" Jarek asked.

"Fine up until he disappeared." Sour Cream said.

"I'll get right on it. I just gotta take care of something right quick." Jarek said, taking the paper and walking away with it.

"Thanks, man." Sour Cream said.

* * *

**(Boardwalk)**

Steven had lip prints all over his face, and was left in a daze. He was sitting in front of the bench. Jarek saw him, and frowned.

Steven took notice of his angry expression. "Huh?" He said.

**(KICK!)**

**(Krushing blow)**

**Jarek's left shoe collided into Steven's nose, earning a snap as well as a tooth coming loose.**

**"Aaugh!"**

**(End of krushing blow)**

"Hey!" Steven said, clutching his nose.

"Those look like Magma's lipstick! What were you doing with her?!" Jarek said.

"Chill, dad! Chill!" Magma said, showing up with two soft drinks in her hands.

"You fucked him?" Jarek said to her.

"No! Just some kissing, that's all!" Magma defended.

"I want you to go home this instant!" Jarek said.

"But.. we were gonna go to his place and play games." Magma said.

"Bullshit. Go home." Jarek said.

"Whatever you say. Bye Stevey." Magma said to Steven.

"Bye." Steven said.

Once Magma was out of sight, Jarek turned to him.

"Look, dude. I like that you and her are friends, but keep it in your pants! She's not for you!" Jarek said.

"What's it matter to you? I like her! She's very pretty!" Steven said.

"Stop looking at her. I mean it." Jarek said.

"If you're mad, well too bad! It sounds like a personal issue!" Steven said, mad. He stood up with his fists.

"You've chosen wrong this time." Jarek said.

**(FIGHT)**

Steven swung his fists at him, with Jarek blocking.

Jarek grabbed his shoulders, slapped him and threw him to the floor.

"Hey!" Steven said.

Jarek swung his right foot down to his face, with Steven dodging it at the last second.

Steven bit his left ankle.

"Yigh! Yigh! Hey!" Jarek said, hopping and trying to shake Steven off.

Steven let go and clawed it.

Jarek kicked him again, and tossed him into the air.

"Aaaaaaaaah!" Steven yelled.

Jarek charged up a dark ball and threw it to him.

Steven summoned his shield, and deflected the dark ball back at him.

"Jarek, what are you doing?!" Holly said, showing up in the nick of time.

Jarek turned to her and saw her with a displeased expression.

"What do you mean?" He said.

The dark ball landed beside him.

"Aaah! Jarek freaked out.

Steven jump kicked him.

**(Krushing blow)**

**Steven's right foot collided into Jarek's skull, earning a crack.**

**"Iuah!"**

**(End of krushing blow)**

Jarek fell forward.

"Now yield! Yield!" Steven said, pulling his ankle in a certain direction.

"Agh!" Jarek grunted.

"Holly?!" Steven said, seeing her.

Then Jarek saw this distraction as a chance to beat him.

He yanked his leg, and threw him to Holly, then he jumped up and attempted to land on both of his feet, but wound up twisting his right ankle.

**(TWIST!)**

Jarek fell to the ground again.

"What are you doing here?" Steven asked.

"I just got off of work." Holly said.

"How is it? [Feels pain] Ow!" Jarek said, clutching his right ankle in pain.

"Stop fighting! It's not gonna end well!" Holly said.

"Holly, he started it!" Steven said.

"You were messing with my daughter! That's not cool, man!" Jarek said.

"Daughter? You have a daughter and you didn't tell me?" Holly said, maddened at Jarek.

"What's it to you?" Jarek asked.

"Nothing! I was just wanted to know! It would have been nice for you to tell me!" Holly said.

"But why though?" Jarek asked, healing his ankle with his orange energy.

"None of your business." She said, walking away.

"What was that about?" Steven said to Jarek.

Jarek casted orange energy to Stevem's face, [rompting him to shield his face.

The energy undid the damage on his nose.

"I don't know what's up with her. That was out of nowhere. Anyway, I ran into Sour Cream, and he said Onion is missing. Do you know anything about that?" Jarek asked.

"I saw him earlier too. Are you gonna go and look for him?" Steven asked.

"Yeah, that kid's lost and I can't just leave him like that. Something bad could happen." Jarek said.

"Yeah, I need to back to the house. I left my phone there." Steven said.

"Wow." Jarek said, following him.

* * *

**(20 Minutes Later)**

"_Esteban_ _Universidad?_ Seriously? And you dressed up like Luigi?" Jarek said, weirded out.

"Yeah. Me and Connie were going undercover with her dad. We saw Onion there yesterday when we thought someone was in the park." Steven said.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Jarek said.

"Yeah, I know what you mean." Steven said.

"It seems pretty empty around here." Jarek said.

"Yeah, I was supposed to receive a pair of Khakis from _T__he Distinguished_ _Boy_, but Jamie never came by to deliver it to me." Steven said.

"That _is_ strange. Maybe he's gone missing too?" Jarek said.

Then they passed the Arcadia.

"Hoh, the arcades are open! Why not go inside and blow off some of this stress, huh?" Jarek suggested.

"You go on, I'm starving." Steven said.

"Hoh, why didn't you say anything earlier?" Jarek asked.

"Because you buy me food all the time and I didn't wanna continue having to ask. Also, I didn't wanna have to owe you anything." Steven said.

"Dude, I do it because I want to. I'm not expecting you to do anything for me in return for that. What's the matter with you?" Jarek asked.

"I'm tired of asking." Steven said.

"You didn't ask. I offered. Don't think like that. I mean, yeah I do it all the time and you never pay me back, and it would be that way with other people, but not with me. I got money to waste, others don't. Don't worry about any of that. Now what do you want?" Jarek asked.

"A sandwich from the castle." Steven said, stressfully.

"When we're done here, I'll go and get it." Jarek said.

"Are you _My Dad?_"

The two turned to see a small Aquamarine gem, looking up at them.

Steven noticed her gemstone on her left cheek.

"A-Aah! A Gem!" He exclaimed.

"Are you _My_ _Dad_? I need to find _My Dad_." Aquamarine said, walking forward, prompting him to back away.

"N-No! I'm not!" Steven said.

Aquamarine walked to Jarek.

"Are you _My_ _Dad__?_" She asked.

"No, kid. say, why's there blood on your hands?" Jarek asked.

"None of your business." She said, before flying away with wings that came out of her back.

"What was that about? She had blood on her hands!" Steven said to Jarek.

"She might have killed someone." Jarek said.

"You think so?!" Steven said, worried.

"We should pursue." Jarek said, running in the direction Aquamarine had went.

"I'm gonna go tell the gems! They need to know!" Steven said.

"Be safe." Jarek said, getting further away.

"I will!" Steven said, running the opposite direction from him.

* * *

**(Skies)**

Jarek saw Aquamarine flying away.

He took out his fusion rifle (Mythoclast), and aimed for her.

"Jarek! What are you doing?!" Steve said, seeing him.

"Steve, go!" Jarek said.

Aquamarine heard that and looked behind her.

"Oh no you don't! She said.

Three bolts headed right for her, she got hit by them and fell from the sky.

Steve snatched the rifle from him.

"Dude! That's a kid!" He said.

"She killed somebody and I gotta find out who!" Jarek said.

Steve examined it, trying to figure out how to empty the gun.

"How do you-"

Jarek snatched it back, and aimed for his face.

"Never hold my gun." He said.

"Sorry!" Steve said.

"Jarek! Don't shoot!" Michelle said.

Jarek instead ran for Aquamarine.

Then a Topaz summoned her weapon, and attacked him with it.

**(BLACK SCREEN)**

**(CLING!)**

**"Ooow!"**

(Normal screen)

Jarek was disoriented, as he looked at Topaz.

"Topaz! Finish him!" Aquamarine said, pointing at him.

Topaz raised her pugil stick up and swung downwards.

Jarek caught the stick, and glared, his darkness burning it to ashes.

Then he noticed several people stuck within her, and calling for help with muffled cries, and waving her limbs in distress.

Jarek got up and blocked an incoming slam with Topaz' fists.

"Topaz! I'm hurt! Finish him off and help me!" Aquamarine said.

"Steve! Steve!" Jarek called out, straining as he was losing the clash of fists from Topaz, who only grunted and growled louder as she was winning.

Then Steve ran to the sight and gasped.

"Oh my stars!" He said.

"Help! Help us!" Mr. Smiley said, reaching for him.

Then Jarek felt a surge of power travel through him.

* * *

**(Netherrealm)**

Shinnok was shooting dark energy at the amulet.

"That's a little too much, my lord." Quan Chi said.

"Just a little more. Watch the crystal ball." Shinnok said.

"He's losing the fight." Quan Chi pointed out.

"That's why I'm doing this." Shinnok said, then he grunted and yelled in anger. "HAH!"

* * *

**(Back to Jarek)**

Jarek pushed her fists back, and kicked her, accidentally hitting Jamie's head.

**(Krushing blow)**

**The top of Jamie's head shattered, with Jarek's right shoe digging deep.**

**"Aaaagh!"**

(end of krushing blow)

Topaz was pushed back, and she then dashed towards Jarek.

"I can't hurt her without hurting all those other humans!" He thought, so he turned to Aquamarine, and grabbed her.

"Hey! Let me go! Let me go, you filthy human!" She said.

Jarek held her in front of him.

"DO IT! I dare you! DO IT!" He taunted angrily.

Topaz stopped in her tracks and frowned at him.

"Topaz! Don't hit me! Don't do it!" Aquamarine said, shaking in fear.

"What am I supposed to do?!" Topaz said, in a girly voice.

Jarek gasped.

"Could it be?" He said, shocked to the core.

**~ He's a man with a little girl's voice! He's a man with a little girl's voice! ~**

Jarek lost focus, dropped Aquamarine, and was met with Topaz' fist.

**(PUNCH!)**

Jarek flew to a building wall, unconscious.

* * *

**(Netherrealm)**

Quan Chi laughed at the crystal ball, having seen what happened to Jarek.

"Ugh, not again." Shinnok said, shaking his head.

* * *

**(Crystal** **Temple)**

"He did what?!" Pearl said.

"Yeah, he went after Aquamarine!" Steven said.

"An Aquamarine and a Topaz.. " Garnet said.

"Are they homeworld gems?" Connie asked.

"They're very strong, they're used as soldiers or as escorts for the diamonds." Pearl said.

"She also had blood on her hands. Jarek thinks she killed someone." Steven said.

"Oh dear.. if that's the case, then we better find out who." Pearl said.

"We have to go now. Jarek might be in trouble!" Steven said, getting worried again.

"Steven, he'll be okay. He's tough on his own." Garnet said.

* * *

**To be continued...**


	44. I Am My Mom (FIGHT)

**(****Netherrealm****)**

"You can't go. It's not safe out there in earth realm!" Ibarra said.

"How did it get to this? He lost against a Topaz. This isn't good. He's in danger, and I must help him." Shinnok said.

"I know you love him, but this is suicidal! Going against earth gems with little power?! You need to generate more!" Ibarra said.

"He saved my life, as I will save his. That is all, my dear." Shinnok said.

Then he vanished in flames.

Ibarra sighed.

"I hope he comes back. I can't handle anymore losses." She said, looking down in sadness.

* * *

**(Park****)**

Jarek awoke, now stuck inside of the Topaz fusion.

"Huh?" Jarek said, regaining consciousness.

"Jarek! Help us!" Sadie panicked.

"I can't! If I use my power, you'll all be burned alive!" Jarek said.

"That's right, you _can't_ do anything! Now I'm the one with your gun!" Aquamarine said, pointing his mythoclast at him.

"Good luck trying to shoot me with that thing, it's fingerprint modified." Jarek said.

Then Aquamarine pulled the trigger.

(Click!)

"Darn it!" She said.

"Like I said, good luck!" Jarek said.

"This darn thing!" She said, throwing the fusion rifle to a nearby trashcan.

"Stop right there!" Garnet said, coming into sight, with Pearl, Steven, Amethyst, and Holly.

"Holly, go!" Jarek said, trying to break free.

"Let them go now!" Holly said, summoning her whip from behind her head.

" ~ Oh no! You found us! ~ " Aquamarine said, making a smug smile at the gems.

"Help! Help!" Jamie exclaimed.

"Give it up, Aquamarine! There's nowhere else to run!" Steven said.

"I don't need to run anywhere else!" Aquamarine said, frowning at him.

"Steven, save yourself.. after you save us!" Jamie said.

"Shut up, dude!" Jarek said.

"Huh. [Pulls out wand] You know, now that I think about it, this Steven does seem to know everyone on our list. The list did come from a Steven after all. Maybe you can help us." Aquamarine suggested.

"Where are you going to take these humans?!" Jarek said.

"That's none of your business!" Aquamarine said, looking at him.

"Just let the humans go!" Garnet said.

"Uhh, no! (To Topaz) Who are these _dullards_?" Aquamarine asked Topaz, who remained silent, but alert with a stern expression.

"We're the Crystal Gems, you chump!" Amethyst said.

"Yeah yeah, Rose Quartz' old lackeys. That was in the report too, but we're not here for any of you rogue gems." Aquamarine said.

"If you're not here for us, then let these innocent humans go, _little_ _girl!_" Jarek said.

Aquamarine gasped, she was appalled.

"(Gasp!) Did you say _little_ _girl_, Mr. Jarek? It might be a surprise to you, but I'm 2006 years old!" Aquamarine said, holding her hands for added effect.

"So you're just another overcooked gem? An experiment for the diamonds?" Jarek asked, intrigued.

"Surely you're not referring to the fused gem experiments like the cluster they put into this rock? I am an Aquamarine, the best of homeworld, made during Era 2, the very era that my diamond was forced to begin during her time of great distress!" Aquamarine said.

"Mom... " Jarek muttered.

"As I was saying before you so rudely interrupted me, we'll leave you totally alone... _IF_ you tell us where we can find my dad!" Aquamarine said, frowning at Steven, pointing at him with her wand.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Steven said.

Let's see, Yellow Diamond asked for, uh, _my_ _dad_, a _Connie_, a _Lars_, a _Sadie_, a mailman, and an _Onion_. I think I might be missing another one. Oh, that's right! A _Mr._ _Harold_ _Smiley_. Six human variations specified in a report by Peridot 5XG." Aquamarine said, smiling evilly at him.

Steven gasped.

"The List! _I_ gave them the list." He said, dropping to his knees in hopelessness.

"What are you talking about?" Pearl asked.

"Aquamarine doesn't have a dad, she's just looking for somebody named _my_ _dad__!_ This is all _my_ fault!" Steven continued.

"Don't worry about that now, our objective's still the same : beat the gems." Garnet said.

"And save our friends!" Steven said.

"Hey Topaz, look! They want to lose another fight!" Aquamarine said.

"Hey Aquamarine!" Jarek said.

"Shush shush!" Aquamarine said.

"Hey fuck head!" Jarek said.

"Why you-" She said, turning to him.

Then Jarek's eyes flickered, causing her's to flicker.

"(Gasp!) The zoo is gone? How?!" Aquamarine said, shocked.

"**Everyone, I'm going to use my positive hamón to protect you all. Hold on tight."** Jarek thought, transferring his telepathy to Jamie, Mr. Smiley, Connie, Lars, Sadie, and Onion.

Then he growled.

"AaaaauHHH! AaaaaaaaaauHHH!" Topaz screamed suddenly.

"(Concerned) Topaz, what's wrong?!" Aquamarine said, shocked at her sudden cry.

"Get him off of me! Get him off of me! Help! Please! He's getting inside of my thoughts! I can't shake him! He's tearing me apart!" Topaz cried, clutching her head in pain.

"Jarek, what's happening?!" Steven said, alarmed.

Then Jarek growled, and grabbed onto Topaz' right arm.

"YAH!" Jarek yelled.

(POP!)

She suddenly burst into flames, and became crisp, forcing her to immediately unfuse.

Jamie, Mr. Smiley, Lars, Sadie, Connie, and Onion ran landed on the floor, unscathed from the attack.

The Topazes fell on the floor, writhing in pain as their burnt bodies took a massive toll on their gemstones.

"Run away!" Jarek commanded.

They ran from the scene, except for Connie.

"How dare you!" Aquamarine said, zapping him with her wand.

(ZAP!)

"Hey!" Jarek said, clutching his right bicep in pain from the sudden sting.

(ZAP!)

(ZAP!)

(ZAP!)

"OW! Stop that!" Jarek said, fleeing.

"Hah! i got you now!" Aquamarine said, chasing him.

"Ahem." Garnet's voice said.

"Huh?" Aquamarine said, turning to her.

**(PUNCH!)**

Aquamarine flew to a nearby muddy ground.

"Iugh!" She said, shaking off the mud that was now all over her clothes.

Jarek got up, and ran to her.

"Give it up, Aquamarine!" Garnet said, dashing to her with her fists ready to pummel her.

"Huh?" Aquamarine said, then she fell forward and dodged the incoming punch.

She grabbed her wand, and zapped Garnet with it, taking hold of her. Then she threw her to the sky.

"Hee hee hee hee hee hee hee!" She laughed like a maniac.

Holly swung her whip at Aquamarine, who caught it with her glove and zapped her next, throwing her to the spaceship, causing her to hit it with a thud.

"Holly!" Jarek said, then he picked up his mythoclast and began blasting at Aquamarine.

Aquamarine jumped up, and threw Jarek's knife at him.

He saw the incoming weapon and blocked with his rifle, causing the knife to impale through.

"God damnit!" He said, throwing it to the ground, hearing buzz sounds coming from the chamber.

"That's nasty!" Amethyst said, also running to her with her whip.

"That's enough!" Pearl said, throwing her spear at Aquamarine.

Aquamarine sighed.

"Are you serious? This is how you fight?" She said, kicking the spear into the sky with ease, and then jumping and flying away from Amethyst.

"Get back here!" Amethyst said.

"Hee hee hee hee hee hee!" Aquamarine laughed.

"Si'faH!" Jarek said, summoning a thunder storm to hit her, and missing three times.

"Thunder?! Really?!" Aquamarine said.

Then Holly lassoed her with her whip, and electrocuted her.

"Aaaaahh!" Aquamarine screamed, then she grabbed the whip, and reversed the attack to Holly, shocking her instead.

She broke free of the whip and flew to Jarek.

Jarek held up his fists, preparing to fight.

"You've ruined my mission! I was to bring them to Pink Diamond's Zoo, but now I can't since you destroyed it! You ruined this for me!" She said.

"I am did a great deed for the prisoners and the amethysts that were trapped there." Jarek said, charging his negative hamón.

Then he looked up and saw Garnet about to land on top of him.

He jumped up and caught her, and set her on her feet.

"Get Steven out of here." Jarek said.

"Got it." She said.

"No! Just stop this! They want me!" Steven said.

"Steven?!" Connie said.

"You can't, Steven! It's not time!" Jarek warned.

"It's me you want! I'm Rose Quartz!" Steven said.

"What is he talking about?!" Garnet said to Steven.

* * *

"(Mask voice) Haaaauah!" Purple Diamond said, running into sight, on fire.

A Fire Agate General was chasing her, using her signature flamethrower weapon and blasting at her.

She jumped into the nearby barrel of water, dismissing the burning effect.

Fire Agate ran to the barrel and blew fire at it, burning the wood, releasing the water.

"I can do this all day, Purple!" Fire Agate said.

Then she was jump kicked on her back, knocking her into the broken barrel pieces and water.

Purple Diamond summoned three thunder strikes, hitting her with significant damage.

Fire Agate screamed in agony as the thunder nearly took most of her health.

She let out a death-like groan, losing consciousness.

Purple Diamond raised her hands to the skies.

(DISTANT THUNDER NOISES)

Rain started falling everywhere.

* * *

**BACK TO STEVEN**

"What's that?" Aquamarine said, feeling the rain hitting her.

"Purple Diamond.. she's here." Jarek said.

His skin started to sizzle, with steam clouding around him.

He lost consciousness.

"Ugh, whatever!" Aquamarine said, dismissing him.

"Aquamarine! It's me they want! You don't want those humans! The zoo is gone, he blew it up! I'm Rose Quartz, my mother! The leader of the Crystal Gems! The one the diamonds want more than anything!" Steven said.

"Really? Somehow I don't believe that." Aquamarine said, not convinced.

"Steven, what are you saying?!" Amethyst said.

"They're gonna take you away! They'll kill you!" Pearl said.

"Think about what you're doing." Garnet said.

"No! I won't let them take you!" Holly said, limping her way to the gems.

Aquamarine growled at her, and grabbed Jarek, but dropped him right away.

"AAAH!" She exclaimed, her hands being burned by hand to arm contact.

Holly kicked her in the stomach, and grabbed her with both hands, choking her.

"That's it!.. Come on!" Aquamarine struggled to say.

Holly growled, gritting her teeth as she squeezed harder.

"Holly, let go of her! I have to do this! " Steven said, pushing Holly away from her.

"You're going to sacrifice yourself for no reason! Jarek told me everything! Even if you hand yourself over, they'll still come to take the cluster from the earth! Think about this before you do it!" Holly warned.

"Steven! They're right! This isn't gonna solve anything!" Connie said.

"But they'll leave you all alone. It'll stop the fighting once and for all. I have to pay for what my mother did." Steven said.

"Steven, no! I won't let you!" Amethyst said.

Garnet held her back as she tried to run to him.

"Hah! That sounds like something a _snitch_ would say!" Aquamarine said, before zapping Steven and rendering him unconscious.

Then she lifted the carnival wheel with her wand weapon and threw it at the gems, making them run away frantically.

"Poor Topaz." She said, as she poofed them mercilessly, and took their gems.

Once the gems were away, she summoned her homeworld space ship and wand-lifted Jarek inside. She threw him to the floor, causing him to slide. She did the same for Steven and Lars, who apparently fainted upon escaping. Aquamarine piloted the ship, closing the door.

She ran to the turret blaster.

On the screen, she saw Alexandrite, but bluer and bigger than before.

"What?" She said, weirded out.

**(A/N - Holly joined in fusing with Pearl, Garnet, and Amethyst. Don't know what the fusion name is, that will be decided through review or I'll come up with a name.)**

Alexandrite lassoed their whip, and caught the space ship before it could get away.

Aquamarine switched the power of the turrets to 'Golden,' and fired them at Alexandrite.

(POOF!)

The gems fell into the ocean.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha! That was too funny! I almost feel bad for them!" Aquamarine said.

The space ship flew away, into space.

* * *

**To be continued...**


	45. The Trial Part 1

**(****Dream****)**

"Jarek? Jarek?"

Jarek opened his eyes.

Blue Diamond was there, wearing a white shirt, and denim shorts.

He tilted his head in confusion.

"Mom?" He felt himself say.

"You just passed out. [Feels forehead] Oh my, you have a fever." Blue Diamond said, feeling his forehead.

"No no, I'm fine. I'm good." Jarek said, moving her hand away.

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"I'm positive." He said.

"Alright." She said.

He looked around him, he was in his bedroom from the castle, but it wasn't the same.

"What the? What's going on?" He asked.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"I'm.. in my room again, but you're here too. Mom.. wait, mom?" Jarek said, confused at his own words.

"Yes?" She said, weirded out by his sudden behavior.

"What day is it?" He asked.

"March 5th, 2016." She asked.

"What?" He said, confused. He tried getting off the bed, but was stopped.

"Jarek, lie down. You're very ill, it's not good to be running around." She said.

"But I have to have a look around. I'm very lost right now." Jarek said.

"You're still recovering from the injury." She said.

"My hand's fine." He said.

"The doctor said you're gonna be experiencing symptoms like fever, headaches, memory loss. You hit your head pretty hard." She said.

"Where's Tsunami?" He asked.

"She's in her workshop." She said.

"I need to see her, and dad." He said.

"Dad's not back yet. I'll lay with you. Rest." She said, ushering him to lay back own.

He laid back on the bed, covering himself with the blanket.

"Go to sleep, son." She said.

He watched her, seeing her close her eyes.

"Orange, what is this?" Jarek thought.

"..."

"Orange!" Jarek thought.

"..."

Once he was sure Blue Diamond was asleep, he slowly and carefully slid out of her grasp, and off the bed.

* * *

**(Living Room)**

Jarek went down the stairs, despite having a fever and trembling in discomfort.

"Dad?" He said, seeing him standing where the window was. He seemed to be replacing some blinds.

"Shouldn't you be in bed?" He said, turning around and revealing to be Shinnok.

"How is this possible?" Jarek said.

"What?" Shinnok said.

Jarek then missed a step and slipped, and fell on the floor.

* * *

**(REALITY) - Aquamarine's Ship**

Jarek awoke, seeing that he was laying on a metallic surface, restrained from the neck down.

"What is this?!" He said.

"I kidnapped you three. The diamonds will take a liking to me once I bring you and Rose Quartz to them. Oh, and I took one of your humans anyway." Aquamarine said.

Jarek looked to his right, and saw Steven, who was hanging his head.

"You're going to be rewarded with false entitlement, only to have it taken away by White Diamond. She doesn't permit any gems to be on a high level such as theirs." Jarek said.

"What would you know?" Aquamarine said.

"I can see the future, and when we get there, you will be greeted by Yellow Diamond's Pearl, and she will take Lars and Steven away, Blue Pearl will walk over to me, and take me to her diamond's Mansion, where I will be kept in captivity, away from everyone and under her care. Then you will be told that you have done Homeworld a great service, bringing two major criminals to the diamonds and you have earned yourself a spot among the their rank, and you'll be given your own pearl, only for White Diamond to tell you that Yellow Diamond wants you to see you in her room, where White herself will poof and then shatter you for a reason I cannot tell you." Jarek said.

Aquamarine paused, confused.

"Jarek.. that was very detailed." Steven said.

"You're bluffing!" She said.

"Am I? Watch and see." Jarek said.

"I will!" Aquamarine said, though she was afraid that he might be right.

"Gee, I didn't know you could see into the future, do we live?" Lars said.

"That's hard to say. Maybe if Aquamarine lets us loose, that would be a guarantee. If so, we can turn around and bring her with us, put her in a safe place where the diamonds will never find her, in my castle." Jarek said.

Aquamarine shuddered, afraid.

"No! Everything you're saying isn't true! I will be noticed as the best! I am the _best_ _of_ _the_ _best__!_" She said.

"So if you're that way, then you better let us go. If you do, I will pardon this and your kidnapping attempt of those humans, including these two chumps." Jarek said.

"Hey!" Steven and Lars said, offended.

Jarek winked at them.

"_Pardon_ me? Ha! You're not my superior!" Aquamarine said.

"Come lift my shirt, and find out." Jarek said.

[THUMBS DOWN]

"What.. the.. FUCK?!" Aquamarine said, enraged by his statement.

"Do it." Jarek said.

Aquamarine complied, and lifted his shirt, seeing Orange Diamond's gemstone.

"Give it a scratch, will ya? That rain really made my gem itch." Jarek said.

"Ookay?" She said, weirded out.

Suddenly, Jarek used his dark energy, so when Aquamarine touched it, she burst into flames.

"Aaaaaah!" She said, running around crazily.

Jarek broke free of the restraints, and ran to her.

She used her gem power, and instantly cancelled the burning effect on her body. She gasped when she saw him.

"Yeah! Get her! Get her, Jarek!" Lars said.

Then Jarek threw Aquamarine to Lars.

(BOOF!)

"OW!" Lars said.

"Don't act like that hurt, Lars." Jarek said.

"How dare you throw me to that filthy human!" Aquamarine said.

"There is still a chance for you. Let them go, now!" Jarek said.

"No! I'm turning you three in and nothing will change that!" Aquamarine said.

Then the ship landed in a docking station.

Jarek ran to her, but was zapped by her wand and thrown to a wall, disorienting him.

"See? You couldn't even beat me!" She said, before jump kicking his face.

"Ow!" Jarek said.

"You're gonna enter a world of shit, and I'm trying save you." Jarek said, clutching his nose.

"I don't need saving. You're the one who will be in a world of shit, especially with these cry babies!" Aquamarine said, referring to Steven and Lars.

Then she opened the door to see Blue Pearl, and Yellow Pearl waiting for her.

"I am here for Rose Quartz, and the human." Yellow Pearl said.

"Oh.. okay?" Aquamarine said, with a hint of worry in her voice.

Yellow Pearl rendered them unconscious, by pressing the red button the pods they were restrained on.

Jarek stood up.

"As for you, you are in very big trouble, young man." Yellow Pearl said.

Blue Pearl walked in, and put handcuffs on him.

"Let me know if it's too tight." She said to him.

He looked at her, his orange eyes shining with hate.

The two pearls exited the ship, leaving behind Aquamarine.

"Mr. Jarek?" She said, more worried, seeing his prediction was coming to reality.

"I warned you. Sayonara." Jarek said.

She was scared at this point. What if she was going to be killed?

* * *

**(Blue Diamond's Mansion)**

Jarek was brought to his knees.

Blue Diamond looked down at him.

"Mother, I did what I could. I'm sorry for the way I left." Jarek said.

She picked him up and hugged him to her left cheek.

"None of that matters. I'm relieved that you and Orange are okay!" She said.

"So.. you're not mad." Jarek said.

"I am very disappointed, yes. But I understand why you left. I'm glad you're protecting Orange." Blue Diamond said.

Jarek looked down at Blue Pearl, who only watched with a blank expression.

* * *

**...**

"The fate of the other diamonds will be determined through your actions after I tell you this, should I consider telling you." Jarek said.

"What do you need to tell me? You can tell me anything." She said.

"That also depends, can I entrust you with this info?" He said.

"Yes, I promise." She said.

Jarek sighed.

"The other diamonds are out and about, hiding in different planets. Green, Purple, Red, and Black. They're all free from this place and if White or Yellow were to get their hands on them, they wouldn't last against the harsh punishments they would be given." Jarek said.

"Where are they?" Blue Diamond asked.

Yellow Diamond came in.

She frowned her signature angry face, upon seeing him.

"Yellow, stop! What is it?" Blue Diamond asked.

"You and I are being summoned to Rose Quartz' trial. And his next." Yellow Diamond said.

"I will not be sent to any trial with you in it, you murderer!" Jarek said.

"How 'bout you shut up and let us do the talking?" Yellow Diamond said.

"Perhaps when you learn to be a better role model for Orange, and your daughter." Jarek said.

She growled.

"I don't have time for this. Blue, come on." Yellow Diamond said.

"Stay here. Don't run off again. My pearl will be keeping an eye on you." Blue Diamond said, setting him down on the floor with Blue Pearl.

Blue Pearl took out her knife, and held it, ready to attack.

The two diamonds exited the room.

"You gonna shave my beard with that?" Jarek asked.

"Sit down." She said.

"No." He said.

She held it to his knife.

"I'm sure we can talk about this before you jab me with that repeatedly." He said.

"No, Jarek. You were a fool to run away the first time, you won't get away again." She said.

"Then you and I are at an impasse." He said.

She moved her bangs, showing him her two angry eyes.

"I've seen those eyes before. They were the eyes of my love, you remind me of her a lot." Jarek said.

"That's because I am her." She said.

He tilted his head, confused.

"You really don't remember, do you?" She said.

"No, I don't. You're just a blue pearl. Blue Diamond's pearl at that. And I'm a broken human being with a metal hand." Jarek said.

"No, you're a human that has Orange Diamond inside of him. That's all you are." She said.

"Way to state a fact. Anyway, I'm gonna.. yeah." Jarek said as he jumped and flew away from her.

She jumped up and grabbed his right foot, and pulled.

"Get down here." She said.

He hit the ground with a thud, and was met with her right dress shoe in the face.

"Oh you son of a bitch!" Jarek said.

She kicked him again.

"My order is keep you here! You aren't allowed to leave!" Blue Pearl said.

On the next kick, he grabbed her shoe, and pushed, making her stumble back.

He got up, and summoned his cryo mask.

"You messed up this time, pearl." Jarek said.

She stood up, and held her knife in attack position.

Jarek dashed to her, and jumped.

She jumped up, and swung her knife.

**(TANG!)**

Jarek landed on both feet, holding a pipe.

Blue Pearl was laying on the floor, trembling in pain.

He turned her body over, and saw a large gash on her forehead.

He grabbed the knife, and stored in his gemstone.

Then he used his positive hamón and transmitted it into her head, stopping her seizure.

"Relax and breathe." He said, holding her head up and in his arms.

"You hit me with a pipe? Why?!" She said, saddened.

"Stop. I'm not your love, and you're not mine. You're your own person now. I have to leave, because Pink Diamond might die." He said, letting go of her and walking away.

"What?" She said, confused.

"Rose Quartz. Keep this to yourself if you wanna live. She _is_ Pink Diamond." Jarek said.

He exited the room.

Blue Pearl looked away, letting his word process in her mind.

"Somehow I knew." She said to herself.

* * *

**(Waiting Room)**

Steven was sitting down, beside Blue Zircon, who was reviewing files from her digital pad.

"We don't time for this! We only have this brief moment to prepare your case." Blue Zircon said.

"Case?" Steven said, confused.

"Ugh, who am I kidding, this is pointless! We've all heard the rumors about the demise of Pink Diamond, but I can't believe these files [Scrolling through files] 'Shattered by one of her own soldiers,' Ugh! In front of her entourage?! [Turns to Steven] And look at you now! That ridiculous disguise is only going to make you look more guilty!" Blue Zircon ranted on.

"That's fine, because I am!" Steven said.

Blue Zircon was taken back by this.

"Whoa wha-don't say that! Especially when you're _out_ _there__!_" She said, waving her hands in rejection.

"Out where?! What's going to happen?!" He said.

"What did you think was going to happen, Rose Quartz?! As soon as that door opens, you're going on _trial!_" She said, with sweat on her forehead.

The door opened.

"Oh no.. we're out of time." She said, with the idea of her being doomed for sure in mind.

"(Sternly) I'm ready." He said, walking out the door.

"No! Don't leave me behind!" She said, following him out.

* * *

**(Trial Tower)**

Steven and Blue Zircon appeared in the center of the room.

Another Zircon was teleported into the room as well.

She looked over at the two.

"Ha ha ha, I almost feel sorry for you, Blue." Green Zircon said.

"Who are you?" Steven asked, curious.

"Didn't you tell him? I'm going against you, Rose. You're going down for sure." Green Zircon said.

**...**

Blue Pearl was afraid. She couldn't tell Blue Diamond what Jarek had told her, neither could she tell Yellow Diamond.

"Blue, what's the matter with you?" Yellow Pearl said, noticing her strange pauses in her behavior.

"Nothing. I'm just tired today." Blue Pearl said.

"But you just had a latte earlier. That should be keeping you up." Yellow Pearl said.

"That doesn't always work, Yellow. I'm fine." Blue Pearl said.

"Eh, suit yourself." Yellow Pearl said.

* * *

**...**


	46. Tundra Defeats Purple Diamond

**(****MEANWHILE...****)**

Purple Diamond was attacking the Core of Nebula 87.

"Your attempt at taking over, is **futile**." The Core said.

"White Diamond's dictatorship ends, it won't last another milicycle." Purple Diamond said, before shooting a blast of plasma at it.

The Core ruptured, and unleashed a shockwave that pushed her away.

She fled the scene, heading to the overworld.

* * *

**(Overworld)**

Purple Diamond ran to her freighter, with many of her purple gems fleeing to their ships, and into her's as well.

"Move this rust bucket! This planet's about to blow!" Purple Diamond said.

"The engines aren't working! Something's wrong!" Lavender Pearl said.

Then a missile flew straight to the ship.

"Everybody, out! Move move move!" Purple Diamond said, fleeing.

Some gems made it out, before the ship exploded.

Purple Diamond looked up, and saw three jumpships blasting lasers down at them.

She growled, and summoned a water hand from the nearby ocean.

The water hand grabbed the first jumpship, and crushed it, making it explode.

Purple Diamond then struck lightning at the second jumpship, which head straight for her.

The jumpship lost control, and spun as it neared the ground at a fast speed.

It tore apart, colliding into the hard, rocky surface.

Then Purple Diamond ran to the third jumpship, seeing some of the gems shooting their weapons at it.

The jumpship fired two missiles at the area where the gems were, causing them to flee.

But the missiles hit the spots they targeted, and poofed most of them.

Then the entire jumpship was frozen, causing it to descend to her.

Purple Diamond teleported through water, to a safe area from where it was going to land.

The jumpship tore into pieces too, colliding with the ground.

Then Purple Diamond looked to see where the blast came from, and saw Tundra running to her.

"Tundra, I-"

(KICK!)

Purple Diamond fell back, huffing.

"Ouah!" She yelped.

Tundra prepared an ice blast.

Purple Diamond got up.

"Koh Gah tya!" She chanted, trapping Tundra in a water bubble.

"I have no interest in fighting you, Tundra!" She said.

Tundra quickly froze the bubble, and shattered free out of its prison.

"You killed Cherri Bonn and Leslie! Their whole community is gone because of you! My dad warned you not to use the missile launcher until he gave you the okay, you still did it!" Tundra said.

"It was an accident! My missile radar went haywire and blasted missiles at other planets too." Purple Diamond said.

"You lying bastard!" Tundra said, charging another ice blast.

Purple Diamond summoned a water ball and held it in her hands.

"Tundra, stop!" Magma said, running to the two.

Tundra froze Magma, allowing Purple Diamond to shoot her water ball.

Tundra kicked it to her, and then shot an ice ball at it, freezing it.

The ice ball collided into Purple Diamond's arms, shattering into pieces.

Purple Diamond didn't have enough time to react, as the shards shattered and she was met with a jump kick to the face, making her stumble back a few feet.

Tundra blasted Purple Diamond's ankles, freezing them.

Purple Diamond summoned another water ball, and this time hit Tundra in the face.

"It was an accident! I'm trying to tell you!" She said.

Tundra grabbed her mask, and tore it off of her face, earning a yell of pain from her. She threw the mask to the floor.

"You sound ridiculous with that thing on." Tundra said.

"(Feminine voice) It's my disguise, you twit!" Purple Diamond said.

Tundra walked from her.

"Your father will be so disappointed in you when he finds out what you're doing!" Purple Diamond reminded.

"He's gone missing, and I have to help him!" Tundra said.

"I'm gonna give you the belt when I get free!" Purple Diamond said, trying to pull free from her ice trap.

"You're to stay here, until I come back and get you myself." Tundra said, walking away.

Purple Diamond summoned two thunderbolts, hitting her.

Tundra fell to her knees, hurt.

"You're going down, Tundra!" Purple Diamond said.

Then Tundra summoned her ice hammer, and ran to her.

Purple Diamond grabbed summoned a water hand and grabbed Tundra.

Tundra threw the hammer at her head.

Purple Diamond tried to catch it, but failed.

**(Krushing blow)**

**The ice hammer collided into Purple Diamond's scalp, causing horrible cracks and some shattered bones.**

**"Ouagh!"**

(End of krushing blow)

Purple Diamond became disoriented, losing control of her water hand.

Tundra was released, and landed on two feet. She ran to her hammer, and began hitting her with it.

Purple Diamond lost consciousness.

(POOF!)

Tundra grabbed her gemstone, and walked away.

* * *

**To be continued...**


	47. The Trial Part II

**(****Homeworld**** ; ****Fences****)**

Shinnok appeared beside a green Topaz guard.

"Ah-choo!" Topaz sneezed.

Then she looked at Shinnok, whom the snot flew onto.

"Oh dear! I am so terribly sorry!" Topaz said.

Then Shinnok blasted her to ashes with his amulet.

"Miserable wretch!" He commented. Then he chanted an incantation, which cleansed him right away.

"Oh my goodness!" A random gem said, having seen the kill.

Shinnok blasted him next.

"This is what I get for helping my ally. He's still got a lot to learn." He commented, walking to the rocky plains, near the construction site of the eastern side.

* * *

**(Trial Tower)**

"All rise for the luminous Yellow Diamond!" Yellow Pearl said, doing a pose.

".. and the lustrous Blue Diamond." Blue Pearl said. Though her attention was on Steven. She couldn't bear to hide the fact that he was Pink Diamond, but she knew it would cost her her life if she spilled the beans out in the open like that.

Then a beam shot to two spots, revealing Blue Diamond, and Yellow Diamond. They were standing close together, Blue Diamond was resting towards Yellow Diamond's shoulders, both of them had their eyes closed. Then they opened their eyes, and saw the zircons, and Steven in the center of the room.

The two diamonds separated, with Blue Diamond looking around her surroundings.

"Where is the accused?" She asked.

"Is _THAT_ Rose Quartz?! Look at this hideous form she's taken! Forget the trial, we should shatter her just for looking like that!" Yellow Diamond declared.

"No. I want to hear her make her case. I want to know what she thinks we're going to do to her. Because I want to do something **worse.**" Blue Diamond said, frowning at Steven.

Steven gulped, knowing he was likely in for it, being intimidated by Blue Diamond.

**"Steven, you can't tell them who you really are! You mustn't!"** Orange Diamond said in his mind.

"Wha?" He said, looking left and right.

"Fine. Let's just get on with it, shall we?" Yellow Diamond said, summoning her throne chair and then sitting down.

Blue Diamond did the same, looking down at the three gems.

The pearls got in their stations, ready to record the court in front of them, using their digital screens for drawing, and inputting text.

"My Diamond. My brilliant, opulent, radiant, glimmering-" Green Zircon ranted on.

"_My_ Diamond will suffice, or we'll never get through this." Yellow Diamond said.

"Of course, my diamond. [Clears throat] Rose Quartz committed a crime, so unprecedented that one can't help but wonder 'why? Exhibit A." Green Zircon said.

She snapped her fingers, and then the platform summoned Lars, who was sitting back, afraid.

"Steven?! What's going on?! Where are we?!" Lars said, before a restraining bubble appeared on his head, muffling the sounds of his voice. "(Barely audible) Who are those huge, giant ladies?!"

"As we can see from this specimen, humans are loud, absolutely hideous creatures that serve no purpose whatsoever. What sort of Gem would turn on her own kind for this? I'll tell you what kind : [Points at Steven] a _that_ kind." Green Zircon said.

"Just let him go! He's got nothing to do with this!" Steven defended.

"There it is! The passion, the fury, that caused the diabolical Rose Quartz to.. shatter her own diamond!" Green Zircon said, doing a dramatic pose.

There was a moment of silence.

"But I know what you're thinking, this thing doesn't look like a Rose Quartz! And for that, I'd like to call an eye witness!" Green Zircon said, kneeling next to Steven.

Then a pillar rose from the platform, once at a certain height, a light flashed at a gem, revealing to be Eyeball Ruby, who didn't seem too happy to see Steven.

"Oh, Eyeball!" Steven said, relieved to see she was still alive.

"Do not address me, _war_ _criminal!_" Eyeball growled.

"I'm just glad you're okay." Steven said, backing down.

"I heard it straight from her! She said (Mockingly) _'__I'm_ _the_ _mighty_ _Rose_ _Quartz__!_ _I've_ _got_ _her_ _shield_ _and_ _everything__!'_ And then she threw me.. into space!" Eyeball said with absolute hate in her voice.

"I tried to help you! I healed your gem!" Steven defended.

"And who else has the ability to heal gems, other than the villainous _Rose_ _Quartz_?!" Eyeball asked, glaring down at him.

"And there you have it. Rose Quartz did it and that's Rose Quartz. I rest my case." Green Zircon said.

"(To self) Oh, she's good." Blue Zircon said, afraid and worried.

Yellow Pearl closed her records, and Blue Pearl drew a cross over Steven's illustrated face on her digital pad.

"Well, I'm convinced! Time to execute!" Yellow Diamond said.

"Not yet. The defense still has to speak." Blue Diamond said.

"Right! (Nervously) Well uh, before I start my very... uh, thought-out defense, I'd like to remind the court that Rose Quartz _did_ turn herself in." Blue Zircon said.

"The court remembers, and the court does not _care_." Yellow Diamond said coldly.

"Uh, of course! [Picks up panel] Uh, in-innocent! Uh, the word _innocent_ can mean, oh- many different things." Blue Zircon said.

"I did it!" Steven said, stepping forward.

"Wha-what, _what_! Stop!" Blue Zircon said.

"No. I want to hear what she has to say." Blue Diamond said, raising her hand, which levitated the floor beneath Steven.

"(Still muffled) Get us out of here, Steven!" Steven said.

Steven shielded his eyes from the bright light.

Yellow Diamond remained sitting on her chair, as Blue Diamond glared down at him.

"State your name for the record, please." Yellow Pearl said.

"I, um... I'm Rose Quartz. [Reveals gemstone by lifting shirt] And.. I'm guilty." Steven said, looking away sadly.

"Wait, no! Don't say that!" Blue Zircon said.

"Everything you guys said I did, I did. And I did it by myself. And I'm sorry. I'll accept any punishment you want to give me. [Points to Lars] Just let him go! And leave the earth alone." Steven pleaded.

"Ha! Sounds like a solid confession to me!" Yellow Diamond said.

"...How? [Leans toward Steven] How did you do it?" Blue Diamond asked.

"Huh?" Steven asked.

"How did you shatter Pink Diamond?" Blue Diamond asked.

"Um.. well.. I did it on earth, in front of Pink Diamond's palanquin. I was probably like 'stop!,' and she was all like 'no!' so we fought, I think." Steven hesitated, unable to come up with a proper story in time. And Blue Diamond's looming face was making him more nervous by the second.

Blue Zircon was banging her head on the elevated pillar Steven was standing on.

"And she probably did some cool moves. I probably did some cool moves too, some jump kicks and stuff." Steven continued.

Yellow Pearl had a weirded out and confused expression on her face, looking at Steven as he made up his story. Blue Pearl was drawing an illustration of Steven doing a jump-kick.

"But I was most likely deeply conflicted about deciding to shatter her. Definitely crying. I probably had to use the _Breaking_ _Point_ to do it." Steven finished.

"(Sorrowfully) IT WAS A SWORD!" Blue Diamond shouted, covering her eyes and crying. Her emotions got he best of her and her power emitted a dark blue wave of tearful energy.

Everyone in the room formed tears in their eyes.

"You.. shattered her.. with a sword." Blue Diamond cried, covering her face with her hands.

Yellow Diamond got up, walked up to her to comfort her fellow diamond.

"That's quite enough testimony from you! We shall take a brief recess!" Yellow Diamond declared.

* * *

**(Ruined Temple ; Outside)**

Jarek was running away, wearing his sunshades, and his battle vest which was orange.

He was reloading his Praetorian's Foil, when he suddenly bumped into Shinnok at a forked alleyway.

Shinnok growled and aimed his amulet at him.

"Where is Steven?!" Shinnok said.

"He's in that trial tower up there! Wait, why are you here?" Jarek asked.

"I came to rescue you! (Annoyedly) Do you have any idea how many gems I had to incinerate?" Shinnok asked.

"How many?" Jarek asked.

"(Simply) 2." Shinnok said.

"Are you fucking kidding me?! That's baby hands work compared to how many I've defeated already!" Jarek said, weirded out.

"Enough! We better go and find him." Shinnok said, running forward.

"Why do you even care anyway? Just stop and tell me that much first." Jarek said, stopping him in his tracks.

"Because you're my friend, and I won't leave you to die. You didn't leave me." Shinnok said.

"?" Jarek tilted his head.

"Go, _boy_." Shinnok said.

Jarek ran forward.

* * *

**(Trial Tower)**

"What are you saying in there?! 'Maybe' this, 'probably' that! Oh, what do you mean 'probably?!" Blue Zircon asked.

"Look I just... I don't _actually_ know how it happened, okay?" Steven said.

"You don't know?!" Blue Zircon said.

"I... " Steven started, but was lifted by his shirt collar.

"Don't tumble my rocks! Both our gems are on the line! Did you do this or _not_?!" Blue Zircon asked, frowning.

"It was me, alright! [Gets released] Rose Quartz did it, and I've got her gem, so.. I'm the one who's got to pay for this!" Steven said.

"You don't know how it happened... " Blue Zircon said.

Steven shook his head.

"I get it. [Brings up digital screen panel] There's a reason they want you to explain how you did it." Blue Zircon said, coming to her realization.

"Huh?" Steven said, confused.

"It's because it doesn't make sense!" Blue Zircon concluded.

"Steven, tell her! What are you waiting for?! This can save your life!" Steven thought.

**"No! You mustn't! They'll destroy us all!"** Orange Diamond warned.

"Oh.." Steven said.

"Oh?" Blue Zircon said.

* * *

**(Trial Room)**

"Rose Quartz is flawed, I grant you. A shallow strata-Gem who turned against her gem kind out of a misguided attachment to a planet and creatures like these. [Brings Lars in via teleportation]" Blue Zircon said.

"(Still muffled) What?! Huh?!" Lars said, looking around him.

"It's indisputable, that a diamond overseeing earth, Pink was Rose's enemy. Rose had everything to gain by shattering her. But event though she may have _wanted_ to shatter Pink Diamond, could she? Blue Diamond, for the purpose of this argument, may I present your palanquin?" Blue Zircon asked, no longer nervous.

"Is this necessary?" Yellow Diamond asked.

"Isn't it? Please, proceed." Blue Diamond said, granting Blue Zircon's request.

She waved her hand, which made her blue palanquin appear in the room through a beam of light.

"Now, as the records show, Pink Diamond was shattered just outside a palanquin much like this. [Steps onto the palanquin] Witnesses say Pink had just stepped out and had only taken a few forward when Rose attacked her from the front!" Blue Zircon said.

"Oh!" Blue Diamond said sadly, turning away.

"But the question no one seems to be asking is : why?" Blue Zircon said.

"_I've_ been asking that question." Blue Diamond said.

"A-a-a-and right you are to ask, my diamond! B-because at that time that Pink was shattered, Rose Quartz had been a recognized threat for several hundred years. There were no Rose Quartz soldiers in her entourage and none in her guard. So _how_ did a Rose Quartz, with no business being anywhere _near_ Pink Diamond, get so close in the first place? Where were Pink Diamond's attendants? Her agates? Her sapphires? And where was her pearl?" Blue Zircon asked.

Yellow Diamond banged her fist on her chair.

"They were with her of course! They saw the whole thing!" She retorted.

"But none of them saw Rose Quartz approach? Wouldn't her sapphires have seen Rose Quartz coming? Wouldn't her Agates have tried to fight her off?" Blue Zircon asked.

"That _is_ strange!" Steven commented.

"She must have slipped past them!" Yellow Diamond said.

"Even if she did, wouldn't her pearl have cried out in alarm '_Watch out my diamond!"_ No! Whoever did this was already close to Pink Diamond. Someone her guards would allow to get near her, someone she would listen to when asked to stop her palanquin and step outside, and someone with authority to cover it up afterwards! Someone with supreme authority... someone... like one of _you!_" Blue Zircon said, pointing at Yellow Diamond and Blue Diamond.

Blue Diamond gasped in shock.

Yellow Diamond made her signature angry face at her, the same one she gave Peridot when she called her a _clod_.

"Uh, disregard that last statement! I might have gotten carried away!" Blue Zircon said.

"Move!" Steven said, pushing her out of the way.

Yellow Diamond fired a blast of her yellow energy at her.

"Defending a rebel? Isn't that _treason_?" Green Zircon asked, smiling deviously before giving her a kick to the face.

Steven pushed Green Zircon, making her fall back on the floor.

"Steven!' Lars said.

"Yellow, stop this! Why are you doing this?!" Blue Diamond said, getting up off of her throne chair.

"We don't need to listen to this nonsense!" Yellow Diamond said, her attention focused on Blue Diamond.

Steven ran to Lars, and popped his restraining bubble.

"This is our chance! We got to go!" He said.

"Where?!" Lars said.

"[Points at palanquin] There!" Steven said before running over to it, with Lars following.

"Let's shatter Rose Quartz and be done with it!" Yellow Diamond said to Blue Diamond.

Can't you restrain yourself?! First with Orange, now with Rose?!" Blue Diamond said.

"Don't throw Orange in my face, Blue! You know I did what I had to for her own good! This is all pointless!" Yellow Diamond said.

"No, it's not!" Blue Diamond said.

"Hurry up and drive this thing, those giant crazy chicks aren't going to be distracted forever!" Lars warned.

Steven placed his hand on the panel, causing the door to close, and the palanquin to extend spider-like legs that held it in standing position.

He tried to control it, by going left and right, and then jumped up.

**...**

**(CRASH!)**

Blue Diamond's palanquin bursted out of the roof of the trial tower.

"Whoa.. where are we?" Lars said, shocked to see the outside.

".. Homeworld." Steven said.

Blue Diamond's palanquin started falling to the seemingly endless pit, where there were bridges and gem-mobiles going about on them.

Then a diamond shaped opening bursted out from the wall of the trial tower.

"You think you can get away, Rose? You stood your ground on that little speck called _Earth_, but you're on _our_ _world_ now." Yellow Diamond said sternly.

"Oh no!" Lars said, freaking out because of the fall.

"Hold on!" Steven said, summoning his bubble, which protected him and Lars.

* * *

**(A few seconds later)**

**(CRASH!)**

Steven and Lars coughed, the bubble having been popped and some of the debris broken and collapsed around them.

"Ugh... my head." Lars said, clutching his head.

* * *

**(MEANWHILE...)**

Jarek ran to the site where the palanquin was seen falling.

"Shinnok, come on! They need our help!" Jarek said.

Shinnok teleported to him.

"Just give me a minute to catch my breath!" He said, panting.

The two stopped running and stopped to rest for a minute.

"He's gonna die if we don't get to him!... And it's gonna be my fault!" Jarek panicked.

"It won't be your fault, he won't even die. And if he does, I can always revive him." Shinnok said.

"(Revenant reverb) Your darkness will make his gem **perish**! Is that what you want?!" Jarek said.

"It worked for you, didn't it?" Shinnok asked.

"I can't hear Orange Diamond anymore. I like to think you did something to me when you brought me back to life." Jarek said.

"My magic is **flawless**, for whatever reason she's not talking to you must be because of something you two went through? Perhaps maybe a disagreement?" Shinnok said.

"I can't remember anymore. My memories of her and I are fading fast. All I can remember is my past, when I was an ace." Jarek said.

"You mean when you saved me from my execution?" Shinnok said.

"Yeah... " Jarek said, nodding while looking away, with a perplexed expression.

* * *

**(Original Timeline \- 7/27/2016 ; Nether)**

"Because of your crime of invading the Earth, and for evading my summons, you are to be executed by beheadment." King Rosenthal said, slamming his wooden staff on the ground twice.

Shinnok was wearing shackles on his forearms, and his ankles. He continued trying to break free from them.

A large man, wearing a black sack over his head held a very large axe, about the size of a guillotine.

Then the doors broke open, with lasers firing at the Pigman guards, earning death rattles from them.

Then the Wither Skeleton Knight ran to the invaders, one of them being Jarek.

She jumped up and swung her sword downward towards him.

Jarek aimed at her face with his Golden Gun, and fired.

[GUNSHOT!]

He dodged and she fell beside him.

"Damn, I'm good." Jarek commented.

"KILL THEM!" King Rosenthal declared, summoning forth a herd of withering humans.

Then Rex jumped up, and threw down a nova bomb at the herde, deleting each warrior from existence.

"Now that's just unf-" King Rosenthal said.

[GUNSHOT!]

He fell to the floor.

The executioner wasted no time, and raised his axe to slam down on Shinnok's neck.

Then Jarek threw a chain at the executioner's leg and yanked back, making him fall.

The axe fell the opposite way from him.

Jarek then aimed at his head, and fired.

[GUNSHOT!]

His body exploded, slightly hurting Shinnok.

"IiGH!" Shinnok said, being pushed forward.

Jarek ran to him, and undid the chains shackling his limbs.

"Your goddess is gonna have to pay me in full for this!" Jarek said.

"GET OFF ME!" Shinnok said, shoving him once free.

"Oi! We're on the same side! This is a rescue mission!" Jarek said.

"(Digital reverb) Jarek, we have no time! We have to get out of here before reinforcements arrive!" Ghost said, flying to him.

"You.. are a warrior of the light?" Shinnok said, annoyed.

"Yes, and I received a quest from a Ranvinian weapons dealer, saying that a goddess wants you to be freed." Jarek said.

"Cetrion... I can lead the way out. The realms will be mine!" Shinnok said.

"Yes yes, come on!" Jarek said, running away, with Shinnok following.

* * *

**(NOW)**

"Where did you put that Golden Gun?" Shinnok asked, patting his outfit.

"I have no ammo for it, it's in my phone." Jarek said.

"We might need it. Check how much ammo you have left in it." Shinnok said.

"About three bullets. That's all I have left in the chamber." Jarek said.

"We'll need them. Let's continue looking for Steven." Shinnok said, running forward.

Jarek followed him, shaking his head.

* * *

**To be continued...**


	48. OFF COLORS

**...**

Jarek and Shinnok ran to the crashsite, where Lars and Steven came out from the rubble.

"Steven! Are you okay?!" Jarek said, rushing to his aid.

"Yeah, just a bit of a rough landing." Steven said, rubbing his head.

"Dude, that wasn't funny, what you did up there. You could get yourself hurt like BAD!" Jarek said.

"Hey man, lay off the kid. He had no choice." Lars defended.

"And you, shut up. You're still in hot water with me." Jarek said.

"From what?! You assaulted _ME!_" Lars said.

"Because you're a perverted punk who exposed that poor girl!" Jarek said.

"It was only once, and we're cool now! You really need update on things that go on in Beach City!" Lars said.

"ENOUGH!" Shinnok said, silencing the friends.

They looked at him.

"You can bicker all you want, and be caught by whatever gems find you, or you can work together, and find a way out of here!" Shinnok said with gritted teeth.

"He's right. We need to leave already. There are gonna be scouts out here, looking for all of us, and Blue Diamond is gonna have me on her platter if she catches me." Jarek said.

* * *

**(MEANWHILE...)**

There were scout drones flying above the bridges, descending down to the grounds of Homeworld.

* * *

**...**

"Shit! Drones! That's just great, we gotta move!" Jarek said, running away.

"Doesn't this take you back, Jarek?" Shinnok asked, following.

"Take me back where? The Labyrinth?" Jarek asked.

"Yes, where all those drones were following you." Shinnok said.

"Yes, and no. If we get spotted by a drone, we can just destroy it." Jarek said.

"Yes. These aren't the same Gorgons you fought on Venus." Shinnok said.

"What are you guys talking about?!" Steven whispered.

"Nothing, I'll explain later." Jarek said.

"Surely he doesn't mean-" Lars began. but he tripped over a small rock.

(THUD!)

"Lars!" Steven whispered.

"Sorry!" Lars whispered.

"Dude, did you seriously trip over nothing?" Jarek said, weirded out.

"No! I swear!" Lars said.

"You goddamned idiot!" Jarek said.

Then a drone hovered over to their location, prompting him to aim and shoot the eye, making it explode.

"Simple, see?" Jarek said.

Then several more drones started to follow them.

"Go, I'll hold them off!" Jarek said, aiming his pistol at the drones, and shooting them in their eyes.

Jarek ran in the direction where Steven, Lars, and Shinnok were running.

"There's nothing but rocks here! There's nowhere to run!" Lars said.

"Hide over here!" Jarek said, running to a safe spot from the drones.

They hid behind the wall-like structure.

"Dude, those giant ladies were _furious_ with you!" Lars said.

"They're the diamonds. They've been after my mom for 6,000 years, and now they're after me!" Steven said.

"Nobody told you to sell yourself out into being their prisoner, and a possible murder." Jarek reminded.

"Why would you even consider doing that?! Do you realize how much trouble you're in?!-We're in?!" Shinnok said.

"What's wrong with your magic? You should be at full power." Jarek said.

"I'm using a mimic. And I'm about to-" Shinnok suddenly faded away.

* * *

**(Netherrealm)**

Shinnok fell to his knees, struggling to keep his power raised. He coughed like an old man.

"You should save your strength, my lord." Quan Chi said.

"Get out!" Shinnok shouted, grunting.

Quan Chi calmly left the room.

When he entered the other room, he went to Ibarra, who appeared to be really worried.

"Is there something wrong with him?" She asked.

"He'll be fine." Quan Chi said.

* * *

**(Homeworld)**

"This can't possibly get any worse! Shinnok is gone, and now we're being chased by robots!" Jarek said.

"Yeah, I'm pretty scared right now! What are we gonna do?! What's gonna happen?!" Lars said, cowering near a rock.

"We're gonna run, and we're gonna be okay!" Steven said.

"Lars, why'd you have to be kidnapped?" Jarek said.

"I don't know, you tell me!" Lars retorted.

"This doesn't look too good. I wish there was a way out of here." Jarek said, actually hoping this would work.

Nothing happened.

A drone spotted them, and casted its beam at him.

Jarek grabbed the beam, and shot it back at it.

The drone exploded, into several pieces.

"Whoa! Nice one!" Lars said.

"Don't get too used to it, jackass!" Jarek said back.

"Hey!" Lars said.

"Quickly! Down here!" A voice said, coming from an underground passageway.

The three went to it, but Lars stopped Steven.

"Wait! What if it's a trap?" Lars said, halting Steven.

"Stop being a bitch and come on!" Jarek said, jumping in.

Steven followed, with Lars making an offended expression, and then following.

Jarek stopped, and examined the gem.

"That was close, huh?" Lars said.

"Yeah, but who-" Steven began.

"Don't worry!"

"You're safe now! We're not gonna hurt you!"

"thank you! Whoever... you... " Lars began.

The gem emitted her glow, which was red. She appeared to be a Rutile gem, but with an odd appearance. She was two gems in one. Two torsos part of one pair of legs.

"Aaah!" Lars said, screaming in fear at the sight of the freakish-like gem.

**(A/N - I don't think the Rutile Twins look like freaks, it's just part of the story text, so chill.)**

"Uhh!" The Rutile Twins said, backing away in slight embarassment.

"It's okay, Lars. (At Rutile Twins) Thank you for saving us." Steven said.

"How bizzare! What are they? They certainly don't look like Gems we've seen before." The Rutile Twins said to each other.

Then the sound of the drones was heard from above.

"We can hug later, let's go!" Jarek said, running ahead in the cave.

The Rutile Twins, Steven, and Lars followed him.

They made their way to a bridge, that was in a really large kindergarten that appeared to be abandoned.

Umm... excuse me, where are you talking us?" Steven asked.

"Somewhere.. long forgotten. Where only those who don't belong.. belong." The right Rutile Twin said.

"Wow.. sounds like kinda place. You don't happen to have any fast food joints around here, would you?" Lars said.

"Dude, hold on a second." Jarek said, looking through his inventory phone.

"What, do you have anything to eat?" Lars asked.

"That depends, are you willing to eat granola?" Jarek said.

Lars shuddered.

"Ugh, yes." He said.

Jarek took out two granola bars, and handed them to Steven and Lars.

"Thanks, got any water?" Lars asked.

Jarek dispensed two water bottles.

"What are those?" The left Rutile Twin asked.

"Consumables that humans need to ingest in order to survive." Jarek said.

"Oh, what does that mean?" The Right Rutile Twin asked, curious.

"Humans need nutrients in order to live, and the items I gave them will provide that for them." Jarek explained.

"Oh, that makes sense." The left Rutile Twin said.

Steven finished chugged down his water bottle, being replenished by its quantities.

"Thanks a lot, Jarek." Steven said.

"Yeah, thanks a bunch." Lars said.

"Don't mention it." Jarek said.

They went forward.

Soon, they came across the sight of a large, broken down siege engine that looked abandoned.

"Holy crud. The Siege Engine... " Jarek said, seeing the out-of-commission mechanism leaning over an edge of a large kindergarten.

"That's the siege engine that used to be piloted by some strange creatures." The left Rutile Twin said.

"Yeah, I remember it like it was yesterday, but why is it here?" Jarek said, confused.

"Wait, you were there when they used it?!" The right Rutile Twin said, shocked.

"Yeah, well... my codified likeness utility program was. He defeated them with a team of other programs and triumphed against the machines." Jarek said.

"Oh, what was he like?" The left Rutile Twin asked.

"He looked exactly like me." Jarek said.

"Oh." The right Rutile Twin said.

"So.. where are we going?" Lars asked.

"To a safe place." The left Rutile Twin said.

"Where to though? It just seems like a really long bridge." Jarek said.

"You'll see." The left Rutile Twin said.

So the Rutile Twins led them to a safe area, where there were many cubby holes where amethyst gems had emerged from (apparently).

"We're back! Here we are! It's okay to come out!" The Rutile Twins called out.

"Oh, thank goodness! I hope you weren't followed!" Rhodonite said, coming out of a hiding spot.

Then she saw the three friends.

"AaH! You were followed!" Rhodonite panicked.

"Uh, hi. Don't worry, I'm not a threat or anything." Steven said nervously.

"It's okay, Rhodonite. Relax. We brought them here." The Rutile Twins assured.

"I can see you are a fusion." Jarek said, examining Rhodonite.

"Yeah?" Rhodonite said, weirded out by him.

"What?" Jarek said.

"Uhh, can we trust these.. things?" Rhodonite asked.

"Sure. I think so." The left Rutile Twin said.

"Everyone! A wondrous prediction has come before me! The twins of Rutile will bring one, no.. two.. no.. _three_ strangers to our current place of hiding!" Padparadscha said, coming out a hiding place.

"We know, Padparadscha, your prediction already happened." Rhodonite said.

"They were being chased by those terrible robonoids." The left Rutile Twin said.

"Don't tell me you tried to fight those things!" Rhodonite said.

"I did, they didn't." Jarek said.

"Eep! Do you know what you've done?! You've doomed us all! They're gonna come for us for sure! And now we're all gonna be in pieces!" Rhodonite said.

"Sheesh, chill the fuck out!" Jarek said, activating his revenant form, which made a burst of flames emit around him.

"Oh my goodness! One of the strangers is about to turn evil!" Padparadscha said.

Everyone looked at her.

"(Revenant reverb) Excuse me. I didn't mean to snap like that. But there were no drones coming after us when we entered the cave. We're perfectly safe here. At least I hope so, I'm sure we are." Jarek said.

"Ohh, Rutile! Why would you bring a mean stranger in here?!" Rhodonite said.

"I didn't know he was this way." The left Rutile Twin said.

"You should be nicer to them." The right Rutile Twin said.

"I'm sorry, what are your names?" Jarek asked.

"Err.. my name is Rhodonite. I'm a fusion of a pearl and a ruby?" Rhodonite said, nervous.

"How'd you two meet?" Jarek asked.

"More importantly, why are you in here with us?! You're a diamond!" Rhodonite said, pointing at his gemstone.

"I'm on your side. The diamonds are trying to kill me too. Well.. except for Blue. I'm just as much of a fugitive as you all are." Jarek said.

"That... is... correct."

He looked over at a giant worm-like gem.

"Aaaah!" Lars said, freaking out.

"They... don't... look... like... gems." Fluorite the fusion said.

"Whoa, you're enormous.. " Jarek said.

"We all said that when we first met her." Rhodonite said.

"Uh huh." Jarek said.

"Um.. hi? I'm Steven and this is Lars." Steven introduced.

"You're... Steven? It.. is... so nice... to meet you." Fluorite said, smiling at him. Her four other eyes opened.

Then they heard whirring in the background.

"Everyone, hide! Quickly!" Jarek said, running to a safe spot.

"Oh no! They found us!" Rhodonite said.

"Oh no, what are we gonna do, Steven?! We're gonna be killed for sure!" Lars panicked, paralyzed in fear.

"It'll be okay, Lars! I'm scared too!" Steven said, hiding behind a boulder with him.

"I'm trembling! I didn't have what it took to show up at the party, I didn't have what it took to save Sadie! Then, and this time! I can't do it! I can't put up with this anymore!" Lars said.

"Being scared is natural, Lars! I was always scared too, through my entire time of being an Ace! But I came through, you can too! What have I always said? You can't stay stationary forever!" Jarek said.

Then three drones came in, with their scanning beams activated and shining brightly.

Jarek took out his Golden Gun, and checked for any ammo in his phone.

There were three clips left.

"Oh wow, I did have ammo left." Jarek said, then he reloaded.

A drone hovered over to him, blindly. It only hovered over to him due to sounds.

"Jarek!" Steven whispered.

Then a drone headed right for Steven, and Lars and scanned them.

"No!" Lars said, shielding him with his body.

"Lars?!" Steven whispered.

"Shh! (To self) Don't be afraid... don't be afraid... " Lars said as the laser went down his body, doing a full inspection of him.

The drone deactivated its laser and hovered away.

"Hah! Aha!" Lars said as he laughed nervously.

Jarek punched the glass lens of the laser beam on the drone, and threw it to the endless pit that led off-map.

The drone hovered over to the Rutile Twins, who were hiding in a cubby.

"Omae wa mou shindeiru." Jarek said, before firing the shot.

The bullet pierced through the shell of the robonoid and made it explode.

Jarek put his weapon away, and looked at the Rutile Twins, who were shocked, speechless.

"Oh my gosh! That thing worked!" The right Rutile Twin said.

"He's gonna save us!" Padparadscha said.

"I just did." Jarek said, walking over to her, and lifting her up.

"Oh! He's gonna hold me!" She said.

He set her down and moved her bangs away from her face, and saw her one eye.

She blinked twice, having a blank expression.

"You shouldn't hide your face from everyone." Jarek said.

"Uh huh?" Padparadscha said.

"Dude, where'd you get that golden gun?" Lars asked.

"It's a very long story, one that I may never tell, due to the severity of this situation!" Jarek said, seeing more drones coming in, in a greater number. (x 6)

They hid in different hiding spots this time.

Jarek aimed his Golden Gun for the drone heading for Steven, and Lars.

Lars grabbed club shaped rock, and swung at the drone, hitting it several times.

The drone went wild, flying in different directions, until one other drone noticed and shot its attack beam at it, destroying it.

[GUNSHOT!]

The drone that attacked exploded, then Jarek downed two other ones.

[EXPLOSION!] x 2

Then a drone chased Fluorite, scanning her.

Steven summoned his shield, and threw it at the flying mechanism.

The drone felt that, and headed straight for him.

"Yah!" Lars said, jumping up and landing on the drone.

The drone made little rattle noises, symboling its alertness.

Lars began hitting it with his club repeatedly, until it flew crazily.

He then impaled the lens, causing the robonoid to activate its immediate self destruct sequence.

[GUNSHOT!]

"Lars! Move!" Jarek said, aiming for the drone.

It exploded, throwing Lars to a nearby rock spike.

He collided with the back of his head with enough force, to suspend the activity in his brain, killing him.

He landed on the ground, unconscious.

"(Gasp!)" Steven said.

"Lars!" Jarek said, before shooting the last drone that was fleeing.

"No no no no no no no no!" Steven said, running to his fallen friend.

The gems covered their mouths, recognizing this as a friend being dead.

"Don't just stand there! Help him!" Jarek said to them.

"There's nothing we can do.. I'm sorry." The left Rutile Twin said.

Jarek growled, and ran to Lars, whom Steven was checking for a pulse.

Steven gasped in sadness when he didn't feel a heartbeat from him.

"Shirt! Open his shirt!" Jarek said, holding the defibrillators in his hands.

Steven lifted his shirt quickly.

"3.. 2.. CLEAR!" Jarek said, shocking Lars once.

Lars didn't awaken.

"Fuck. 3... 2... CLEAR!" Jarek said, shocking him again.

Lars still didn't respond.

Jarek shook his head, realizing he was unable to revive him.

"Fuck." He said.

"No... Lars... " Steven said, with tears in his eyes.

"Steven, I'm sorry I couldn't.. " Jarek said.

Steven didn't respond, he started crying while holding Lars in his arms.

"... " Jarek didn't speak. He knew he could resurrect him, but only as an undead person, not as living.

Steven's tears fell onto Lars' skin, which then emitted a pink glow, and spread through his whole body with a bright light.

He stopped crying, and looked at what was happening to Lars. His skin turned pink, and then his hair turned bright pink.

Once his transformation finished, he groaned in pain and moved.

"Oh my goodness." Steven said.

"Whoa.. " Jarek said, slight amazed.

Lars opened his eyes.

"Steven?.. what... what happened?" He said.

Steven was too shocked to speak, he was sad, but happy, and shocked at the same time.

"Oh my, something incredible is going to happen to Lars!" Padparadscha said, happily.

"I have to go... I have to find a way outta here.. " Jarek said, before fleeing.

"Jarek, don't go! It's too dangerous out there!" Steven said.

"(Fading) I'll be fine. I can't die anymore." Jarek said.

"What the?! Why am I pink?! I'm **pink****!**" Lars said.

* * *

**(Overworld)**

Jarek came out of the hole, and saw Blue Zircon, and Green Zircon fleeing from the drones as well.

He growled at seeing Green Zircon, so he teleported through flames, right to where she was heading.

She gasped when she saw him.

Jarek punched her, and then threw her to the drones, knocking them down.

"Move!" Jarek said to Blue Zircon.

"Aah!" She said, running away from him now.

Jarek summoned his orange scythe, and blasted Green Zircon with negative hamón, causing her light based form to emit negative energy. She yelled, and then exploded, taking the drones with her.

"(POOF!)

Her gemstone laid there.

Jarek then teleported to Blue Zircon, who was hiding behind a pillar.

"Aaah! What do you want from me?!" She said.

"You were there in the trial tower, defending Steven.." Jarek said.

"Y-Y-Yeah?!" She said, afraid.

Jarek backed away, putting his scythe back in his gemstone.

"Calm down, I'm going to hurt you. But I want you to come with me. It is not safe here." Jarek said.

"You're... Orange Diamond?" She said, seeing his gemstone.

"Yes, I assume you both have met already?" Jarek said.

"She came to me, asking for help to get back to earth, but I didn't know what to do. You're the one. You're the one she was trying to find!" Blue Zircon said.

"Yes, and?" Jarek said.

"What are you going to do now? Now that you two are fused back together?" She said, worried.

"You're going to come with me. Earth is a safe place, where the diamonds won't be able to find you." Jarek said.

"But!.. (Sigh) okay, I will. I hate my job here. I thought I was gonna be shattered for sure!" Blue Zircon said.

"Come on." Jarek said, walking to the hole he came from.

* * *

**(Alternate Route Taken)**

Jarek didn't go through the correct path that led to the Off colors' hideout, he went the other way and saw a very large gap.

"Can you trust me?" He asked.

"Why?" She asked.

"I'm gonna glide across, and I need you to hold on tight, if you don't want to fall that is." Jarek said.

"Umm... yes?" She said.

Jarek lowered himself to the floor.

"Climb on." He said.

She shuddered, realizing she was gonna have to hold onto him as if he were close to him. She reluctantly complied.

Jarek stood, and then jumped off, gliding across the very large gap.

"How are you able to do this?!" She said, alarmed.

"A gift, from a very special friend." Jarek said.

Once he made it to the other side of the gap, which was on a kindergarten that was unstable.

"Oh shit.. this whole place is unstable!" Jarek said, running forward, Blue Zircon following.

"What do you mean?! Isn't this the safe place you were taking me to?!" She said.

"I think I took the wrong way." Jarek said.

"What?! You've doomed us both!" She said.

Then he saw an abandoned portal that was the shape of a ring, like a circle.

"That plate right there, stand on it. Maybe this thing works." Jarek said.

"A-Are you sure?!" She said, worried.

"Just do it." Jarek said.

She gulped, and complied, standing on a large plate that was connected to the portal.

Then the plate activated, bringing power to the portal.

"Let's go in. I saw one in the safe place too, it's likely gonna take us there." Jarek said.

"Okay." She said, following.

The two entered the portal.

* * *

**(UNKNOWN TIME ; Homeworld)**

Jarek and Blue Zircon appeared, in a room that appeared to be guarded by a pink Topaz.

"Whoa.. " Jarek said, examining her.

"Where are we?" She said.

The portal deactivated.

"Fuck." Jarek said.

* * *

**(I'm the worst at these things sometimes...)**


	49. That was a close one

**...**

"Is there a problem?" Pink Topaz asked, noticing their puzzled expressions.

"No." Jarek said.

"Where are we?" Blue Zircon asked, hoping she would help.

"You're in Pink Diamond's chamber. May I ask why you two came from there?" Pink Topaz asked.

"... Well, more importantly, what year is this? It looks pretty antique in here." Jarek said, noticing the different panels on the rooms.

"It's -7000. Why?" Pink Topaz asked.

"We're from another timeline. The year 2017. The portal behind us is inactive, and we need help getting back to our time." Jarek said.

"Hm.. I'm only the guard here. I don't know how to reroute the power to this main chamber, and then send a spike to the network communications web all across the planet so I can repower the time portal, I can't do that at all." Pink Topaz said.

Jarek and Blue Zircon were dumbfounded.

"You can't, or you can?" Jarek asked.

"I can't... " Pink Topaz said.

"Is she being sarcastic?" Jarek asked Blue Zircon, who only shrugged.

Pink Topaz winked.

"So you can?" Jarek asked.

She nodded, giving him a smile.

He sighed, shaking his head while looking down.

* * *

**(MEANWHILE... ; Jarek's Castle)**

Black Diamond was pushing Orange Aquamarine on a slide.

"Wheeee! Look at me, momma!" Orange Aquamarine said, having fun.

"I see you, Aquamarine!" Black Diamond said, smiling.

"My lord, there is a problem in the galaxy. The flow of time is being disturbed." T-902 said.

"What do you mean?" She asked, catching Orange Aquamarine and halting the swing.

"Aww!" Orange Aquamarine whined.

"Your partner is marked by the void, and will be lost in the dark corners of time if he doesn't return to his designated time period. Traveling through time by a time portal is unjust, and prohibited in the universe, unless permitted by the keeper of time." T-902 said.

"Oh no.. is he alive?!" She asked, worried.

"That is to be discovered. He is crossing through right now." T-902 said, handing her a digital pad that showed Jarek, and Blue Zircon running on a bridge.

"Jarek! Jarek!" She said to it.

"He cannot hear you, nor can her see you. This digital pad is used for observational use only." T-902 said.

"Make it to where I can communicate with him! Press a button or something!" She said.

"I cannot, but you may watch, and comment on this freely. I must return to the front entrance, and keep guard." T-902 said before walking away.

"Is daddy okay?" Orange Aquamarine asked.

"I hope so, dear. I really do." Black Diamond said.

* * *

**(-7000 ;** **Bridge****)**

Jarek, and Blue Zircon were panting, from fleeing the courtyard.

"You can run.. I'll give you that." Jarek said.

"I used to jog around the city, before I became a lawyer." Blue Zircon said.

"Good, you should take me to your gym one day." Jarek said.

"Right?" She said.

"But that was a close one, Yellow almost got us. Good thing we lost her." Jarek said.

"You never lost me." Yellow Diamond said, coming out of the door way from the side Jarek and Blue Zircon were previously heading to.

"Um... which Yellow Diamond are you?" Jarek asked.

"Jarek!" Blue Zircon scolded.

"What do you mean _which_ Yellow Diamond? There's only of me, and one of you!" Yellow Diamond said.

Jarek felt a surge of light pass through him.

"Whoa... what's going on with me?" He thought.

"What's this?!" Yellow Diamond said, shocked to see what was happening to him.

**"You don't belong here. Time to come back, Jarek."**

He looked around him.

Then time stopped, and then the two vanished.

* * *

**(5/6/2017 ; Tallon IV)**

Green Diamond was shooting a green energy to a crystal ball, which had teleported Jarek, and Blue Zircon back.

"What the? Green?" Jarek said, seeing her.

Green Diamond then seized her power, and looked at the two.

"Why would you go the wrong way in the underground? You were supposed to return to Steven." Green Diamond said.

"It was a mistake. And why is it still raining?" Jarek said.

"Oh my.. where are we now?" Blue Zircon asked.

"Tallon IV, another safe place from Homeworld." Jarek said.

"Ahem!"

They looked at Tundra, she was standing next to an unconscious Purple Diamond, who was tied up in rope.

"Tundra?!" Jarek said, shocked.

"Tundra?" Blue Zircon said to him.

"Yeah, I made her myself." Jarek said.

"_Made_ her? What does that mean?" Blue Zircon asked.

"I'm her parent." Jarek said.

"Oh my goodness!... Is that even legal?" Blue Zircon asked.

"On earth, it is. On Homeworld, it isn't." Jarek said.

"I captured Purple Diamond, as you see her right here. Shall I kill her?" Tundra asked.

"No, place her in a prison cell. She must atone for her crimes of killing an entire cherry gem community." Jarek said.

"_Cherry_ gem?" Blue Zircon asked.

"Yes, cherry gems. They were being grown and planted in the grounds on earth. Until _Rain_ here destroyed them all!" Jarek said.

Purple Diamond awoke from that.

"(Real voice) It was a MISTAKE!" She said.

"Doesn't matter. They're still dead and you're solely responsible for it. Off to jail with you." Jarek said.

"In this factor, you are no different from the diamonds! The fact that you would imprison me is blasphemous!" Purple Diamond said, trying to break free from her ropes.

"Jarek, she doesn't deserve that." Green Diamond said.

"I'm _not_ executing her, she's just gonna do a few weeks, and that's it. What's the real harm in that?" Jarek asked.

"She has to be alone, with no one to comfort her. Don't you see? You're doing what White Diamond would do to poor Pink Diamond, rest her soul." Green Diamond said.

Jarek looked at his hands, and then at Purple Diamond.

He took a moment to think.

"Is this what you've come to?!" Blue Zircon said.

He didn't respond.

"Well?" She said.

"Daughter, let her go." Jarek commanded Tundra.

Tundra personally disagreed with Green Diamond's way, but she knew she had to follow her father's orders. She summoned an ice knife, and cut the rope.

Purple Diamond broke free from it.

"You should know better by now, Jarek." She said, standing up.

"I am making you a promise however, should you decide to destroy another place that's vital to the survival of gem kind on earth, will determine your fate. You are warned." Jarek said.

"It won't happen again. You have to also understand, my blaster went haywire, so it really wasn't my fault." Purple Diamond said.

"You were the one who built it so it is." Jarek said.

"Guys, stop!" Tundra said.

They looked at each other.

"Tundra's right. Besides, Black is very worried. She thought that you'd be wiped from time. So I went in and saved you both." Green Diamond said.

"How did you do that anyway?" Jarek asked.

"Yeah, how?" Blue Zircon asked.

"I can manipulate the universe, Bend reality to the way I want it to be. For instance, I can turn you into a triangle, or a square. Like so." Green Diamond said, snapping her fingers.

Jarek suddenly, poofed and turned into a triangular shaped version of himself.

"_VERY_ funny, now turn me back!" Jarek said.

Green Diamond snapped her fingers, and Jarek reverted back to his original state.

"Seriously?" Jarek said, patting himself.

"That is my special power. Now that you two are out of there, I can rest easy, and get back to my planet." Green Diamond said.

"Planet? You have your own planet now?" Blue Zircon asked.

"Yes. As for you, I have no need for any lawyers. You can go to earth with Jarek, and call it a day." Green Diamond said.

"I can't leave Steven. He's still on Homeworld, hiding with some Off Colored gems. I have to help him." Jarek said.

"I am sorry, Jarek. But he can take care of himself on this one." Green Diamond said.

"You can't be serious! He's just a kid, stuck on a hostile planet with gems trying to kill him!" Jarek said.

"Maybe you should try having faith in him for once. You can't always interfere with dire situations. Let him figure this out." Green Diamond said.

Jarek looked down, realizing she was right, though he was sure Steven's survival was guaranteed with his help.

"I can't just let him die out there." He said.

"He won't die. He's very smart, I'm sure." Green Diamond said.

He shook his head.

* * *

**(Jarek's Castle)**

Blue Zircon looked at the enormous structure in front of her.

"This whole place.. is yours?" She asked.

"Yes, and since you're with me, I'm gonna allow you to reside here, until the catacombs are finished being built." Jarek said.

"Catacombs? You mean you have gems living here? What is this?!" She said, defensive.

"It's a place for gems to live. To live a free, and normal life without having to suffer Homeworld's burden." Jarek said.

"I can't neglect my duties as a lawyer. I'm out of uniform!" She said.

"Oh, you are missing your coat. Well, there are lawyer positions here on earth, if you wanna try that. But what I'm saying is : you can live here if you'd like." Jarek said.

Blue Zircon gulped.

".. For now, until I can find my own home." She said.

"Fair enough." Jarek said.

He led her into the castle.

* * *

**(Eastern Hall)**

"This'll be your room." Jarek said.

"Okay." She said.

"There's just a bed in there, but over time, you will be able to get some stuff to put in there." Jarek said.

"It's fine, I don't plan on staying here for too long. I don't feel right, living in someone's castle." She said.

"Whatever you say. My aunt is working in the restaurant today, so you can go over to her, and have a sandwich, on me." Jarek said, handing her a few bucks.

"Okay?" She said. "What's a sandwich?"

"You never had a sandwich before on Homeworld?" Jarek asked.

"No such thing exists. I've had other foods before." Blue Zircon said.

"Okay okay, I'm gonna go and make something, and you're gonna meet my diamond and current partner, Black Diamond." Jarek said.

"I've known her for thousands of years. We were best friends." Blue Zircon said.

"And you didn't say anything sooner?" Jarek asked.

"You didn't ask." Blue Zircon said.

"Then that leaves me to question your trustworthiness. Can I trust you to tell me anything that I am supposed to know about in order to ensure the safety of this planet from Homeworld and other worldly threats?" Jarek asked.

"... (Sigh) Yes. But personal stuff, no." She said.

"That's fair. Come on, you'll love the food I'm gonna make."Jarek said.

* * *

**(Living Room)**

Jarek was brought in by T-902, and T-905.

"Jarek!.. and Zircon?!" Black Diamond said, shocked.

Jarek hugged her, embracing their love.

"My diamond." Blue Zircon said, saluting her.

"It's nice to see you made it after all. Where's Steven?" Black Diamond asked him.

"Green Diamond made me leave him on Homeworld, with the intent of letting him find his own way home." Jarek said.

"What?!" Black Diamond said, appalled.

"Yeah, but.. I've come to terms with that now. Steven will return to earth soon. Actually, I expect to hear from Red Diamond soon." Jarek said.

Suddenly, the phone rang.

"That's my cue." Jarek said, walking over to the cell phone, and answering the call.

"Hello?" He answered.

"Jarek, it's Red. Steven made it. It's a miracle." Red Diamond said.

"See?" Jarek said to Black Diamond.

"Wait.. so you knew he'd make it back?" Red Diamond asked.

"Pink Diamond isn't gonna lose that easily. (Annoyedly) I left my Golden Gun there!" Jarek said.

"Oh, that's probably why. Wow. I guess Green Diamond was right about this. The flow of the universe is going our way again. For the first time in 6 Millenniums." Red Diamond said.

"Yeah, no kidding. Look, I'm gonna take a break from all this adventuring stuff, so I can catch up with Black, and be a father to my new gems." Jarek said.

"That's a great idea. Send me some photos of them. I wanna see them." Red Diamond said.

"Yeah. See you round, Red." Jarek said.

He put the phone back on the docking station.

Blue Zircon had widened eyes.

"What... did... I... hear just now?" She asked.

"You were right, and even I knew this already. We all know this, except for the crystal gems." Jarek said.

"So you're saying that Rose-er.. Steven.. is Pink Diamond?!" Blue Zircon said.

"Yes." Jarek said.

"Oh my stars.. then that means Pink Diamond isn't shattered! She's not gone! She's in Steven?!" Blue Zircon said.

"Metaphorically speaking, yes. But not literally. He has her gemstone, and he knows this already, thanks to Purple Diamond." Jarek said.

"That was another reason Tundra beat the shit out of her on Nebula 87." Magma said, before taking a drink from her frappuccino drink.

"And you, I don't want you messing around with Steven." Jarek said.

"What? He came onto me." Magma said.

"I don't care who came onto who, you don't do that. He's only a kid. Imagine how that's gonna look on us." Jarek said.

"Gee, wiz. Wanna tell me why you're still on about that?" Magma asked.

"Because it's wrong. It's considered 'pedophilia,' and that's illegal on this planet, actually all across the galaxy." Jarek said.

"Ew, now that's gross." Blue Zircon commented.

"Yes it is, thank you." Jarek said.

"Okay, dad. It won't happen again, and.. mind telling me why you brought a short haired gem in here?" Magma said before taking another drink.

"That short haired gem helped save my life." Jarek said.

"I did?" Blue Zircon said.

"Yes, if it wasn't for you, I probably wouldn't have went back to the cave." Jarek said.

"Okay?" She said.

"Wait, cave? Where exactly on homeworld were you guys?" Black Diamond asked.

"In the underground, where Off Colors were hiding. You should've been there, I made a jojo reference." Jarek said.

"What was it?" Black Diamond asked.

"Omae wa mou shindeiru." Jarek said.

"That's not jojo. That's _Fist of the North Star_." Black Diamond pointed out.

"Even I knew that." Blue Zircon said.

"Aw man. I really thought it was jojo." Jarek said.

"When have Jonathan, Joseph, or Jotaro ever said that in a fight?" Black Diamond asked, curious.

"When Joseph beat Esidisi?" Jarek said.

"EHH! Wrong." Magma said.

Jarek shook his head as Blue Zircon, and Black Diamond laughed at him.

"Yes yes, hilarious." He said before walking to the fridge.

* * *

**(Docking Station)**

"So what do you think? You really think Yellow Diamond is gonna head to earth?" Blue Hessonite said.

"Nah, she has too many problems to worry about to go for some abandoned rock. She'd be out of her mind to go there for no reason." Green Phosphate said.

"Yeah, I agree." Green Amethyst said.

"So what's the stakes? Our fearless leader ready to take off or what?" Green Moss said.

"What do you mean? You mean take off her clothes?" Green Rubellite said.

The gem guards laughed.

"I do wonder what she does after hours though. She's got a nice set of a mel-" Green Phosphate said.

[GUNSHOT!]

(POOF!)

"Eh?!" They said, seeing he was poofed suddenly.

"What the?! How'd this happen?!" Green Rubellite said, holding the gem in her hands.

[GUNSHOT!] x 4

(POOF!) x 4

Lars held the Golden Gun in his hands, and ran forward.

"That was sweet!" He commented before kissing the gun.

**(Saiki K - Ew.**

**Jarek - I know, right? And it's not even his!**

**Saiki K - You decided to leave it there where he could get it.)**

Fluorite, Rhodonite, Padparadscha, and the Rutile Twins ran to the nearby Sun Incinerator ship that was docked on the landing space.

"Wow! Lars is gonna shoot the guards with Jarek's yellow gun!" Padparadscha said, putting her hands on cheeks and smiling.

"Padparadscha, come on!" Lars said, grabbing and carrying her.

* * *

**...**

Emerald saw the gems enter her ship.

"Oh no you don't!" She said before pressing the red button that triggered the alarm all over the shipyard.

* * *

**...**

"Oh crap! Rhodonite, it's now or never!" Lars said.

"I'm almost done! And.. go!" Rhodonite said.

The engines started up, while the Rutile Twins started controlling the ship via a tap screen.

Emerald came out of her office, and shot at the engines in an attempt to disable the fleeing vehicle.

"Hey! Give that back! That's not yours!" She said, running to it.

Lars stood outside the ramp, and smiled at her evilly.

"Ha ha ha ha ha! See ya sucker! Bingo bongo!" He said, giving her a wink.

Emerald blushed.

"Oh! Curse you!" She said.

Lars closed the ship door, and the ship blasted off, from the sights.

Several gem ships were taking off from the ground, preparing to pursue the Sun Incinerator.

"Those.. those... OFF COLORS!" She yelled.

"My lord, they're getting away! Your shuttle is ready!" Green Hessonite said, running to her.

"Good, I have some gems to capture. Send every ship you have after them! Capture the Off Colors, and get my ship back!" Emerald said.

"Yes, my lord." Green Hessonite said.

Emerald walked straight to her diamond shaped fighter.

* * *

**To be continued...**


	50. Restoration II

**(****Rubble****)**

Aquamarine was walking away, badly hurt.

She sighed.

"He was right all along, and I didn't listen to him. Gosh.. who knew that's what was gonna happen?" She said.

"Oi!"

She turned to her right, and saw Eyeball.

"What do you want, Ruby?" Aquamarine said.

"I share the same pain you do. But fear not, you and I can go and take our revenge on Steven!" Eyeball said with a smile.

**(BLACK SCREEN)**

**(FIGHTING SOUNDS)**

**"OW! HEY!"**

(Normal screen)

"Don't waste my time, Ruby. You're just as useless as my Topazes were." Aquamarine said.

Eyeball was left, beaten to a pulp, and tied up in rope, with a bruise in her one eye, and swollen cheeks.

"(Bad speech impediment) Hey! Get back here! (Spit!) And take these off!" Eyeball said, trying to break free from her trap.

"Stupid fuck." Aquamarine said, walking away. Eyeball looked really silly, being shown as beaten, and helpless.

She saw several ships heading toward the skies.

She sighed, and continued her depressed walk.

* * *

**(Jarek's Castle)**

Tundra Amethyst was practicing her cryomancy powers, in the training ward.

"This is pretty cool." She commented.

There were frozen dummies around her.

She punched each one with her fists, hurting herself in the process.

"Owwie.. " She said, shaking her right hand.

"You should practice fighting more often." Magma commented.

"Shush! When have you ever fought?" Tundra asked.

"Yesterday." Magma answered.

"Uh, yeah. The day you had your arm around Steven?!" Tundra said.

"Shut up." Tundra said.

"Why, you mad?" Magma asked.

"Yes I am mad!" Tundra said.

"Fight me then. Oh wait, I don't wanna hurt your hands. Ha ha!" Magma said, walking away.

Tundra charged a freeze ball, and froze her with it.

She then punched her, knocking forward and free from the ice trap.

"How do you like that?!" Tundra said.

"Bring it on, Tundra!" Magma said.

"Say your prayers!" Tundra said.

The two began fighting.

* * *

**(Living Room)**

"Ohh, my feet hurt so bad!" Black Diamond said, having taken off her heels.

"Maybe stop wearing heels and put on some normal shoes." Jarek said, holding a bowl of chocolate ice cream with oreos in it.

"Yeah, alright." She said.

"How long do you wear them a day?" Jarek asked.

"Most hours, why?" She asked.

"I mean, don't wear them 24/7, and certainly not when we're in bed together." Jarek said.

"I don't." She said.

Tundra entered the room, having a bruised right eye, and missing two teeth. She had bruises on her body. Magma followed, not having as many injuries.

"What the hell happened to you two?" Jarek asked, worried, but mostly weirded out.

"(Speech-impediment-ish) She beat me up!" Tundra said.

"Did not! You started the fight!" Magma said.

"You did! You _moof!_" Tundra said, punching her once.

"Knock it off you two!" Black Diamond said.

"No!" Tundra said.

"Listen to your mother!" Jarek said, walking to the two and getting in between.

The two girls looked at him, angrily.

"Let's pummel him up!" Tundra said.

"He's our dad, are you crazy?!" Magma said.

"Stop, you _moof._" Jarek copied.

"That's my line!" Tundra said.

"Too bad, I'm your dad. Deal with it. Go to your room, now. (At Magma) You, come with me. I wanna talk to you ALONE." Jarek said.

Tundra walked away, giving a death glare to Magma.

Magma flipped her off, following Jarek.

* * *

**(Living Room)**

"You're going to be here with Salazar over here." Jarek said to Magma.

"Wait, what?" Circus Sapphire said, confused.

"You two are going to complete this task together. This is Magma's rehabilitation mission, due to her unacceptable behavior to her sister." Jarek said.

"Hey! That's not fair! Why do I have to be stuck here with a Sapphire?" Magma asked.

"Because this is your punishment. Teamwork with a tenant that lives in this castle." Jarek said.

"I hate you." Magma said.

"Good. Because you won't be coming out for a little while, and because of that little comment you just said, you added one more week to it." Jarek said.

"How long am I going to be down here?!" Magma asked, offended, and angry.

"A month. Go. Now." Jarek said.

Magma entered the mining location.

Circus Sapphire followed.

"Oh, and make sure she clears out all the spiders." Jarek said.

"Are you sure she can do this? She's your daughter!" Circus Sapphire said.

"She's got lava, she'll be just fine. But make sure she does the challenge." Jarek said.

"And that is?" She asked.

"Not to burn the wood." Jarek said before walking away.

"Oh poop." She commented.

* * *

**(Living Room)**

Orange Aquamarine was writing on a piece of paper.

"Oh, what's that you got there, sweetie?" Jarek asked, walking to her and catching interest of what she was doing.

"I'm writing a story." Orange Aquamarine said.

"Oh? About what?" Jarek asked.

"The tale of the wizard and the machine." Orange Aquamarine said.

"Oh, is it a romance or something?" Jarek asked.

"Uh huh, it's how they met." Orange Aquamarine said.

"How far are you from finished?" Jarek asked.

"Almost finished with the third chapter. Wanna give it a read?" She asked.

"Sure." He said.

She handed him a paper, that was titled _CHAPTER_ _1_ : _PRISON_ _BREAK_.

Jarek began reading it. It told of his escape with Black Diamond along with other gem fugitives, and then the date they went on afterward.

"Aquamarine, this is just a recap of what happened between me and your mother. And you have it word for word, how do you know all of this?" Jarek asked, amazed, but mostly conflicted.

"I just know these things. I feel like I was there too." Orange Aquamarine said.

"Well, can I see the second chapter?" Jarek asked.

"Sure." She said.

He then read the second chapter, which recapped his, and Black Diamond's argument back at the taco restaurant, and then the time when they made up for what happened.

"Okay, I want you to stop writing this." Jarek said.

"Aw, but I was almost finished with the final chapter." Orange Aquamarine saidd.

"And that was the third chapter, right?" Jarek asked.

"Yes." Orange Aquamarine said.

"Ugh, just finish it, and then show your mom this." Jarek said.

"I already read the chapters too. Will you come over here for a second?" Black Diamond said, waving her left foot.

"Sure." Jarek said, walking over to her.

She whispered to him.

"What are you doing? Don't mess with her flow. She wants to write a story about us, let her. She's happy. Don't take that away from her." Black Diamond whispered.

"Look, it's just weird that she remembers everything that happened between us." Jarek said.

"Okay, but don't ruin this for her. Have a seat." Black Diamond said, patting the couch cushion beside her.

Jarek sat by her, looking at the TV screen.

"What?" He said.

"Watch the show." She said.

She was watching the cosmetics show, showing all the fancy make up the women were trying on.

"You want some more make up? I can go and get you some more." Jarek said.

"No. No. Just.. relax with me." Black Diamond said, cuddling with him.

He looked to his right side, finding this very weird. But then he sighed, and looked at him.

Then he looked at the crystal on the coffee table. Light energy seemed to be gleaming off of it.

"What?" Jarek said, confused, leaning towards it.

"I just found that earlier. It was in your drawer. I meant to give it to you earlier." Black Diamond said.

He grabbed it.

**"(STATIC) Jarek? Jarek, can you hear me?"** Orange Diamond said in his HUD, which was now flickering rapidly.

Jarek started absorbing the energy from it.

This caught Orange Aquamarine's attention, as her eyes were lit up at this.

The light started entering his body, and then started restoring the damages within him internally.

His skin faded back to normal human color, and his cracks sealed again.

He fell to his knees.

"Jarek?" Black Diamond said.

"(Normal tone) ..I'm okay. I feel alive again." Jarek said.

**"Oh, what is this? Everything is messy! The damages are very bad!"** Orange Diamond said.

Black Diamond helped him onto the couch.

"I feel like a million bucks now.. why is that?" Jarek asked.

"The light must have reversed Shinnok's darkness. Which is allowing you to feel alive again." Black Diamond theorized.

"No shit." Jarek said.

She felt his chest, feeling a heartbeat.

"You're alive again!" She said.

"Yeah, I think I got that down now." Jarek said, a little bummed out.

"I'm only saying. Now, give me a foot massage." Black Diamond said, wiggling her toes at him.

"Huh?" He said, weirded out by this.

"~ You heard me ~" She said.

"HELL. NO." Jarek said.

"~ Okay! No more lovin' from me! ~" She said.

"Oh come on. A foot massage? How long were you wearing those heels?" Jarek asked.

"Are you saying my feet are dirty?" She asked.

"Shh! Shh! I don't wanna discuss this!" Jarek said.

"Too bad! Have at it, peasant!" She said.

"Peasant, eh?" Jarek said.

"Yeah, peasant." She said.

"Alright fine, you win. But Aquamarine's gotta go." Jarek said.

"Way ahead of you. Ew." Orange Aquamarine said, taking her papers with her as she left the room.

Black Diamond smiled viciously at him.

"You're looking at me a little weird." Jarek said.

"~ I'm waiting! ~" She said.

"Ugh." He said, grabbing her left foot.

* * *

**(Beach City)**

"But Steven! You gave yourself up! How can I be sure you won't do that again?" Pearl asked.

"Pearl, it's not gonna happen again, because of the truth." Purple Diamond said.

Steven gulped, afraid of her spilling the secret.

"And what truth is that?" Pearl asked.

"Steven belongs here. He's had enough of traveling in space, and he wants to tell you he's sorry." Purple Diamond said.

Steven nodded, going along with what she said.

"Pearl, Garnet, Amethyst.. Connie.. (At Holly) H-Holly? I'm sorry for what I did, and it won't happen again." Steven said.

Connie ran away, with tears in her eyes.

"Connie!" Steven said, following after her.

"Don't ever do that again!" Holly said, halting Steven in place.

He gulped, looking at her. She was large, compared to his size.

"Holly, I need to follow her." Steven said.

"You need to stay here! Do you even realize what we had to do because of you?" Holly said rather aggressively.

"What?" Steven asked.

"Ergh.. we fused." Holly said, feeling disgusted.

"Oh, well that's not so bad." Steven said.

"Fusion is forbidden! It always has, and always will be!" Holly said.

"Welcome to earth." Garnet said.

Holly looked at Garnet, confused.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	51. UNTITLED CHAPTER 51

**(A/N - WARNING : RATED M-ish scene in this chapter. This'll be my first lemon in this chapter.)**

* * *

**(****Homeworld****)**

"But he's gone! He's gone again!" Blue Diamond said.

"He outsmarted me, my diamond." Blue Pearl said.

"How?" Blue Diamond asked.

"He attacked me." Blue Pearl said.

"Ugh, damn it. I knew he'd do something bad." Blue Diamond said.

"You see what I mean? Orange Diamond is gone again, and this time it was your fault!" Yellow Diamond said.

"How was it _my_ fault?!" Blue Diamond asked.

"Because she was under your watch! Your supervision, and she slipped right under your nose again!" Yellow Diamond said.

*** MESSAGE DOWNLOAD ; USER : UNKNOWN ***

The two diamonds looked at the digital pad, where Blue Diamond's chair was.

The screen then showed Orange Diamond, appearing to be distressed, and upset.

"Hello, mother. It's been a while." Orange Diamond said.

"Orange! Where did you go?! Why did you run off again?!" Blue Diamond said.

"I can't stay where White will find me. Your society, and system are corrupt. White is the capstone of it all. Had I stayed with you, she would have broken through your mind, and then mine. We would be her puppets like her pearl. I'm sorry, mother. But this is the path I must take." Orange Diamond said.

"Absolutely not! You went missing for thousands of years, and no one found you until just recently when I pulled you out of that organic.. THING! Rose has poisoned your mind with her _lies!_ And that organic has warped your sense of right and wrong!" Yellow Diamond said, walking to the screen.

"As White Diamond has apparently irreversibly tainted your minds as well. She believes gems are made to serve one purpose, and one purpose only : to serve you, mother, and her. Pink Diamond saw that, and realized her errors, and that's why she-"

*** CONNECTION TERMINATED ; FILE DOWNLOAD FAILED ***

"She what?! She what?! Tell me! Pearl, restore the connection!" Yellow Diamond said.

"Yellow, calm down already." Blue Diamond said.

"My diamonds, the connection doesn't exist. I can't restore it." Yellow Pearl said.

"But.. I think she was trying to tell us something." Blue Pearl said.

"You don't say." Yellow Pearl said, shaking her head.

* * *

**(****Jarek****'****s ****Castle**** ; ****Heart****) - MEANWHILE..**

Orange Diamond opened her eyes, floating from sitting criss-cross style on the carpet.

"Did it work?" Purple Diamond asked, watching.

"I couldn't hold the connection for too long. My mind is too frail to hold the stream for more than 1 minute." Orange Diamond said, placing her left hand on her forehead.

"You need rest. Meditate, and enter sleep. I will guard this place for now." Purple Diamond said.

"And your armies?" Orange Diamond asked.

"They're under the command of my Purple Almandine." Purple Diamond said.

"Almandine? I didn't know those were still able to be created." Orange Diamond said, sitting back down.

The orange crystals on the walls, and on the floor were transmitting orange particles to her body.

"Rest. I will be out there." Purple Diamond said.

"No, go see Steven. Keep an eye on him." Orange Diamond said.

"As you wish." Purple Diamond said before putting her mask back on.

"And take that stupid thing off already. You're not Rain." Orange Diamond said.

"It suits my armor, and gives me his voice." Purple Diamond said before exiting the room.

[DOOR CLOSES]

Orange Diamond sighed, shaking her head, unable to process her obsessive nonsense with dressing up like a royal warrior.

"She's gonna get herself killed." She commented.

* * *

**(Purple Courtyard)** **\- Purple Almandine**

"Yeesh, this is hard work. I need a soda." Purple Almandine said, going to the cooler, and popping out a space cola beverage. She opened it, and started gulping.

"Ah!" She said, savoring the tasty soda.

Then a loud horn was heard in the background.

"Huh?" She said, turning around and seeing a group of raiding, ravaged Novians, heading right for her gems.

"Attack the raiders!" Purple Almandine called out to them.

The purple amethysts holding their ground tools, saw the attackers and got ready.

Purple Almandine held her staff in defense position, seeing a pawn coming right for her.

The pawn readied his crossbow, only to be met with a force that immobilized him (paralysis).

Purple Almadine slammed her staff on the ground, like the way one would with a sword, sending a shockwave.

The incoming pawns saw this, and retreated, but got caught by the shockwave.

The amethysts started hitting the raiders with their shovels, drills, and hammers.

One amethyst in particular, used an axe and chopped down an unfortunate Novian, making a bloody mess.

Purple Almandine looked at the sun, and saw that it was glowing bright.

"Boss, we're under attack!" Purple Almandine said to her wrist comms device.

"What? How?" Purple Diamond responded.

"Novians, and they look like they got the shit beat out of them. And the sun is glowing!" Purple Almandine said.

"Oh no.. I'll be right there." Purple Diamond said.

Purple Almandine then saw a flying head, spinning, heading for the raiders' side.

* * *

**(Crystal Temple)**

"Wow. This is really cool." Steven said, seeing some art that Steve made, that he was holding to him.

"I played a lot of _Minecraft_ and I started drawing a lot of things from it. It even had my species in it. That's weird, it's like they're based off of me." Steve said.

Steven shrugged, not knowing what to say.

"Anyway, I came here to bring you this order of Cookie Cats. Straight from outer space." Steve said, taking out a box of cookie cats from his gemstone.

"Cookie Cats! [Realizes] Wait.. did you say space?! I just came from there!" Steven said.

"Oh, you did? I didn't see you out there. Anyway, let me tell you how it happened." Steve said.

* * *

**(PAST)**

Steve was walking, examining the glass around him.

Atheon's head laid there, still inactive.

"Oh. I guess Jarek wasn't kidding when he said he destroyed that big machine." Steve commented.

Suddenly, a loud, ear-piercing noise was heard all across the throne.

Steve turned around, slightly affected by the noise, and he shot a beam from his eye at the cause of the noise.

It was a sapphire, using her Gorgon's gaze on him.

She was struck by his beam, which made her yell in pain and agony. She seized her gaze, and fell to her knees.

"What are you? You don't look like any one eyed gem I've seen before." Steve said.

"I am a Gorgon, the security of this establishment. And you are trespassing! This place is off-limits to everyone!" She said.

"Well, then I am sorry for doing this." Steve said, summoning his ball & chain.

She trembled at the sight of her death in front of her.

"... Do you even know where you are?!" She asked, seeing him approaching her.

"I am in the Glass Throne, the place where time travel is possible. And I am here, to do a little sight-seeing, and then some exploring." Steve said.

"If you kill me, you'll be lost in time forever! You need me to guide you around, for there to be a way back here!" She said.

"What? What are you talking about?!" Steve asked.

"The plates activate the portals, and if they're not active, the portals will close, and there will be no way out." She said.

"Oh poop. Here, I got an idea." Steve said.

...

**(CLANG!)**

The plate started to glow with squares forming around its radius.

Then the left portal activated, with the vortex glowing white.

"Shall we?" Steve said, holding his ball & chain.

She walked in first.

*** TELEPORTED! ***

* * *

**(PAST / 1996 ; MERCURY)**

Steve, and the Gorgon Sapphire appeared through the time gate, and looked around them.

"Okay, so where are we?" Steve asked, breaking the silence.

"We're on Mercury, 3 years before now." She said.

"Hey, I never got your name. What was it?" Steve asked.

"My name is **XT81**." She said.

"XT81? Sounds like a virus name." Steve said.

She made a perplexed expression, also startled.

"But hey! Who am I to judge you by your name, and appearance, and your habit of attacking others with an eye beam like my own?!" Steve said, nervously, seeing he startled her.

She looked away, slightly put down by this.

"Look, I'm not gonna sweat what happened back there. Right now, we're just two friends entering a place we're not familiar with." Steve said.

"I am familiar with this planet, and its inhabitants, and its structures, and events." She said.

"Oh?" Steve said.

"May I ask why you even came here in the first place?" She asked.

"Like I said : to do some sight-seeing, and some exploring." Steve said.

"Then I'm sorry for this." She said, watching a Mercurian Inhabitant creeping up behind him, and then restraining him from behind.

She strafed back into the time gate, with the vortex seizing right after she entered.

"~Aw no! Whatever will I do now?! ~" Steve pretended. With that, he backhanded the fiend behind him, and then broke free.

He used his ball & chain, and extended the chain, laying a direct hit in the face. The ball and the spikes actually attached to his face, earning shrieks of agony.

The fiend twitched, suffering a seizure whilst being stuck.

Steve then summoned his secondary weapon, which was a dagger, and he immediately sliced the head apart from the body, causing both parts to hit the ground.

He put his weapons away.

*** FATALITY ***

**STEVE WINS**

"Now how the hell will I get back now?" He said, having a train of thought for a good ten minutes.

Then after that, he shrugged.

"Eh, this is just more inspiration for me to make more art." He said to himself, not caring about the situation he was in.

* * *

**(NOW)**

"You got stuck in time?!" Steven said, freaked out.

"Yup. Actually, I have my son waiting outside for me." Steve said.

"Wait.. SON?!" Steven said, amazed.

"Yup. Let me finish." Steve said before clearing his throat.

* * *

**(BACK TO STORY)**

Steve was walking along the surface of the facility, with the objective being : to get situated in the time he was now stuck in. He knew there was no way out of there, and he just accepted that he was now stuck in the year 1996, before he met Jarek, before he met Steven, before he even met Boss. When he found love and had a child with Yellow Diamond.

"Ugh, this isn't so bad. Now I finally have some time to myself. Ohh, but what about Michelle?" He said to himself.

"..."

He looked down at his hands, and then at what was in front of him : a poster that said _ROCKIO MASON_ on it.

"Rockio mason? That's strange. I knew a gem by that name." Steve said, curious by the name.

There were citizens walking about, boarding different ships, going through security, and being granted access to board.

"Wow. I guess I'm the next plane to Homeworld." Steve said.

He walked to the line where some gems were heading to Homeworld.

"Excuse me, sir?" A security guard said, halting him in his path.

"Is there a problem, officer?" Steve said, acting casual.

"There were rumors going around that there was a time traveler here, on this planet? Would you know anything about that?" The security guard asked.

Steve shook his head.

"Are we sure?" The security guard asked.

Steve nodded.

"Hm, well keep an eye out. If you see this time traveler, let me know." The security guard said.

Steve nodded, walking off.

"Weirdo." He commented.

* * *

**(NOW)**

"What happened next? How did you have your son... with Yellow Diamond?" Steven asked.

"Yeah, it's with her. Okay, I'll get right to the point." Steve said.

* * *

**(Yellow Diamond's Freighter)**

Steve and Yellow Diamond were kissing each other, with Yellow, having raised his power to be the same size as her.

"I love you, Yellow." Steve said, after parting from her kiss.

"I love you too, Steve." Yellow Diamond said.

He started undoing her armor.

**(NEEDLE SCRATCHES RECORD!)**

**"Whoa whoa! I don't wanna know that!"**

* * *

**(NOW)**

"Dude, want me to tell the story, or not?" Steve said.

"Just tell me the long story short version." Steven said.

"Okay, we both had two gems, instead of one. And then Kenny saved me. Oh, let me at least tell you about Cookie Cat?" Steve said.

"Sure." Steven said.

"Okay, so I went to a base on Saturn, where there was a group of golems and alligators attacking a small warrior, which was Cookie Cat, and I saved the day by blasting them all away with my eye beam. I even got his autograph. Here, take a look!" Steve said, handing Steven a photograph of him and Cookie Cat.

"Cool!" Steven said, admiring the picture.

"So anyway, yeah. That's what happened. I got stuck in time, then I got out of it, altered some things, and then Kenny came and saved my life." Steve summed up.

"That's great. So, you wanna share some cookie cats?" Steven said.

"I thought you'd never ask." Steve said.

* * *

**(Blue Steven AU ; Factory)**

"There was a disturbance in the time stream, and it wasn't that scaredy cat Ollie this time." Holly said, looking at the mainframe.

"Strange. What could be causing all this? I mean, we just got back here, started our vacation, and now the troubles are coming back to **US**." Jarek said.

"Weren't they always there?" Holly said.

"Well, yeah. But now we're having to put up with them more than we did before." Jarek said.

"No one ever said it'd be easy." Holly said.

"Sheesh, you're telling me." Jarek said.

Then the time gate opened, and the Gorgon Sapphire head rolled on the floor, from it the vortex.

"What the hell?" Jarek said, weirded out.

Then Shinnok came through, holding his Naginata in his hands with glass shards on the blade, in the pattern of blood.

"Holly, get out of here!" Jarek said calmly.

Holly stayed where she was instead of fleeing to safety.

"You and I need to have a talk." Shinnok said.

"First off, you're dead. And second, why are you here, Shinnok? What year are you from?" Jarek said, holding his Golden PP7 in his right hand, downwards.

"What do you mean what year am I from?! I just finished losing my powers. My question to you is : how did you get back here from Homeworld?" Shinnok asked.

"What? I haven't been to Homeworld in two weeks. What are _you_ talking about?" Jarek asked.

Shinnok looked around him, and noticed some differences.

"Been doing some redecorating?" He said.

"Answer my questions first. Why are you here?" Jarek said.

"I am stuck here! I can't get back." Shinnok said.

"Step back inside! Are you that stupid or something?" Jarek said.

Shinnok grabbed his amulet, but before he could blast him with it, Jarek shot him in the liver area. He fell on his knees, and made a hurt sound.

Then Jarek kicked him back into the portal vortex.

"SPARTA!" He said.

(KICK!)

*** TELEPORTED! * - Shinnok**

"I'm not going to lose the earth like I lost Kuai Liang." Jarek said.

* * *

**(Jarek's Castle ; Mines)**

Magma Amethyst blasted a lava bubble at the poisoned corrupted gem monster.

"Hah!" She yelled, doing her attack.

The gem monster grabbed her, and tore off her top.

"Hey! What the!-"

The gem monster slammed its hand on her, throwing her to a wall.

"Magma!" Circus Sapphire said, groaning in pain.

And then Magma breathed in slowly. Orange energy started forming around her.

"?" Was her expression.

Then it was as if she was being guided by a voice in her head, telling her what to do.

She raised her hands forward, and blasted a stream of hamón at the corrupted gem.

The corrupted gem countered the attack with some acid, only for the hamón to break right through it, and come in contact with the body.

The acid made the corrupted gem's form unstable, and made it roar as it retreated its gem.

(POOF!)

Magma looked at herself.

"Ugh, this embarrassing!" She said, covering her breasts in embarrassment.

Circus Sapphire got up, and bubbled the corrupted gem.

"Great.. job." She said.

"You okay?" Magma asked.

"Yeah, I just really need to lie down now." Circus Sapphire said.

"Ugh." Magma said, retreating to her gem.

A minute passed, and she came back into appearance, with her outfit restored.

"That beast must have either been really horny, or was in a hurry to die!" She said, stomping the gemstone several times. The gem didn't shatter however, it didn't even crack or break.

She lifted Circus Sapphire in her arms, and walked to the nearby, now activated elevator. She went in, and it went up automatically.

* * *

**(Laundry Room)**

Black Diamond was washing a large load of Jarek's clothes, in the washer machine.

The elevator came up, revealing Magma, and Circus Sapphire.

"Oh, back so soon?" Black Diamond said, happy to see the two.

"You were the one who made that monster, didn't you?!" Magma said.

"Monster? What monster, what are you talking about?" Black Diamond said.

"The one who tore off my top, trying to see my boobs!" Magma said.

Black Diamond paused.

"Hold on, **WHAT HAPPENED DOWN THERE?!**" Black Diamond yelled, loud enough for anyone outside of the room to hear.

Jarek's footsteps were heard.

"You tell my lowlife excuse of a father not to dare enter this room!" Magma demanded.

"Well that's not happening! He needs to hear this." Black Diamond said.

"Hear what?" Jarek said, coming in.

Magma set Circus Sapphire down, who was unconscious.

"What?" Jarek said.

Magma laid left hook to him, receiving a block from him, prompting her to try and hit him with her right fist.

"First, tell me why you're trying to hit me." Jarek said.

"That monster down there tried to take my off clothes! Now you tell me what the fuck that was about!" Magma demanded with gritted teeth.

"I didn't know that would happen. And second, your outfit's fine now. So before you try and fight me, TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED." Jarek said, throwing her fists back, pushing her.

Magma growled at him.

"I took down a series of spiders, trying to feast on my body, and then a giant, corrupted gem monster! Is my punishment over, now that I was almost raped?!" Magma said.

"Your punishment ended three hours ago, why you were still down there is beyond me. I'm very sorry that happened, but you took down the beast, right?" Jarek said.

Magma threw the gem at him, he caught it.

Jarek handed it to Black Diamond, who corrupted even further, and then smashed it with her right fist.

"There, happy now?" Jarek said.

Magma looked away.

"Good, now go and wash up. You stink." Jarek said, grabbing Circus Sapphire and taking her.

"Make some burgers, damn it!" Magma demanded.

"Sure thing, after I'm done healing poor Salazar." Jarek said, walking off.

"That's not even her name!" Black Diamond reminded.

"(Fading) It is still her name!" Jarek said.

"I didn't burn down the mines, all the wood is still there." Magma said, looking at her mother.

"Good, for that, you'll be given some valuable stuff. After you're done eating your food, come meet me in my throne room." Black Diamond said.

"Kay." Magma said.

"Hm?" Black Diamond said.

"Okay." Magma corrected.

"That's better." Black Diamond said, walking off.

Magma went to the bathroom to change, and bathe.

Whilst in the shower, she looked at the damages done to her body.

Then she raised up her lava levels, and started pushing most of the poison out of her body, from the spider bites.

"Awhhhh!... " She let out, and smacked her hand out of her mouth.

**(WARNING - If you are not comfortable with lemon scenes, skip to the end.)**

The hot water from the shower was making vape around her, clouding the entire room.

The poison was going down the drain, along with the water also going.

She started to get too comfortable, as her hands traveled to her breasts. She started pinching her nipples.

Her left hand traveled down to her vagina, rubbing her clitoris a little.

She bit her bottom lip, feeling intense pleasure from her body.

Some stuff started to come out of her walls, as her fingers.

"Ahh! Ahh! Ahh!" She practically screamed.

This went on for a few minutes, until she clenched her teeth, and bent over.

Her juices started spraying, hitting the wall behind her.

She panted, nearly dropping on her knees from the little session she just had.

There were knocks on the door suddenly.

She rinsed her hands, and quickly shut off the water.

"Magma? Are you okay in there?" Black Diamond's voice was heard from the other side of the door.

"Yes, I'm fine. I just fell, that's all!" Magma said.

"Try not to fall in there, alright?" Black Diamond said.

"Okay!" Magma said.

Black Diamond's footsteps were heard, meaning she walked away.

Magma turned the water back on, and smiled to herself.

Her hands went back to her private parts, and started doing the same thing again.

* * *

**(...)**


	52. Yellow Pearl's Confession

**(Jarek's Castle)**

"What's taking Magma so long with her bath?" Jarek said, setting her third hamburger patty on the plate, with a napkin to let the grease drain from it.

"I don't know,I went up to the bathroom, and checked on her after hearing her scream. I asked her what happened and she said she fell." Black Diamond said, eating her own burger.

Jarek shook his head.

"What do you think went on down there?" Black Diamond asked.

"In the mines? Who knows, she seemed like she was really pissed. Regardless of that, she has to learn a lesson from this. She can't just start fights with Tundra." Jarek said.

"Thanks, dad." Tundra said.

"And you too, you need to calm your temper when it comes to things like that. You still have to do one more thing for me." Jarek said.

"And what's that?" Tundra said.

"You have to beat me in a match of Minecraft, on my survival world." Jarek said.

"I don't even know how to play that." Tundra said.

"Oh don't worry, it's incredibly easy. Even for you." Jarek said.

"Ugh, fine. If I win, I get to have my stake from the match." Tundra said.

"Yes, I'll reward you with plenty of steak." Jarek said.

"That too." Tundra said.

Jarek cracked his neck.

(SNAP!)

"OHHH! Oh my neck!" Jarek panicked.

"Did you pop your neck again?" Black Diamond said, concerned.

Jarek tilted his head, and looked at her.

"Ahh, I got you again!" He said, revealing it to be a joke.

"Ugh, you have to stop doing that! I thought you were serious!" Black Diamond said.

"Calm yourself down, and I'll give you another footise massage." Jarek said.

"That's fucking gross." Tundra said.

"It wasn't that gross." Orange Aquamarine said, playing with her teddy bear.

"EW! You're sick!" Tundra said.

"You too, you and your anime boyfriend." Orange Aquamarine retorted in a simple voice.

"Anime boyfriend, eh? What's his name?" Jarek asked, interested while setting up his console.

"That's nothing you should be concerned about!" Tundra defended.

"Was it Ichigo?" Black Diamond said, leaning to her, teasing.

"What?! I don't know what you're talking about!" Tundra said, blushing dark blue.

"Hey, you gonna play or what?" Jarek asked her.

"Yeah.

Black Diamond giggled a little, walking to the couch.

"Alright, let me get the game started." Jarek said, walking to his Xbox One console.

* * *

**(AFTER THE GAME)**

**RESULTS - **

**TUNDRA AMETHYST WINS**

* * *

**(30 minutes later) - Post match results**

Jarek shook his head.

"You dork." Black Diamond said, petting him.

"How could I lose? I guess she learned too fast." Jarek said.

"And now, I get my steaks. Get to work, slave." Tundra said.

"Yes yes, you're very funny." Jarek said, getting up and walking to the kitchen.

Tundra did a victory dance, reveling in being victorious.

"Tundra, stop." Black Diamond said.

"Why? I won." Tundra said.

"Yeah, but now he's gotta prepare some steaks for you, and he's really tired." Black Diamond said.

"Don't guilt trip her, I'm not even that tired." Jarek said.

"That's besides my main point here, what I mean is : (At Tundra) you're using bad sportsmanship." Black Diamond said.

"How is her being happy that she won a _bad_ _thing?_" Jarek asked.

"She's being a selfish winner." Black Diamond said.

"How?" Jarek asked.

"You said you were tired, right?" Black Diamond said.

"Yes, but that's not important right now. I've been out there for a long time, and now I can't even do what I want in my own castle now?" Jarek said.

"I didn't say that. Don't put words in my mouth." Black Diamond said.

"I know what to put in your mouth." Jarek said.

Black Diamond shook her head at him, in disapproval of his implication.

"Just kidding, chill." Jarek said.

"Ugh. I'm going to bed." Black Diamond said.

"Please. You look exhausted, compared to me." Jarek said.

"What?" She said.

"You do." Jarek said.

She walked away.

Jarek shook his head, and looked back at Tundra.

"I don't know about you, but I'm gonna hit the showers after this." Jarek said.

"That's fine. I'm gonna go out for a walk." Tundra said.

"Fine, just be back here by 8." Jarek said.

"Very well." Tundra said.

* * *

**(Space)**

"I don't understand. What did we do that was so wrong to Orange?" Blue Diamond said, sobbing her hands.

"You didn't do anything, Blue. (Pat) There (Pat) There." Yellow Diamond said, trying to comfort her.

Then the screen started to haze slightly.

*** TRANSFERRED! ***

Blue Diamond looked up from her hands, with wide eyes.

*** HACKING COMPLETE ***

"Hack?! Who could be doing this?" Yellow Diamond said, tapping on the digital keyboard.

Orange Diamond appeared on the screen again. This time, she had tears in her eyes.

"Mother, I.. I didn't mean to hurt you. I really didn't." Orange Diamond said.

"Orange! Come back! Please!" Blue Diamond said.

Orange Diamond looked at Yellow Diamond, who only nodded.

"Please." Yellow Diamond said.

"She was tired of this cruel burden. When she realized what she was doing, she was brokenhearted. And she loved you both with all her heart, but all she saw was the back of your hand." Orange Diamond said.

"Who?" Yellow Diamond said.

"Pink?" Blue Diamond said.

"And then I tried to help her, I did the best I could to get to her, but I lost my mind, and became someone else." Orange Diamond said.

"Orange?" Yellow Diamond said.

Then the screen showed an image of a humanized disguise of her.

"My name was Vivian, and I created life from my gem. I fell in love with the earth, just like she did." Orange Diamond said.

"Orange, why are you telling us this?" Yellow Diamond said.

"The end for me is near. I feel my light going dimmer by the second. I wanted you both to know the truth. I love you both with all my heart, and gem. Pink Diamond wasn't shattered. She's alive." Orange Diamond said.

Blue Diamond gasped, with her heart fluttering. If she were human, she would have had a heart attack.

"Orange, you have to come back. Where are you?" Yellow Diamond asked.

"I'm-"

*** CONNECTION TERMINATED! ***

** FILE DELETED**

"Yellow, we have to go to earth. That's where she would be, and probably Michael, and Michelle." Blue Diamond said.

".. Yes. We're going to earth. To find her, and Pink Diamond." Yellow Diamond said.

"Pink.. is she really alive?" Blue Diamond said, covering her mouth with a saddened expression.

"I don't know. But we'll find out soon enough." Yellow Diamond said.

The Yellow ship flew forward, increasing its speed for earth, which was still about a good few 1000 light years away.

* * *

**(Heart of the Castle)**

Orange Diamond sniffed through her nose, with her eyes closed.

"It is time for me." She said. A tear came out of her right eye.

Then with a few more breaths, her light based form faded away, with the gemstone falling to the floor, and her essence entered the large crystal behind her.

* * *

**(Living Room)**

Jarek opened his eyes, and felt her disappearance, and her energy enter his body.

"What's wrong?" Black Diamond said.

"She's gone.. " Jarek said.

"Orange?" Black Diamond said.

Jarek nodded, looking at her.

His skin tone then faded to orange.

"Whoa, this is weird." Jarek said, seeing the change on his appearance.

Magma came into the room, where fresh, clean clothes, and a towel on her head. When she saw her father's sudden change, she laughed.

"HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!"

"Stop, it's not funny." Black Diamond said.

"Yeah sis. This is serious. He just turned orange!" Tundra said.

"No no, it's fine. I now realize what this means. I'm all that's left of her." Jarek said.

"Oh Jarek.. " Black Diamond said.

Jarek looked at Magma, who was confused.

"Look, this is the first time you've been in the mines, and it won't be the last time." Jarek said.

"Well I don't want to go back down there. AT ALL. I'm still very mad at you for earlier." Magma retorted.

"There will be rewards down there, but you have to find them. And they will not be easy to get." Jarek said.

"What kind of rewards?" Magma asked.

"Stuff that can benefit you in many ways. I don't give these treasures to anyone, you're the first one I'm selecting, and the most likely the _only_ one." Jarek said.

"Wait, do you know where all of them are?" Magma asked.

"No, but they belonged to my family, and I want you to have them." Jarek said.

"Hm... okay. But only because I want those rewards." Magma asked.

"What about me? Why don't you want me to go with her?" Tundra asked.

"Because you will be having a different task. Tomorrow, I'm going to take you to my barn, where you will meet my Fire Opal." Jarek said.

"Fire Opal? Is it even possible for a Fire variation of an Opal to exist?" Tundra asked.

"Well, she exists, so yes." Jarek said.

"(SNORT!) Obviously!" Black Diamond said, finding humor in that.

Jarek laughed a little.

"You guys." Tundra said.

"And me?" Orange Aquamarine said, looking up at Black Diamond.

"You will remain here, where you will be learning through your mother about Homeworld." Jarek said.

"Aww. It's boring here!" Orange Aquamarine whined.

"Well, get used to it because you live here." Jarek said.

And so they all went to bed after that.

* * *

**(Space)**

Yellow Diamond looked at the photo of her, Pink Diamond, Blue Diamond, and White Diamond, but just her smile and chin were in it. At the top of the photo.

"Why couldn't we stay this way? What went wrong?" She thought.

"Yellow?" Blue Diamond said, noticing her holding the picture.

Yellow Diamond snapped out of her train of thought, and looked at her.

"What is it?" She responded in her normal tone.

"Is that the photo Orange took of us when we all spent time in my chamber?" Blue Diamond asked.

Yellow Diamond sighed through her nose, and nodded.

"I really miss them. They were everything to me." Blue Diamond said.

"I know, Blue. I know." Yellow Diamond responded.

"I have a strange feeling. It was as if Orange was trying to tell us goodbye. Like she was dying or something." Blue Diamond said, feeling saddened and disturbed.

"She wasn't dying, Blue. I know she wasn't. She couldn't have been." Yellow Diamond said.

"You don't know that! Anything could have happened to her! We don't even know if she's actually on earth! You said you found Jarek on Tallon IV, right? She could be there!" Blue Diamond said.

"... I know where she is. But if I tell you, you'll kill her." Yellow Pearl said.

The two looked at her.

"Explain at once." Yellow Diamond demanded.

"When I was _poofed_ by Purple Diamond, I remember her saying something else before she left." Yellow Pearl explained.

"What'd she say?" Yellow Diamond asked.

"Yeah, enlighten us." Yellow Peridot said.

* * *

**(PAST)**

Yellow Pearl's gem laid there.

Purple Diamond took out her diamond communicator and contacted Jarek.

The diamond shaped device opened, and showed a diamond like screen, showing Jarek.

He was panting.

"Yes, Purple?" Jarek said.

The falls are ruined. We cannot bring power to the sun statue. The waters are contaminated and incurable." Purple Diamond said.

"That's tough. Now how are we going to get out of here?" Orange Diamond asked.

"I don't know. But I ran into interference with Yellow Diamond's Pearl." Purple Diamond said.

"Destroy her! She cannot live to tell them where you were found!" Orange Diamond said.

"It will be done." Purple Diamond said before ending the transmission.

[EXPLOSION!]

"AUGH!"

She fell off the mountain top.

Yellow Pearl's gem fell off too, being blown away by the force.

* * *

**(NOW)**

"And that's what happened." Yellow Pearl said.

"And just when were you going to tell us this if we didn't talk to Orange?!" Yellow Diamond asked, appalled.

"Nobody ever asked. And I didn't want to worry you." Yellow Pearl said.

Yellow Diamond pounded the arm of her chair and walked off.

Blue Diamond was left, frowning at Yellow Pearl, still with tears in her eyes.

"I'm serious." Yellow Pearl said.

Blue Diamond turned away from her.

"I'm serious." Yellow Pearl said.

"Not cool." Blue Pearl commented, shaking her head.

* * *

**...**


	53. Acolyte

**(****Homeworld****)**

Through the time gate, Michael came through. He panted, patting his tattered outfit.

"Gosh, I reek!" He said, smelling himself.

There were Agates patrolling the construction site.

"Oh great, more fat gems." Michael commented before re-enabling his invisibility device, and running past them...

.. only to trip over nothing, and fall flat on his chest. His invisibility gave out, and revealed himself.

The agates gasped upon seeing him.

One in particular, recognized him. This one was Purple Agate.

"Michael?" She said. Upon hearing her voice, he instantly recognized it. He got up quickly and ran.

"After him!" Purple Agate said, chasing him, along with Green Agate, Maroon Agate, Gray Agate, and Blue Agate joining.

"Help! Help!" He chanted, panting.

Then he ran into a large Quartz gem.

(BOOF!)

He fell back, hurt.

"Hey, watch where you're going, punk!" The quartz said.

Then Purple Agate grabbed him, and pulled him away. Some of the other agates joined in restraining him.

"Hey! Hey! Let me go! Let me go! Agh! I hate fat women!" Michael panicked.

Then he was struck in the face by Blue Agate.

"FAT?!"

Some more hits were laid upon him.

"AGH! OW! OUH! AH! OW! OWW! STOP!"

Then Steve came through the time gate, and saw what was happening. He equipped his Crossbow, and shot Gray Agate.. right in the ass.

"AAAAAH!" Gray Agate panicked, clutching her right butt cheek.

Steve snickered at what he just did, and shot again. This time, it hit her in the back, where her gemstone was.

(POOF!)

Blue Agate, Maroon Agate, and Green Agate ran to Steve, quickly equipping their weaponized whips.

"Come on, ya turkeys." He said, preparing an arrow.

"Just stop running from us! Where have you been? Your mother is worried sick about you!" Purple Agate said to Michael.

"Just let me go! She'll shatter me! (Distressedly) My own mother.. will shatter me!" Michael said, trying to escape her grip.

"No she won't. How could you think of her that way?" Purple Agate said.

"Because she used to beat me and my sister up for things like this!" Michael said, his face turning blue.

Purple Agate let go of him.

He panted, breathing in some air.

"Just let me go. I'm not a kid anymore." Michael said.

"No, but you're running away from people who care about you. I can't understand why you would do such a thing. You're just like the other diamonds." Purple Agate said.

"They all had to escape their murder.. Pink Diamond did so too to escape her judgement." Michael said.

"WHAT?" Purple Agate said.

"You didn't know? Pink Diamond is alive." Michael said.

"But how?! She was shattered!" Purple Agate said.

"She faked her own shattering." Michael said.

"You mean she faked it all?!" Purple Agate said.

"DUH! I said it enough fucking times! Now move!" Michael said, shoving her.

He broke out of her grasp, and ran to Steve.

The Agates were piled up on top of each other.

"WhaT?" Michael said, weirded out by the sight.

"I still got it." Steve said, dusting off his hands.

"Wow, you did all that?" Michael said, amazed at the tables being turned for Steve.

"Oh stars yes, and it wasn't pleasant either. They REEK!" Steve said.

Purple Agate gagged, and tried vomiting on the ground.

"YOU'RE SICK!" She said.

"What?" Steve said, being careless about what he just said.

"You realize what you said just now?!" Michael said, grossed out.

"Was joking, kid. Come on, let's get outta here, and back home before they call for backup." Steve said as he started running past him.

"Wait, where is this _home?_" Purple Agate asked.

"Earth. Why, you comin'?" Steve asked.

"Oh.. I don't know. I have my duties here and if I get caught.. I could end up being shattered for sure." Purple Agate said.

"Come with us. Salvation and Greatness awaits there." Steve said.

"WHAT?" Michael said, against his father's decision.

"... Fine." Purple Agate said.

"Whatever, let's go." Steve said as he started walking ahead.

"NOT SO FAST!"

They looked back, and saw the Gorgon Sapphire, shooting her Praetorian's Foil at them.

Steve deflected the blast with his eye blast, and prompting Michael to equip his sword, and run up to her with it.

She shrieked in fear, as she was then sliced upwards from the dress, making Radiolarian fluid splatter on her dress, making a mess.

Then Michael dropped his sword, and grabbed her triangular gemstone. He pulled with all his might.

The Gorgon Sapphire grunted, and then yelled as she was disconnecting from her light based physical form.

(POOF!)

Michael fell back on his butt, holding the triangular Glass gemstone.

"What was that?!" Purple Agate said, shocked.

The same Sapphire who trapped me in time." Steve said.

"In time for what?" Purple Agate asked.

"I was stuck in a different year." Steve said.

"Oh. How's that possible?" Purple Agate asked.

"Through time traveling robots. Nevermind that, we gotta run before reinforcements arrive." Steve said as he continued running ahead.

* * *

**(Red Diamond's Throne Room)**

"She didn't deserve to die! Why did this happen?" Red Diamond said with a sore voice from crying.

"Because she wanted to continue her life as Jarek. She loved him like she loved herself, and she wanted to be him." Green Diamond said, with her hand on her shoulder.

Red Diamond grabbed a tissue, and blew her nose.

"It's gonna be okay. He's still alive, so she must still be too.. in a sense." Green Diamond said.

Red Diamond nodded.

"Green, whatever happens next.. I am glad to have fought alongside you, and to have seen you guys one last time." She said.

"Red, don't say that. We're not going to be shattered at all. Purple's plan to take Homeworld back won't be put into effect." Green Diamond said.

"What?" Red Diamond asked.

"It's not. Purple told me earlier. She's going to focus on rebuilding, until she has enough support to take back our planet." Green Diamond said.

"Okay... hey, thank you for coming to see me." Red Diamond said.

"Anytime, sis." Green Diamond said.

Red Topaz was brushing her hair when she came in and saw the two.

"Uhh, what's going on?" She asked.

"Orange Diamond is gone. She's now a part of your friend." Red Diamond said.

"Oh shit. Really?" Red Topaz asked, shocked with the news.

"Yeah." Red Diamond said.

"That's big." Red Topaz said.

"Very big. You see, Orange Diamond is not with us, physically, anymore. But through him, she is." Green Diamond explained.

"I got it." Red Topaz said.

"Honey, I brought some space food. You want?" Scrappy offered, holding bags of restaurant-bought food.

"Sure! I'm starving!" Red Topaz said, excited.

"My diamonds?" Scrappy said.

"Absolutely." Green Diamond said.

* * *

**(Space)**

"AAH! They're right behind us, Lars!" Rhodonite panicked.

"Boost the thrusters, quick!" Lars said.

(TNK!)

Everyone was thrown forward by the sudden impact on the rear end of the ship.

The back side began to be pulled apart from the ship, causing the vacuum of space to travel in.

"Oh poop." Lars said, having lost all hope in an instant.

The rear side of the ship was then pulled away from the motherboard.

Everyone was pulled away really fast, doomed to float in space.

"AAGH!" Lars yelled as he flew away too.

Then the Destiny Destroyer shot Fluorite, separating her in two.

(POOF!) x 6

The gemstones were separated into shards.

**(A/N - Oh dang.)**

Next went Rhodonite, the Rutile Twins.

The Destiny Destroyer aimed right for Lars.

"... I'm sorry Steven." Lars said.

(BLAST!)

Lars was separated in five pieces, now dead.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha! I did it! I finally did it!" Emerald laughed.

"Yup. Now you're out of a job, my lord." Green Prasiolite said.

"What?" Emerald said.

"Since you killed Lars, now you don't have chase him anymore. The Off Colors have been obliterated, and now we can go back to Homeworld."

"Y-Yeah? What's wrong with that?" Emerald asked.

"The future I saw is where you meet the man who makes you happy. You two even had a family together. Bup! There's always another chance, eh?" Green Prasiolite said, walking over to the water dispenser and refilling his bottle of water.

"You mean.. I killed the man who would love and be there for me?" Emerald asked.

"Don't listen to him, my lord. He's read too many hopeless romantic comics." Peridot 31E said.

"I have future vision, you don't! So get back to your seat before yours is erased!" Green Prasiolite threatened.

The Peridot frowned and sat down, acknowledging her rank being below his.

"Now, I'm thirsty!" He said, before taking a drink of his water bottle.

"NOOOOOOOO!" Emerald yelled.

"Shh! Shh! The whole universe can hear you." Green Prasiolite said.

"Why didn't you tell me this before I killed him?!" Emerald said, grabbing his vest roughly, with big, threatening eyes.

"You didn't want to hear what I had to say about the matter, so I decided that this would be a good learning experience for you, my lord. I don't have any shame in letting those below, and above me learn lessons, especially if they really need to." Green Prasiolite said.

**(A/N - He dead.)**

"I outta have you shattered for this!" Emerald said.

"Shatter yourself, I did try and tell you. The diamonds will see that, and then they'll point their fingers at you." Green Prasiolite said.

Emerald swung her left fist at his face, receiving a block.

"Don't try that either, Emerald. I am highly trained in situations such as-" Suddenly Green Prasiolite fainted, due to lack of energy.

"Prasiolite?! Prasiolite?!" Emerald said, trying to revive him.

**(TNK!)**

Emerald and the Peridots, and Green Amethyst looked up to see where the impact came from.

"What was that?!" Emerald said.

Then a giant freighter flew above the Destiny Destroyer.

Suddenly, a tube busted into the chamber.

Injured gems came in, with swords. The gems consisted of a badly hurt Aventurine (Fusion), a Chrysoberyl, and a Unakite. They were each growling at them.

The piloting gems had no time to react as they were each sliced, and poofed instantly.

(POOF!) x 6

Emerald was the last one left. She shot the Unakite in the head, successfully poofing her.

(POOF!)

Then Aventurine stabbed her in the throat.

(CHOKING SOUNDS)

(POOF!)

Aventurine grabbed the gem, and bubbled it.

"It's rewind time." Chrysoberyl said.

Then time rewinded.

* * *

**(Four Minutes Ago)**

Emerald gasped, realizing she was affected by the rewind.

Peridot 31E was about to press the button.

"Don't touch that button!" Emerald said.

"What?" Peridot 31E said.

"Let them go. That's my favorite ship!" Emerald said.

"But my lord, we're trying to kill them! They're gonna get away!" Peridot 31E said.

"That's an ORDER!" Emerald said.

"She's right. You have to obey." Green Prasiolite said.

".. Yes, my lord." Peridot 31E said, winding down the turrets.

Then Emerald looked at Green Prasiolite, who only nodded in approval.

* * *

**(Tallon IV ; Phazon Mines)**

Purple Diamond had came through an unused passage, from the Impact Crater, and entered the main center, where there malfunctioning computer systems, databases, all except for one in particular that a had a strange symbol on it.

"Strange.." She commented, seeing the still active database.

She ran to it, and held her sword in defense position.

Then she saw Phazon Pearl move into sight.

"Oh!" She said right as she started fleeing.

Purple Diamond shot a water ball at her, successfully hitting her, and pulled her in through levitation.

Phazon Pearl fell to her feet, and was met with a kick to the face.

"OH!" She yelped.

Purple Diamond held her sword to her face.

"Who are you, and what are you doing in this territory?" Purple Diamond asked.

"Sin-pu-sooh!" Phazon Pearl chanted, shocking Purple Diamond with Phazon.

"Rawgh! Iu-agh agh!" Purple Diamond yelled, being attacked by the infectious, deadly material.

This gave Phazon Pearl enough time to evade from her foe.

Purple Diamond fell on the floor, still suffering intense damage.

Then Phazon Pearl reached the active database, and sent in the execution code : 5VB-0009. This code was used for a distress signal for Space Pirates.

Purple Diamond managed go counter the Phazon attack, and shoot water at her, causing her to bloat.

"(Being blasted with water / filling up) Oh! Oh!.. OH! OH!" Phazon Pearl exclaimed, growing fat.

Purple Diamond got up, teleported to her through water, and head locked her.

"WHO ARE YOU?!" Purple Diamond said.

"Why do you sound like a man?!" Phazon Pearl said, grunting.

"Answer my question." Purple Diamond said.

"I'm a Phazon Pearl! And who are you supposed to be?" Phazon Pearl said.

"Salvation." Purple Diamond said before snapping her neck.

(SNAP!)

(POOF!)

A load of water splashed on the floor, and her gem fell slid with it.

"No one should be here. I shouldn't even be." Purple Diamond commented.

Then her belt came undone, making her pants fall.

"Uh?" She looked down.

And then her top suddenly came undone.

"Ooh?!" She exclaimed in shock.

Then she was shot in the back, being pushed forward by it.

So she was pretty much left in her undergarments at this point.

"What is this?!" She thought.

Then an Acolyte gem came into sight, and aimed her Necrochasm right for her.

"Say cheese." She said.

Purple Diamond immediately teleported through water, evading her attack.

The Acolyte looked around for where she could have teleported.

Purple Diamond re-emerged, now in her klassic outfit, and readied her sword, being near a stairway.

The Acolyte still couldn't find her.

"Oh no.. She wears this stuff?" She said, finding Purple Diamond's purple tunic.

Then Purple Diamond shot an unstable part of the ceiling, causing tons of boulders, and machinery to fall onto the gem.

"Aaaaaah!" Acolyte exclaimed, not having enough time to get away.

[CRASH!]

Purple Diamond jumped over the stairs railing, and landed on the floor perfectly. She ran to the gem, and sealed it in a bubble.

Then the Phazon Pearl started to reform.

She ran to that gem, and bubbled it too, interrupting the reformation sequence.

She sighed, panting from the sudden encounter.

Then a dark gas clouded the Acolyte's gem from within the bubble, immediately freeing it from its prison.

"?" Purple Diamond sounded.

Then the Acolyte reformed completely.

"Hey! What was that for?!" She said.

"You attacked me." Purple Diamond said.

"Yeah, because you just hurt that poor pearl! What is wrong with you?" Acolyte said.

"Nobody is supposed to be here. Not even me. But I came here because something is calling to me." Purple Diamond said.

"That was probably me! See my symbol?! That stands for **HIVE!**" Acolyte said.

Then Purple Diamond swung her sword at her, chopping off her head.

"Fool." Purple Diamond said, sealing it in a bubble, and transmitting some of her energy to it to hold the gemstone intact.

Then she sent it away.

She looked at the database, and saw dots heading straight for the yellow icon.

"This isn't good." She said, before trying to override the signal.

Then Black Diamond came in, through the main entrance.

"Purple?" She said.

Purple Diamond looked at her, and removed her mask.

"(Feminine) You shouldn't be here! There are numerous targets heading right for this place!" Purple Diamond warned.

"That's beside the point! What were you even doing here?!" Black Diamond said, worried and confused.

"I was being lured over here by something. I don't know what." Purple Diamond said.

Then there were faint roars, and sounds of Space Pirates trying to break in.

"Well we can't leave now." Black Diamond said. She summoned her scythe, and walked to the entrance.

"I think I know what to do." Purple Diamond said.

"And that is?" Black Diamond asked.

Purple Diamond fled the scene.

"Eh-Purple!" Black Diamond said, following her.

Then a crowd of space pirates came in, with their weapons locked and loaded.

"I smell perfume.. " Scrone said. He was the leader of the attacking forces.

He picked up a bottle of used perfume, and sprayed it.

[EXPLOSION!]

The entire facility exploded.

* * *

**(Outside)**

"Wait, so you set that up?!" Black Diamond said, following her sister.

"It was my design." Purple Diamond said.

"Yeah, I got that part! Wait, you still wear perfume?!" Black Diamond said.

"Duh!" Purple Diamond said.

A head rolled their way, though they ignored it, and made their way back to the warp pad.

* * *

**(Earth ; Castle Mines)**

Magma Amethyst opened a treasure chest, and pulled out a golden sword.

"Wow. This is what my dad was hiding? How nice.. and lame. Why would he stash a sword like this?" Magma said.

Then a crazed creature lunged at her, immediately prompting her to swing in a 175 degree turn, and slash its chest open.

The creature fell back, dead from the slash.

Magma looked at the sword, and then at the creature again.

"Cool. I'm keeping this!" She commented.

Then a door opened beside her, and she saw a passage.

She went through, and saw a very large canyon that looked to be VERY old. She almost stepped off of a ledge.

"Oh shoot." She said, minding her step.

Then she noticed more severed train tracks, from another entrance.

She jumped across the gap, and successfully made it to the other entrance.

"This kinda reminds me of that game I saw dad playing." Magma commented.

She found a trolley cart that was purple, and was curved to its back, as if it was ride-able. But it was aimed straight for the exit, straight into the canyon.

Not giving it much thought, she got into the trolley cart, and rode forward.

The trolley cart fell off the tracks, and into the very tall gap.

"Aaaaaaaaah!" She screamed, afraid of the impending impact.

She jumped off, and landed on the hard, rocky grounds that were there.

There was lava beside her when she landed.

She moaned in pain, and grunted as she removed some of the rocks off of her arms.

Then she noticed the lava, and poured some on her body. It made her blush, as she was enjoying the hot, sensational feeling on her body.

"Ahhh!" She started to giggle a little.

She passed out, from relaxing.

* * *

**...**


	54. Malachite

**...**

* * *

**(1:03 A.M)**

Magma yawned, and looked at her surroundings.

There was a skeleton, holding a rifle, while trembling at the sight of her.

"Uh?!" She said, backing away from it.

"I thought you were dead." The skeleton said.

Then Magma grabbed her sword, and hit it, sending it to the lava.

The skeleton had dropped the rifle before falling.

She examined the weapon.

"Hm." She said, reading the weapon's engraved name.

**(A/N - It was literally named 'Hm' and it wasn't named by me.)**

She went into another passage way that led into a room full of cobweb, and a cage with a fire in it.

"Huh?" She said, confused.

Three spiders came out of the cage, with steam coming out.

Magma, who didn't like spiders to begin with, sliced open the spiders, and then blasted lava at the cage, melting it to nothing.

"Stupid spiders. Who invented them?" She commented, then suddenly an entry was made by part of the wall on her left collapsing, into chunks, making a clear passage for her.

She went through, and then entered a rift.

* * *

**(Crystal Temple)**

Magma Amethyst appeared at the very top of the mountain, where Rose Quartz was standing at the very edge. Her hands were on top of her bulged belly.

Magma knew very little of Rose Quartz, but enough to know that she wasn't a threat. At least not to her. Without any fear of any kind, she walked up to her.

"Isn't the view nice?" Rose asked.

"Yes it is." Magma said.

Rose turned around with widened eyes.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I thought you were my pearl coming back up here." Rose apologized. "What's your name?" She asked.

"I am a Magma Quartz. Actually, it's Magma Quartz Diamond." Magma said.

"Diamond? Are you a diamond?" Rose asked, curious and confused, with a slight hint of shock.

"Not really. Just my mother is who is also my creator, who had me incubated." Magma asked.

"And which diamond is your _mother_?" Rose asked, still retaining her expression.

"Her name is Black Diamond. Apparently she is White Diamond's twin sister. I don't know who White Diamond is however." Magma said.

"... She is a tyrant who rules the Gem Homeworld, and the leader of our gem kind." Rose said, with a bit of discomfort. "Your mother on the other hand, isn't so much like her."

"Clearly. My mother is actually quite nice, and she tries to make my other creator happy. He is called _Jarek_, and he is a human who was there when I emerged." Magma said.

"Where did you come from?" Rose asked.

"From a lava cavern called _Magmoor_ _Caverns_, and I rose out of lava." Magma said.

Rose Quartz examined her, walking around.

"Your skin is light complected, and quite warm. What are your abilities?" Rose asked.

"I can shoot lava." Magma said, before shooting lava at a wooden post that said 'DO NOT CROSS!' on it. The wood melted fast.

"Oh." Rose said.

"See?" Magma said.

"Yes. Why did you come here?" Rose asked.

"I don't know, honestly. I was in my father's castle, and for some reason, I appeared here." Magma said.

"Oh.. did you cross a warp pad?" Rose asked.

"No." Magma said.

"Then how did you get here?" Rose asked.

"I went through a tunnel, and then everything went black for a few minutes." Magma said.

"Em... that's very strange." Rose said.

"Yeah I know. So what was it like, faking your own shattering?" Magma asked, putting on a convincing smile.

**(GLASS BREAKS!)**

There was a long moment of silence.

"... You know about that?" Rose asked, freaked out.

"Yeah. Um.. how are you even here? More importantly, what day is it?" Magma asked.

"It's June 9th, 2002." Rose said.

"1991?! Whoa.. so do people wear silly hair wigs with spikes all over, and dress like they're going to a dance club?" Magma asked, a bit excited.

"Uh.. not really. Some people have funny hair though." Rose said before chuckling nervously, still being spooked about her secret somehow being known to this mysterious gem.

"Oh. 'Cause that would be really cool." Magma said.

"Yeah.. how do you know about what I did?" Rose asked, summoning her shield, without flinching or even blinking. Well.. her left eye was twitching, out of shock.

"Okay, let me explain myself.. in my timeline, as my father calls it, Purple Diamond told my friend Steven the truth about his mother, and he freaked out my dad out a lot. My mother claims she meant to tell him for a really long time, but-(ZAP!)" Magma was suddenly teleported out of existence.

"AAAH!"

Rose looked around for her, alarmed.

"Magma? Magma?!" She said, worried.

* * *

**(Moon ; PRESENT TIME)**

Magma awoke, in a chamber, where Acolyte was sitting on a throne chair that looked to be REALLY old, and decayed. There were skeletons all around her.

"Good, you're awake. I was wondering how long my rune would take to awaken a gem." Acolyte said.

"Awaken?!" Magma said, shocked to the core.

"Yes, awaken. Also, I love your hair." Acolyte said.

"You.. do?" Magma said.

"Yes." Acolyte said.

"Well thanks. So why am I here?" Magma asked.

"You are here because I saved you from making a really bad mistake in the year 1991." Acolyte said.

"But how are you able to pull people from time?" Magma asked.

"She didn't do it herself." Gorgon Sapphire said, who then entered the room with two _Knight_ based Quartz gems, as her guards.

"Who are you? Wait.. don't tell me.. you're a Gorgon." Magma guessed.

Gorgon Sapphire's eye widened in surprise.

"How did you know that?" She asked, shocked.

"You literally have a triangle shaped gem that looks to be glass. My dad played Destiny, ya know." Magma said.

"Des.. tiny?" Gorgon Sapphire said, confused. She turned to Acolyte, who only shrugged.

"Don't look at me. I myself was saved by her too." Acolyte said to Magma.

"Oh boy.. my father is gonna kill me when I get back home." Magma said.

"Where is home? Earth? You can't go back there now." Gorgon Sapphire said.

"But that is where I live. My mother is gonna be looking for me!" Magma said.

"Of course, Black Diamond. The woman I saved our dear Acolyte from." Gorgon Sapphire said.

"Saved? What was my mother doing to her?" Magma asked.

"That diamond was attacking her with a woman dressed like royalty." Gorgon Sapphire said.

"Royalty? Like you are? Wearing a dress like you're going to a ballroom dance?" Magma pointed out.

"She's got a point there, Sapphire. Why the dress anyway? I'm curious too." Acolyte said.

Gorgon Sapphire made a wrinkled face of confusion.

"Okay, I will tell you two. But for your ears only, both of you." She said.

The two walked up to her.

"I was the first, and the only one of my kind to be created for predicting the future of my master, that is until these warriors came in, and raided our entire timeless structure built for our universal conquest. But I didn't want any of that, I wanted only to protect my ancestors' creation. I was made this way, and I am to stay looking like this." Gorgon Sapphire said.

"But you're a Gorgon.. what were these _Gorgon__s_ for?" Acolyte asked.

"We were made to intercept intruders, and erase them from existence, along with their timelines." Gorgon Sapphire said.

"Oh." Acolyte said.

"So... you were going to do that with me?!" Magma said, out of thinking too loudly.

"No. Why would I?" Gorgon Sapphire asked, with her eye twitching.

"I just thought." Magma said.

"Anyway, you cannot go back to earth. There is an invasion that is about to happen, by Blue Diamond, and Yellow Diamond." Gorgon Sapphire said.

"What?! Where on earth?!" Magma said.

"In a place called _Beach_ _City_." Gorgon Sapphire said.

"But that's where my father lives! I have to help him!" Magma said, running to the exit.

Then one of the Knight Quartzes ran right to her with his sword ready to swing.

Magma blasted lava at the doors.

"DON'T!" Gorgon Sapphire said.

"What are you doing?! Crota is-" Acolyte said before tripping over nothing.

Then Magma was lifted by a very large (Semi-diamond-sized) Knight Quartz, that appeared to be more green, and transparent all across his body. His head had spikes pointing outward above his face, symbolizing who he was - Crota. He lifted Magma by the arm, and threw her to the Acolyte.

"**I TOLD YOU TO KEEP HE HERE UNTIL THE INVASION WAS OVER!**" He said aggressively.

"She wants to go back to earth. Can't you just let her, sire?" Acolyte said.

"**THAT PUTS THE SUBJECT IN DANGER OF BEING SENT TO HELL. SHE IS TO STAY HERE UNTIL THE DIAMOND INVASION FAILS.**" Crota said.

"My dad is in that planet! They're gonna murder him!" Magma argued, trying to get up, but was being pinned down by both Knight Quartzes.

"**THAT IS HIS FATE. YOURS RESIDES ELSEWHERE. REMEMBER YOUR PLACE.**" Crota said before walking back, the door closing.

But then the left door fell, and landed on both Knights, with Magma quickly escaping in time to avoid being partially smashed.

"**DID YOU BREAK THAT DOOR?!**" Crota demanded, literally scaring everybody like cats.

"She did it." Magma said, pointing to Acolyte.

Gorgon Sapphire pointed at her too.

Crota looked at the snitches, and walked to Acolyte.

"I didn't do that! I swear!" Acolyte said, backing away from him as she knew her impending doom was coming.

"Right as Crota was about to slam his sword on her, Gorgon aimed her gaze at him.

Crota directed his attention to her, and ran to her.

Magma shot lava at his right ankle, and caught him in the nick of time.

Crota fell, and looked over at her.

Gorgon let out a pant, and her eye flashed twice.

Crota let out a roar, being erased instantly.

Then there was a loud murmur in the background.

"We gotta get outta here." Magma said.

"You just snitched on me! And now you want me to come with you?!" Acolyte said, all offended, and butt hurt.

"Acolyte, we have no choice! We had to do that!" Gorgon Sapphire said.

"She killed my leader! Where am I gonna go now?!" Acolyte asked, panicking.

"There's popcorn on earth." Magma said, out of options on what to say. It was a very stupid thing to say, but she didn't know what to tell her to convince her to come with.

"Popcorn? Is it an enemy of some sort?" Acolyte said.

"No, it was a crunchy food. Just come with me to find out." Magma said.

"... Fine." Acolyte said.

Gorgon Sapphire lifted her dress, and began following her.

"Is this popcorn toxic, and can it cause a very painful death?" Acolyte asked.

"No, it's not." Magma said.

So as they made their way to a hive transport. they saw a chicken pecking the rotting remains on a ground.

"Ugh, that's just gross." Magma commented.

The chicken looked at the three, then back at its meal, and continued pecking.

The three went into the transport, and exited with ease.

**(A/N - They literally just waltzed through the Hive without any problems.****)**

* * *

**(Earth ; Beta Kindergarten)**

**"A heads up : I had myself cloned, before I was killed, and now he is out and about, but dressed up as Ermac. People comment on his outfit from time to time with good things, and he even signs a paper for them, them thinking he is Ermac. But he is only a copy of myself, not the actual me. I created him with the purpose of intercepting, and befriending other gems that would likely be out there. This is one of his missions."**

Jarek was walking with Peridot, and Lapis.

"I was wondering how anyone was able to get by here. It looks so very... ORANGE!" He commented, crazed by this.

"What do you expect, this is the _Beta_ _Kindergarten_. This is where many of the quartzes that were made, came out all funny looking. You know, **Wrong.**" Peridot said.

"You say that like it's funny, and it's not." Lapis pointed out.

"It is! Some of these gems came out with noodly arms, funny noses, and they even started hitting others." Peridot said.

"That shit is funny to you? To someone who is short, and can't even open a fucking freezer door without needing help from someone else?" Jarek pointed, making an angry face.

The two gems looked at him.

"What's your problem?" Peridot asked, offended.

"Yeah, that was rude." Lapis said.

"It's not funny to laugh at others for the way they were made. Like when you insulted Amethyst about her height." Jarek pointed out.

"Whoa whoa, hold up! I didn't make fun of her height, and second : we're best friends! I apologized to her for that already! So check your facts!" Peridot defended.

"So don't make fun of others, unless it absolutely is necessary." Jarek said, walking forward.

"Hmph." Peridot said, following.

"He's right, you know." Lapis said, walking ahead of her.

"I can't believe you're actually agreeing with him! You clod!" Peridot said.

"Come on, we have more to explore." Jarek said.

Soon, they saw several cages, that looked to be jail cells, and there corrupted gems trapped within.

"What.. the?" Lapis said, looking around her.

"Who would do this?" Peridot said.

"You tell me." Lapis said.

Jarek walked to one, absolutely fearless of the raging corrupted banana quartz roaring at him.

"Jarek, get away from that thing!" Lapis said.

"What? Where's your sense of adventure?" Jarek said, before being scratched on the right cheek.

Jarek aggravatedly punched the quartz in the face, knocking it back, and making it fearful of him.

"You wish for adventure? Then you will have it." Jasper's voice said, alerting the three gems immediately. She cracked her knuckles, and ran to them.

Jarek levitated her with his soul power, and tilted her upside down, and slammed her head-first on the ground once, and threw her to a nearby boulder.

"OOUGH!" She sounded out, hurt.

"That is absolute child's play, I swear." Jarek said.

"Dang, what are you capable of?" Lapis asked, looking at him.

"Only what I show." Jarek said.

Jasper pushed away the boulder, and got up, patting herself.

"Is that the best you can do? Ha ha ha." Jasper taunted, flexing her muscles in the process.

This attracted Jarek, oddly enough. Her flexing her biceps in that one moment made him rethink fighting her.

"Uhh, Jarek?" Peridot said.

He immediately snapped out of his stare, which really wasn't noticeable, but Peridot noticed it.

"What are _you_ doing here, Peridot?" Jasper said menacingly.

"I.. I came to find you!" Peridot said.

"There is something going on. You won't survive unless you listen to what I say, exactly." Jarek said.

"Listen to you?! After you struck me first?!" Jasper said, cracking her knuckles.

"Jarek!" Lapis said a little distressedly.

"This isn't good. Maybe being on the offensive wasn't such a good idea." Jarek thought.

Jasper kicked the side of the kindergarten, causing the entire place to shake, and some rocks to start tumbling down from above, landing on the grounds near the three friends.

"It's been too long." Jarek commented to himself.

"What?" Lapis said, hearing him.

"Take cover!" Jarek said.

The two dashed to a safe spot, from the incoming boulders.

The boulders falling and crashing on Jarek's grounds were a little intimidating, not really. But he was still alert, and alarmed.

"I would run away if I were you." Jasper taunted.

"Just a minute, Jasper. Under that big, tough guy you're playing off, you're in shambles. I learned this the _hard_ way." Jarek continued.

**(PUNCH!)**

Jarek was sent flying back, and he slid on the hard floor.

"Agh." He sounded, trying to recover from the strike.

As he was getting up, he was met with a grab to the throat by her fierce, strong hand.

She lifted him up, and gritted her teeth with a growl.

"You bested me in combat once, but you will for sure lose this time!" She said before delivering a hit to his face, earning an exclaim, and a groan of hurt.

She started hitting like a punching bag, with her right fist.

"Jasper, stop!" Lapis pleaded, helplessly hiding under the safe space.

"Why did you come here?! (Punch!) Huh?! (Punch!) Why?! (Punch!) Why did you come here?! (Punch!) ANSWER ME! (Drop, kick!)" Jasper said, hitting Jarek relentlessly, not giving him the chance to speak.

He slid back on the floor, hurt.

"You... [Spits tooth on ground] are making a grave mistake!" Jarek said, with blood coming from his nose, and mouth. His lip was busted, he was missing his middle left tooth, and he was dazed.

"What is that supposed to mean?!" Jasper said, walking to him, and then running.

What Jasper didn't know was that he was still very capable of hurting her. She didn't want to kill him, but a small part of her knew she might actually succeed in doing that.

Jarek blocked her incoming first hit, but was struck by her next three hits to the face, and torso.

**(X-RAY)**

**Jarek's ribcage shattered, and practically gave out due to her right fist hitting it with mass force, and strength.**

**"OUWAGHH!****"**

(End of X-RAY)

Jarek fell back, realizing his chances of befriending her might be lost at this point.

"Hyah!" Peridot said, levitating, and throwing a nearby metal bar that was there, straight at Jasper.

Jasper sensed the incoming item, and grabbed it like a warrior. She immediately slammed it to the ground, and walked to Jarek.

He couldn't get up, he knew this might be it. His mission was gonna be a failure for sure, and Jasper would likely win against the Crystal Gems.

"Oh no!" Peridot said, seeing her attack failed.

"STOP!" Jarek pleaded, before being choked by his foe.

Jasper choked him on the ground.

"WHY DID YOU ATTACK ME?!" She shouted.

He grabbed her left fist, and squeezed, crushing some bones.

"AGH!" She exclaimed.

"You.. you... " He struggled to speak, but he couldn't. He was so hurt, he could barely talk.

"What?! Spit it out!" Jasper said.

"Te.. te... " He tried, but seized, and his head hit the ground.

* * *

**(FLASHBACK!) - Jasper**

She was seen in a similar scene, but she was beating up a Hessonite Captain, who was hurt just like Jarek was.

"What do you have to say now?!" Jasper said.

Hessonite's head hit the ground.

Her gemstone cracked, and separated into pieces, disrupting her form.

Jasper was shocked at what happened. She had just shattered a poor Hessonite Captain, and now she was going to get it for sure.

She trembled at what she did.

**"No... "**

* * *

**(Reality)**

Jasper trembled at the memory, and desperately got off of him, seeing she nearly killed him.

"No.. no!... " She said to herself.

Jarek grunted, seeing she was backing off, and this was his chance, he chuckled weirdly, and unleashed a soul trap, detaining Jasper in place.

"What?!" She said, trying to get free from the grab.

He used his hamon, and healed himself from the damages done to him, by breathing slowly.

Then he squeezed roughly.

"JAREK!" Peridot, and Lapis said at the same time.

"I came here to tell you that you're about to die!" Jarek said, before slamming her on the side walls of the kindergarten, dealing significant damage to her.

Peridot ran, and grabbed onto him, trying to cancel his raging rampage.

Jarek threw her off, and blasted her with a soul skull, chomping her in the process.

"AAaaahaghaghhh!" Peridot yelled.

(POOF)

"Jarek, stop! You're hurting us!" Lapis said.

He turned to her, and threw Jasper towards her area.

Lapis dodged the gem, and ran to him.

Jarek quickly grabbed a pole, and held it in attack position, as if he were threatening to impale her with it, forcing her to stop in place, and then back away.

"I don't want to hurt you, Lapis Lazuli. But she clearly went to town on me. So run away while you still can or you will get hurt!" Jarek said.

"You fuck!" Jasper said, getting up, and running to him.

He threw the pole at Jasper, and braced himself for Lapis' impending attack.

She grabbed a rock, and threw it at him, diverting his attention to it, and causing him to run from the two.

"FUCK!" He chanted, fleeing.

Then he jumped, and lifted away from the now created duo.

"Lapis. Let's do it." Jasper said.

"What? NO!" Lapis said, creeped out.

"Not that! I mean, let's fuse!" Jasper said.

Lapis gave her a look of confusion, only receiving a look of determination from her.

"Oh shit.. " Jarek said to himself, realizing he messed up on his objective to befriend Jasper. Like.. BIG TIME.

"But.. you tortured me.. you HURT me!" Lapis said.

"I was wrong to do that. I was wrong to try and kill him! No, fuck that! He attacked me first, and now he's attacking you! Us both!" Jasper said.

Lapis looked down, and to the side for a moment, then nodded.

"Good." Jasper said, almost rather evilly.

The two performed a dance, and then fused.

Jarek stood from the top of the kindergarten, and watched with widened eyes.

He summoned his comms device, and contacted **_Ariefh._**

"Um, Arief? This was a failure." He said, not taking his eyes off of the fusion being created.

"What? Impossible. What is going on?" Arief asked.

"They're fusing, and they've turned against me." Jarek said.

"Did you have something to do with it?" Arief asked.

"No." Jarek lied.

"Damn it. We needed her. Fall back, this mission is a failure." Arief said.

"No, I can't just let this beast wreck havoc all around the earth. I have to suppress them somehow." Jarek said.

"Jarek, that is an order. I am ordering you to fall back." Arief said.

"I am rejecting this order. They will hurt a lot of innocent people somewhere! I can't let that happen." Jarek said, before cancelling the call.

Then the fusion finished, and formed Malachite, with her laughter being heard all around. She was green, light green with dark green stripes all over her body.

The corrupted gems that were trapped, whimpered in fear at the sight of the new monster.

"Ha ha ha ha ha! What will you do now, little guy?" Malachite said, smiling evilly with her teeth.

Jarek charged his positive hamon, and his negative hamon, and fused them together.

She saw what he was doing, and grabbed hold of him, and threw him across the rocky plains.

Jarek landed on the floor with ease, levitating partially, which broke the impact he would have otherwise took.

Malachite ran right for him, prepping her fists to slam down on him.

He charged the blast, and shot Lapis' gemstone.

Malachite yelled in agony, as two of her arms faded away, altering her form slightly.

"Holy shit.. it worked." He said, before running away from her.

Malachite clutched her abdomen, and barfed slightly.

"NO! How can this be?! My stomach hurts! No! Don't back down! Jasper, I can't take it! No! STOP IT!" Malachite said to herself.

Meanwhile, Jarek was charging the same hamon type energy, and blasted it at Malachite's gemstone on her face, which symbolized Jasper's gem.

The energy struck the gemstone.

"AAAAAAAAHH!" Malachite screamed, as her form started to alter itself.

Then fusion was disrupted, forcing Lapis, and Jasper to separate and fall on the ground, in opposite directions from each other. Except one thing was quite ODD about their appearances. Lapis was no longer dark blue, she was now the same color as the fusion she made with Jasper. Same thing for Jasper. They were in fact... both GREEN with DARK GREEN stripes all over their body!

"What the?! Hey! Why am I green?!" Jasper said, looking at herself, at Lapis, and then at Jarek.

He fell to his knees, hurt.

"You motherfucker!" Jasper shouted as she ran to him.

"Jasper, no!" Lapis said, reaching for her.

Jarek then halted her with his soul power.

"Listen! The diamonds are coming! And you won't survive their attack! That's what I tried to tell you before, but YOU tried to hurt me first!" Jarek said.

"So?! Serves you right!" Jasper said.

"No, Jasper. I can't let you do this. Building an army of corrupted gems?! They're gonna KILL you! They can't handle the wrath of the diamonds! Please.. just listen!" Jarek pleaded.

Jasper gulped, somehow believing him.

"You mean... they're coming to shatter Rose Quartz?" Jasper said.

"No, they're coming for the cluster. Lapis, you have to tell her." Jarek said.

Lapis was hesitant.

"I'm sorry for hurting you, but what can you expect? I thought you were going to attack me." Jarek said.

"I was going to help you!" Lapis defended.

"How was I supposed to know? Look, I am sorry for all of this. I want you guys to come back with me. I'll explain everything." Jarek said, looking at Lapis, and then at Jasper.

"WATCH OUT!" Lapis shouted, seeing a glimmering light in the far distance behind him.

He dropped his hold on Jasper, turned around quickly, and saw a light.

[CHEW!]

He fell to the floor, having been struck in the shoulder by a laser attack.

Jasper, and Lapis dragged him away from the dangerous sight.

A shot grazed Lapis on her left cheek.

"OHH!" She said, falling back.

Jasper lifted him, and fled.

**(UNKNOWN'S POV / SNIPER POV)**

The cursor was aiming right for Jasper's back, where her waist was, as she was running away.

The armed sniper was then struck by a sword slam.

He fell to the side, instantly unconscious from the sudden strike.

It showed Steve, wearing a bulletproof vest.

Michael was behind, looking around for any enemies nearby.

"The coast is clear, dad." He said.

"Target neutralized. We better get back to Jarek's castle." Steve said, slicing off the head.

**(SLICE!)**

Steve then saw the fleeing Jasper in the distance.

"Wait, someone's there!" He said, running to them.

* * *

**(Canyon)**

Jasper laid Jarek on the ground.

"Don't get any ideas." She said, pressing on his gunshot wound.

"You know... I hate to say it, but I was embarrassed when I first saw you." Jarek said.

"What are you talking about?" Jasper asked.

"When... I saw you.. with your big muscles.. " He said.

"You mean to tell me you LIKE me?!" She said, blushing slightly.

"... I wish this went differently. Why couldn't we have just met at Homeworld or something?" He said, dazed.

"I think that shot affected his way of thinking." Lapis said, recovering from the graze on her left cheek.

"You THINK?" Jasper said, sarcastically.

"Show me your muscles again.. please." He pleaded.

**(NEEDLE SCRATCHES RECORD!)**

**(Saiki K - What the heck is wrong with him?**

**A/N - He's in some very weird world. He's obsessed with her now.**

**Saiki K - Yeah, I got that.)**

Jasper gulped, and looked at Lapis, who only shrugged in response.

"Do I have to?" She said.

"I'll change your color.. back to normal.. " Jarek promised.

Jasper blushed even redder, and flexed her biceps, showing the veins in her arms.

"Ohh.. yeah.. " He said, feeling them.

Then his hand glowed, and hamon was transferred to her body.

Her color changed back to orange, with red stripes.

"You two, floof." He said, shooting the same energy at Lapis, which restored her color back to blue.

"Thanks. I'm sorry too." Lapis said.

"Don't... she just whooped my ass, and I fought back... it was all me." He said.

"No... I hurt you. I didn't want to kill you either. But this doesn't mean that I like you, got it?!" Jasper said, embarrassed.

"You do.. " He said, smiling.

"Shut up!" She said.

Lapis snorted.

* * *

**...**


	55. Ariefh, the Warpriest

**(After Holly's Night Shift) - 6:04 A.M / 5/29/2017**

Holly walked out of the Strawberry Ranch, feeling exhausted from cooking in the kitchen. She had been there since the previous night, at 7:00 P.M.

"Ugh, finally." She said to herself, walking on the sidewalk, to the castle.

As she went up, she thought about what she would do once she got in. Her thoughts were interrupted when she took a sniff of her body, and her face became wrinkled.

"A shower is definitely in order. I'll eat after, and then get some shut eye." Her thoughts were.

The elevator arrived at the top floor, which was the indoor area.

She knocked on the door, prompting Jarek to come to the door. He opened it and greeted her.

"Oh hey Holly. Done with your shift already?" He said.

"Yes. Gosh, that took so long. [Walks in] How do humans stand cooking for so long?" She said.

He closed the door.

"That's what I'm wondering about Agates. How can they put up with incompetent gems all the time?" He asked.

She made a slight smile from that.

"Yeah.. it feels like yesterday when you took me from that so called _zoo_." She said.

"I did what I had to, in order to get you a better life, didn't I?" He said.

"You did." She said.

"Do you want anything to eat?" He asked.

"Not yet, I'm gonna take a bath. Ugh, it smelled so horrible when I took out the garbage. How can humans be so careless with their messes?" She asked.

"Some people just don't care. I used to do that stuff too : Cook, Clean, mop, take people's messes and dispose of them properly. I was a bus-boy at some point my life." He said.

"Hm. Was it hard for you when did it?" She asked.

"A little, but that was because I wasn't that experienced until I was. Alright, go take that bath. I'll fix you something in the mean time." He said.

She nodded before heading to her room.

"Oh, and Holly?" He said.

She stopped in her place, and looked at him.

"Yes?" She said.

"I'm glad you came with me when you did. You do alright." He said.

"Uh?" She said, not understanding him.

"I'm glad you're here." He said.

"Yeah, me too." She said, smiling a little more now.

So she stripped out of her work clothes, and began taking a shower.

When done, she went into her bed and hugged her pillow.

"He came for me. When I first laid eyes on him, I knew something would start between us." She thought.

About a good ten minutes passed before Jarek knocked on the door.

"Holly?" He said from outside.

She snored.

"[Knock] [Knock] Holly?" He said. "... I got some eggs and pancakes ready for you."

She didn't respond.

"I'm gonna come in and leave this for you." He said, before entering. He saw that she was asleep, in her white shirt, and pink underwear.

Naturally he blushed. He told himself that it wasn't a good idea to just stare at her while she wasn't wearing any over clothes.

He set her plate on the end table beside her, and brushed her long, crazily swirled hair away from her face.

"Don't do it, Jarek. You're married now. Well, not married.. but still. Adhere to your morality." He thought to himself.

She snored softly.

"Dude, she probably already ate. But still, wake her so she can eat in case she hasn't." He thought.

He shook her right shoulder gently, feeling her smooth light blue skin.

"Holly." He said.

She still snored.

"Holly. Holly, wake up. I got your food right here." He said.

She awoke, blinking her eyes. She yawned, and stretched.

"Mm? Oh, thanks." She said, rubbing her eyes.

"Eat up. I'll be out there." He said, before walking away.

"Wait." She said, stopping him in his tracks.

"Yes?" He said.

"I know it sounds awkward, and I never thought I'd ask this of you, but would you mind staying in here for a bit?" She said, slightly embarrassed.

"Uhh, sure?" He said, a little weirded out.

He shut the door, and sat on her bed as she began to chow down on her food.

"MM! That's good. (Hic!) Excuse me." She said.

"You're fine. So what's going on? I see you took a bath like you said.' He said.

"I was so exhausted, I meant to come out and eat with you. Who else is eating?" She asked.

"My daughters are eating outside with their mother, in the balcony. Was there something you wanted to talk to me about?" He asked.

"We never hang out together. And that's probably my fault. I was hesitant at first, but then I thought : it would be nice to get to know you better than when we met." She said.

"I guess. I mean, I didn't mean to come off as harsh, and like the way I did. I didn't know if I could trust you then. I now know I can. Over these past few weeks, you've come a long way, and that's good. That's very good. You've built a friendship with Roxanne, with my wife, and my daughters.. how are you getting along with them by the way?" He asked.

"Just fine. The other day, they came by and ate with me on my lunch break. Magma showed me a necklace that she said belonged to your brother." She said.

"Yeah, my brother Jin. He was a cat humanoid, as was I, but that was just a form I took. He was one of my best pals. He and I played games together. We were like PewdiePie and Joergen, his minecraft horse." Jarek said.

"I don't know what that is." Holly said.

"Yeah I know. It's just a video game." Jarek said.

"Anywho, we get along pretty well. Better than I ever did with the amethysts I had to babysit for thousands of years." She said.

"You could lighten up though. I noticed your behavior with them. Yeah, I can understand that running an entire operation by yourself with a lot of people under your supervision is stressful at times, but don't be a dick. I was like that all the time, and that's why people hated me." Jarek explained.

She sighed.

"I don't have them anywhere, and it's been weeks since they all were put into Emerald City. I kinda miss them now." She said.

"That's because you were with them for such a long time." He said.

"I know." She said. She continued eating her food.

Jarek scratched his chin.

"Whatever happened to your diamond?" She asked.

"She's me now. Like literally. She gave up the rest of her power to be me entirely, and to power this place until her end again." Jarek said.

"What do you mean _Again_?" She asked.

"I mean she did this before when my father was born, to save her light." Jarek said.

"What was she that she needed to do that?" She asked.

"She was an avian, same as my dead aunt. May their souls rest in peace." Jarek said.

"They're dead?" She asked.

"Yes. They both died because of what I did, you've heard the story before." He said.

She nodded.

"I still can't believe you would rewind time like that. This is all too strange for me." She said.

"I'll tell you what's weird, that you're not getting mad at me for being in here with you wearing just an underwear and a shirt." He pointed out.

She covered her waist with her blanket.

"Well stop looking!" She said, blushing red.

"She wanted me to look. Ha ha." He thought.

"Why didn't you knock?" She asked.

"I did, twice." He said.

She looked away from him.

"So tell me, what do you got goin' on? I mean, I know you're tired from work and all, but what are you gonna do, now that you're off?" Jarek asked.

"I'm gonna sleep during that time." She said.

"Oh. I guess I'd do the same too." He said.

As she finished her food, he watched as she gorged it all into her mouth.

Once finished, she let out a burp.

"You finished?" He asked.

She nodded, and got up to go and dispose of her plate.

He watched her as she walked away, giving a stare.

"Dude, what the fuck? Seriously? You're taken!" He thought to himself.

Once she came back, she laid on her bed.

"Is there anything else you want to talk about?" He asked.

"No, just stay here until I fall asleep, or go off and do whatever." She said, rubbing her eyes.

He acknowledged it, and remained seated as she covered herself.

She closed her eyes, and then looked at him. She had built feelings for him since he had taken her in, and she knew he was taken already, but she still wanted to tell him.

"Yes?" He said, noticing her stare.

"Nothing." She said.

He made a suspicious expression.

"Hm." He said, getting up and walking away.

"Sweet dreams." He told her before he exited the room.

"Wait." She said.

He made a weirded out face.

"What?" He said, re-entering.

"Come over here." She said.

"?" was his expression. He walked over to her.

"What?" He said.

She sat up.

"I don't hate you. I remember what you said to your daughters, and they told me what you said. The truth is : I really, really like you." She said.

"You didn't have to tell me that. I knew it the whole time. The way you acted, the way you looked at me. The spying." He said.

She appeared to be embarrassed.

"What do you want from me?" He asked.

"I just told you how I felt and that's all you can say?" She asked.

He shrugged, clueless as to what to say next.

She sighed.

"Just go away." She said sadly.

"No." He said, then he cupped her face.

She looked at him with widened eyes.

"I don't think this would be right for us. I'm not that person anymore." He said.

"Am I not good enough for you?" She asked, a little hurt.

"You are, but I won't leave the one I am with on a whim. But I have no shame in doing this." He said.

He planted his lips on her's.

His hand went into the blanket.

**(NEEDLE SCRATCHES RECORD!)**

**(Women be like :**

**"You dirty cheater!"**

**Boys be like :**

**"You go get 'em, tiger!"**

**Me : *Dies*****)**

* * *

**(Reality)**

Holly awoke, blushing. Then she realized it was all just a dream. She groaned as she tried to go back to sleep.

**(A/N - YEET! You thought!)**

* * *

Jarek was sitting on his couch, watching a space ship flying through mercury, being attacked by invading ships.

"Tommy, I need backup! I need backup now!" James said on his comms.

"I can't! I'm abo-aagh!" Tommy said before the line was cut off.

"Oh." Jarek commented.

James was tapping butons.

Then the back of his space ship was torn from the main deck.

Flames engulfed the entire ship.

"NOOOO-[Explosion!]" He cried out.

Jarek laughed at the scene.

"Dude, he's toast." Jarek said.

Circus Sapphire walked in, and sat down, removing her sandals from her feet.

"Ooh! Whatcha watching?" She asked.

"Space Tetris. It came out six years ago. It's about this kid who is obsessed with Tetris Party, and he actually finds a machine that belonged to his dad, and he travels into that universe, only to find it's not what he thought it was." Jarek explained.

"He dies in the end." She spoiled.

"Great, I knew you were going to do that." Jarek said as he got up and walked away.

"Wait, come back! I'm sorry!" She said, giggling.

"No." He said.

She looked down.

"I won't spoil anymore movies!" She said.

"I said no. Just go ahead and watch something." He said.

"Fine." She said, grabbing the remote. She changed the channel to Disney.

* * *

**(Crystal Temple)**

Steven was finished with his chessboard.

"Yes! I win again!" Connie said.

"Aw, bummer. Why can't I ever win?" Steven said.

"You just need practice, that's all." Connie said.

"Yeah but you always beat me! At everything! This blows." He said, getting up from his chair.

"Sheesh, calm down, Steven." Connie said.

Steven sighed frustratedly.

"Why does this always happen? You're so much smarter than me at chess!" Steven said.

"Steven, you just need practice, that's all. I didn't get this good until I was 7." Connie said.

"You've been playing for years! How am I gonna learn that fast?!" Steven said.

"It's just a game, Steven." Connie said.

"She is right. I do not understand why chess is allowed on earth, it was banned 500 years ago." Purple Diamond said.

"Wait.. Chess was banned?!" Steven exclaimed.

"In space, it was. Earth included. I guess things must have changed." Purple Diamond said.

The environment felt a bit hot, so she removed her hair bun, and her long hair went down to her back.

"Phew! It's hot in here!" She said. She loosened the cloth that held her dress together, showing some of her chest skin. This made Steven blush a little.

Connie noticed his blush, and frowned.

"Steven, let's play connect 4 instead." She suggested, trying to get his attention back.

"How 'bout twister?" Steven said.

"Nah, let's play connect 4." Purple Diamond agreed.

"Alright." Steven said.

* * *

**(After CONNECT 4)**

"Steven wins the game." Purple Diamond said.

"Hold up, that wasn't fair! There are chips missing!" Steven said.

"Oh come on." Purple Diamond said as she got up from her seat and walked to the table there.

"Where are the rest of the chips?" Connie asked.

Then they noticed the window open, and Onion jumping out.

"ONION!" Steven said as he ran after him.

He literally jumped out, after him.

"Steven! You could get hurt!" Connie said.

As Steven chased Onion..

"Onion! Stop stealing my things!" Steven said, panting.

The chase led to the sidewalk, and then to the city.

"Steven! Slow down!" Connie said, also panting from following.

Then as Onion was about to hide behind a tree, Jarek was there, waiting for him.

He grabbed him, and held him upside down.

"Muh muh!" Onion chanted, panicking and wiggling.

Several items fell out of his pockets, including Steven's connect 4 chips.

"I finally got you, you little rascal, you!" Jarek said, holding him down.

"Jarek? What are you doing here? And why is your skin orange?" Steven asked, noticing his skin color change.

"I'll explain that later. Right now, I gotta take this." Jarek said, answering his phone.

He walked to a distance away from them.

"Hello?" He answered.

"It's me, Ariefh. Your clone was shot down, and now he's in a world of shit." Ariefh said.

"Oh god, what did _me_ do now?" Jarek said.

* * *

**(MEANWHILE..)**

The clone of Jarek was laying on a medical bed, dazed and mumbling things.

**/ PHONE /**

**Ariefh - For some reason, he keeps saying Jasper's name and he's moaning like he's initiating a ritual of some sort with her. Care to explain?**

**Jarek - Look, I don't know. I mean, you're giving me like a piece of what's going on with him, what the hell even happened?**

**Ariefh - I sent him on a mission to bring Jasper to our side. We do not need anymore gems to die.**

**Jarek - I understand that, but why would you do that? You realize you endangered not only him, but Peridot and Lapis too? Are they okay?**

**Ariefh - Lapis Lazuli and Peridot are just fine. Where are you right now?**

**Jarek - I'm busy in Beach City right now. Look, I gotta go. I'll see you some other time. Bye.**

**/ PHONE CALL END /**

* * *

Jarek looked at Doug.

"Look, what have I told you about taking other people's stuff? You're coming with me." Doug said

Then Onion kicked him in the crotch, earning a squeal of pain, and then making a run for it.

Jarek halted him with his soul power, and moved his right hand in a patting manner.

(PAT!) (PAT!)

Onion instantly became drowsy.

Then he released Onion.

"You okay there, Mr. Doug?" Jarek said.

"Yeah, what did you do to him?" Doug asked.

"I just patted his back as if I were putting a baby to sleep, and apparently it worked." Jarek explained.

"You see? I knew he wasn't bad." Doug said to Steven, who only nodded.

"Bro, I wasn't in the beginning. I'm not _even_ bad at all. It's your wife who made me out to look that way.

"I know, kid. Look, thank you for your help, why don't you come over for a bit after I get this kid home?" Doug asked.

"What, are you kidding me? Be in the same house of the woman I have a beef with?" Jarek said, a bit concerned.

"This way you can talk to her too while you're at it." Doug said.

"I guess, but only for a little bit. I'm on a time limit." Jarek said..

"Where do you have to be that's so important?" Doug asked.

"I have to meet an ally of mine to help him sweep his house." Jarek said.

"Sweep? Can he do it himself?" Doug asked, a little weirded out.

"Look pal, you ask a lot of questions. I get that you're a police officer, but that's a little too far." Jarek said.

"Jarek, just tell him. What are you afraid of?" Steven said.

Jarek looked at him in disapproval, and then at Doug the same way.

"Is there something you're not telling me?" Doug asked.

"My friend Burt suffered a severe blow to his spine, and he has trouble getting up sometimes, that's why I have to go." Jarek said.

"Oh dear. Is he alright?" Doug asked.

"Yes, I gotta go in a bit. It's a pretty lengthy drive." Jarek said.

"Well let's get going. Hop in." Doug said.

"You comin', Steven?" Jarek said.

"Yes." Steven said.

* * *

**(1:04 P.M ; Maheswaran Residence)**

Priyanka sat on her couch, with Steven, and Connie sitting with her.

Doug was sitting on a sofa chair, while Jarek sat on the opposite side form him. Wu Ming was drinking his tea as well.

"(Drink!) Aah! Nothing like a good cup of herbal tea." He said.

Jarek gave him a weirded out look.

There was an awkward silence in the room.

"So.. I hear there is going to be Beacha Palooza soon. Anyone excited?" Steven said, trying to break the silence.

"Yeah, I am. I wanna go to see the fireworks." Doug said.

"Jarek?" Steven said.

Jarek nodded.

"Mrs. Maheswaran? Are you going to go?" Jarek said.

"Only because Connie is going." Priyanka said, taking a drink from her tea.

"Are you gonna bring your wife and gems?" Steven asked Jarek.

"Wife?" Priyanka said.

Jarek gave him a death glare as he literally just spilled some beans about him right now.

"You have a wife?" Priyanka said, shocked.

"... More like we're planning on getting married." Jarek said.

"And gems? What does he mean by that? Do you have kids?" Priyanka said.

"No." Jarek lied.

Steven gave him a confused look.

"Oh. Then what does he mean?" Priyanka said.

"Well what the fuck does it matter to you? I'm not bothering you." Jarek said.

"You're in my house." Priyanka said.

"Only on account of considering Doug's invitation to come here, and acting it in a reluctant fashion." Jarek said.

"Why do you talk like that?" Priyanka said.

"What, better than some people? Because I like to sound smart, and not slang." Jarek said.

"Slang?" Priyanka said.

"Yeah, slang." Jarek repeated.

There was another silence.

Then they heard a _ting!_ come from the kitchen.

"Oh! My biscuits are ready! Who wants some?" Wu said, walking over to the kitchen.

"Me!" Steven and Connie said at the same time.

"Mr. and Mrs. Maheswaran?" Wu said.

"Sure." Priyanka said.

"You bet." Doug said.

"Doug." Jarek said, gesturing for him to speak in private with him.

The two went outside.

* * *

**(OUTSIDE)**

"What's up, buddy?" Doug said.

"Why the fuck is the Drifter over here?" Jarek said.

"He's my friend, he wanted to make some biscuits." Doug said.

"You realize he's an _Illegal_ Gambler, right?" Jarek said.

"Aren't you also an _illegal_ too?" Doug said.

"The fuck's that supposed to mean?" Jarek said, feeling provoked.

"You're a gem, from the gem project? I know all about it, and I don't wanna turn you in and I won't, but you should watch your mouth, kid." Doug said.

"Okay, you got me there. I'm just curious as to why he's even here. But if you're fine with it, then I am too." Jarek said.

"When you're in my house, show some respect. Okay?" Doug said.

"Okay." Jarek said.

"Good." Doug said, entering.

Jarek shook his head and followed him.

* * *

**(INSIDE)**

Jarek sat on the couch, opening his bottle of water and taking a drink from it.

"How ya doin' buddy? Want a biscuit?" Wu asked, offering a freshly baked biscuit.

"Sure." Jarek said. He took the biscuit, and bit into it. There was cheese, and bacon in it.

"Oh wow, thanks." Jarek said.

"No problem. Hey, you forgot your package at my outpost." Wu said.

"(Munching) Package?" Jarek said.

"Yeah. It was pretty light." Wu said.

"Perhaps you should keep it. I'm over here now, and running into familiar faces isn't what I want right now." Jarek said.

"Ah don't worry. I'll bring it over. But first, what's this I hear you're in a castle?" Wu asked.

"I heard about that. That giant castle is yours?" Priyanka asked.

".. Yes. And it isn't open to those who tried to turn me in." Jarek said.

"Are you referring to me?" Priyanka said.

"Hey hey, whatever happened between you two, bury it in the past. There's no need to hold grudges now." Wu said.

"It wasn't just a grudge. She did it and tried her hardest to put me away." Jarek said.

"I couldn't afford to let my daughter hang out with a _bad guy! _" Priyanka said.

"Mom, stop." Connie said.

"Connie, go to your room." Priyanka said.

"I am NOT a bad guy." Jarek said.

"Yes you are!" Priyanka said.

"No I am not." Jarek said.

"Whoa whoa whoa, calm down you two. This fighting is getting me riled up!" Wu said.

"Shut up, Wu!" Jarek and Priyanka said at the same time.

He hung his head.

"Look, I haven't hurt anybody, and I have done good for your daughter before. Several times." Jarek said.

"When? When they fought those monsters?" Priyanka said.

"No, I mean I used to buy food for her and Steven occasionally." Jarek said.

"..."

"So back up before you tell me what I am not. In fact, I want to bury the hatchet and start over." Jarek said.

"... Fine with me." Priyanka said.

"A wise choice mate. Say, I got a perfect idea. Why don't we go for a swim?" Wu said.

"Since when do YOU swim?" Jarek asked, confused.

"I was a lifeguard too once upon a time." Wu said.

"Wait, you were a lifeguard? I don't believe you." Priyanka said.

"I have proof right here." Wu said, showing her a paper from his satchel.

"Oh god, of course you have your satchel." Jarek pointed out.

Priyanka read the paper.

"Oh, so it's true." Priyanka said.

"I can't. I have to be somewhere. Look, I enjoyed this visit. And now that I finally made up with Mrs. Maheswaran, I can finally rest easy. Bye bye." Jarek said, before taking his leave.

"Bye Jarek!" Steven said.

"I love that kid." Wu said.

* * *

**(Ariefh's Palace) - 2:09 P.M**

Jarek arrived through the rift portal.

His clone laid there, badly hurt.

"Ariefh, what the fuck happened?" Jarek asked.

"He was shot by a sniper. Steve took care of him." Ariefh said.

"How did a sniper get all the way to the Beta Kindergarten?" Jarek asked.

"I don't know." Ariefh said.

Jarek sighed. He walked over to his clone.

"Bro, what the hell happened to you?" Jarek asked.

"I was shot. And it hurts badly. I got my ass beat. This hurts so much" The Jarek clone said.

"So just heal yourself or something." Jarek said.

"I can't.. out of power... " The Jarek clone said.

Jarek sighed, and blasted a stream of light to him, restoring him to full health.

Then the clone blinked his eyes, and gasped.

"JASPER!" He said, rising up quickly.

"Whoa whoa, take it easy." Jarek said.

His clone looked at him, and then got off of the bed.

"What happened to Jasper anyway?" Jarek asked.

"She's on our side now. And.. oh god." The clone said.

"You like her. I know about that already." Jarek said.

".. Yeah." The clone said.

"Well, you're me, but technically you're yourself. Do what you want." Jarek said.

"But what if I make things complicated with you and Black Diamond?" The clone asked.

"I already explained to her about us. Just... don't do anything else unbelievably stupid, okay?" Jarek said.

"I already know that." The clone said.

"Ariefh, is there anything else I need to see?" Jarek asked.

"Not see, but hear. I heard that Magma had taken down Crota somehow. I don't know how she did it, and she's on her way back to earth as we speak." Ariefh said.

"Where was she that she wasn't in my castle mines?" Jarek asked.

"She was teleported to a different universe, but she made it back here, at the moon. I recieved word from my deathsinger." Ariefh said.

"Good. I will await her arrival. Thank you, Ariefh." Jarek said.

He walked away.

* * *

**...**


	56. Ariefh's Stand

**MODIFIER ACTIVE : [****_Slappers Only_****] - Ariefh the Warpriest**

* * *

**(****Oculus ****Chamber****)**

Ariefh was sitting there at his throne chair, meditating and gathering more energy from the Oculus.

"More!... MORE!... " He chanted.

Then his thoughts were interrupted when a badly hurt Magma Amethyst came in through the front doors.

She fell forward, nearly losing consciousness.

"What has happened to her?!" He said, getting up from his chair and walking down his stairs.

"We were attacked, sire." Charcoal Quartz said, clutching his right forearm in pain.

"Help! Help!" A voice said from outside the doors.

Ariefh readied his _Hive_ _Boomer_ gun, and walked to the doors.

"Take her to the _Mill_." He said.

Two Knight Quartzes walked to Magma, and carried her away.

Ariefh sensed the presence of many gems at the door.

He waited for the right time.

...

...

There was a thump.

Ariefh raised his knee to kick, but he opened the door, and the poor victim (Emerald) was met with a slap.

**(A/N - Remind me why I put that there?**

**Ren - That's the modifier. _Slappers_ _Only_ means only slaps and melees are allowed. Mainly just slapping.)**

"Ow! Hey!" Emerald said, trying to slap back, but she was held back by Ariefh's right hand on her head. She was clawing at him.

"I'll fucking kill you!" She said.

He let go, causing her to crash into him, making them both roll back.

He started slapping her in the face repeatedly, earning yells of pain, and cries of agony.

The gems with their readied weapons just watched, weirded out by the fact that their leader was just slapped, and not even shot.

"Uhh, what are we doing here?" Green Prasiolite asked.

"I don't know." Green Quartz X33 said, just as confused.

Then they were met with slaps by the Knight quartzes too, being caught by surprise.

"HOW DARE YOU INJURE MY ASSOCIATE'S DAUGHTER!" Ariefh said, giving Emerald one final slap before charging his weapon, aiming at her face.

"Stop! I'll do anything!" Emerald pleaded.

**(BLACK SCREEN)**

**(POOF!) x 3**

* * *

**(Steel Mill)**

Magma was thrown into the lava by the two knight quartzes.

She started healing right away, with the lava healing her gem powers.

She inhaled slowly as the fumes went into her mouth, and into her body. She felt her strength returning to her at a fast rate.

She quickly regained her senses, and freaked out at the sight of the knights around her.

"AAAAAAH!" She screamed.

"Calm down, gemling." The first knight quartz said.

Magma tried to flee the room, but was halted by the other guard.

"It is too dangerous to go out there." He said.

She looked at both of the guards, and backed away.

"Who are you two?!" She said.

Then the door flew open, and a badly hurt Prasiolite fell through. Ariefh was walking through, unscathed.

"Stop! Please!" Green Prasiolite pleaded, begging for mercy.

Ariefh looked at the two guards.

"FINISH HIM." He commanded.

(POOF!)

Magma looked at him.

"What do you want with me?" She said.

"Your father is waiting for you back on earth. What brought you out to the moon?" Ariefh said.

"I was traveling." Magma said.

* * *

**(MODIFIER CLEARED)** **-** **Ariefh the Warpriest**

* * *

**(MEANWHILE...) - Jarek's Castle ; Living Room**

Jarek was sitting on his couch, with a bowl of popcorn, watching a video on Youtube from his TV screen.

The show was called _Casey's Cooking Show._

Suddenly a rift was opened near the wall on his left, where his shelve of books was, and out came Magma in a thrown manner.

"Magma!" He said, putting his bowl and running to her aid in a rush.

"Baby!" Black Diamond said, running to her too.

The rift closed.

The two parents helped Magma get up.

"Mom, dad, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to get lost on the moon!" Magma apologized.

"It's okay, daughter. What's important now is that you're safe and home." Jarek said, hugging her tight.

Black Diamond rubbed her left shoulder in a comforting manner.

Then Jarek parted from the hug.

"Have you any idea how long you were gone?!" Jarek said.

"Uhh?!" Magma said nervously.

"Six hours! How did you get lost on the moon?" Black Diamond asked.

"I went to another universe, or I think it was the past! Because I met Rose Quartz, and she looked like she pregnant." Magma came clean.

"Wait, you saw Rose Quartz, and she was pregnant at the time? That has to be the _Past_. Because she isn't around now." Jarek said.

"I know, I was so scared, dad. And then I was teleported to the moon and held captive by some giant thing named _Crota_." Magma continued.

"WAIT. _CROTA_ is back?!" Jarek said.

"Yes, and he almost killed everyone in the room, including me." Magma said.

"Why you?" Jarek asked.

"Because I broke his door. You should've seen it. He was furious." Magma said.

Black Diamond put her hand on her mouth.

"Look, we're glad that you're okay, and I don't want you leaving again. Not even to the mines. I'm gonna seal it down for the time being until further notice." Jarek said.

"What?! But I have lots of work to do down there! I have a lot of quests to complete, and rewards to claim! I found a lot of your family's treasures down there! Your brother's chest plate, your father's watch, your mom's necklace and golden ring! I even found a rifle that was called _Hm_." Magma argued back. She summoned the weapon in question.

"What's it called?!" Black Diamond started laughing.

Jarek looked at the weapon, and examined it until he found the name.

"Oh yeah! I remember when my sister had this gun created! It was when she was so out of it, my mom and the gunsmith asked what she wanted the gun to be called, and my sister went _Hm_?" Jarek started to laugh too.

Then the rift opened again, and out came Acolyte, and Gorgon Sapphire, in a jumping forward fashion. They both landed on their fronts.

"Magma, who are these two?!" Jarek said, pointing the rifle at the gems.

"Stop! We come in peace!" Acolyte said.

"YOU! You raided my home! Killed my leader!" Gorgon Sapphire said, immediately recognizing him. As she was about to initiate her gaze attack, she looked around her.

Jarek kept his aim as she looked around.

"This is a really nice home. [Shakes head] Still! You have to pay for your crimes!" She said.

Then Black Diamond lifted her by her hair, making her scream in pain.

"AAAH!" She screamed.

"Jarek, where shall I dump her?" Black Diamond asked.

"In the dungeon, where she will be safe and no one will ever find her again." Jarek said.

"Let go of me! You have _no_ authority! I'll-I'll kill you all! I'll erase everything! Your generation! Your timeline!" Gorgon Sapphire threatened, with a look of hurt.

"You think that's gonna make me let you go? Shatter her when you get there." Jarek said.

"NO!" She pleaded.

"Very well, my love." Black Diamond said before walking away, keeping her hold on the sapphire with her right hand.

"Mom, don't do it! She's the one who saved me from the past! Think about what you're doing!" Magma said, pulling the sapphire away from her.

"Sweetie, this here is a dangerous gem who just threatened to kill us all, so if you don't mind, go take a seat and I will be right with you." Black Diamond said in a kind way.

"No, mom." Magma said.

"No?" Black Diamond said, shocked.

"Magma, listen to your mom." Jarek commanded.

"No, I will not let my mom shatter a poor sapphire who lost her whole entire family, even if she did just threaten mine." Magma said.

"If you shatter me, time will be _BROKEN!_" Gorgon Sapphire said.

"_No_ means _No._ I made my decision." Black Diamond said.

"Magma, take a seat at once. NOW." Jarek repeated.

"And I said _NO_. Did you do this with everyone else who didn't agree with you? You cry so much about your family being gone and dead, how do I know you didn't get rid of them yourself?" Magma said.

Jarek had an offended expression, which startled her slightly.

"I NEVER **KILLED** MY OWN FAMILY." He said in an aggressive tone. "The fact that you would think that is _**sickening****!**_"

"Honey, calm down. She didn't mean it." Black Diamond said.

"You stay out of it!" Jarek said to her.

"Excuse me?! [Drops Gorgon Sapphire] You don't tell me what to do! I do tell you!" Black Diamond said, walking up to him.

"Go sit the fuck down!" Jarek demanded.

"Fuck you." She said.

He slapped her across the left cheek.

She swung at him, but he grabbed her right hand, and prevented her from hitting him back.

"Let go!" She said.

"Sit down! SIT DOWN!" He shouted.

"Guys! STOP!" Magma said, shoving Black Diamond, prompting Jarek to look at her with an offended face.

Then she kicked him in the crotch, stunning him.

"Now if you two will stop, maybe I can explain what's going on!" Magma said, her fury almost being unleashed.

Jarek helped Black Diamond get up.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?!" Jarek shouted.

"Gorgon Sapphire saved my life and you were about to let my mother _KILL_ her! And you were _FINE_ with it! Have you lost it?!" Magma said.

"I have to do what I must to protect us all! She's not even from this place!" Jarek said.

"But the fact that you would allow your wife, my own mother, to shatter an scared gem is shameful! Isn't this a place for gems to come and stay because they can't go to Homeworld?!" Magma pointed out.

He only stared.

"Don't give me that look!" Magma said.

"Anything else you wanna tell me?" Jarek said.

"No. I just want you to stop acting this way. It's not gonna do any favors for anyone." Magma said.

The two parents looked at each other in worry.

"Gorgon suffered a lot through time, and so did you all. But that doesn't mean to fight just because of a past where we didn't agree on everything! Right, Gorgon?" Magma said to the sapphire, who only nodded with a tear in her eye because her hair was hurting her.

"I guess I was a bit over.. reactive. But that doesn't mean to just shove your mother either. For that, you're getting an hour of timeout from the game, _AND_ the TV." Jarek said.

"Whatever. Just don't hurt them." Magma said.

"I won't." Jarek said.

"I'm sorry. Okay?" Magma said.

"Ohh, we're sorry too." Black Diamond said.

"Well I'm not-(hit!) OH! I am too." Jarek said, being hit in the stomach by Black Diamond upon saying the first part.

"Good." Magma said.

Acolyte was sneaking away, until Black Diamond frowned slightly,which made her eyes glow red.

Two T-800s grabbed Acolyte and restrained her.

"Aah!" She exclaimed.

"And just where do you think you're going?" Black Diamond asked, now looking at her.

"Let me go! I don't feel safe here anymore! Magma told me this place had popcorn, but I don't know where he is!" Acolyte said, wiggling her legs in distress.

Jarek gave Magma an unimpressed look.

"Popcorn? Really?" He said.

"It was the only thing I could think of at the time when I needed to escape." Magma said.

"If you want some popcorn, then all you had to do was ask." Jarek said.

"Wait.. what exactly _is_ popcorn?" Acolyte asked, curious.

* * *

**(12 MINUTES LATER...)**

Acolyte was munching on her bowl of popcorn.

"Oh my wretched eye! This is so good! (Munch!) (Munch!) (Munch!)" Acolyte said.

Her quartz gemstone glowed bright.

Suddenly, her eyes glowed green and she started muttering an encantation.

The popcorn turned green.

She dumped the entire bowl down her mouth, and into her throat.

(BELCH!)

Jarek and Black Diamond had weirded out expressions, having watched her reaction.

"Ahh, that hit the spot. There has to be more popcorn somewhere." Acolyte said, getting up.

She suddenly fell forward.

The two almost laughed at this.

"Oop!" Acolyte exclaimed.

There were three knocks on the door.

Jarek opened it.

There stood Oceanus.

"Oh, Oceanus. What brings you here?" Jarek asked.

"There's trouble from beneath the sea. I wanted to come here and say goodbye for this may be the last time we see each other." Oceanus said.

"What? What do you mean?" Jarek asked.

"I am the _Guardian_ _of_ _the_ _Sea_, I am its _Protector_, its _Lord_. I have to do what I am supposed to, to ensure life all over. There is trouble at a kingdom.. far, far away. I have to go and save the marine life before its too late." Oceanus said.

"Well, let me come with you then." Jarek said.

"No. This is something I must do. You have a family to care for and love, they need you." Oceanus said.

"As we all need you to live on. For the earth, and for us." Jarek said.

"I love you all. Goodbye." Oceanus said before walking away.

"But Oceanus!" Black Diamond said, following her.

Oceanus looked back at her.

"Why must you do this alone? Isn't there anyone else around to help? What about the Crystal Gems?" Black Diamond asked.

"The Crystal Gems have their own mission, and if they join me, they can very well be shattered by whatever it is I will have to fight. I do not want that." Oceanus said.

"But don't go. Let's just figure this out first. How we can help in this." Black Diamond said.

"It doesn't matter, sis. I have to help protect the earth. That is my duty." Oceanus said.

Then she vanished.

"Noo!" Black Diamond shouted.

"This was really sudden.. I hope she makes it back." Jarek said.

The two went down to the courtyard, where Purple Diamond appeared to be sweeping the floor, along with Green Diamond.

"(Sigh) Do you think we can handle the diamond invasion?" Black Diamond asked.

"No. But I will not go down without a fight. I want you to sit this one out." Jarek said.

Then a bright red light appeared in the center of the courtyard, above the castle.

"Whoa!.. " Jarek said, moving back.

Black Diamond threw a black shard of her energy at it, exploding on contact.

The light faded into nothingess.

"Wait, that was an oracle... " Jarek said.

* * *

**(Living Room)**

Jarek, Black Diamond, Magma, Acolyte, and Gorgon Sapphire sat on the couches.

"So what happened?" Gorgon Sapphire asked.

"There was an oracle in the sky. Want to tell me what that's about?" Jarek asked.

"I have no control over that. They shouldn't even exist anymore. The only thing that would cause an oracle to exist is if someone from here died outside of this time." Gorgon Sapphire said.

"Who died?" Jarek asked Black Diamond, who only shrugged.

Then he looked at his orange amulet, which lost its purple glow.

"No... " He said.

* * *

**(MEANWHILE... ; -1078)**

Shinnok was crawling forward, badly hurt. There were many beat marks, blood, and cuts all over him. He had blast wounds all across his body, and his tattered outfit.

A large gem, who was dressed in an elaborate robe, and had horns on his head, and he had one eye that glowed a bright white. His skin was dark blue, and he was the semi size of a diamond.

He grabbed him by the neck, and aimed his _Torchhammer_ to his face.

Shinnok coughed, and reached for his amulet.

It shot darkness at the gem, causing him to fall to his side, releasing him.

Shinnok grabbed his amulet and began recharging some of his energy.

Then the gem blasted Shinnok right in the back, separating him into several pieces. His limbs flew in different places.

Then the gem did a victory salute, symbolizing its victory.

Then it raised its right arm to the sky while standing in a certain stance.

A sound was heard.

* * *

**(Jarek's Castle)**

"He's dead." Jarek said, still looking at his amulet.

"Shinnok? But.. elder gods can't die." Black Diamond said.

"They say that so the person they are fighting let their guard down. Ensuring their chance of turning the tables. It is _very_ possible. Poor guy." Jarek said before looking down in sadness.

"He was always trying to show that he was the best." Gorgon Sapphire said.

"You have no idea how powerful he was, and if it wasn't for him, I wouldn't be here right now. I'd still be dead in the _Impact_ _Crater_." Jarek said.

"Where Yellow Diamond ripped out your gem, and tore your stomach to pieces, I know." Gorgon Sapphire said.

"Wait, how do you know that much?" Jarek asked.

"I saw some of the things that happened, but I just never said anything." Gorgon Sapphire said.

"Ugh. What else is there that you haven't yet told me? Tell me now." Jarek said.

"Just what I've told you. I don't know anything else." Gorgon Sapphire said.

Jarek face palmed.

"Well, now that you two are here.. I guess I should show you around?" Jarek said.

"I'll do that. Go see the kids." Black Diamond said.

Jarek looked at her as she got up and walked away with the two gems.

"Alright." He said.

* * *

**...**


	57. The Talk with Yellow Diamond

**(Space)**

"I just don't know why Pink would do this." Blue Diamond said.

"She wanted to protect the earth, my diamond. You were only trying to do the right thing for her." Blue Pearl said.

Blue Diamond sniffled. Her pearl handed her a really large tissue, in which she took it.

"Thanks pearl." She said.

Blue Diamond blew her nose.

Yellow Diamond looked at the pad.

"The pictures. For some reason, this person is really familiar to me." She said, looking at the one photo out of her collection. It had Steve and Yellow Diamond in it, though they didn't appear to be in a relationship at the time the photo was taken.

"My diamond, I see a ship heading our way." Yellow Pearl said, looking at her dashboard.

Yellow Diamond looked at it, and saw it on the radar.

Just then, the Purple Freighter flew right past her.

"Pearl, send a transmission request to that ship over there!" Yellow Diamond said.

"Yes, my diamond." Yellow Pearl said.

The request was sent, and accepted.

"-I can't talk to her! She's gonna know!"

"Move then!" Steve said, pushing Michael away. He sat on the throne chair, and patted himself.

"Who are you?" Yellow Diamond asked.

"It's time you knew the truth, Yellow. Allow me to board your ship, and I will tell." Steve said.

"Truth? What truth?" Yellow Diamond asked, concerned and confused.

"Dad, this is a bad idea!" Michael said.

"No it isn't. I know what I'm doing. It's time all this chasing and hiding ends." Steve said.

"Chasing and hiding?" Yellow Diamond said, weirded out.

"Well, am I granted access?" Steve asked.

"Yes. Pearl, allow him to dock in docking bay E." Yellow Diamond said.

"E." Yellow Pearl said, before puling a lever.

She then left the room to head over to the station.

* * *

**(DOCKING ROOM E)**

There was literally a logo of the infamous _E_ meme of Lord Farquaad with Markiplier's face that everyone loves so much.

Steve was the first to notice it, as were Michael, and Michelle.

"What the heck is the E meme doing here?" Steve said, confused.

"I have no idea." Michael said.

"It must be the gems who work this docking station. But.. it looks like no one is here, Steve." Purple Agate said, coming out of the ship, holding duffels bags.

Then Yellow Pearl came through the door.

"Oh! (At Michael, and Michelle) You two! Yellow Diamond will be so relieved to see you two!" Yellow Pearl said.

Michael nodded in acknowledgement.

"Let's go, guys." Purple Agate said.

* * *

**(Earth)**

There were beaten-to-a-pulp machines, laying on the ground.

The giant gate lord machine was shooting at the ruins, attacking the humans that were fleeing.

"This thing don't quit!" Jarek's Clone said, reloading his laser

* * *

**(Throne Room)**

As the gems went in, they saw that Yellow Diamond was sitting on her chair, expecting them.

"My diamond. I have something to tell you. Well.. quite a lot to tell you." Steve said.

"Please do." Yellow Diamond said.

Steve brushed his hair away from his face so that she could fully see his face.

Michael was unsure about his father's idea. Michelle was on his side too.

"These two gems right here are your children, and mine. Something very awful happened that forced you and I to be apart for many years." Steve said.

"I thought it was something like that." Yellow Diamond said.

"Err.. yes. But listen : we're married, and we had these gems together. But, for a very long time, I didn't know what I was missing, what I had forgotten, and now since my recovery, since I saw Michelle, I remembered everything about us. The mantids' war, the homeworld struggle, the mistake Brown Diamond made. White shadowed us from each other." Steve said.

"How is that possible? How do I know everything you're saying is accurate?" Yellow Diamond asked.

"Because when one shadows another person's memories, it's as if it is erased, but it isn't. It is waiting to be unlocked. I studied it for a while, during my time adventure." Steve said.

"Time... venture?" Yellow Diamond said, curious.

"(Alarmed) Dad!" Michelle said, frightened.

"Anyway, that's a story for another time. What I'm trying to say is : you have to remember everything. There isn't much time left, and I'm scared." Steve said.

"..." Yellow Diamond took a moment to think and process everything he had just said.

"My diamond?" Yellow Pearl said.

Yellow Diamond looked at her, and then at Steve and the two yellow gems.

"Why are you hiding behind him like that?" She asked.

"Guys, it's okay. You're not in trouble." Steve said to them.

"(Whisperly, distressed) You don't know that. She said she'd shatter us if we failed yet another mission!" Michael said.

"I wanted you two to stop failing! That was it! Even if you did fail, I wouldn't have done that!" Yellow Diamond said, having heard the whisper.

"The fact that you said that is what's got them scared, Yellow. I know you don't mean half the things you say. But you still should try being nicer." Steve said.

Yellow Diamond looked down at herself, and then at her hands.

"For some reason, I'm starting to remember.. things. Like when we were younger." Yellow Diamond said.

"Who was it that saved you from the Queen Mantid's embryo chamber?" Steve asked, testing her memory.

"You." She answered.

"Who was it that sacrificed himself to blow up the entire hive?" Steve asked.

"A purple tanzanite.. but I don't know what he looks like. I don't know why that is." She said.

"He was the only one of his kind, and the one you arrested, along with me, and my friend Kat." Steve said.

"I remember you and some organic, but not him. What did he look like?" She asked.

"That's not important. Look, I hope you can forgive me for my absence in all this." Steve said.

Then Yellow Diamond frowned.

"No. It wasn't your fault. There's something else I remember now." She said.

"And that is?" Michael asked.

"White Diamond. She's the one behind this!" Yellow Diamond said.

"And you know what we have to do, right?" Steve said. Though he himself wasn't sure.

"We have to go and find Pink!" Yellow Diamond said.

"Wait, I didn't mean-" Steve was suddenly interrupted by the door opening.

A captured Purple Diamond was in handcuffs, being brought forth by two topazes.

"Purple?!" He said to himself.

"Well, I see you finally surrender yourself, Purple! Why you would attack me like that is sickening!" Yellow Diamond said.

"Yellow, she's not bad! She's on our side!" Steve said.

"Pearl, take them to the other room so I may deal with this myself." Yellow Diamond said.

"But!" Steve said.

"We'll talk more after this." Yellow Diamond said.

Purple Diamond was brought to her knees. She appeared to be badly hurt, and she had a swollen right cheek, and bruise on her right eye.

"(Speech-impedimentish) This is a mistake." Purple Diamond said.

"Of course! That's what happens when you attack a fellow diamond!" Yellow Diamond said.

"Whatever happened tu self defemse?!" Purple Diamond said, some spit flying as she spoke.

"Do not fling your spit at me, Purple! You are in a lot of trouble!" Yellow Diamond said.

Purple Diamond tilted her head down.

".. I'm sorry." Purple Diamond said.

"What?" Yellow Diamond said.

"I said I'm sowry! Can't you understand english?!" Purple Diamond said, agitated.

Yellow Diamond flinched. She didn't expect her to apologize.

Yellow Pearl was still there, having not taken Steve, Michael, and Michelle to the other room as directed.

"My diamond?" Yellow Pearl said.

Yellow Diamond looked at her.

"We're passing the moon." Yellow Pearl said.

"Oh no.. Yellow, steer us away! There's hive there!" Steve said.

"Hive?" Yellow Diamond said.

"Yes, hive! Get us away from there, full speed ahead! Please!" Steve said.

Then suddenly, a thrall latched onto the fingers, as well as several other thralls. They started banging their fists on the ship.

"Hmph. Scared are we?" She asked before tapping her screen a few times.

Outside, the thrall were suddenly zapped to nothingness by the ship's erratic electro-static shield.

"There." She said.

"Wow. Still menacing, even against those that pose a serious threat." Steve said.

"Now please, go to the other room. I'm not done with Purple yet." Yellow Diamond said.

"But-" Steve began.

"Do not argue. Do what I said." Yellow Diamond said.

"Let's go, Steve." Yellow Pearl said.

"What?" Steve said to her.

"Let's go." She repeated.

"Couldn't you let me stay over here so I can talk to my wife?" Steve asked.

"I WILL NOT ASK YOU AGAIN." Yellow Pearl said with a stern tone.

"You motherfucker." Steve said, being handcuffed by Yellow Pearl.

"Mother, what are you doing?!" Michael said.

"Pearl, cuff them as well." Yellow Diamond said.

"Yes my diamond." Yellow Pearl acknowledged.

"Oh no you don't!" Michael said, running up to her.

Suddenly he was tackled down by Purple Agate.

"Wha-wha-what?!" He chanted.

"Do as she says!" She said.

He trembled, as he felt his fears were confirmed.

Steve, Michael, and Michelle were guided to another room.

* * *

**(Yellow Diamond's Quarters)**

"I knew this would happen! We turn ourselves in in hopes that she would understand and she still puts us away!" Steve said.

"Yellow Diamond is about to invade earth, to find Orange Diamond, and destroy Rose Quartz and her remaining Crystal Gems." Yellow Pearl said.

"But they didn't do anything!" Steve said.

"It's not up to me. And if I were you, I'd keep my mouth shut." Yellow Pearl said.

"I would too if I were too. 'Cause your breath stank like booty." Steve said.

"Dad!" Michelle scolded.

"Why you little!" Yellow Pearl said, trying to hit him.

He kicked her left hand, and then he headbutted her, knocking her back on the floor.

Steve placed his foot on her stomach and pressed down firmly.

"Back off!" He said.

"Help! Help!" Yellow Pearl called out.

"Steve, what the hell are you doing?!" Yellow Diamond said, entering.

"She threatened to kill me! She summoned her knife and held it to my throat without reason! Look!" Steve said, pointing to her summoned knife that was conveniently there.

"Pearl, you are not supposed to kill him." Yellow Diamond said.

"But he's lying! He provoked me!" Yellow Pearl defended.

"That will be the end of it. Pearl, come with me." Yellow Diamond said, taking her away.

Steve showed a toothy grin at her while she just flipped him off.

[DOOR CLOSES]

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER**

**(A/N - I know this was pretty short, but Steve did manage to get through to Yellow Diamond at long last. As to where I went, I probably will release that chapter as a separate scenario as the story doesn't involve any Steven Universe material, just crossovers of other things. If you want that chapter, send me a PM. You'd have to be familiar with some of the elements I am going to list in that.**

**Also, another note : Time is damaged, due to Kenny's actions.)**


End file.
